


生生

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂中长篇连载 [4]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 120,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #生生轮回 你是我永志不忘的追求与守望#道士下山（？） 后期伪现背 小故事 图一乐#编的 别信√
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂中长篇连载 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特ID：乔是梦的乔

当孟鹤堂再一次睁开眼睛的时候，看到的不是天堂，也不是地狱，是一间儿童房。

孟鹤堂茫然地看着墙上挂着的各种识字卡片，面前带着护栏的小床上方还挂着小孩子最喜欢的那种可爱摇摇铃。他试探着，伸手拨弄了一下婴儿蓝色大象形状的摇铃，那铃铛发出了一声脆响，紧接着，从小床上传来了一阵咯咯的笑声，有个小男孩正目不转睛的看着他，伸出短而圆润的小手指指着他，发音模糊不清：“糖糖。”

孟鹤堂笑了，他伸手握住了男孩的手指，指肚在小孩手心轻轻摩挲：“这是我的名字吗？”

孟鹤堂留在了这里，一直留了很久，因为他也不知道他自己还有什么地方可去。

记忆从被赋予新的名字的那一刻就已经变得模糊不清，孟鹤堂恍惚记得自己以前好像是死了，然后再睁开眼睛就到了现在的地方，后来他努力的回想了很久，却仍然什么都想不起来，不过好在他还能记得住新接触到的事情。

比如他知道当初那个小娃娃是唯一能看得到自己的人，比如他知道那个小娃娃的名字叫小航，比如他知道小航最喜欢的游戏就是躲猫猫。

知道这些也不奇怪，毕竟糖糖已经陪伴小航走过了三个春夏秋冬，小航今年已经不再是那个牙牙学语的小娃娃，他能跑能跳，精力充沛，时常把陪着他玩的糖糖折腾得精疲力尽。

自己是小航幻想出来的朋友，这一点孟鹤堂隐隐约约有所体察，不过既来之则安之，他愉快的接受了这个新身份，不再去纠结自己到底算是游魂还是野鬼。

“糖糖，我要来抓你了！”小航的声音从另一间房间传了过来，孟鹤堂窝在大衣橱里，哧哧直笑，他捂住了自己的嘴，防止偷笑声传到小航的耳朵里。他的小航是个聪明小孩，即使孟鹤堂没有实体，能够随便把自己塞到个什么地方去，他还是经常被小航成功抓获。

小航的脚步声好像近了一些，他今年四岁了，正是对世界疯狂好奇的时候，他在房间里兴奋地翻找着孟鹤堂经常藏身的地方，掀起窗帘，又拉开冰箱。他笑嘻嘻地喊着糖糖的名字，哒哒哒的脚步声在房间中不停回响，孟鹤堂忍不住偷偷从衣橱中探出了脑袋，却与在屋门外溜达的小航对上了眼神。

“抓到啦！糖糖藏得好烂哦！”小航冲了过来，抱住了正从衣橱走出的孟鹤堂的腿，他原地蹦了两下，小圆脸上满是喜悦神色：“该我藏啦，你找我，你找我。”孟鹤堂蹲下了身子，配合地捂住了自己的双眼：“那我数一百个数。”

小航笑了，抓着孟鹤堂的手指撒娇：“数二十个数，一百个数太短了，不够。”孟鹤堂楞了一下，憋不住笑：“好，那就数二十个。”

小航还不识数，上次孟鹤堂耍赖作弊，倒数一百个数时跳着数，上一秒还数着六十，下一秒就数到了二十三。最后小孩还没藏好就被孟鹤堂拎着脖领子从脏衣篓里提溜了出来，委屈地直嚷嚷，说什么也不让孟鹤堂再倒数一百个数了，对于现在的小航来说，一百是大于十小于二十的存在，也不知道孟鹤堂还能骗他多久。

孟鹤堂嘻嘻哈哈没个正形，他看了看墙上的挂钟：“那我和你一样，长针转过一圈我就去找你好不好？”小航一溜烟就跑了，一边跑一边忙不迭地答应：“好！”

挂钟滴滴答答地走着，孟鹤堂看着自己的脚尖，随口问道：“你藏好了吗？”学精了的小航没有回答，上次孟鹤堂这么诈他的时候，他还傻乎乎的大喊“藏好了”，孟鹤堂循着声音就站在了他藏身的房间门口，一举将他抓获。

孟鹤堂有些欣慰，勾起了嘴角，小皮孩子在慢慢长大，他作为陪伴小航时间最多的人，心里自然是感慨万千。

小航的父母看不见他，他也很少看到小航的父母，他们始终早出晚归，像是现在大多数工薪阶层的父母一样，起早贪黑只为了给小孩最好的生活，却忽略了一些切实需要的陪伴。不过还好小航有他作伴，孟鹤堂盯着秒针发起了呆，他突然希望每一个寂寞孤单的小孩子都能拥有自己这样独特又全职的朋友。

“你怎么还不来找我嘛。”小航突然出现在了房间门口，小嘴撅的老高，能挂上个油瓶，他眨巴着眼睛，看着如梦初醒的孟鹤堂：“你是不是把我忘了？”孟鹤堂这才反应过来，自己盯着发呆的秒针已经走过了好几圈，小朋友耐心有限，自己从藏身的角落钻了出来，幽怨地主动找上了他。

孟鹤堂赔着笑脸，蹲下身子轻轻摸了摸小航的脑袋，这孩子的头发软绵绵的，孟鹤堂忽然想起小航小的时候，他的外婆抱着他，喜笑颜开地摸着他的头发：“我外孙头毛软乎，以后一定是个好脾气的。”果不出老人家所料，小航只是幽怨了一瞬，就又露出了笑脸：“那再来一次，这次你一定要去找我哦。”

孟鹤堂郑重地点了头：“你放心，时间一到我就去找你。”说着，他指了指表盘：“还剩不到一圈喽。”小航马上就掉头跑掉了，一句话也没多说，把孟鹤堂逗得露出了笑脸。

一分钟很短，孟鹤堂在空旷的屋子里喊了一声：“我来啦，你要藏好哦。”小航并没有回应，孟鹤堂便按着顺序从左侧往右侧找，他先去了客房，掀开窗帘看了看，没有小孩的人影，不过倒是能看得出，外面快要下雨了。他出了门，在客厅中游荡，顺手扶正了有些歪了的花盆。

他绕过回廊，进了一间书房，书房中有扇很大的落地窗，罩着墨绿色的窗帘，正随着风微微摆动。孟鹤堂有些愣神，按说往常这扇窗户是不会开的，他生出了些不好的预感，外面是没有封窗的开放式阳台，如果窗户是小航开的，他现在可能会有些危险。

“小航？你在里面吗？”孟鹤堂紧走两步，撩开了墨绿色的窗帘，他的语气有些急切，手也有些抖，窗帘打开的那一刻，他就愣住了。

小航并不在里面，开放式阳台上站着一个十七八的少年，身量不高，穿着一身素净整齐的道袍，背着一把长剑。他皱着眉，凌厉的眼神朝着孟鹤堂扫过，像是两束闪电，他紧抿着嘴，嘴角一颗浅浅的小痣陷在酒窝里。

孟鹤堂从未见过这个人，他短暂思考之后，连忙往后退，以为这是闯进家中的贼，他大声喊着：“小航，千万别出来，我不叫你千万不要出来！”小航不知藏在家中的哪个角落，孟鹤堂急得不得了，他不知道自己怎么才能把入侵者赶走，自己既没有实体，又不能被人听到或者看到，只能拿起书架上摆的一个花瓶，束手无措地聊以自卫。

“妖孽，”少年开了口，拔出了背在身上的长剑，他的眼神分明是在紧盯着孟鹤堂，他将长剑的尖对准了孟鹤堂的胸口，作势要刺：“不入六道轮回，为害世间，看我收了你。”孟鹤堂手中的花瓶掉在了地上，他本能地对除了小航之外的能看到他的人感到恐惧，尤其是那人手里还握着一把寒光闪闪的宝剑。

“你...你...你别过来！”孟鹤堂情急之下只能后退，他一个踉跄，把自己肩胛狠狠撞在了墙上，他吃痛地闷哼了一声，眼睛里蓄起了点点泪光，他看着步步紧逼的小道士，忍不住蜷起了身体，把自己要害护住。

小道士站在了他的面前，神情冷淡，他掏出了一张黄色的符纸，打在了孟鹤堂肩头，那处顿时感受到了火烧火燎的痛，孟鹤堂哭叫出声，他抬起头，看着小道士的剑越来越近，不由得闭上了眼睛。

门外传来了哒哒的脚步声，孟鹤堂心里一惊，他顾不上肩头钻心的痛楚，也顾不上道士逼近的长剑，他提高了声音：“别过来，小航快回去！”可是小航已经到了门口，他不懂门里这派景象为何，但是他懂得孟鹤堂现在不太好过，小孩扑上来抱住了道士的腿：“你，离他远些！”

小道士心里一惊，他本能地抖转手腕，将剑倒竖在身后，将锋利的剑刃避开小航，他终于开了口：“我要收妖，别妨碍我！”小航却不依不饶，他一急起来说话还不算利索，结结巴巴地涨红了脸，最后没憋住，哇的一声哭了出来：“不行！糖糖！”

孟鹤堂的肩头还在痛，那张符纸似乎在燃烧，直将他的皮肉灼破，他冲着小航伸出了手，压抑住语气中的哭腔：“危险，别，别跟他站一起...”小道士闻言挑了挑眉：“到底是谁危险？你是阴体，我是人类，小孩愚昧无知分辨不出，我可不好骗。”

小航呜呜地哭着，扑进了孟鹤堂怀里，他的眼泪都蹭在了孟鹤堂胸前，小孩沉浸在了自己的悲伤中无法自拔：“呜呜呜，我要糖糖。”孟鹤堂颤抖着身体，摸了摸小航的后脑，他抬眼去看小道士诧异的表情：“我...我从来没有想过害人...”

小道士抖转手腕，将剑再次对准了孟鹤堂的脖颈：“阴阳有别，世间之道，我不能放过你。”孟鹤堂勉强站了起来，他将小航挡在了身后：“那...别碰小孩子。”

小道士的神色有一瞬间的松动，他诧异的睁大了眼睛，皱着眉的样子像个赌气的小孩，孟鹤堂这才注意到他的年龄也不大，小道士的声音软了下来，他抬手将贴在孟鹤堂肩头的符纸召回，仍然没有收起长剑：“你为什么不轮回投胎？非要跟小孩子待在一起？”

孟鹤堂如释重负，活动了一下肩头，将抽抽噎噎的小航抱了起来，小声安慰：“糖糖没事了。”小道士的剑仍然举着，他像个不死心的小孩子，倔的八头驴都拉不回来：“我问你呢！”孟鹤堂的眼眶还红着，水汪汪的大眼睛瞥了一眼，便让小道士心里一颤：“我不知道...我只知道我一早就在小航身边了，除了他其他人都看不到我，我不知道该去哪，只能在这儿。”

小航一听哭的更凶了：“糖糖别走！”小道士被小孩的哭声扰的心烦意乱，他有些心虚，把长剑收回了剑鞘：“你...你哄哄他...哭得我头痛。”

小航的藏猫猫是泡汤了，他在孟鹤堂怀里哭的声嘶力竭，不一会儿就抽抽搭搭地睡着了。

小道士盘着腿坐在小航家的客厅角落，负气的样子倒是有些好笑，他盯着孟鹤堂，直把孟鹤堂看的心里发怵，小航睡熟了之后，孟鹤堂才敢小声抗议：“能不盯着我吗...”小道士的道袍宽袍大袖，他瞪了瞪眼睛，从袖口中掏出一张黄色符纸，威胁似的朝着孟鹤堂晃了晃：“别耍花招，我还能让你疼。”

孟鹤堂委屈巴巴地撇了撇嘴：“知道了。”他把小航放在了沙发上，扯过一旁的薄毯给他盖上，他仍然不敢靠近小道士，只能坐在沙发上躲避他的目光，生怕一个伺候不好，那人便跳起来给他一剑。

小道士刚才可说了，不会放过他，孟鹤堂抬眼，偷觑了一下小道士的神色，恰巧撞上了小道士的目光，那小道士盘着腿坐的笔直，眼神凌厉，把孟鹤堂唬了一跳，赶紧把眼神收了回来。小道士干咳了两声，孟鹤堂重新把眼神投了过去，小心翼翼地开口：“饮水机下面有纸杯，你喝一点不会被发现的。”

小道士的眼神却躲躲闪闪，他摇了摇头：“不喝。”

不喝便不喝，孟鹤堂也不敢多说话，手指搓捻着盖在小航身上的薄毯，时不时偷看小道士一眼，便又撞上了那人的眼光。

似乎是思虑再三，小道士在孟鹤堂第无数次偷看他时终于开了口，他双手撑着膝盖，微微颔首向孟鹤堂半欠身施礼：“刚才是我唐突。”这算是道歉吗，孟鹤堂仍然不敢和小道士对视，他看着小道士的样子，微微点了点头，不知道该说些什么。

小道士的眼神有些躲闪，他看起来有些天真，心思完全写在了脸上，孟鹤堂看着他纠结的表情，回想起他不情不愿的认错措辞，忍不住笑了一下，又很快抿起了嘴，可是还是被敏感的小道士抓到了。

“你笑什么？”小道士的手指轻轻在脸侧磨蹭着，他没好气的抬眼去看孟鹤堂：“别想什么有的没的，我最近都会在附近，你要是作恶，我一定会把你给收了！”孟鹤堂唬了一跳，有点委屈，他低着头，小声回答：“我知道了。”

小道士站了起来，往他的方向走了几步，把孟鹤堂吓得连忙站起身来，小道士见状停在了原地，神情无奈：“你不作恶我就不收你。”孟鹤堂仍旧有些怀疑，他忍不住摸了摸还在作痛的肩头：“真的？”周九良一看他的肩头就有些愧疚，不过又板起了脸隐藏自己的情绪：“这次是我莽撞！下次不会了，你叫什么？糖糖？”

孟鹤堂点了点头，小道士敛了敛衣服，往书房走去，孟鹤堂只得站起来跟在了他的身后，看着他一条腿轻而易举的迈出了阳台围栏，回头与他说话：“我叫周九良，别耍花样，我时时刻刻都盯着你呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

果不出孟鹤堂所料，天黑时，雨就落了下来。

小航还在呼呼大睡，孟鹤堂也没有去开灯，静静地坐在小航身边，听着外头的雨落在空调外机上，乒乒乓乓一阵脆响。后来小航的父母便一前一后的回来了，一家三口吃了饭，小航大概是睡迷糊了，把周九良的事情忘了个干净，竟然什么都没有跟父母说，书房的瓷瓶碎片已经被孟鹤堂收拾干净，小航的父母也没有发现什么端倪。

第二天还是同往常一样，小航一大早要起床去上幼儿园，孟鹤堂唤了半天才不情不愿的抱着孟鹤堂坐起身来。父母是没有时间去送他的，一般都是由邻居代劳，小航熟练地自己穿好了衣服，接过孟鹤堂给他装好的小书包，就哒哒哒地跑去给门外等着的邻居奶奶开了门。

以前孟鹤堂会靠在门口，跟小航挥挥手说放学再见，今天他却跟着小航出了门。经过昨天那一出，孟鹤堂心里有点发怵，他怕周九良从窗户爬进来就给他一剑，又或者趁着他没在小航身边就去接触小航，所以不太情愿跟小航分开。

小航肯定是十分高兴的，被邻居奶奶牵着手，还要回头惊喜地看着跟上来的孟鹤堂，把邻居奶奶闹得摸不着头脑。

外头还在下着小雨，小航穿着件绿色小青蛙的雨衣，穿着雨鞋到处踩水坑玩，孟鹤堂是不会被淋湿的，也就玩心大起，和小航一起嬉笑打闹，邻居奶奶举着把雨伞，忙不迭地跟了一大一小两个调皮鬼一路，累的直喘粗气。

看着小航意犹未尽地跟他挥挥手进了幼儿园，孟鹤堂这才后知后觉地对邻居奶奶有点抱歉，他笑了笑，打算同老太太一起转身回家，却被身后直勾勾盯着他的一道视线捅了个对穿。

周九良仍旧穿着道袍样的衣服，只不过这件的形制干练了许多，没有了繁冗的宽袍大袖和那把骇人的长剑，这身打扮倒也不算格外惹眼。他正靠在一棵树下，似笑非笑地盯着慌乱的孟鹤堂，看着孟鹤堂犹豫不决的样子，干脆三两步走到了孟鹤堂身边：“你要是怕我就赶紧跑，不怕我就过来跟我说话，站在那不动是什么意思，呆。”

孟鹤堂咬住了下嘴唇，他还是有点发怵，把本能的回嘴“你才呆”生生咽了回去，他磨蹭了半晌才开口：“你一直跟着？”周九良毫不避讳：“对啊，从那小孩出了家门我就一直跟着，我说了，我一直盯着你呢。”孟鹤堂有点委屈，他看了周九良一眼：“那你就不觉得我没有害人的心吗？”

周九良耸了耸肩：“那你就不觉得我暂时没有收你的心吗？”周九良轻装上阵，连剑都没带，他转身朝向回去的方向，招呼原地愣神的孟鹤堂跟上：“赶紧，我再盯着你回去，不许跑。”

孟鹤堂只好和他并肩走在了回去的路上，委屈巴巴地不敢回嘴：“知道了。”

一路无话，周九良不主动说，孟鹤堂也不敢开口，两个人在小雨中慢慢悠悠的往回走着。周九良似乎心情不错，嘴角总是带着点笑，他像只巡视自己领地的小猎犬，在转过一个路口，能看到小航家的时候，他终于开口了：“你知道我昨晚在这附近收了多少阴体吗？这附近至少十年都会太太平平了。”

孟鹤堂有些惊讶，平时和小航外出时，他也看到过阴体，有些是怨灵，有些是游魂，那些家伙不能正常交流，孟鹤堂一向是带着小航敬而远之，经周九良这么一说，他才发现今天路上一个阴体都没有。周九良继续往下说 ：“匡扶阴阳是吾辈的责任，若不是不知道你到底是什么情况，昨天第一个收的就是你。”

孟鹤堂咽了口口水：“谢谢大侠不杀之恩。”周九良笑了一声，有点嘚瑟：“不谢。”

周九良一路跟着孟鹤堂回到了小航家的楼道口，他上下打量了孟鹤堂一番：“安安分分在家呆着。”随后指了指自己的眼睛，又指了指孟鹤堂，弯了弯嘴角露出个不怀好意的微笑：“我就在附近。”孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴：“你有住的地方吗？外面可是下雨了。”

他忽然对这个有点倔的小道士生出了些莫名其妙的好感，虽然心里还是有点怂，但是周九良表现得太像一个单纯臭屁的小孩，这让本职工作就是看孩子的孟鹤堂职业病泛滥。孟鹤堂看着小道士的样子，楞了一下：“你连把伞都没有？”

周九良笑了笑，摸到了自己的后背，揭下一张黄色符纸，孟鹤堂吓了一跳，连忙后退，却被周九良握住了手腕，周九良一手拿着符纸，一手攥着孟鹤堂手腕，有点欠揍地作势往孟鹤堂身上贴，看着孟鹤堂闭着眼睛不敢看，挣扎着求饶的模样不由得笑出了声。

他松开了孟鹤堂，晃了晃那张符纸：“避雨用的，别怕，不疼。”孟鹤堂慢慢睁开了眼睛，仍旧惊魂未定，这么一吓，他那两只大眼睛又泛上了水光，他剜了周九良一眼，赌气就转身走了，留周九良一个人站在原地看着他的背影似笑非笑。

周九良等到孟鹤堂气冲冲的上了楼才慢慢悠悠的跟上，路过小航家门口他没有停顿，径直走上了楼，才从地垫下头掏出钥匙开门。他对于这个临时住处非常满意，安静时甚至能听到楼下小航家的动静，用来盯着孟鹤堂再好不过了。

他进了屋，换了身衣裳便盘腿坐在了客厅，拿起茶几上没写完的信继续写，早上起来听见了楼下有动静，就抛下手头的活计跟上了，这时候才有时间把这封寄给师父怹老人家的信写完。

雨下到中午就停了，街道上被雨水冲刷的干干净净，午后出了太阳，阳光慢慢蒸干树叶上星星点点的水痕，在空气中氤氲着好闻的草木气息。

幼儿园三点便放学了，孟鹤堂早早的等在了幼儿园门口，按照往常来说，放学之后小航会自己走回家，因为幼儿园离家不远，又不像早上一样路途无人，所以家大人是放心的，只有孟鹤堂不放心，掐着点等在幼儿园门口接孩子。

这次旁边还多了个周九良，小道士抱着膀子等得不耐烦，拨弄自己衣服上的系带：“什么时候出来？”孟鹤堂正扒着栏杆往幼儿园里看：“很快的。”话音刚落，小航就背着小书包从门口哒哒哒地跑了过来，本来开心的笑脸在看到周九良的那一刻就僵住了，他三两步跑到孟鹤堂身边，拉住孟鹤堂的手就要走：“糖糖快跑！”

孟鹤堂拉住了躁动不安的小孩，蹲下身子慢慢跟他解释：“没事的，他不会伤害我啦，我们和他一起回去好不好？”小航还是一脸戒备，他拉着孟鹤堂手不放，摇摇晃晃地撒娇：“不行，他是坏蛋，不行。”孟鹤堂被他拉扯的没有办法，只好从口袋里掏出了一块巧克力，漂亮的锡箔纸上画着一辆小汽车，是航航平时做了好事父母才会奖励给他的小零食。

“你看，这是哥哥给你拿下来的，糖糖够不到柜子上的巧克力，是哥哥把它拿下来才能给你吃哦。”孟鹤堂把巧克力剥开，递给小航，面色不改的开始扯谎哄孩子。平时小航也总是缠着孟鹤堂，让他帮忙拿放在高高柜子上的这盒巧克力，孟鹤堂总是推脱够不到，才能制止住小航的死缠烂打。

小航接过了巧克力，仍旧一脸迟疑的看着状况外的周九良，孟鹤堂很好脾气的蹲着身子，摸了摸小航的脑袋，循循善诱：“所以小航该跟哥哥说什么呀？”小航嘴里塞着巧克力，脸颊鼓鼓，不情不愿地开始嘟嘟囔囔：“谢谢哥哥。”

周九良明显没有推脱的意思，他饶有兴味的点了点头：“不谢。”

两个人加一个孟鹤堂的目的地都是相同的，此时并肩走在路上却有点别扭，小航拉着孟鹤堂的手躲在他的右侧，周九良抱着膀懒洋洋地走在孟鹤堂左侧，两个人在看不到孟鹤堂在中间的普通人眼里就是一对闹别扭躲得对方老远的兄弟，搞得夹在中间的孟鹤堂有些尴尬。

方才下楼准备去接小航的时候孟鹤堂就被周九良吓了一跳，刚出门就看到周九良站在电梯口，低头看着自己的手相，看到孟鹤堂出来，才慢悠悠地抬头瞥了他一眼：“干嘛去？”孟鹤堂鸡皮疙瘩都快起来了，他结结巴巴像是舌头打了结：“你...你...你就一直在这站着？”

周九良按下了电梯按钮：“我我我还回了趟住的地方，睡了个午觉吃了顿饭。”

一回想起来，孟鹤堂就气闷的舌根发硬，周九良的监视功力简直一流，果真什么风吹草动都瞒不过他。小航吃完了巧克力，就暂时忘却了对周九良的感激之情，他不安的拉着孟鹤堂的手：“我们快回家吧。”孟鹤堂还没来得及说话，周九良就笑了：“再快也要跟我一起啊。”

小航更加气闷，他赌气站在原地了，拉着孟鹤堂也动弹不得，孟鹤堂瞥了周九良一眼，弯下腰去哄小航：“没事的，他真的不会伤害我啦，我们一起走，回家我陪你玩游戏，好不好？”小航撅着嘴，看着周九良不说话，好半晌才开口：“你发誓！”

孟鹤堂楞了一下，无奈之下只好开了口：“我发誓，一定陪小航玩游戏。”小航摇了摇头：“不是糖糖，他发誓。”周九良突然被小航的手指点到，有点不敢置信的睁大了眼睛：“我？”

小航点了点头：“你发誓。”周九良莫名其妙，挑了挑眉：“我发什么誓？”小航不知是从哪部影视剧中看到了发誓的镜头，此时学起来倒是有模有样，他举起了一只肉乎乎的小拳头：“跟我学，我发誓，我如果欺负糖糖，我就天打五雷轰。”

周九良没忍住笑出了声，他点了点小航的小拳头，张开自己的手，比划了一个手势，示意小航看：“发誓是这样的。”小航辨认了半天，费劲的把自己的手也矫正成了周九良教的那个手势：“那你发誓呀！”

孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“小航不任性啦，发誓是很重要的事，不能随便说，别逼迫别人做过分的事情，小周哥哥是好人，不会欺负我的，听话。”小航咬着嘴唇，有点倔强，小手慢慢放了下来，他一向听孟鹤堂的话，这时候也一样。

周九良嗤笑了一声，张开手按在了孟鹤堂头顶，把蹲着的孟鹤堂按了一个趔趄，孟鹤堂赶紧站稳，嗔怪地看着周九良：“你干嘛，我替你说话呢。”小道士摇了摇头，一脸嫌弃：“我用你替我说话，才跟我见过几面就说我是好人，笨死了，我不收你你迟早也被别人收。”

孟鹤堂涨红了脸，想反驳又不知道说什么好，站在原地有点窘迫，他拉着小航，刚想走，就被周九良拉住了。

周九良一手拉着孟鹤堂的手腕，一手举在耳边，做了个发誓的手势，誓词说的漫不经心：“周某发誓，我要是欺负糖糖，我天打五雷轰，这辈子都不能飞升。”说完，他在孟鹤堂和小航惊讶的眼神中放下了双手，松开了孟鹤堂：“这样行了吧。”

小航这才放下心来：“行啦，我们走吧。”孟鹤堂却定住了，他小心翼翼地出言询问：“你不收我了？”周九良笑了一下，往前走了两步，示意孟鹤堂和小航快点跟上，孟鹤堂巴巴地跟在周九良身边，眼神充斥着喜悦，他笑了，又问了一遍：“真的不收我了？”

周九良看着他的样子，歪了歪嘴角，算是个笑脸，他故意避开小航，凑近了与孟鹤堂耳语：“我说不欺负你，欺负你和收了你又不是一个概念，你乖点，我保证不欺负你。”孟鹤堂一口气差点没上来，他在周九良戏谑的眼神中气红了脸：“我多余问你。”

周九良心情大好，随手摸了摸小航的脑袋，又顺手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋：“现在没收你你就偷着乐吧，还想让我发誓，门都没有。”


	3. Chapter 3

“恩师在上，弟子百拜。”周九良微微皱着眉，手下不停，他又在写一封信，要寄回景阳山上他修炼的道观。

桌面上有些凌乱，除了周九良现在在写的那封信之外，还有一封被拆开了的信，随便摊在桌面上，这是今早信鸽刚刚送来的，师父给周九良的回信，也就是这封回信的内容，才劳动周九良继续写信去汇报商议。

“弟子认为，此阴体不应随意处置，望恩师肯准，弟子留守周边，以待时日。在此期间，弟子竭尽所能，匡扶正道，以平阴阳。还有一事恳求师父...”周九良又写了几行，这才收了笔，皱的死紧的眉头也松宽了些，他打了个呼哨唤过在阳台上饮水吃米的信鸽，把信塞进了它脚上的信筒，随手把它扔出了窗。

晨起便接到了师父的信，信上说宜早不宜迟，建议周九良现在就把他现在正在监视的阴体，也就是楼下的孟鹤堂收了，但是周九良却有些犹豫。

孟鹤堂并不是个祸害——至少目前看来，他并不像周九良初到这里时处理掉的那些家伙一样，神志不清，浑身怨气，会吸食人的灵气苟且偷生。孟鹤堂不怕太阳，能正常交流，对孩子温柔有耐心，如果不是大多数人都看不到他这一点比较奇怪，周九良甚至觉得他不能被当成一个阴体。

周九良气闷地抓了抓脑袋，把脑海中关于孟鹤堂的笑脸这部分剔除出去，他听到了楼下小航家开门关门的声音，孟鹤堂大概现在又跟着小航出门去幼儿园了，他却破天荒地不想去跟。

他下山便是因为孟鹤堂，或者该说，他现在知道了，他下山是因为孟鹤堂。

周九良是景阳山上最受人瞩目的修道者，他天纵奇才，灵根百年难得一见——至少在他机缘巧合来到景阳山修炼的这百年间，没再出过一个如他一般的人。

他师父对他这个弟子也是关照备至，虽说比起那些师哥来他还算资历尚浅，不谙世事，但这次城中出现异动，师父却把他派了出来，要他查明。

百年来周九良很少下山，世界已经迥然不同，不过世界怎样实际上与他无碍，他只需要找到异动的来源，消灭他，然后再回到山上，继续他的大业。但谁也没有想到，惊动了景阳山一众道士的异动，竟然是一个温和无害的，仅仅是没有投胎的普通游魂。

周九良干脆盘腿坐在了光秃秃没什么家具的临时住处，闭上眼睛开始运气冥想，不过冥想了好半天，脑子里关于糖糖的胡思乱想一直从中作梗，完全没停下过。周九良叹了口气，惩罚似的拍了拍自己的脑门，一起身整了整衣服，没什么好气的出了门，又“砰”的一声把门带上。

孟鹤堂看着小航一步三回头的进了幼儿园，脸上的温柔笑意仍旧没有消散去，他挥着手，直到老师拉着小航的手走进了房间才停下。

边往回走着，孟鹤堂边打量着街边的行人，猛地看到一个与周九良身量相似的，便盯着人家使劲看几眼，直到辨认出不是周九良才收回眼神。孟鹤堂心里开始犯嘀咕，周九良这都跟了小航快一星期了，怎么今天说不跟就不跟，难道出了什么事？

跟别的阴体打架受伤了？生病去医院看病了？回他的道观了？孟鹤堂一边踢着小石子，一边低头闷想，没几分钟就走回了小航家的楼下。

按照常理来说，孟鹤堂更愿意直接飞身从小航家阳台上穿进去，因为他去坐电梯这件事怎么想都怪怪的，他一个人时还好，就怕电梯走到半道碰见了人。有一次孟鹤堂一个人在电梯间里，电梯到半截儿进来了位邻居，进了电梯就把孟鹤堂按的楼层取消了，孟鹤堂趁他不注意又按了下去，那人发现了又取消，斗争了许久，邻居气得直接打了物业电话，孟鹤堂到现在还对物业的维修工有些愧疚，因为那台电梯确实什么毛病都没有，只不过刚才里头有个想回家的阴体。

更别提遇见抱着小婴儿的邻居，遛狗刚回来的邻居，这些小家伙都能看得到孟鹤堂，搞得孟鹤堂想低调也不行，只能在邻居疑神疑鬼的目光中尴尬地捱到小航家的楼层，才逃命似的跑下去。

不过从周九良来了之后，孟鹤堂就规规矩矩的乘电梯了，有周九良在，按楼层这件事就没什么尴尬的，就算被别人看到了，也会被周九良拉到身后，不动声色地遮掩过去。孟鹤堂站在楼道口，有些犹豫，今天周九良不在，还是不坐电梯的好，刚打算绕到楼后头找个方便的位置飞上去，就听到了电梯到达的声响。

“干嘛去，过来。”电梯开了门，周九良一脸不耐烦的从里头走了出来，站在电梯口招呼孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂楞了一下，转脸就笑了起来，他三两步跑到了周九良身边：“你没受伤吧？生病了吗？出什么事了？”

周九良一脸莫名其妙：“你做梦了？我能有什么事，不就一次没跟着你么。”孟鹤堂摸了摸自己的后脑勺，笑的有点傻：“我以为你次次都要跟呢，一次不跟，不习惯了。”周九良又按下了电梯按钮，低低笑了一声：“你这叫挨揍挨习惯了，一天不揍就皮痒。”

电梯间里太安静了，只有机器运作的微小声响，孟鹤堂小心翼翼地打量着周九良的脸色，他觉得周九良看起来似乎有点疲惫，刚打算开口问点什么，就被周九良抓到了偷窥的眼神，两人四目相对。

“看什么看？”周九良的目光丝毫没有躲闪的意思，直愣愣的看到孟鹤堂的眼底去，孟鹤堂有些慌乱，本能地低下了头：“看...看看...”周九良笑了，他移开了眼神：“都一礼拜了，你还怕我啊？”孟鹤堂心想，把兔子和狼丢一块养一年，兔子就算没被吃，也不敢在狼脑袋上拉屎啊。不过这个比喻他没敢跟周九良说，只能开始硬生生地转移话题：“下午去接小航，你还去吗？”

周九良点了点头，电梯门恰好也开了，周九良伸出一只手扶住了电梯门：“到你家了，下去吧。”孟鹤堂这才赶紧从周九良身边挪开，出了电梯间的门，他犹豫了一下，还是回了头，周九良把扶在电梯门上的手收了回来，电梯门开始自动关闭，孟鹤堂小声说：“下午见。”

电梯门关上之前，孟鹤堂看到了周九良弯弯的笑眼，他也回道：“下午见。”

“进门换双拖鞋吧。”孟鹤堂有些慌乱地蹲下了身子，先从鞋柜中找到了小航的拖鞋帮他换上，又找了一双平时招待客人时给客人穿的拖鞋，放在了周九良脚边。

小航还有些负气，换上拖鞋就跑到了客厅，书包一甩就躺在了沙发上，也不管孟鹤堂和周九良在玄关里磨蹭了许久，才慢悠悠的晃悠到客厅里来。孟鹤堂坐在了小航身边，摸了摸他的额头：“我们也没有办法呀，我不会手工，爸爸妈妈又没有时间，只好麻烦小周哥哥了。”

小航看了孟鹤堂一眼，抱着孟鹤堂的腰，声音闷闷的：“小周哥哥把你带走怎么办，我梦到他欺负你了。”周九良抱着膀子坐在沙发另一头：“我不都发誓了么，还不能相信我？”不是小航不相信他，主要是因为初遇那次的经历过于惊心动魄，孟鹤堂肩头到现在还有被灼伤时留下的痕迹呢，这让小航难以释怀，他从孟鹤堂怀里抬起了脑袋：“请你来家里，就已经很信任你了。”

孟鹤堂抱歉的冲周九良笑了一下，努力缓解着一大一小两个孩子剑拔弩张的氛围：“我去拿工具，一会儿就开始弄吧，早些做完了，你好早些回去吃饭。”周九良点了点头，没有说话，小航一听可以让周九良早些走，也赶紧松开了孟鹤堂的腰：“糖糖快去吧。”

小航的幼儿园留下了手工作业，要孩子们和家长一起剪纸做窗花，小航的父母肯定是没有那个时间，也没有那个雅兴，孟鹤堂又实在不擅长手工活，两人只好请跟着的周九良来了家里帮忙。

孟鹤堂一边收拾彩纸剪刀之类的工具，一边心虚地回想着前几次做手工的经历，总之不是完全失败就是特别失败，每件作品都能让小航的幼儿园老师嘴唇紧抿，找不到语言来夸赞。自己生前肯定不是个精致的人，也有可能就是个职业破坏东西的人，孟鹤堂叹了口气，抱着一堆东西回了客厅。

“你可以吗？”孟鹤堂递了一把剪刀给正在端详彩纸的周九良，不太放心的小声询问，小航虽然看起来心不在焉，实际上也在偷偷打量着周九良的样子，周九良虽然有一双白净修长的手，但是他这种粗枝大叶的人到底会不会做手工，还是个未知数。

周九良嗤笑了一下，把彩纸折叠成方形，拿过剪刀好整以暇：“想要个什么样的？”孟鹤堂看了一眼小航，后者正玩着手指头，不想参与，孟鹤堂只好可着自己想要的来：“兔子。”周九良看了他一眼，心想你倒像只胆小怕事的傻兔子，他手下动作不断，彩纸落下了不少碎屑，孟鹤堂的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着周九良的手指，看着那双手灵巧地操纵着剪刀，不一会儿就剪出了一个圆形窗花，中间的镂空都是傻模傻样，圆滚滚的小兔子。

周九良挑了一下眉毛，把窗花递给孟鹤堂：“我可以吗？”孟鹤堂脸颊红扑扑的，惊喜地打量着一圈可爱的小兔子，他猛地点了几下头，又回过头跟小航显摆：“你看，小周哥哥给我的！”小航的表情明显有些心动，他瞥了周九良一眼，又看了看孟鹤堂手上的小兔子，终于还是放下了戒心凑了过来：“我也想要。”

周九良在景阳山上时又没什么娱乐活动，就逢年过节做个小手工最拿手，他应着小航的要求，又剪了个小老虎给他，终于把起先还和他不太对付的小航哄得回心转意，一口一个小周哥哥，凑在他边上期待地看着他手中彩纸翻飞，等待着周九良给他剪出个小汽车来。

孟鹤堂终于放了点心，周九良虽然平时一副冷脸的样子，可是对待小航还算有耐心，小航千奇百怪的要求听了也不恼，任劳任怨地被小朋友驱使着，剪出各种奇奇怪怪的小物件来。孟鹤堂趁着他俩还算和谐，偷偷摸去了厨房，把小兔子剪纸看了又看才揣了起来，他端出了一碟点心，和小航喝的儿童牛奶，放在了茶几上：“饿了没，吃点东西吧？”

小航点了点头，从周九良身边移开，他接过孟鹤堂插好吸管递给他的牛奶，又拿了一块饼干，殷勤地凑回了周九良身边：“小周哥哥喝！”周九良正任劳任怨的干着活，没成想小航直接把饼干塞到了他嘴里，把牛奶递到了他嘴边，小道士有点受宠若惊，也感叹于小孩的好收买程度，他含糊不清地道了谢：“谢谢。”

孟鹤堂笑了，他只好又回了厨房，拿了另一罐儿童牛奶，给真正的那个小朋友喝。

今晚的小航总算可以睡个好觉了，往常第二天要交手工作业的时候，他总是翻来覆去睡不着觉，孟鹤堂和他勉力合作的作品总是能让所有同学啧啧称奇，原来有人做手工可以烂到这个程度。这次终于不必担惊受怕了，周九良的手艺绝对可以在明天艳惊四座，一雪前耻。

孟鹤堂给小航掖了掖被子，看着小航睡熟了的脸，轻手轻脚的伸了个懒腰，他不用睡觉，小航睡觉的时间，就是他一天工作结束后的自由活动时间。孟鹤堂踱着步子，路过还在看电视的小航父母，来到了阳台，今天是个很好的天气，微凉的晚风拂过孟鹤堂的脸，他坐在阳台栏杆上，看着远处山上星星点点的灯光，轻轻叹了口气。

“叹气做什么？”耳边突然传来了熟悉的声音，孟鹤堂吓了一跳，抬头寻找声音的来源，周九良正在楼上观看天象，听着孟鹤堂半晌没动静，继续说道：“我在楼上，你不介意可以上来。”话音还没落，孟鹤堂突然就出现在了栏杆外头，浮在半空中，不无惊讶地打量着周九良：“你怎么在这儿。”

周九良楞了一下：“你上来之前，也许可以提前打个招呼。”


	4. Chapter 4

周九良的房间里除了一个简单的铺盖卷儿和小桌子，其他什么像模像样的家电家具都没有，孟鹤堂偷偷瞥了一眼厨房里正冒着热气的热水壶，忍不住还是把自己的疑问问出了口：“你这几天都在这儿住？能活得下去吗？”周九良正在厨房里背对着孟鹤堂等开水，他随意四处看了看：“这不好好地活着呢嘛，吃饭从楼下买上来，喝水用水壶烧，睡觉有被子，还不够么。”

好吧，孟鹤堂默默把剩下的话咽了回去，看着周九良端着两杯热茶走回了客厅，在他对面盘起腿席地而坐：“喝茶吗？”

孟鹤堂连忙摇了摇头：“我不太需要这个，吃喝都不需要，我感觉不到饿和饱，不吃东西都习惯了。”周九良却执意把茶放在了他的面前：“陪我聊天，就要喝我的茶，这是规矩。”孟鹤堂只好捧起了茶杯，小声道谢：“谢了，你想聊什么？”

周九良看着孟鹤堂低头抿了一口茶水，手指尖在自己的茶杯边缘慢慢游移了片刻，才终于开口：“你这样有多久了，简单跟我说说？这些年，都在那小孩儿身边？还能想的起来更之前的事儿吗？”

孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，那茶水让周九良沏的颇浓，有些涩口，他把茶杯放回了桌上，断断续续开始交代：“小航约莫一岁的时候，我才到他身边，我一睁开眼睛就看到了他，他叫我糖糖。后来我发现他爸爸妈妈都看不到我，我鼓起勇气外出，发现除了小航也没人看得到我，他那会儿很喜欢我陪着，我一不在他就哭，所以从那时候开始我就一直陪着他。”

周九良喝了一口茶，挑了挑眉不置可否：“你就叫糖糖？这是个大老爷们儿的名字吗？”孟鹤堂的样子看起来怎么也要二十多岁了，顶着“糖糖”这个名字确实有点违和感。孟鹤堂犹豫了一下：“可是我想不起来我的名字了，有时候模模糊糊会觉得我有名字，仔细想又没有印象，之前的事我真的全都不记得了。”

周九良的手指一直在桌面上有节奏的轻敲着，看起来有些烦躁，孟鹤堂偷偷观察着周九良的样子，小道士好像正在思考着他的话的真实性，半晌没开腔，孟鹤堂被这种山雨欲来的沉默尴尬出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，只好硬着头皮又提出了话题：“对了，谢谢你今天帮小航做手工，他很开心的。”

周九良仍旧微微皱着眉，他看了孟鹤堂一眼，笑了一下，示意不用谢。

孟鹤堂只好自顾自的说了下去：“以前他幼儿园也让做过这种作业，小航去找他父母帮忙，结果被拒绝了，把孩子弄的挺委屈的，我寻思着我就去帮帮忙吧，结果手实在太笨，做的东西都丑丑的，让小孩儿拿不出手。”

小道士勾起了一边嘴角，好像被孟鹤堂的话引出了一点兴趣：“哦？你都做过什么？”孟鹤堂睁着一双大眼睛，努力回忆：“捏过面人儿，明明是捏了个兔子，他们班孩子非说那是猪；还做过粘画，我觉得我做的挺好看的，小航和他同学都觉得像在纸上撒了碗剩饭，还有小孩说的更恶心，说像吃撑了吐纸上了...”

周九良笑着伸手制止了孟鹤堂继续如数家珍，他终于被孟鹤堂逗笑了，顺势摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋，语气充满了对智障儿童的爱怜：“你连幼儿园小孩都糊弄不住呢？白长这么大个子了。”孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴，自知理亏，小声反驳：“我就是不会弄手工嘛...”

外头的风透过没封窗的阳台吹了进来，夜逐渐深了，四周也没了声音，周九良盘腿坐在地面上，看着托着下巴颌百无聊赖的孟鹤堂：“你不困吗？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，起身欲走：“你困了？我不需要睡觉的，你要是睡了，我就回去。”周九良拉住了他的手腕，把他按了回去坐好：“我不困，有点话想跟你说。”

孟鹤堂看着黑夜里周九良的眼睛，没由来有点心悸，说话也结巴了起来，他把手腕从周九良滚烫的手心中抽了出来：“你...你...你说。”周九良眼光灼灼，他这会儿看起来有点严肃：“你现在的状态不太正常，既不是游魂野鬼，也不是得道成仙，你是个...很特别的存在。”

周九良舔了舔嘴唇，正襟危坐，他看着孟鹤堂紧张地又喝了一口茶，继续说道：“查明你的情况之前，我会一直在你身边，防止你突然变化伤人，也防止你不明不白地消失。万物都是有它独特的规律的，有违背之处必有变数，你就是那个变数。”

孟鹤堂的眼神没有躲闪，他直愣愣的看着周九良，忽然凑近了些，周九良嗅到了凑近的茶水气息，下意识握住了孟鹤堂的手腕。孟鹤堂的皮肤没有温度，能感觉到的只是一种令人恍惚的触觉，像是突然握住了一段卷纸那样，但是孟鹤堂却能感觉到周九良手心的灼热，他似乎有些神志不清，断断续续说着话：“嗯...你在我身边？一直？”

周九良点了点头，扶住了他有些摇晃的肩膀：“我会查明你的前世，找到你现在这样的原因，在你能成功回到六道轮回之前，我都不走。”孟鹤堂笑了，他迷迷糊糊地一头栽进了周九良怀里，脑袋枕上了周九良的胳膊肘，他闭上了眼睛，好像睡了过去。

周九良并没有感到意外，他一手扶住孟鹤堂，另一手把自己杯中的茶水喝了个干净，把孟鹤堂那杯泼在了地上。

孟鹤堂再睁开眼睛的时候，嗷的一声把墙角坐着打盹的周九良都吓醒了，孟鹤堂猛地坐起身来，看着自己的手发呆，被吵醒的周九良啧了一声，后知后觉地感觉到腰酸背痛，昨晚孟鹤堂睡着，他把孟鹤堂安置在了自己的被褥里，自己在墙角凑合着过了一夜，现在还被孟鹤堂一嗓子嚎醒，他有点不忿：“你干嘛啊，才一大早...”

孟鹤堂吓坏了，他抓着被子窝在了周九良的小床铺里，蜷着身子像个被欺负了的良家妇女，把周九良搞得啼笑皆非，他扶着自己酸痛的脖子坐在了孟鹤堂床边：“干嘛？害怕我？”孟鹤堂猛地摇了摇头。开口带上了哭腔：“九良，我从来没有睡着过，我怎么...我是不是要死了？”

周九良心想你早死过一次了，但是他没敢说，他伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸，努力软下语气安抚：“没事儿的，你这不是还在呢，偶尔睡一次就睡一次呗。”孟鹤堂的脑子里像是在演电影，他拉着周九良的袖口不放，带着哭腔求救：“我，我就记着昨晚和你一起在阳台上吹了吹风，然后就想不起来，我到底怎么了？”

周九良反手握住了孟鹤堂的手，他低下了头，手指在孟鹤堂手背上摩挲，不知怎么的有点心虚：“昨晚...你说你有点难受，我就扶着你到屋里来了，然后你就睡着了，什么也没发生。”孟鹤堂还是有点呆愣，没注意到周九良打量他的眼神有点躲闪。

“没事的，你是个好孩子，老天不会让你突然消失的。”周九良的手指很温热，孟鹤堂回过神来，发现周九良正轻轻摸着他的脸，他有些愣神，这还是那个头回见面就把他打了个半死的道士吗？

果不其然，孟鹤堂对突然对他充满了关怀和怜爱的周九良感到十分不适应，他犹豫着，开了口：“九良你没事儿吧？是不是脑子在墙上靠了一宿...坏掉了？”然后就被周九良打包扔回了楼下，安抚起了床没找到自己，正在屋里闹着不去幼儿园的小航。

把孟鹤堂扔回去之后，周九良还是有点气不过，他盘腿坐在了桌前，打开了一个册子，里头有一页潦草的笔迹。他拿起了一支朱笔，在上头的一个名字上画了个圈，那是昨晚在“糖糖”过去的记忆中看到的，周九良皱起了眉，手指抚上了有点潦草的三个字：孟鹤堂。

昨夜给孟鹤堂喝了引魂茶后，周九良便得以窥伺隐藏在孟鹤堂灵魂中的记忆，那是现在的孟鹤堂做不到的。不过那些记忆已经碎成了小片，周九良的修为还不够，只能一段一段的拆解观看，他看到孟鹤堂年少时的样子，看到他在自己书本上写下的名字，才知道了糖糖的真名。

昨夜看到的那些记忆不过是简简单单的往事，周九良看了半宿也没看出来什么有用的信息，记忆中的孟鹤堂不过比小航年龄大些，一张小圆脸上总是带着笑意，周九良看到了他和家中的宠物一起玩耍，看到他温柔地侍弄着花草，看到他因为成绩下降窝在被子里小声啜泣，这也是周九良忽然对孟鹤堂转变了态度的原因。

孟鹤堂分明就是个普通的，可爱温柔的，与常人无异的孩子。

后来孟鹤堂偶尔会感到非常疑惑，因为在那之后很久，除了在周九良家中的那一晚，他再也没睡着过。

因着好奇心，偶尔他还会主动跑到周九良家中，缠着周九良问他睡着了那晚的细枝末节。周九良对他的态度也还不错，有时还会拿出豆沙包来招待他，虽然孟鹤堂现在并不需要吃喝，但是每次看到周九良拿出来的豆沙包都忍不住吃两个，也算是前世的孽缘——虽然孟鹤堂不记得了，但是周九良在他的记忆中看到，他小时候最喜欢豆沙包。

天气逐渐热了，外头也渐渐出现了蝉声，小航很快就要放暑假了。

孟鹤堂的生活还是没什么变化，每天去幼儿园接送小航上学放学，跟陪同的周九良聊天打闹，偶尔看周九良和小航凑在一起打电视游戏。小航的父母已经知道了楼上搬来的新邻居，出入时碰到周九良还会与他打个招呼，加之小航对小周哥哥的喜爱，周九良在小航家出现的频率逐渐高了起来，成了小航家职业帮忙看孩子的小包身工之一。

小航马上就要上幼儿园大班了，不过他最喜欢的游戏还是躲猫猫，现在这个游戏的可玩性又提升了一些，因为家中多了一个参赛人员。

以前的小豆丁总喜欢躲在各种稀奇古怪的地方，咯咯地偷笑着，等着孟鹤堂装模作样的找到他，现在他则更热衷于找到藏在各种稀奇古怪的地方的周九良和孟鹤堂，周九良懊恼的表情让小航感觉成就感满满。

藏猫猫还是老规矩，秒针在表盘上走过一圈，就到了小航去房子里找两个人的时候。除了孟鹤堂，剩下的两个人皆是斗志满满，周九良天生胜负欲强烈，小航又一心想让他吃瘪，因此孟鹤堂倒是乐得看个热闹——小航每次都会先去找周九良，对于他倒是放松了警惕。

这是孟鹤堂今天第三次藏在书房的窗帘后面了，天鹅绒的厚实窗帘不怎么透光，孟鹤堂站在里头扣着墙皮，百无聊赖。周九良藏在了衣帽间里，正摒着呼吸躲避小航的翻找，最终还是没扛过小航寻根究底似的翻找，被从一堆厚实的冬装后面揪了出来。

“糖糖！糖糖！出来吧，我赢啦，小周哥哥被我在大衣橱里抓到啦。”听到小航的声音，孟鹤堂赶紧从书房出来：“小航真棒！”周九良被小航紧紧抓着手腕，脸上还挂着刚才闷出来的汗珠，他有点无奈的瞥了孟鹤堂一眼：“你以前真是辛苦了。”

孟鹤堂笑弯了腰：“你怎么这么不服输啊，谁会往那里面藏，不嫌热啊？”周九良仍然是一脸倔强，他蹲下了身子，和小航商议：“再来最后一局，你要是还能找到我，我就和你一起打游戏。”小航自然满口答应，秒针马上就要回到标着“12”的起点了，小航像赶鸭子一样伸手赶原地杵着的两个人：“快去藏！”

孟鹤堂看着小航蒙起了自己的眼睛，笑了一下，回头继续往书房走，进了书房，这才发现周九良就跟在自己身后，孟鹤堂压低了声音：“你跟着我干嘛？等着被一锅端？”周九良则小声催促：“你刚才藏哪了？他找不到你那个地方，快点快点，待会过时间了。”

没办法，孟鹤堂只好拉着周九良一起躲在了窗帘后头。外头小航的声音已经开始带着使坏的意思，通告剩余不多的时间了，孟鹤堂转过了头，有点无奈的看着紧张兮兮的周九良：“你要不换个地方吧，这儿...”

“嘘。”周九良猛地凑了上来，捂住了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，他鼻尖上还带着汗珠，在过于近的距离下清晰可见。

孟鹤堂愣住了，看着近在咫尺的周九良的眼睛，脸颊一点一点变得通红。周九良也有些不自在，他松开了捂着孟鹤堂的手，眼神四处乱看，就是不敢看孟鹤堂，两人愣了半晌，一个比一个尴尬，最后果不其然被小航一锅端了。

“你们怎么躲一个地方啊，好笨啊。”小航得意地笑着，拉着周九良就要往客厅走：“说好的，和我一起打游戏。”周九良没动，孟鹤堂也没动，小航这才奇怪地转过了身：“怎么了？糖糖脸好红啊，小周哥哥也是。”

“窗帘后面热...”孟鹤堂的声音小的像蚊子叫，周九良也随口附和：“嗯，热。”说着就转过脸去偷偷看了孟鹤堂一眼，猝不及防，就撞进了孟鹤堂带着笑意和羞赧的眼神中。


	5. Chapter 5

在夏天没有到来之前，周九良确实觉得小航放暑假是个不错的事情，毕竟这样一来，连带着孟鹤堂都不用东跑西跑，大家都安安生生的在家里呆着，更方便他弄清楚孟鹤堂的事。但是现在周九良终于顿悟了，带孩子不是个好玩的事儿，尤其是带一个生长期的、四五岁的、精力充沛的小男孩，哪怕有孟鹤堂在旁边帮衬，这也绝对不是个轻松的活计。

周九良每天早晨起来，听着楼下小航吵着要找他玩的声音都头大：这小孩到底是哪里来的这么旺盛的精力？孟鹤堂前些年到底是怎么和他淘过来的？然后紧接着，孟鹤堂的声音就会怯生生的从阳台上传过来：“九良，你醒了吗？下楼来玩吧...小航想找你。”

“这就来。”周九良从被窝里摇摇晃晃的起了身，一身简单的背心大裤衩，趿拉上拖鞋就去卫生间洗漱，孟鹤堂坐在他家阳台栏杆上，看着小道士一身轻装，忍不住笑意。在现代快节奏的生活摧残下，小道士还是放弃了先前天天穿着的那身宽袍大袖，那几身道袍挂在一边的衣架上，被打理的整整齐齐，只是不见周九良再穿。

两三把凉水往脸上一拍，周九良终于清醒了一点，他提高了点声音招呼孟鹤堂：“你走了没？”孟鹤堂听到他声音，往屋里走了两步，站在客厅里回答：“还没，怎么了？”周九良脸上水还没擦干净，就从卫生间走了出来，他看了一眼孟鹤堂：“昨儿买了点水果，给你留了个桃子，挺水灵的，放桌子上了，你拿着吃。”

孟鹤堂一早就看见了桌子上那个突兀的桃，以为周九良就地支了个摊子祭天，也没敢碰，他有点意外：“干嘛呀，我真不需要吃东西。”周九良语气有点不太自然：“给你你就拿着。”孟鹤堂只好把桃子拿了起来，啃了一口，一边顺手揩掉了周九良下巴上的水珠：“谢谢，虽说吃了你的东西，待会儿你也别想着我能帮你。”

周九良本来还因为孟鹤堂帮他擦脸的动作有点小窃喜，现在又被孟鹤堂一句话打回了原形，他拖着长音，有点垮：“知道...”

周九良讨厌死了现在电视台热播的仙侠剧，原本在景阳山上天天练功，下了山总算能偷个懒，现在都让这部电视剧，和楼下精力旺盛的小崽子给搅和了。

小航电视剧看上了头，天天缠着人要和自己练剑。

自打认识孟鹤堂开始，小航就格外黏他，孟鹤堂又一直不是个爱动的性子，所以小航所以不舍得难为他也参与其中。周九良可没有那么幸运，第一次见面就背着一把大剑，几乎满足了小航对于武侠片所有的幻想，现在自然是小航操练武功的不二人选。

周九良懒洋洋的拿着一把玩具小剑，站在小航面前，听着小航结结巴巴地说着不知道从哪里学来的对白：“今日华山论剑，那个，你要是打败了我，你就是华山第一剑人！”周九良心里想着这都什么乱七八糟的词儿啊，自己好像并不想做这个第一贱人。

但是转头看见孟鹤堂坐在沙发上抱着抱枕一脸好奇地看着他俩胡闹，只好接个下茬给小孩儿捧场：“好，受死吧！”

好像是周九良这句词格外符合情景，小航的热情一下子就被调动了起来，他手上握着一把塑料做的短剑，像模像样的挥舞着，朝着周九良扑了过来：“吃我一剑！”周九良下意识转动手腕，用那把很不成体统的小剑格挡，他习惯性地转手就要反攻，意识到对手只是个毛头小孩之后又收回了攻势，只守不攻，应付着小孩过于浮夸华丽的招式。

大战十几回合之后，小航好像对于周九良这种消极应战的方式有点不满：“哎！哥哥，你得打我啊，打死我你才能当上剑人！”周九良有点意外，他试探着刺出一剑，软软的剑刃擦过了小航的腰侧，小航就很给面子的“嗷”了一声，倒地吐血假装身亡。

“你竟然打赢了...”小航还没过足戏瘾，半撑着地面装死，他看着旁边笑的前仰后合的孟鹤堂，语气中充满悲愤：“糖糖帮我报仇！”说完，小航在这部现场自导自演的《华山第一贱人》的戏份正式杀青，倒地宣布嗝屁。

周九良拿着剑忍不住笑，他一下一下地戳着小航腰侧的痒痒肉，让这具小尸体在地上笑的滚来滚去：“你不是死了吗？还笑，还笑。”小航笑的上气不接下气，一边擦着眼泪一边支使孟鹤堂：“糖糖，帮我报仇哇！”

孟鹤堂终于笑够了，他把抱枕放在了一边，随手隔空点了点周九良：“死！”周九良便很配合的当场翻白眼倒地，宣布杀青。

中午玩闹了一场，下午小航惯例要睡午觉，周九良终于得以休息休息。兴许是华山第一贱人争夺赛太耗费体力了，孟鹤堂在床边没哄一会儿，一个故事还没讲完，小航就迷迷糊糊地睡着了，孟鹤堂把屋里的空调调高了一度，转身出了小航的房间，轻轻带上了门。

周九良正在客厅沙发上歪着，他也累的够呛，半眯着眼看着孟鹤堂坐在了他身边，有气无力地开口撩闲：“怎么，轮到给我讲故事了？”孟鹤堂笑了，他轻推了周九良一把：“美得你。”周九良顺势拿了个抱枕枕在自己脑袋下面，躺在了孟鹤堂身边：“讲吧，讲个短点的，我也想睡。”

孟鹤堂只是笑，他捏了一把周九良胳膊：“在这儿睡冷，客厅开着空调呢，你要睡就回你那儿去。”周九良迷迷糊糊地，拉住了孟鹤堂的手：“你不讲我给你讲一个，当年在山上练功的时候，雪窝子我都睡过...多恶的鬼我都杀过...怕你一个空调？”孟鹤堂没有把手收回来，他干脆靠在了沙发上，由着周九良攥着他的手慢慢睡了过去。

今年的夏季格外多雨，又格外漫长。

周九良觉得这是他有记忆以来最漫长的一个夏天，整个夏天基本上是在孟鹤堂和小航身边度过的，这期间也让他找到了不少机会窥探孟鹤堂的记忆。

孟鹤堂不是个谨慎的人，有时候甚至单纯到有点傻气，周九良经常趁着他失去防备时让他睡着，趁着他睡着施法看他的过去，事后再随便编个理由搪塞，孟鹤堂竟然一次都没有怀疑过。

比如每次睡午觉，虽说是周九良先闭上眼睛，但是他却并没睡觉，不过是趁着孟鹤堂发呆暗自使个法术，在他背后贴张符，孟鹤堂便失去意识倒在了他怀里。趁着小航午睡，周九良便赖着孟鹤堂为所欲为，再施法让孟鹤堂醒过来时，他又装作没事人，闭着眼睛假装一直在午睡，让孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊只觉得自己是发了好长一段时间的呆。

只不过这期间周九良还是没找到什么有用的信息，只是看着记忆中的孟鹤堂顺利长成了大人，他长大之后仍旧温柔，周九良看着他上完了学，参加工作，看着他温柔地对着每个人笑，看着他偶尔对着镜子发呆，看着他偶尔任性赌气，干点傻事。这一切都跟孟鹤堂的去世没有关系，只不过让周九良更加深刻地觉得孟鹤堂有血有肉，真实可爱。

有些连孟鹤堂自己都不会在意的小事统统都让周九良记录了下来，周九良像是追了一部长而平淡的电视剧，看着剧中的孟鹤堂一点一点变了模样，一点一点让他更加心动难耐。

孟鹤堂虽已经忘记了自己的过去，但他很多时候仍然会无意的表露出跟前世有关的习惯和喜好，比如他还是喜欢吃豆沙包，比如他一紧张了就喜欢捏着自己的扣子揉搓。

周九良看着孟鹤堂靠在他家阳台栏杆上，不安地揉捏着自己的扣子，便知道他是在紧张，他不禁放缓了语气：“怎么了？有事想跟我说？”孟鹤堂像是与那粒纽扣有仇，汗津津的小手指勾着那粒扣子碾来转去，看的周九良心痒，他半是玩笑半是认真的把孟鹤堂的手指拉住，解救出那粒小扣子：“行啦，别捏了，我看着难受。”

孟鹤堂有点结结巴巴的，他看了一眼周九良的眼睛，又慌乱地把视线移开：“没什么事，小航家来客人了，带来了只小狗，小狗能看到我，我在家里呆着它老是叫，我能在你这儿躲一会儿吗？”周九良求之不得，一边盘算待会儿怎么让孟鹤堂喝引魂茶，一边拉着孟鹤堂就把他带进了屋：“行啊，就这点事，你至于紧张吗？”

孟鹤堂有点呆：“我没紧张。”还没紧张呢，扣子都快捏烂了，周九良笑了一下，想起孟鹤堂记忆中的往事，孟鹤堂参加工作面试时就紧张地直拽扣子，面试官甚至还调侃他是不是太热，要不要把空调调低一些。

“那你拽什么扣子？要不要把空调调低一些？”周九良转过了身，对着孟鹤堂，忍不住调侃，孟鹤堂不服输地瞪着两只大眼睛：“拽扣子就是热啊？”周九良歪了歪头：“不然呢？”

孟鹤堂的脸颊有点红，他纠结了好半天，周九良都以为他要放弃挣扎了，他才继续开口：“还能让你看看你干过的好事儿。”孟鹤堂三两下就解开了自己上衣的纽扣，现在轮到周九良支支吾吾说不出话来了，孟鹤堂解开了三粒纽扣，扯了扯自己的衣服，露出光裸的肩头，那上面赫然有一片疮疤似的暗红色，印在光滑的皮肤上，像是绽开了一朵血花。

周九良看愣了，孟鹤堂这才后知后觉地觉得有点尴尬，他红透了脸，一边不知所措想要把衣服拉上去，一边像只张牙舞爪的奶猫似的，朝着周九良装凶：“都是...都是你打的！”周九良轻咳了两声，帮着孟鹤堂把肩头的衣服拽回去，他触碰到了孟鹤堂的皮肤，往日他也碰过，没什么特殊的触感，今日却觉得孟鹤堂的皮肤有些温热。

“当初是我唐突，我不都道过歉了吗...”周九良底气不足，软着声音哄人：“好啦，我知道错了，我就打过你一次，你怎么还要记仇记一辈子啊？”孟鹤堂红着脸，扣好了扣子，仍旧有些羞愤，他吸了吸鼻子回嘴：“我记好几辈子！想起来一次就埋汰你一次。”

被这么一闹，周九良早就想不起什么引魂茶的事了，巴巴地拿出豆沙包来哄孟鹤堂高兴，这么有耐心的对待一个阴体，还是小道士除妖历程以来的第一次。

孟鹤堂坐在他屋里，脸红还没消退下去，大口大口地啃着豆沙包缓解尴尬，周九良托着下巴颌看他，看着看着就忍不住笑：“你慢慢吃，我什么时候抢过你的？”孟鹤堂害羞的时候不敢正眼看人，只敢偷偷瞥周九良两眼，他放慢了吃东西的速度，舔了舔嘴角沾着的豆沙馅：“你怎么老给我买豆沙包吃，哪来的钱？”

周九良扳着手指头开始算账：“我下山师父给了经费，偶尔你们都睡了的时候我也出去替人消灾解难，赚点快钱，买两个豆沙包绰绰有余。”周九良很是自得的扬了扬下巴：“你就是一天来我这儿吃三斤我也能给得起。”

孟鹤堂捧着包子忍不住笑：“谁一天吃三斤？我可没那么大脸，来你这儿白吃白喝，还一口气吃三斤。”周九良给他倒了杯茶，推到他那边去，声音没由来的放低了些，好像在自言自语：“我乐意给你。”

孟鹤堂没有搭腔，低着头慢慢啃着包子，又拿起周九良给他倒的茶，慢慢小口小口喝着茶水，周九良托着腮帮，看着他像个仓鼠一样，吃的两腮鼓鼓，忍不住上手戳了戳：“我觉得你能吃得了三斤。”孟鹤堂象征性的躲了躲他的手，偷看了周九良一眼，他脸颊仍然有点红，嘴角带着笑意，他也好像在自言自语：“你怎么那么多乐意不乐意的。”

好嘛，他分明是听清楚了，周九良的手指轻轻敲着桌沿，抬起眼皮紧盯着孟鹤堂，目光灼灼，逼得孟鹤堂忍不住扭过脸来和他对视：“你看什么呢？”

“哪儿多了？”周九良勾起了嘴角，手指飞快的在孟鹤堂脸颊点了点：“我就乐意给你一个。”


	6. Chapter 6

今天还是在下雨，周九良正在灯下读着信，淋湿了的信鸽站在阳台上，慢条斯理地梳理着自己的羽毛，对于周九良给他准备的一点粮食视而不见。

信鸽加急送来的是孟鹤堂生前的命格，周九良这段时间对于孟鹤堂的观察全部原原本本寄回了景阳山，师父师兄使出了一身本事，这才找出了孟鹤堂命格，加紧派信鸽给周九良送来。有了命格，周九良在调查孟鹤堂的事情时也可以更方便一些，更有甚者，主张强行把孟鹤堂的记忆唤回来，让孟鹤堂本人去思考未曾转世的原因。

周九良看着那张写着孟鹤堂命格的纸张，眉头皱的死紧，他打了个呼哨，浑身还透湿的信鸽就飞到了他跟前。周九良有点嫌弃地看着湿淋淋的信鸽，有点犹豫：“要不你在我这儿住一晚上再走？你现在好埋汰。”

信鸽仍旧不为所动，训练有素地露出了腿上绑着的信筒，催周九良往里放东西，周九良随手拿过笔，在一张纸条上写下了“缓办”两个字，折吧折吧就塞进了信筒，他把蹭湿了的手指在自己衣服上擦了擦，打了个手势示意信鸽可以走了，小鸟便扑棱扑棱翅膀，又飞回了雨幕中。

周九良手上还有点潮湿，他随手拿了张火符，簇簇火苗在暗黄色的符纸上燃了起来，周九良烤了烤自己的手，顺手把那张写着孟鹤堂命格的纸丢了进去，烧了个干净。

孟鹤堂正在屋里和小航一起画画，虽然孟鹤堂手艺不行，但是他是个很好的玩伴，小航拿着水彩在纸上涂涂抹抹，孟鹤堂便坐在一边，拿着湿巾给小航打下手，调皮的小孩一旦把水彩蹭到脸上，孟鹤堂就赶紧给他擦掉。

“糖糖，这个是你！”小航在纸上画了个火柴人，他笑眼亮晶晶的，又埋下头去继续创作，他在火柴人脑袋顶上画了个鸟一样的东西，又忙不迭地抬起头来跟孟鹤堂邀功：“我怕你淋雨，给你戴了个帽子。”

孟鹤堂笑了，小航的画面上分明是蓝天白云，没有要下雨的迹象，不过他还是很捧场：“好看，戴这么大个帽子，就算是雨下的跟外头一样大，我也不害怕啦。”

小航还在纸上涂涂抹抹，孟鹤堂看着窗外的雨，有点担忧，雨下的这么大，小航的父母却还未回来，恐怕少不了要淋雨了。

“这是爸爸妈妈。”小航拉了拉孟鹤堂的袖口，让他看自己的画，他又画了两个火柴人在一个蘑菇一样的东西下面站着：“他俩打着伞呢，就不会淋湿啦。”话音刚落，门外就传来了敲门声，小航把画笔一丢，颠颠跑过去开门，孟鹤堂也连忙跟了过去。

门开了，却不是小航的父母，周九良站在外面，手里拎着点水果零食，大概是他这几天的存货：“他父母回不来了，雨下的太大，冲垮桥了，让我来照顾他一晚上。”这话是对孟鹤堂说的，小航也听到了，小孩有点失落，却还是很好商量的把周九良让了进来：“那好吧，小周哥哥今晚在我家睡。”

周九良从袋子里翻了翻，掏出一板巧克力，送到小航手上：“我记得你喜欢吃来着，放心，我在这儿，会把你俩都保护的好好的，不用害怕。”说着，又掏出了个被塑料袋包着的豆沙包塞到孟鹤堂手里，周九良蹲下身子在玄关换了拖鞋，跟着小航进了屋，孟鹤堂在他俩后头关了门，把门链挂好，转身听到周九良小声说：“就一个，你偷偷吃。”

孟鹤堂笑了，小声埋怨：“有你这么当哥哥的？”

最后豆沙包还是进了小航的肚子，毕竟孟鹤堂干不出吃独食这种事来。

小航的情绪一开始还比较低落，在和周九良闹腾了一会儿之后，又欢实了起来，闹着要让周九良和他玩枕头大战。平时小航和父母可从来没这么闹腾过，好不容易碰上个周九良，年轻又好胜，最得小航欢心，因此小孩逮住机会就要和周九良厮打胡闹。

周九良倒也惯着他，孟鹤堂知道他有分寸，也跟着一起胡闹，三人拿着沙发上的那几个软靠垫从客厅打到卧室，又从卧室打到厨房，累的喘不过气来，没到八点钟就把体力最差的小航玩累了，给父母打了个电话报平安之后就被孟鹤堂哄着洗漱睡觉去了。

周九良自然是不打算回自己那睡，雨水主阴，这房子里统共就一个小孩一个阴体，这个天气下很容易招惹鬼怪，他要留在这以备万一，再说了，这么好的机会，怎么能放过。

周九良舒舒服服的往沙发上一躺，闭上了眼睛，他打算故技重施，趁孟鹤堂待会儿从小航屋里出来，看到他睡着了放松警惕的功夫，再让孟鹤堂睡个几十分钟，方便他就着新收到的孟鹤堂的生辰八字把孟鹤堂生前的死因找到。

周九良听着小航屋里孟鹤堂温柔的低声絮语，忍不住心里狂跳，他在孟鹤堂身边许久，终于有机会查明孟鹤堂去世的原因了，他一边做着胡乱的猜测，一边偷听着孟鹤堂压低声音给昏昏欲睡的小航讲着故事，却有点心猿意马：要不待会儿让孟鹤堂睡觉前，先让他给自己也讲个故事？

孟鹤堂的声音一直都很好听，有点低沉，但是和缓下来的时候有种特别的温柔，像是放缓了节奏的大提琴曲子，有种让人安心的魔力。周九良在山上修炼许久，知觉比常人要更灵敏些，尤其是全神贯注的时候，此时却被孟鹤堂的声音扰的昏昏欲睡，直到孟鹤堂轻手轻脚的关上小航房间的屋门，走到客厅中来，周九良才从差点睡熟的困意中挣扎出来，闭着眼睛好整以待，等着孟鹤堂走到他身边。

“怎么也不知道盖上点东西。”孟鹤堂的声音已经很近了，他小声自言自语了一句，带着点嗔怪的意思。他转身在客厅中看了看，拿起了一床薄薄的空调毯，缓步走到了装睡的周九良身边，周九良听到他的呼吸声凑近了，忍不住紧张到浑身肌肉收紧。

孟鹤堂轻轻把空调毯盖在了他的身上，蹲在了他的身边，孟鹤堂的呼吸声浅浅的，近在咫尺，周九良忍不住咽了一下口水。“睡吧，辛苦啦。”孟鹤堂轻轻抚了抚周九良的额头，他好像在微笑，声音也带着轻快的笑意，像是遥远的地方传过来的乐音，让周九良心里有点飘飘然。

孟鹤堂只是轻抚了两下周九良的额头，就抽身离开了，周九良微微睁了一下眼睛，发现孟鹤堂靠在了另一个沙发上，撑着手肘发呆，周九良故意装的迷迷瞪瞪的，他翻了个身，声音真像是刚睡醒那样，带着沙哑：“你干嘛呢？”

发呆的孟鹤堂被吓了一跳，赶紧凑了过来：“对不起，我把你吵醒了？”周九良摇了摇头，紧了紧盖在身上的毯子：“没有，我没睡熟，谢谢你。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，放轻了声音：“睡吧，我不吵你了。”周九良却不依，他伸手要孟鹤堂过来，学着小航耍赖的语气，与孟鹤堂撒娇：“不睡，我也要听讲故事。”

孟鹤堂怔了一下，便笑了：“你多大啊，小周哥哥？”周九良也笑：“我要听，你给不给讲？”孟鹤堂只好妥协了，他坐在了周九良身边，有点无奈的看着一脸无赖的周九良：“好好好，给你讲个白雪公主的故事吧。”

周九良自小长在山上，听的都是些老掉牙的东方传说，洋玩意他一概没听过，孟鹤堂说了半天，他听着倒是新奇，反而更没有睡意了，孟鹤堂看着他眼神越来越亮，干脆撂了挑子：“不讲了，你根本不困。”周九良拉着他手腕不让他走：“说完嘛，公主后来怎么了？”

孟鹤堂没了兴致：“吃了毒苹果死掉了，后来被王子救了，后来结婚了，完了。”周九良凑近了些，看着孟鹤堂的神色，有点好笑：“你过来些，我给你讲个故事。”孟鹤堂瞥了他一眼：“拉倒吧，不听。”周九良一点也不急：“过来嘛。”孟鹤堂没办法，只好凑了上去：“什么？唔...”

周九良把一张符咒贴在了他的背后，孟鹤堂闭上眼睛睡了过去，倒在了周九良怀里，周九良摸了摸他的头发，笑的前仰后合：“比白雪公主还好骗，傻孩子。”

周九良使了法术，准确的找到了孟鹤堂去世的那一年，这是孟鹤堂的命格上写明的。

孟鹤堂去世时才不过是个青年，记忆中的画面缓缓出现在周九良眼前，让刚刚才与孟鹤堂玩闹过的周九良有些紧张。孟鹤堂穿着一身素净的衣服，穿过了城市与街道，回到了自己的家，他没有与任何一个人打招呼，也没有人主动招呼他，他像个透明的游魂，最终飘回了自己的家。

周九良跳过了几年的记忆，他并不知道孟鹤堂那几年中到底发生了什么，他有些诧异，前些年活泼温柔的孟鹤堂怎么会变成现在这样？记忆中的孟鹤堂坐在自己的床上，正盯着房间的一个角落发呆，他时不时掏出手机来看看，又放回口袋中去，过了许久许久，他没有笑过，也没有什么特别的举动，周九良看到记忆中的窗外已经出现了晚霞，孟鹤堂终于有了动作。

他从床下拖出了一个小火盆，火盆中摆着一些木炭，和一卷胶带。

然后孟鹤堂安安静静地看完了落日，直到太阳完全消失，外面成为一片黑暗。周九良听到记忆中的孟鹤堂在自言自语，他说黄昏真漂亮，他说自己也像是黄昏一样，没有人在意，没有人注视，也即将要消失了。

周九良终于明白了先前孟鹤堂拿出的那些东西都有什么用，他的手攥成了拳头，攥的死紧，指甲都陷进了肉里，他看着孟鹤堂仔仔细细的封好了门窗，点燃了那盆木炭，闭上眼睛躺在了自己的床上，再也没有睁开过眼睛。

周九良不忍心再看孟鹤堂的记忆，挥挥手解除了法术。可是孟鹤堂生前注视着黄昏出神的样子始终在他心头挥之不去，他死后又发生了什么？他为什么会变成现在这样？他为什么不入六道轮回？周九良通通不想再考虑了，他现在只想知道孟鹤堂到底经历了什么，他为什么放弃自己的生命。

他无力阻止记忆中的孟鹤堂，无力阻止他在睡梦中死去，周九良攥紧了拳头，觉得胸口一抽一抽的，在隐隐作痛，孟鹤堂在他身边睡着，安详的神色一如记忆中死去的样子，周九良闭上了眼睛不愿再看，忍不住掉了眼泪。

“唔...你干嘛呢？”法术解除后不久，孟鹤堂就从睡梦中醒了过来，他看着周九良背对着他坐着，有点迷糊，他明明记得自己在给躺在沙发上的周九良讲白雪公主的故事，不知道怎么的，成了自己在沙发上睡觉，周九良坐在一边。

“我是不是又睡着了？”孟鹤堂揉了揉眼睛，拍了一下周九良的肩头：“你看到了吗？我为什么睡着了？”周九良的声音很低，还带着隐隐的哽咽：“你突然就睡着了，我什么都不知道。”

孟鹤堂摸了摸自己的后脑勺，有点搞不清状况，他小心翼翼的探头去看周九良，却在看清周九良眼角的眼泪之后吓了一跳：“我...我没事的，你怎么了？是害怕我吗？我真没事，没有感觉的。”

周九良突然转过了身，他伸手把孟鹤堂抱了满怀，孟鹤堂感觉到周九良仍然在颤抖，他抚上了周九良的后背，轻轻拍着，软着声音安抚：“好啦，没事儿的，我这不是好好的嘛，别害怕了。”

“我在意你。”周九良带着哭腔，却字字清晰，他抱紧了孟鹤堂一遍一遍在他耳边重复：“我在意你，我真的在意你。”

“...哦。”孟鹤堂还是不太明白，但是却仍旧认真回应了起来，他笑的有点腼腆：“我也在意你，你突然这么一说...我还怪害羞的。”周九良摇起了头，他把孟鹤堂抱得更紧了，心里满是遗憾和悔恨：如果自己这句话能再早些对他说，该多好。


	7. Chapter 7

周九良最近的心情很不好，明眼人都能看得出来。

孟鹤堂始终摸不着头脑，也旁敲侧击的问过几次，可是最后只得到了几个深切而温暖的拥抱，以及敷衍的简短安慰，他不知道该怎么才能让消沉的周九良振作起来，只好把闹腾的小航做通工作，让他多去哄小周哥哥开心。

周九良消沉的时候很惹人疼，孟鹤堂看着总是不忍。那晚周九良明明是掉了眼泪，可是后来孟鹤堂小心翼翼问起来的时候，周九良又笑笑说你看岔了，丝毫没有要告诉他的意思。虽然直觉认为，周九良的消沉与自己有关，但是孟鹤堂却始终没有得到周九良的一个承认。

日子就这么不咸不淡地过着，周九良仍旧每天保护在小航和孟鹤堂身边，只是话少了些，看向孟鹤堂的眼神也更加复杂，包裹着不清不楚的情愫。

天一天一天转凉了，小航今天穿上了父母买的新毛衣，兴致勃勃地跑去楼上敲周九良的门，让他看看衣服上彩色的小汽车图案。

周九良开门的时候也有点怏怏的，可是看到孟鹤堂担心的神色之后就打起了一些精神，他把兴奋的小航抱了起来，毫不费力的把他举到与自己同高的位置，笑着说：“你长沉了，以前没这么沉。”小航的新毛衣在周九良的动作下层叠堆到了下巴，把小孩的笑脸掩住了一小半：“小周哥哥，我们出去玩吧，在屋里闷着不好。”

这是孟鹤堂教他的话，小航说完之后，亮晶晶的眼睛中满是期待，下意识转头看了一眼孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂也笑着符合：“你带他出去玩吧，放放风。”周九良点了点头，把小航放下，顺手摸了摸小航的脑袋：“要进来等吗，我换身衣服。”他转身进了屋，小航拉着孟鹤堂的手，狡黠地笑了，眼神好像在说“你看，我就说有用吧”，孟鹤堂也赞同的笑了笑，打算带着他进周九良的家门。

周九良却突然折返了回来，他仍旧有点漫不经心，抬起手在孟鹤堂脑袋上摸了摸，揉乱了孟鹤堂的头发，又细心地给他整理整齐。

“刚刚忘了。”周九良收回了手，笑了一下，又进了门。

说是出门放风，可也没去多远的地方，小航抱着个足球找到了楼下的一片空地，和周九良就地踢起了球。

孟鹤堂自然是没有参与，来来往往的人不少，如果看到足球在没有外力作用的情况下转弯，恐怕要吓得不轻，他坐在一边，托着下巴看着周九良的样子，时不时喊小航过来喝点水，像个尽职尽责的小保姆。

“能一起玩吗？”小航和周九良正踢着球，旁边来了个略大些的孩子，他有点怯生生的，身后还跟了好几个年纪相仿的孩子，一看就是猜拳猜输了才被推出来搭讪。小航一向外向活泼，他笑着把球踢给了陌生的大孩子：“好！一起吧。”

周九良终于找到了个退出的档口，他看着惊喜的大孩子们围过来，小声告退：“我有点累，你们玩，我在旁边坐会。”小航很善解人意的挥了挥手，示意他离场，一伙儿孩子又热火朝天的玩了起来。

周九良径直走到了孟鹤堂身边坐下，他用袖口擦了擦额头上的汗，孟鹤堂已然把水杯递到了他嘴边：“喝口水，累坏了吧。”周九良就着孟鹤堂的手喝了一口水，轻声道了谢，随后就又沉默了起来。

两人看着小航和新认识的朋友们一起玩闹，各怀心事的坐在一起，孟鹤堂果然还是耐不住寂寞，他平时就很怕这种有点尴尬的沉默，于是他又提出了话题：“小航挺活泼的，这样的孩子讨人喜欢。”周九良嗯了一声，慢慢补充道：“你也很讨人喜欢。”

孟鹤堂不解其意，下意识地要谦虚两句，他干笑了两声：“没有...我好像一直都很温吞，这样的人不讨人喜欢的，容易被人忽视。”不知是戳中了周九良的什么痛点，孟鹤堂看着周九良皱起了眉头，有些不知所措，他手忙脚乱地把小航的水杯放在了地上：“怎么了？”

周九良转过了身，直直地看着他，神情无比认真，他抿着嘴，打量了孟鹤堂好半晌，随后轻轻抱住了他：“不是的，你很讨人喜欢的。”孟鹤堂有点脸红，不知道周九良最近一段时间怎么了，经常喜欢找个由头抱着他不松手，这种拥抱并不使人反感，孟鹤堂甚至有些说不清道不明的依赖。

就仿佛是一个得了坏血病的人突然吃到了一口新鲜美味的柑橘，周九良的拥抱似乎填满了孟鹤堂心脏的某个角落，每次被周九良拥入怀中，都带着点莫名其妙的泪意和满足。所以孟鹤堂没有挣扎，也没有躲闪，他甚至不动声色地往周九良身边挪了挪：“你说什么就是什么吧。”

小航很快就要五岁了，他的生日是在初冬，孟鹤堂提前很久就告诉了周九良，周九良还专门跑了一趟蛋糕店，磕磕绊绊好不容易才给小航定做了一个小小的蛋糕，预备在他生日那晚讨他欢心。

小航的生日往往都是和孟鹤堂一同度过的，父母会给他送上时兴的玩具做礼物，可是却不会专门抽出时间来与他研究那些新奇玩具到底是怎么使用的，因此善后工作就只能是孟鹤堂来做，今年又多了一个周九良。

今年小航收到了一把玩具机关枪，周九良没见过这种新鲜玩意儿，但是直觉却判断出了那是一种武器，心里顿时感觉不好，恐怕小崽子又要和他胡闹出个《华山第一贱人》加强版。

果不其然，这次的机关枪把周九良打的落花流水，直到孟鹤堂布置好了那个小小的蛋糕，周九良才被小航开恩放过，三个人围坐在蛋糕旁，看着孟鹤堂拿着火柴，一根一根点燃了蜡烛。

“小航五岁了，是大孩子了。”孟鹤堂的笑意在烛光中更见温柔，他摸着小航的脑袋：“许个愿望，吹蜡烛吧。”小航感激地看了他一眼，又看了周九良一眼，闭上了眼睛，口中开始念念有词，孟鹤堂笑着看他，仿佛在打量着自己的孩子，他陪了这个孩子四年，时时刻刻都看着他的成长，自然比其他人都要感情深厚。

“谢谢糖糖和小周哥哥陪我过生日，”小航笑着，仍旧闭着眼睛：“我永远都喜欢你们。”

周九良不太懂这些洋玩意儿，看着小航很是虔诚的吹灭了蜡烛，心下有点好笑，但还是很给面子：“这么个蛋糕做祭品，神仙会听到你的愿望的。”

“说什么呢。”孟鹤堂笑着嗔他：“什么祭品，小航等着吃呢。”说着，他伸手想要拔掉蛋糕上已经熄灭了的蜡烛，却愣住了，脸色一下变得有些错愕。

因为他的手指穿透了蜡烛。

孟鹤堂有些惊恐，他又试了几次，甚至把整个手掌都按在了蛋糕上，可是他的手却毫不费力的穿过了蛋糕，按在了地面上。周九良的呼吸一下变得急促了起来，他伸出手去想要抓住孟鹤堂的手腕，可是却摸了个空，不小心打翻了一根蜡烛。

“小周哥哥毛手毛脚的！”航航笑着做了个鬼脸：“切开吧，我一半，你一半，你是不是没有吃过这个，可好吃啦。”周九良又试探了几次，却始终抓不到孟鹤堂，他声音也颤抖了起来：“我一半，你一半？糖糖呢，他也可以吃的。”周九良心里开始打鼓，他看着孟鹤堂呆滞的神色，突然心里涌上了一阵后悔，他不该问的。

果不其然，小航仍旧保持着笑脸，却有些疑惑：“糖糖是谁？我们怎么把蛋糕给他？”

周九良没有再说话，他看着孟鹤堂的神色，有些心疼，可是再说下去又怕会吓到小航，他只好看着小航把蛋糕分成了两半，笑眯眯地递到了他的面前：“给你！”周九良接了过来，小声道谢，他仍旧看着孟鹤堂，可是孟鹤堂却没有看他，他始终看着小航，神色仍旧是淡淡的温柔。

小航已经吃上了蛋糕，奶油糊的满嘴都是，孟鹤堂伸出了手，在他嘴边轻轻擦了一下，却碰不到他，周九良也把一口蛋糕放进了嘴里，看着孟鹤堂的动作，欲言又止。因为孟鹤堂终于把眼神转向了他，他笑了，声音很轻：“我没关系，别告诉他了，他好不容易这么开心的。”

周九良又往嘴里扒了两三口的奶油，忍不住还是红了眼眶，蛋糕是苦的。

小航玩到很晚才睡下，周九良像平时的孟鹤堂一样，磕磕巴巴地给他讲了白雪公主的故事，带着孟鹤堂回了自己家。

一进屋，周九良就发疯似的找出了藏在道袍中的所有符咒，一个一个在孟鹤堂身上试验，孟鹤堂站在原地由着他试验，可是那些符咒却全都飘落在了地上。周九良茫然无助，他看着孟鹤堂的眼神中有歉疚和不舍，还有孟鹤堂看不懂的后悔。

“没关系，别折腾了，不是早晚有这一天嘛。”孟鹤堂盘腿坐在了地上，像平时一样，周九良咬着牙，拿过了放在墙边的长剑，挥舞之下做了个法阵，符咒燃烧了起来，尽数贴在了孟鹤堂身上，可是孟鹤堂的样子仍旧没有改变，从刚才开始，他在慢慢变得透明。

周九良再也想不到其他的办法了，他坐在了地上，又突然燃起了一线希望，扑到了书桌前，准备给景阳山写信。

“别弄了，陪我再说会儿话吧。”孟鹤堂的手抚在了周九良的手上，可是周九良却感觉不到，周九良抬起了头，看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，孟鹤堂在哭，眼泪慢慢流了下来，可是又勾起了嘴角：“我还是有点害怕，陪我说说话吧？”

“我不能让你不明不白的消失。”周九良伸手把孟鹤堂抱住了，可是只能抱得到一点空气，孟鹤堂在他怀中闭上了眼睛：“没关系，我能感觉到，这是正常的，别怕。”

周九良感觉呼吸困难了起来，再开口已经带上了哽咽：“你不能走...”孟鹤堂反而笑了起来，他擦了擦自己的眼泪，在周九良怀中抬起了头：“还是小航那样比较好，如果你也能忘了我，你就不会哭了。”周九良摇了摇头：“我也不会让他忘了你，我明天会想办法找到他和你有关的记忆，我去想办法，不会让他忘了你的。”

“没关系，只要他能平安幸福，健健康康的长大，记不记得我不重要。”孟鹤堂伸手想要擦掉周九良的眼泪，可是却摸了个空，他故作轻松地笑着，示意周九良自己擦：“你多大了，别哭了，怎么，和小航玩了一阵，自己也变成小孩子了？”

周九良胡乱擦掉了眼泪，孟鹤堂的声音断断续续地，传到了他耳边：“只要能好好活着，开心、健康，就足够了，忘了我也没有关系，你也一样。”周九良摇了摇头：“我忘不掉你，你叫孟鹤堂，你以前是个设计师，你喜欢吃豆沙包，你喜欢笑，还喜欢...”

“还喜欢你。”孟鹤堂笑了起来：“你早就看过我的过去了？原来我叫孟鹤堂，白鹤的鹤，仪表堂堂的堂吗？”周九良忙不迭的点了点头：“是。”

“那如果有下辈子，我还叫这个名字，你能找到我吗？”孟鹤堂的眼泪又掉了下来，他定定地看着周九良，等着他的答复。周九良举起了手，比了个手势：“周某发誓，不管你叫什么名字，成了什么样子，我都会找到你。”

孟鹤堂的身体在一点一点变得更透明，他坐在周九良身边，听着周九良讲一些他前世的经历，时不时附和上一句，或者表示一下惊讶。

周九良避开了那些让人不愉快的事情，只捡孟鹤堂的可爱之处来讲，讲着讲着就又哽咽，天快亮了，孟鹤堂也即将消失，他哽咽着，低下了头：“还好，我有先见之明，已经抱过你了。”孟鹤堂咯咯地笑：“你就这点出息，还想干点什么？”

周九良转过了身，他忍着眼泪，伸手虚挡在了孟鹤堂的眼前，他慢慢凑近了，气息滚烫，可是孟鹤堂却感受不到。

“闭上眼睛。”周九良的声音如同梦呓，孟鹤堂听话的闭上了眼睛。周九良的嘴唇在虚空中停顿了一下，贴上了孟鹤堂的，可是却什么都感受不到，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，笑着看他：“完了？”周九良点了点头，又忍不住掉下眼泪来。

孟鹤堂伸出了自己的手掌，另一只手在手心上慢慢写着字：“周...九...良。”孟鹤堂一笔一划，认真写下了周九良的名字，他握住了拳，把周九良的名字珍重的保护在了手心，他笑着，声音越来越虚无缥缈：“我记得你的名字，如果有下辈子，再来吻我吧。”

声音停顿了一下，猛地凑近，周九良抬起头，看到孟鹤堂在他脸颊吻了一下，他仍旧在微笑：“再见了。”

阳台上已经透进了熹微的晨光，孟鹤堂消失了。


	8. Chapter 8

是夜，景阳山天机阁外的守卫于三更天交班。

“师哥辛苦。”来换班的小师弟恭恭敬敬地给打着哈欠的师哥行了一礼，师哥摆了摆手，准备回房休息。小师弟整了整衣装，站在了天机阁门外，慢慢眯上了眼睛运上了气，趁着值夜班的功夫继续修炼。树林中传来了一声脆响，小师弟睁开了眼睛，从背后拔出了剑：“什么人！”

他慢慢踱着步子，走向了小树林，还未走到，便听到树林中歌声大作。自小生长在山上的小道士不晓得，下山生活了半年多的周九良知道，那是现在时兴的卡通片的片尾曲，小道士疑惑的捡起了树林中正在唱歌的塑料玩具：“这是啥玩意儿？”

他没注意到，身后有人蹑足潜踪进了天机阁。

孟鹤堂消失后的第二天，周九良便打点好了行装，准备回景阳山复命，顺便寻找能找到孟鹤堂的方法。小航虽然伤心，但是也没有办法，在跟周九良约定了“一定会再见”之后，送了周九良一个可爱的小玩具，当做送别礼物，恰好被周九良用在了调虎离山。

景阳山一众道士终于放松了警惕，城中异动消失，尊师的得意门生平安返回，多么值得庆祝的一件事，可是谁都没想到，尊师竟然在有功之臣周九良报告完此事经过之后大动肝火，把周九良禁了足。窥探普通人的命格已经是僭越之举了，这次为了调查异动的事，景阳山上下才破了规矩，为周九良找到了孟鹤堂前世的命格，可是周九良此行回来之后仍不死心，他想要孟鹤堂转世之后的命格。

师父自然是不允许的，虽是大发一通肝火，但是念在周九良立了功，平时又勤勉的份上，也没有多做惩戒。

于是禁足三日期满的那天晚上，天机阁宣告失窃。

天机阁是封存着芸芸众生生辰定数的一间密室，普通人看不懂天书，修行太浅的道士也看不懂，所以将这些天书存放在这里只是为了安全起见，却并不曾严加看管。可是偏偏祸起萧墙，周九良天生慧根，留下了一封请辞的书信和已经被抄录完成的一本天书，便离开了景阳山，此后再也没有回来。

没有人知道他去了哪里，一如没有人知道孟鹤堂去了哪里。

人世是十丈软红，周九良不过瞥了一眼，便沉溺了进去，而孟鹤堂早就身耽其中，不能自拔。孟鹤堂是众生之河中的一滴水，曾被单独挑选出来，但最终又被放归人海，水消失在水中，最是无处可觅。在人间耽搁了几年，周九良把那卷天书参了个七七八八，他终于明白了孟鹤堂当年为什么曾被排除出六界洪流。

因为他曾经不懂得把握活着的机会，所以上天便给了他一个机会去学。学着去建立人与人之间的牵系，学着主动去握住别人的手，学着被别人爱，学着去爱别人。

是他在小航身边无微不至地陪伴了四年，也是小航无意中教会了他生命的价值。当孟鹤堂终于明白，他人的瞳孔中有你曾活过的影子时，他作为小航的守护灵的历程也就结束了。

那是孟鹤堂消失后的第五年。

“您总算来了。”一脸苦相的中年男人把身穿道袍的周九良引进了家中，他不安地搓着手，向着周九良求救：“您再不来我们家真的受不了了。”周九良背着一把长剑，小心翼翼地避开了男人家门口挂着的装饰品，闪身进了院中，他打量了一下男人的脸色，印堂发黑，眼下乌青，显然是被阴体骚扰已久了。

“具体情况说一下。”周九良掏出了一张符咒，递到男人手上：“这张符，烧掉，香灰水喂你家老小饮下去，能除却灾厄。”男人接过了符，偷眼打量了一下周九良，似乎有点不太相信：“小道长，这个先缓一缓，我家不知是招惹了什么鬼狐，生意总是不开张，进我家门的人都说能在我家看到奇怪的黑影子，说我家不吉利，您不帮我家，生意真的做不下去了。”

周九良四处环顾了一下，并没有发现明显的阴体，他皱起了眉，看起来有些严肃，其实他看起来才不过十几岁，严肃起来却有点唬人，把男人吓了一跳：“怎的...我家很严重吗？”周九良慢慢摇了摇头：“不...你家最近可得罪过什么奇怪的人或者动物吗？”

男人的脑袋摇的像是拨浪鼓：“没有没有，哪见过什么怪人啊？动物...”不知是想到了什么，男人忽然噤了声，有些心虚。周九良叹了口气，原地拔出了剑，从袖中抽出一张符打在剑上，随手往地上一滩黑色污渍上一插，那摊污渍瞬间发出了哀嚎。

“是狗。”周九良看了男人一眼，发现对方已经面如土色，他把剑上那张符揭了下来，符咒化成了灰烬，剑下的黑影终于现出了原型，是一只不大的土狗，此时正卧在地上，看着周九良。

周九良干脆把剑也收了起来：“得了吧，是你杀了家中养了十数年的老狗，不怨它舍不得离开，这都是因果报应。”男人看着周九良把剑收起，敛衣欲走，更慌了：“那道长，怎么办啊，我家买卖...”周九良干脆转身离开了：“佣金我不要了，留着你家做买卖吧。”

周九良叹了口气，直接出了男人家的大门，在寻找孟鹤堂的这五年间，他就是过着这样的日子，每日寻找一些受阴体骚扰的地方，拿人钱财替人消灾，只不过今天这事他确实不想管，那男人不顾体面，虐杀自家养了十几年的老狗，这口气狗都咽不下去。

“看来这礼拜只能紧紧裤腰带过日子了。”周九良撇了撇嘴，看了一眼已经扎的很紧的束腰，忽然感觉身后传来了一些响动。是刚才那只狗的魂魄追了出来，周九良有些意外，他转过了身，摸了摸那只狗的脑袋：“你不怨恨了？”

狗当然不会说话，他蹭了蹭周九良的手，原地跳了几下，消失了。

好吧，今天也不算一无所获，至少干了件好事，周九良摸了摸自己腰际，慢慢朝公交站走了过去。

这五年间，周九良逐渐融入了现代社会，不像是当年下山找孟鹤堂麻烦那会，连家用电器都不会用。他在城中租住了一间房子，房中和正常人居住的装修无异，他甚至还学了上网，方便寻找一些愿意出钱雇佣他斩妖除魔的主顾，只不过电脑并不是个好东西，才玩了这几年，周九良就觉得眼睛没有在山上那会儿好用了。

回到了家，周九良又开始了老惯例，他又要研究那卷天书。虽说有个唬人的天生慧根，但是看懂天书不是那么容易的，找到孟鹤堂的命格就更难了，想当年师父师叔也是费了好一番功夫，才查找到孟鹤堂前世的命格，周九良修行不如老恩师，查找起来就更是费劲。

盘腿静坐了许久，周九良才把心平静下来，他拿过放在一旁的眼镜戴上，感觉自己像个老账房、老学究。经过五年的研究和修炼，孟鹤堂的下落已经有了一点眉目，周九良找到了孟鹤堂转世的方位，大致在东北方，正要接着看，电话却响了。

“喂？”周九良有些不耐烦：“有事么？”

“请问您是道长吗，能劳烦您来我家一趟，帮忙驱赶一只妖怪吗？”对面的声音打着抖，显然是被吓怕了，周九良已经见怪不怪，正要回话，对面又说话了：“钱...钱不是问题，您只要能来，差旅费和辛苦费都只多不少，保您满意。”

嚯，还给报销差旅费，周九良有点意外，挑了一下眉毛：“你在哪，方便的话，我现在可以过去。”

“我在黑龙江，哈尔滨！”对面似乎抓到了救命稻草：“您一句话的事，我马上给您订来往机票！”周九良暂住在山东，去黑龙江可是趟不近的路，他正在犹豫，瞥见了桌上放着的天书，旁边还有他亲自写上的红笔朱批：东北。

“好，你定吧，我可以过去。”周九良竟然同意了，对面欣喜若狂，赶快挂了电话，周九良马上就收到了汇款和地址信息。

东北这会儿可比山东冷，下了飞机，周九良就坐上了对方来接他的车，终于从让人哆哆嗦嗦的寒冷中暂时逃了出来。

对方是个大户人家，竟然还有开车的司机，周九良和司机攀谈了一会儿，大致确定这位大老板只是买到了凶宅，想必其中的鬼也不会阴狠到哪里去，不然就这家傻白甜有钱人，早就让鬼给弄死了。周九良还在车上睡了一觉，司机带着他终于到了位于一个小镇上的宅子里，果然是大户人家，相比起旁边的小平房，这家宅子可谓是雕梁画栋。

不过也确实丧良心，周九良至少在这家宅子里杀了十多个鬼，才把这间鬼气森森的屋子收拾干净，屋主亲眼看见了周九良杀鬼时的激烈战况，也看到了周九良胳膊上不小心受伤的血迹，当然是佩服的五体投地，即使厚道的周九良说不必要，他也依然又斥重金让周九良给他写了不少平安符，分给同样吓得不轻的他家家眷。

这趟来东北也算不亏，周九良看着银行发来的转账通知短信，有种薅羊毛的快乐，虽然受了点伤，但是挺值得，小道士心情好，拒绝了大户人家留他吃饭，继续给他羊毛薅的提议，自顾自背着装备走出了他家大门。

胳膊上的伤已经匆匆处理过，这时候也不算太疼，周九良在村子中四处看了看，想找个旅馆先行住下，明天有空再找找跟孟鹤堂有关的线索，正四顾茫然呢，脚下忽然传来了喘气声和奶声奶气的狗叫，周九良低头一看，是只小黄狗。

乡村中常见的小土狗，好像才下生不久的样子，乳臭未干的呜咽声让周九良心里一软，他蹲下了身子，用手指轻轻在小奶狗脑袋上抚摸：“你是谁家的啊？”

“是，是我家的。”有小孩的声音传来，周九良抬起了头，却愣住了。面前的小孩约莫四五岁，正有点害怕的打量着他胳膊上的伤痕，小奶狗在周九良脚下蹭完了又跑到自家小主人脚下蹭，完全没在意周九良僵硬的身体，和错愕的表情。

小孩似乎被周九良的目光吓到了，他低下了头，咬着嘴唇不敢直视周九良，却还是小声跟周九良说话：“哥哥，你流血了，疼吗？”周九良愣了好半晌，直到小孩第三次叫他时才回过神来，他竟然有些哽咽：“不...不疼啊，不疼。”

“哦，我觉得可能挺疼的吧。”小孩试探着往前走了一步，想伸手摸摸周九良的伤口，却又有点不太敢，他声音越来越小：“你都疼哭了。”周九良摇起了头，他露出了个笑容，撇去了眼角的那点泪水，他想拉一拉小孩的手，却又不敢，怕吓着他，于是他便试探着问道：“你叫什么名字？能告诉我吗？”

小孩的一双大眼睛闪着机灵的光：“我妈说，不能随便跟陌生人说。”周九良也不在意，他摸了摸自己的口袋，掏出了一张方才写下的平安符，他珍重的把那张平安符折了折，放在手心递给了面前正打量着他的小孩：“这个，你收下吧？是保护你平安长大的，有了它，你就不会被妖怪抓走啦。”

小孩慢慢伸手拿走了那张符咒，周九良看到他脖颈挂了一个长命锁，想必家人也是宝贝他的，毕竟他生的可爱，又讨人喜欢，谁能忍心冷落他呢。

“谢谢哥哥，有了这个，是不是就不会看到穿红衣服的大姐姐和长着大长舌头的爷爷了？”小孩似乎对周九良放下了戒备，他慢慢靠近了周九良一些，从口袋中掏出了一块水果糖，递给了周九良：“给你吃糖，吃了糖就不疼了。”

周九良不错眼的看着小孩儿的一双眼睛，收下了那颗小小的水果糖：“嗯，你好好收着，就没人再能伤害你。”小孩终于笑了，一笑起来，露出两颗尖尖的小牙，显得有点傻气：“好。”

脚下，那只小奶狗还在蹭着周九良的裤腿撒娇，他的小主人似乎在犹豫该怎么跟面前陌生的哥哥道别，周九良非常善解人意的站起了身：“你是不是要回家吃饭啦，带着你家的小狗回家去吧。”小孩冲着他笑了笑，吹了个口哨示意小狗跟上，走了两步，回头却看到周九良还在看着他的背影。

“我叫孟祥辉。”小孩冲周九良做了个怪相，挥了挥紧紧攥着符咒的那只小肉拳头，往自己家的方向跑了。那只黄色的小奶狗紧紧跟了上去，还时不时看周九良一眼，像是在回报当初的恩情。


	9. Chapter 9

暮色四合，小镇中的夜风逐渐喧嚣了起来，孟祥辉和自家的小奶狗一前一后进了家中的小院，厨房中已经飘出了好闻的香味，孟祥辉一蹦一跳地跑进了厨房：“妈妈！”

正在灶台边煮汤的母亲回过头来摸了摸儿子红扑扑的小脸：“待会儿就吃饭了，回屋里玩吧，屋里暖和。”小孩一向嘴巧，亲亲热热地坐在了母亲身边的小板凳上，晃着脚，嘚吧嘚吧地说着刚才出门的小奇遇记：“刚刚小黄跑出门去了，我去捉它，遇到了一个大哥哥。”

母亲往炉膛里添了一些柴：“嗯，什么样的哥哥？”小孩的记性好像不怎么样，又或许是表达方面有些词不达意：“就是个大哥哥，流血了，蹲下身子和我说话。”母亲心里顿时有点紧张，孟祥辉从小就能见到些常人见不到的东西，他小时候请过先生来算，说是八字偏轻，命该如此，要好生将养才能健康长大。

“他跟你说什么了？你受伤了吗？”母亲回过身子，仔细打量着孟祥辉身周上下，神情也逐渐紧张。可是小孩没有一点紧张的意思，他伸出了攥的紧紧的那只小拳头，献宝似的递到母亲面前，张开手心，是一张暗黄色的符咒：“没有，大哥哥给我这个，说我拿着就能平安长大。”

那张黄色的符咒被小孩热乎乎的手汗浸湿了一些，上面朱砂和鸡血共同书写的字迹有些花了，母亲一看便吓了一跳，觉得更加诡异，她小心翼翼地把那张符咒接了过来：“这个...大哥哥有没有告诉你，这个烧掉了才会有用？”

小孩无辜地瞪大了眼睛，小手指搓捻着纽扣：“没有，他说让我拿着。”母亲松了一口气：“是要烧掉的，妈妈替你把它烧掉好不好？”小孩的年纪还很好骗，不疑有他，巴巴地点了头，于是那张暗黄色的符咒就消失在了炉膛里。

小镇中可供歇脚的地方不多，周九良在镇中转悠了一会儿，才找到了一个小旅馆，安置了下来。

旅馆中有热水，周九良终于得以放松沐浴，方才激战中受伤的地方被热水一冲，蛰的生疼，周九良没怎么在意，冲了个澡之后随便拿带着的绷带一裹便草草了事。

他在旅馆中的小沙发上坐了下来，运气恢复在战斗中消耗的体力，一边休息，一边忍不住嘴角上扬。过了好半晌，他才休息过来，从放在床边的那身染了血的道袍中翻翻找找，拿出了一颗小小的水果糖。

草莓味的，周九良靠在沙发靠背上，忍不住哧哧地笑，那颗糖仿佛平复了身体上的所有伤痕，周九良轻轻搓捻着那张糖纸，忽然翻身正坐了起来，他随意披上了一身外袍，趿拉上鞋子下了楼，去了不远的小商店。

第二天周九良又起了一个大早，弄脏的道袍已经清洗干净，在暖气片上烘了一夜，干爽又洁净，他换上那身道袍，在房间里正襟危坐，随手剥开一颗昨夜出去买的水果糖塞进嘴里。他平时没这么喜欢这些甜腻腻的东西，但是他发现这东西好像能止疼，吃下去之后，受伤的手臂马上就不再痛了，取而代之的是满脑子的，昨天从孟祥辉的手中接过糖果时，小孩手指尖的柔软触感。

他想再见孟鹤堂一面。

虽然这一世孟鹤堂没有保持他前世的名字，但是却没有更改姓氏，加上那双熟悉的不能再熟悉的眼睛，周九良完全可以断定，昨天见到的小孩就是自己苦苦寻找了五年的孟鹤堂。他当年窥探孟鹤堂的记忆时，初次看到的情景便是孟鹤堂这般年纪，天真无邪，因此他绝对不会认错。

周九良按捺着心里头蠢蠢欲动的想念，按捺了整整五年，却在见到孟祥辉之后按捺不了一晚。

他好奇孟祥辉的生活，想牵牵他的小手，想摸摸他脑袋，这些想法总是在周九良脑袋里转来转去，搅得他坐立不安。可是事实上他又不能直截了当的堵在孟祥辉家门口约他出来见面，这样太突兀了，孟祥辉的父母恐怕要把他当人贩子扔出小镇。再加上孟祥辉现在完全没有前世的记忆，也不知道会不会对自己心生反感。

周九良在屋里头踱步踱到脚都疼了，还是没想出万全的法子，他最终还是没扛过想念，打算先摸去孟祥辉家，看看他现在在做什么。

小孩子觉多，一觉就睡到日上三竿，这会儿才迷迷瞪瞪地起床。乡镇设施落后，他家的茅厕在后院，就是那种最常见的旱厕，孟祥辉还没完全睁开眼睛，摇摇晃晃地就往厕所跑，完全没看见像个变态一样隐匿在他家墙头的周九良。

周九良职业病颇重，虽未进孟家的门，但在墙上窝在也忍不住打量孟家的格局构造。说实话，这构造实不咋地，容易聚阴散阳，难怪孟祥辉昨日跟他说，看到过奇怪的红衣大姐姐和长舌头老头。周九良安安静静窝在墙头，心里还在替孟家设计改建方案，就听到了小孩逐渐靠近的脚步声。

孟祥辉趿拉着脚步，从他藏身的墙下走过了，周九良看着他一步三摇，心里觉得可爱，忍不住嘴角带笑，便一直看着他，直到他拐进后院。周九良刚打算换地方继续看，就听见后院小孩还带着鼻音的奶气声音：“你是谁啊？我要上茅厕。”

周九良一愣，心里顿觉不好，从墙头跃了下来，悄无声息躲了起来。他站在墙角，往后院偷看，只看见孟祥辉揉着眼睛，对着后院的柴房说话，周九良顺着他的目光看去，柴房阴凉处赫然蹲着一只阴体，看起来是个伙夫模样，只是惧怕阳光，躲在阴暗处不能出来。

原来方才小孩不是在与自己说话，周九良皱起了眉，看着小孩迷迷糊糊与阴体说话，他从袖中抽出了一张符咒，口中暗暗掐诀，那符咒从他手中飞出，打在阴体身上，那阴体哀叫了一声便消失了。

“唔？人呢...”孟祥辉还是有点没睡醒，他揉着眼睛，看着柴房发楞，忽然反应过来了什么，茅厕也不上了，赶紧跑回了前院，扑到母亲怀里撒娇，后知后觉才知道害怕。

这种事情还算寻常，孟祥辉经常能看见这种奇怪的东西，母亲摸着他的后脑勺，安慰还在害怕的小孩：“呼噜呼噜毛，吓不着，好了啊小辉，没有鬼的，你看错了。”只有周九良知道那不是看错，他又窝回了墙头，心里纳闷：要是孟祥辉仍旧带着昨日他给的那张平安符，根本看不见这些不干净的东西，怎的失灵了？

又到了晚上，夜深人静之际，周九良从旅馆窗户翻了出去，稳稳落在了街上。

时间是丑时三刻，一日最阴的时刻，家家户户都已经灭了灯进入了睡眠，空荡荡的大街上只有周九良一个人。夜里风很凉，周九良吸了吸鼻子，从背后拔出了长剑，握在手中转了个剑花，他往前走了几步，有些随意：“是谁家的祖宗自己藏好了，让我弄死了我可不赔。”

没有人回答他，但他已经看到了街角隐匿着的似人非人的东西，他抽出藏在袖中的符咒，单手握剑，冲了上去。

这地方真是个风水宝地，足足打了一个时辰，周九良才浑身是汗地站在了孟祥辉家墙头，他喘着粗气，随意撩起被弄破了的道袍下摆扇风，明明是初冬季节，他却燥热地像是身在长夏，刚刚因为战斗而躁动不安的热血还未凉下去，他跳下了墙头，悄悄进了孟家屋里。

孟祥辉已经和父母分房睡了，小孩的屋里满是小玩偶、小沙包、毛线团这些小女孩喜欢的东西，周九良刻意压着呼吸声，可是打量着屋里的这些小玩意，又忍不住低笑出声。上一世的孟鹤堂完全不会做手工活，这一世看起来还挺手巧，还会织毛活。

周九良伸手摸了摸挂在墙上的一只小兔子玩偶，看着正在熟睡的小孩，心里忍不住嘀咕：上一世就喜欢兔子，这一世怎么还是没跑了。小孩睡得很熟，丝毫不知道自己的房间里闯入了一个浑身煞气的不速之客，周九良在床边蹲了下来，凝视着孟祥辉的眼睫。

“一定要平安长大啊。”周九良的声音很轻，他伸手摸了摸孟祥辉柔软的头发，手指在他嘴唇上停留了片刻，又收了回来。他从自己道袍最隐秘的口袋中掏出了一粒小小的糖果，放在了孟祥辉枕头旁边，那是颗小小的水果糖，粉色的包装，大概是草莓味，像孟祥辉现在的梦境一样甜。

周九良杀光了孟祥辉身边方圆五里的所有恶鬼阴体，他选了个最笨，也是最直接的方法，保护孟祥辉平安长大。

这一趟可谓是风尘仆仆，甚至赔上了一身衣服，那夜穿的道袍缠斗中被撕开了好几道大口子，恐怕是补不好了。周九良本身就不怎么擅长针线，又不好拿出去让别人补，只好遗憾地和陪伴他好几十年的那身道袍说了再见。

留在东北不是长久之计，周九良还是先回了山东，再做后续打算。他在东北耽搁了几天，屋里也没人打扫，周九良一想到这就头疼，忘了放进冰箱里的吃食恐怕也坏了，回去还得现收拾。上了楼一开门，周九良还楞了一下，屋里干干净净的，没有预料之中的食物变质的味道，他下意识起了疑心，拔出剑慢慢进了门，厨房中还有动静，他挑开了厨房的门帘，却出乎他意料之外。

一只熟悉的信鸽正在他厨房里鬼鬼祟祟地偷米吃，看见周九良拿着剑对它虎视眈眈，下意识伸出了藏着信的那条腿，用自身的价值换取周九良的原谅。

算了，既然帮自己打扫了房间，吃点米就吃吧，周九良看着瑟瑟发抖的信鸽，大度地原谅了不告自取的小王八蛋，毕竟这是他师父的信鸽，他也不能给拔了毛炖汤。

躲躲藏藏了五年，还是被师父逮到了，周九良撇了撇嘴，把师父的信展开来看，他心里也有点打鼓，不知道老爷子是盯着他看了五年现在才有闲心处理他，还是刚发现他就急急火火要抓他回去。

信上是熟悉的苍劲字体，师父的口气也一如往日，上来就是一句天机不可泄露，搞得像是很严重的大事，其实也没说什么，只不过是算到周九良这两日红鸾星动，知道是他找到了孟鹤堂，所以写信来告诫他。

五年过去，师父对于当初的事情早就提不起劲来生气了，周九良再不是东西，五年未见倒也有点亲切，师父言辞恳切，劝告周九良不要过多干涉孟鹤堂这一世的生活，如果干涉太多，他的命格就不会按照原先的轨迹行进了，就算周九良再偷十卷天书也挽救不了。

还好打定主意从东北回来了，周九良松了一口气，有点庆幸，老头子可能是怕他倔强一意孤行，还给了他一颗定心丸：“你二人此生必有纠缠，不必急于一时，耐心等候，待时机成熟，你自会见到他。在此期间，顺其自然，秉持大业，匡扶阴阳，仍是我正道弟子。”周九良有点嫌弃，既然师父什么都知道，当初为什么不妥协了，把孟鹤堂的命格给他算了，非要逼着他自己偷来天书，费劲找到了孟鹤堂，才急急火火地写信来劝告他。

不过一切都可以用一句“天机不可泄露”来解释，周九良放下了信，感叹本教的玄妙，他瞥了那只正在梳理羽毛的信鸽一眼，把它吓得一个寒颤，周九良随手拿了纸笔开始写回信，回信很短：求师父再寄套衣服过来。

信鸽拿到回信之后就忙不迭飞走了，一是因为老头子的信鸽一般比较训练有素，没有傻不愣登的呆头鹅，二一个，周九良没吃饭，看它的眼神像在看一块肉，让小信鸽感觉到了危险。

周九良还是累得够呛，摊在沙发上散德行，随手拿过放在茶几上的天书翻看，虽说算是赞同了师父的观点，不再去招惹孟祥辉，但是周九良也并不怎么担心，他那夜一役，至少能保证那小镇近十年不出能威胁到孟祥辉性命的恶鬼，现在的小孩很安全。

再说了，不让我动，偷看两眼总行吧。周九良的小算盘打得噼里啪啦响，他拿过了放在茶几上的眼镜，又继续研究了起来。


	10. Chapter 10

周九良当年费劲为孟祥辉算出的命途果然是正确的，不枉周九良夜夜戴着眼镜眯着眼，看完天象看天书。

孟祥辉高中毕业之后去了一所以影视表演见长的学校继续学习，这与周九良给他预测好了的路子基本相同，孟祥辉八字虽轻，但是命中并不缺什么，他生来皮相就好，性格一贯认真谦虚，如果要走抛头露面的这条路，想必也是很适合的。

但是周九良在听说了孟祥辉要去黑龙江传媒艺术学院之后还是有点犯嘀咕，他与孟祥辉命中的纠缠既然是天定的，那以后孟祥辉出了学校当了个大明星之后，自己会以什么样的身份和他再见呢？小道士为此苦恼了几个晚上，在床上翻来覆去的睡不着——因为他觉着，自己好像不是个会追星的人。

顶着几日没睡好的大黑眼圈，周九良又一次降落在了哈尔滨太平国际机场，时隔三年，哈尔滨没怎么变，周九良轻车熟路，顺利在孟祥辉即将前去报道的学校附近住下了。

这三年间，周九良没来看过孟祥辉，他越是解读天书，就越明白师父给他的那些话不是一种劝诫，而是一种警告，后来不用师父说，他也自动跟孟祥辉保持了距离，尽量不出现在他的面前。不过偶尔因为事务缠身前往东北时，他也会耐不住寂寞，前去偷偷看孟祥辉一眼，杀一点挡道的阴体——既是为孟祥辉保驾护航，也是为了泄能看不能碰的愤。

上次来看孟祥辉的时候，孟祥辉还是个顶着一张娃娃脸，准备升高中的学生。

小孩的家境虽不算大富大贵，但也还算殷实，家中又宠他，所以他一直都保持着活泼又天真的性格，加上长相又可人疼，所以在同学中也颇受欢迎。周九良知道他在哪所中学，正琢磨翻墙进去匆匆看一眼就走，没成想就在墙头底下撞上了孟祥辉。

学校的围墙下是一丛不高的灌木，周九良的事务已经办完了，所以没有背剑，穿着也简单，像个不怀好意的社会小青年，轻而易举地翻过围墙，躲在了灌木后头。还没等他站定，他就看到了不远处小路上孟祥辉和另一个人并肩走了过来。

很久没见，孟祥辉长高了一些，好像有些晒黑了，周九良下意识转身躲在了灌木丛后，听到来人在他不远处坐下了，紧接着他就听到了孟祥辉的声音。

他好像正在经历变声期，声音变得有些低沉，不像小时候软乎乎的，随便说句话都像是在撒娇：“你想说什么啊，还要把我拉这么远来说？”周九良一听这话，心里有点意外，他鬼鬼祟祟地探了探脑袋，看到孟祥辉身边坐了个小姑娘，正在孟祥辉好奇的目光下忸怩害羞。

周九良一口血差点没喷出来，他伸手揪了一片树叶，在手指中搓捻，听到那小姑娘的话之后，更是气的差点把稀烂的树叶吞下去。

“我就是，挺，挺喜欢你的，你长得好看...”小姑娘的声音比蚊子还小，落在周九良耳朵里比天雷还响，周九良踉跄了一下，差点没藏住，他强行冷静了一下，继续猫在树丛中看情况。树杈的缝隙中能清楚地看到孟祥辉的脸，他似乎还在消化这句话，小小的虎牙在下嘴唇上轻咬，眼帘落下来，样子有点呆，他愣了好半晌，直到周九良都想冲出去的时候，才慢慢回复。

“长得好看？”孟祥辉伸出一根手指，在自己脸颊挠了挠：“嘿嘿，谢谢你。”周九良愣了，坐在他身边的小姑娘也愣了，孟祥辉没楞，他似乎还挺高兴的，一笑起来眼睛弯弯的，露出点牙齿，显得有些狡黠：“回去吧，外头凉。”

“啊...好。”小姑娘梦游一样地站了起来，跟着孟祥辉走远了，周九良还站在原地，有点想笑，又绷着脸严肃，他看了一眼孟祥辉的背影，还是忍不住笑了：“什么人啊？傻。”

多亏孟祥辉不开窍，又或许是他太开窍，反正在周九良这几次突击检查中，孟祥辉好像一直没有谈恋爱的迹象。周九良虽然有时候不太放心，偶尔也会干睡不着觉爬起来看天象给孟祥辉算姻缘的傻事，但是总体上他还是对他与孟鹤堂的命中注定怀有信心。

三年过去了，不知道孟祥辉现在长什么样子，会不会跟当初的孟鹤堂一模一样？

今天是黑龙江传媒艺术学院新生报到的日子，学校开放，周九良也很轻松地混了进去，他带了个口罩，穿着也很简单，没引起任何人的注意。他一边打量着学校里的建筑，一边伸手进口袋中搓捻着师父新给的法器和自己新画的符咒，心里有点犯嘀咕：这学校阴体不算少，自己要是再像孟鹤堂小时候那样，杀光作恶的阴体，恐怕有点费劲。

这次来看孟鹤堂，他也准备万全，必要的时候完全能保护孟鹤堂，但是学校没那么好混进来，倘若半夜来杀鬼，被巡查的保安或者夜归的学生又或者随处可见的摄像头抓到了，恐怕师父又要写信来把他骂的狗血淋头。

周九良在前方拐进了一个比较偏僻的小路，四周都是竹林，很是清幽，只不过三三两两窝着的阴体比较煞风景，像是野地里长出了几朵突兀的黑蘑菇，在意识到周九良有杀意之后纷纷准备逃窜。周九良掏出来袖口中藏着的匕首，冲上去便与一个阴体厮杀。

他身手一向凌厉，且从没有废话，在景阳山上修炼时便常常能把师哥打的落花流水，因着这点狠劲儿和果断，他很少失手，但受伤倒是家常便饭——过于凌厉的剑锋往往忽视自身的脆弱，不懂格挡，只懂进攻。

周九良三下五除二杀了围过来的几只阴体，又把匕首收回了袖中，他重新把手揣进口袋，摸了摸师父送的铃铛，那铃铛在微微震颤，但仍旧不是很明显。

铃铛是用来找人的，在这个年代，没有手机号又没有定位，想找一个三年没见过面的人可谓是大海捞针，这法器本意是为了师兄弟之间方便联络定位，用在周九良这儿，就成了千里姻缘一线牵的神器。

自从下了飞机之后这小铃铛就没动过，现在总算有了点反应，想必孟鹤堂也快要到学校附近了。周九良心里有些欣喜和期待，又有点紧张，他自然是想见孟祥辉，但是又怕自己认不出长大了的孟祥辉，不免心生懊恼，他踢了踢脚下一颗石子，继续迈开了脚步，想走出这片竹林。

林中不乏孱弱的阴体，这里水土湿润，是滋生阴气的沃土，周九良边走边看，像是在菜市场挑菜——凡是足以威胁到人类生存的阴体全部杀掉，威胁不到的暂时放过。还好树林中没有摄像头，不知杀了第多少只阴体，周九良还是没走出这片竹林，他身上有些热，暗骂这个破学校到底是要养熊猫还是要养学生，种这么一片迷宫一样的竹林有什么用。

“那个...”周九良听到人声，吓了一跳，下意识按住了袖口的匕首，他缓缓转过了身，在看清来人的脸之后不由得心脏狂跳。口袋中的铃铛忽然后知后觉地开始发出脆响，吓得面前站着的人一哆嗦，像只小兔子一样地后退了两步，周九良赶紧手忙脚乱地把铃铛安置好，他抬起头来，有点不太敢直视面前的人：“别怕，那个...那个，我的手机铃声，别害怕。”

孟祥辉一笑起来还是那样，笑眼弯弯，像汪着一汪水，他穿着一身简单的休闲装，有点好奇地看着周九良躲闪的样子，友好地笑了笑：“没关系，我不怕，我想问，这条路到一区男生宿舍吗？”周九良下意识摸了摸自己的脸，确认口罩还在脸上之后才有了点底气：“我不知道，我也是头一天来这儿。”

孟祥辉出了一口气，自来熟地凑近了些：“嗐，我还以为你是学长之类的呢，原来和我平级呀，我来的那条路不对，一起走吧，我觉得顺着这条路走下去应该能到宿舍的。”周九良想告诉他，自己来的那条路也不是到宿舍的路，但是却鬼使神差地没有吭声，他紧走两步跟上了孟祥辉，和他并肩走在了竹林里。

“你是学什么的呀？”孟祥辉一边打量着周九良的样子，一边随意搭着话，他心情好像不错，脚步轻快，加上那双圆溜溜的眼睛，让周九良觉得自己像是在哪儿捕获了一只小鹿，此时正带着不谙世事的小东西往家走。

周九良笑了一下，开始含糊其辞：“学管理。”孟鹤堂也没追问，依旧轻松随意地聊着天：“我学影视表演的，我叫孟祥辉。”周九良点了点头，并没有与他互通姓名，毕竟他也不知道命中注定的那次相遇到底是在哪一年，现在的时机成不成熟，他不敢把自己的名字随意告诉什么同样也不知道的孟祥辉。

孟祥辉并不介意，他也不介意周九良的沉默寡言，继续随意说着自己的事，怎么来的学校，住在哪个宿舍，怎么考进来的，一股脑的全倒给了周九良。小朋友今年才十八，外向又活泼，周九良头一回觉得孟鹤堂原来是个小话痨，他回想起了孟鹤堂上一世被他几句话堵得哑口无言，气的脸颊鼓鼓的样子，有点怀念，忍不住笑出了声。

“怎么啦，你笑什么嘛。”孟祥辉一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴，认真地看着周九良，让周九良有点不好意思：“没怎么，觉得你挺可爱的。”孟祥辉楞了一下，随后笑了，周九良想起他那年被小姑娘表白，露出的也是差不多的表情：“哪儿就可爱啊，你怎么乱说。”

不错，至少现在谦虚了不少，周九良的目光逐渐温柔了下来，他伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋：“就是挺可爱的，别动，脑袋上落了片竹叶。”其实孟祥辉脑袋上什么都没有，只不过周九良觉得那头有点自然卷的头发大概会很软，所以才上手摸了两把。

孟祥辉乖乖地站着让周九良给他摘下脑袋上那片并不存在的竹叶，被哄得一愣一愣，不摸白不摸，周九良的手在那头软乎乎的头毛上停留了好一会儿，才恋恋不舍地收了回来。

就算是孟祥辉，走了这么久也该知道这条路不太对了，他好像有点走累了，拉着周九良的胳膊晃了晃：“还有多远啊？”周九良看了他一眼，顺手掏出块手绢递给他擦汗：“还有一小段路，我刚才是从这边过来的。”

孟祥辉苦哈哈地撅了撅嘴：“哦，那再坚持一下。”他收下了手绢，没有还给周九良的意思，周九良心里有点在意，但是没有提出来，他干脆拉住了孟祥辉的手腕：“很快就到了。”

温热的，略微柔软的触感，周九良手心有些冒汗，他忍不住运了口气，控制自己浑身燥热的窘迫，他拉着孟祥辉的那只手又紧了紧，像是在贪恋那点皮肤上的温暖。

如果这条路真的没有尽头就好了，可惜周九良已经认出了自己来时的路口，路口处还有两只阴体在盘踞着，孟祥辉八字轻，体质弱，感受到阴气之后打了个喷嚏，身体也瑟缩了一下。周九良皱了皱眉，他伸手揽过孟祥辉，把他推到自己前面：“这边路窄，你走前面，我跟着你。”

孟祥辉又打了个喷嚏，回答的声音带着可怜巴巴的鼻音，像是没睡醒：“好。”终于到了孟祥辉看不到的地方，周九良悄悄掏出了口袋中的符咒，暗暗掐诀，两张符纸驱散了前方盘踞的阴体，孟祥辉的身体顿了顿，猛地转回头来，笑的有点惊喜：“哎，你感觉到没有，刚刚那段路好冷，现在暖和了。”

周九良点了点头，笑了一下：“对，这边好一点了。”孟祥辉的眼眶中还有那几个喷嚏逼出来的泪意，他拉着周九良的袖口，轻轻晃着：“我觉得是和你在一块的原因，和你在一块迷路好像也不怎么慌，不知道为什么。”

周九良不置可否，他看着孟鹤堂三蹦两蹦出了竹林，站在路口拿着自己的手帕和自己挥手告别：“以后碰到我会还你的，再见！”周九良冲他挥了挥手，看着他跑开了，这才后知后觉地感觉到自己心跳如鼓。


	11. Chapter 11

飞机快要起飞之前，周九良还在看着窗外出神，今日孟祥辉该正式上课了，他也不得不回山东去。

手帕还在孟祥辉那里没有收回来，连带着周九良一颗心也舍在东北带不回去了，空姐来提醒周九良系好安全带，周九良还是漫不经心，直到空姐把一份报纸放在了他的小桌板上。

报纸头版头条字体颇大，周九良的注意力无意间被吸引过去了，只见今日的头版是“德云社新剧场筹建招标”。周九良随意拿起那份报纸看了看，那是份地方小报，只不过是给旅途无聊的乘客解闷的，不然也不会让周九良完全没听说过的这个相声团体占了头版头条。

飞机起飞了，周九良也没事做，他干脆就把这个头版头条看了仔细。德云社是近年来在北京兴起的一个相声组织，何为相声，周九良在景阳山上时也曾听下山去的师哥说起过，江湖打把势卖艺的一种，听说很受欢迎。睡意朦胧，周九良放下了报纸，打了个哈欠：也许哪天有空亲自去看看，相声到底是个什么东西。

周九良最不喜欢的就是在回家时看到师父那只信鸽在他房间里等他，这意味着他又要勤勤恳恳还没钱拿的替师父做苦力了。平时接点私活，累归累，可是偶尔也会碰上慷慨的金主，收获一大笔酬劳，可是师父的委派不仅没有啥回报，还要周九良自己搭进差旅费去——自从他从景阳山上请辞，师父就不再给他提供任务经费了。

信鸽完全没有体察周九良郁闷心情的意思，单脚跳着跳到了周九良面前，翘着那条绑了信筒的腿，催促周九良快看，仿佛这次的任务颇为紧急。周九良取出了它腿上的纸条，只看一眼 ，就愣住了。

没想到，他在飞机上还心心念念的德云社，竟成了他公费参观的下一个工作地点。

“请问，那个，德云社往哪边走？”周九良拉住了一个路人，有点结巴，他对北京不甚熟悉，已经在这条路上转了许久，为了方便潜伏调查，他特意换了个发型，现在要多不自在就有多不自在。路人有些诧异地打量了一下周九良的青皮脑袋，操着一口京腔：“您听相声？听相声往前头走，拐个弯小胡同里就是张一元茶馆。”

周九良道了谢，就按路人指的方向走了，张一元茶馆门口张贴着今日演出节目的水牌子，不过周九良不感兴趣，他按着门口告示牌的指示，拐进了张一元茶馆的后巷。

这次师父的指示与德云社相关，山上再次发现了北京城中的异动，皇城脚下有千年的龙脉，按说是不会生出邪祟事端的，但事发特殊，京城中出现的异动桩桩件件都指向一个地点——德云社即将招标新建的新街口剧场。

新街口剧场恰好位于风水上的“穿心煞”处，本就难以动土，报纸上报道出来的招标就已经是筹建期的第三次招标了，前两次皆以各种匪夷所思的理由宣告流产，景阳山上早就注意到了这件事情，不仅是因为推迟已久的工期，更是因为新街口剧场选址处让人难以忽视的阴气聚集。

周九良被委派去调查这次的事件，新街口剧场的筹建必定不是短期内能完成的，周九良既然要长期在此潜伏，就选择了比较便利的一种方式——加入德云社。

“请问是在这里面试传习社吗？”周九良拐进后巷，看到后台入口处站了个戴着眼镜的清秀青年，听到他的提问，那人先是一愣：“先生您面试？”周九良点了头后，那人才继续说：“今天面试的都是少年班，您这年纪...”

周九良有点无奈，他虽然已经在景阳山修道百余年，但是面容还像是十几岁的人，并不会让人一眼就看出他的年纪，但是他也能理解面前这位老师的提问，毕竟他为了方便潜伏，把自己的发型整的像个不修边幅的老大爷，现在就算他说自己四十岁也有人信。

“我，我是参加少年班面试，我...呃，我十五岁。”周九良说完就低下了头，这话他自己听了都不太信。但是面前的人好像信了，转了个身，给他让出一条路来：“你进去吧，已经开始了。”周九良小声道了声谢，正要往里走，那人又说话了：“哎，还没问，你叫什么啊？”

周九良楞了一下，清了清嗓子：“周...周航。”他早就想好了的化名，这趟出来不能暴露自己身份，只好借小航的名字一用。那人朝着他笑了笑：“祝你成功，要是成了，我以后就能给你上课了，我叫高峰，在这儿工作。”

传习社基本没什么门槛，与周九良的前期调查基本相同，只要智力正常，年纪合适，口条顺，基本都能成功通过面试，周九良也不例外。

转天下午，他就顺利交了学费，住进了天桥剧场附近的传习社宿舍，同学都是一帮半大小子，最大的也才十六岁，周九良和这帮小子实在混不到一块去，在同学中显得有点孤单。不过他也并不太在意，来这里本意不是为了学相声，周九良甚至现在还不太清楚相声是个啥，所以才安顿下来，他就打算去“成年人”的地方探听一下关于新街口剧场的消息。

高峰正在办公室里和他的同事插科打诨，周九良敲门的时候，还能听到屋里嬉笑怒骂，高峰带着笑意的声音从屋里传来：“哪位啊？进来呗。”周九良推门走了进去，向着屋里正好奇地打量着他的一帮前辈点了点头。

“找我有事？住的不习惯？还是被哪个小子欺负了？”高峰从座位上站了起来，随意地向周围人介绍：“昨天传习社收的学生。”周九良摇了摇头，觉得此时好像不是个探听的好时机，但是来都来了，只好硬着头皮发问：“没什么事，高老师，就是吧，听他们说要建新街口剧场了，我们以后会在那演出吗？”

室内几个人都笑了起来，一个与高峰年龄相仿的青年开口了，这人长得颇文气，一开口却带着蔫坏：“没学艺就想着上台了，你且等着吧，说不定等你毕业了，那剧场还没建完。”高峰也笑，但回答起来还比较真诚：“你认真学习，好好练功，说不定有朝一日，新街口剧场首演就是你攒底。”周九良没太听懂，这帮人好话不会说，句里行间都是吊坎，他在原地站了好一会儿也没理解他们关于新街口剧场的讨论内容。

“怎么还不回去啊？”高峰注意到他还没走，以为他被他们的话打击到了，便很善解人意的走上来拍了拍他的肩膀：“这行是这样的，有时候说话没规没矩，你别在意，以后你学出来了就能懂了。”周九良皱了皱眉，高峰话里有意无意的亲和反而让他有点不太舒服，他一向是个胜负欲高涨的性子，被当成小孩子体恤让他没由来地窝火。

但是周九良还是冲着高峰笑了笑：“谢谢老师。”他转身出了高峰的办公室，顺手带上了门。

本来心里就烦，一回宿舍更烦了，小孩子们的友情建立的颇为快速，一开始还忸忸怩怩的小孩们转头就成了插科打诨的好兄弟。年轻小孩人来疯，一个赛一个的精神，正炫耀着自己的口条，背的是什么“软炸鲤鱼软炸鸡”，周九良一概没听过。

周九良坐回了自己床上，看着一帮小孩瞎闹，心里烦的像是包了一包芒草。看着那帮小孩嘚吧嘚吧背贯口的样子，心里的胜负欲简直给个火星子就能烧起来，他暗暗下了决心：就算是只在这儿潜伏调查一阵子，我也要做这边最优秀的学生。

精神胜利法让周九良舒心了不少，怀着对课程的那点小憧憬，还有自己天生慧根的骄傲自恃，周九良正式开始了在德云社的学习之路。

本来以为一个月满够调查新街口的事情了，但是四个月都快过去了，事件还是全无进展。景阳山上每次给他传信都是希望他静观其变，周九良自己观看天象和测算的结果也都没什么异常，但是新街口剧场的筹建还是遥遥无期，新一轮招标又出了问题，所有人都搞不清楚问题到底出在哪里。

周九良有时候会暗暗腹诽，干脆在这儿踏踏实实学个相声卖艺糊口算了，当什么道士。

他在传习社的成绩确实还不错，他实际年龄大，悟性又高，就算一点基础也没有也不打紧，他很快就追上了那群只会背“软炸鲤鱼软炸鸡”的小屁孩。四个月的学习过去，周九良好像对相声产生了一点兴趣，又加上听闻了一些德云社班主闯荡江湖的事迹，从小长在山上的小道士心里那点对江湖的好奇憧憬都被调动了起来。

今天没有上课，同宿舍的小孩都被父母接回去过年了，周九良摆弄着手里的御子板，呆呆地看着窗外落雪，心里也有点蠢蠢欲动，很快就要过年了，不知道孟祥辉还好吗。自然是没有家长来接他回家过年，新街口的事情也完全没有进展，师父没有传讯让他进一步动作，闲人一个的周九良当机立断——去东北。

今年东北的雪下的很大，纷纷扬扬的，像是一块一块被风聚集起来的绵软柳絮，从天上慢慢落在人间。

孟祥辉在学校里憋了一整个学期，放假回到家像是撒了欢的小动物，父母一会儿看不住，就跑去院子里玩雪放花，像是回到了五六岁最调皮的那会儿，一点也闲不住。这一个学期下来，孟祥辉好像瘦一点了，平时上课辛苦，影视表演专业又注重实操训练，他在学校累的够呛，一回家才轻松些。

周九良裹着厚厚的外套，俯身在他家院墙墙头上偷看，孟祥辉正在院子里扫雪玩，拿着大笤帚挥来挥去，挂着张可爱机灵的笑脸，周九良记得那会儿在他学校碰到他时他还有些驼背，一学期的形体课上下来，他挺拔了许多，像是正在抽枝拔节的植物，在周九良眼皮子底下茁壮成长。

院子里的雪被孟祥辉扫成一堆时，天色也晚了，周九良闻着从院子里飘来的肉香和饺子香，忍不住吞了口口水，紧接着他就听见孟祥辉的妈妈打开了屋门唤他：“进来吃饭啦，别玩了，晚上再出去放花看。”

孟祥辉丢下了手中的笤帚，三蹦两蹦就进了屋，搂着妈妈的肩膀撒娇。周九良看了一眼屋里，恋恋不舍地从墙头上跳了下来，打算回自己的住处吃饭。

一到了夜里，四周此起彼伏地放起了花，天幕上被各种闪亮的人工星斗堆砌的满满的，连带着雪地都亮了些许。周九良从旅馆出来后，跟随着那些星斗的指引，一路又回到了孟鹤堂家。

一会儿不在，墙头上又有了积雪，周九良叹了口气，化成了雪夜里朦胧的水雾，他拍了拍厚实的手套，正打算攀着墙头翻墙上去，却听到了院门打开的声音。他下意识的贴着墙角隐蔽了起来，还好身上的黑衣与夜色融为了一体，孟祥辉从院门里探头探脑地走了出来，他好像是背着父母偷偷跑出来玩的，脸颊冻得通红，带着狡黠笑意。

周九良摒着呼吸，看着孟祥辉在离他不过几步的距离站定，他手上拿着一把细长的烟花，带着毛绒绒的帽子和手套，正在自己口袋里费劲翻找着什么。

周九良看着他的脸颊在天空中烟花的映照下变得清晰，忍不住勾起了嘴角，他看着孟祥辉从口袋中掏出了一个打火机，用力打了好几下，才把一支烟花点着。

烟花冒出了金黄色的火焰，而后四溅出精致好看的火星儿，周九良看着孟祥辉玩心大发，把手中一把烟花统统引燃，在雪地中转起了圈，像是凭一己之力制造了一条灿烂的星河。

“新年快乐！”孟祥辉转了几圈，尤嫌不够，又把一把烟花分成两股，两只手分别拿着，周九良看着他转完了圈，踉踉跄跄差点在雪地里摔个跟头，而后又傻乎乎地不知道给谁送了个祝福，觉得心里像是住进了个小刺猬，柔软温热，又像是被软刺扎过一样的痒。

新年快乐，周九良定定地看着正在傻乎乎地笑着的孟祥辉，也笑了起来，这是他今年收到的唯一的新年礼物。


	12. Chapter 12

京城的夏夜很美，虽然见不到标志性的夏夜繁星，但是有种难得的人间烟火气，显得皇城脚下尤其歌舞升平。吆喝叫卖的声音直到后半夜才从阡陌间消失，周九良听着耳边室友的呼吸声逐渐平稳了起来，在一片安静中慢慢起了身，随手摸起藏在床底的长剑就翻身下了床。

窗户大敞着，周九良已然换好了道袍，他回望了一眼黑洞洞的宿舍室内，跳上了窗台，纵身从三楼跳了下去。

今日是庚寅年五月初八，诸事不宜，亢金龙隐于太微，是为极阴。

周九良在早已无人的道路上飞跑，他早已经探知好了新街口剧场的地点，趁着今日大凶日，阴气最为活跃，他打算一人前往，探探虚实。新街口距离他们的传习社宿舍并不算太远，周九良白日养精蓄锐，夜晚脚程飞快，没一会儿就到了被建筑材料圈起来的那块空地。

与师父师哥调查的情况大致相同，这里阴气极重，饶是周九良，靠近这里时也忍不住打了一个寒颤。四周聚集着一些阴体，在感知到周九良的存在后渐渐围了上来，周九良不欲恋战，他吸了口气，挥剑作阵，引燃了火符，靠近的阴体有的被灼伤，有的退却了，那些弱一些的直接被阵法送上了西天，周九良抓住机会攀过了围墙，进入了被圈起来的那一块空地。

空地上什么也没有，除了一些疯长的蒿草在风中舞动，像极了鬼影幢幢，周九良又挥剑杀了几只阴体，在空地上兜了一圈，这里虽然阴气极重，但是却什么异象都没有，周九良不禁皱起了眉。

他从袖笼中掏出了张符咒，小心翼翼地将它放在了地上，用土块压实，这张符与他自己制作的那些不同，这是师父特地让信鸽给他送来的。常规的符咒作用点在于破阴增阳，而这张却恰恰相反，它能汇聚阴气，使游离的阴气快速汇聚成规模。师父认为，只有这样才能更快的找出新街口这个地方隐藏的邪祟，就像清理一个脓包，只能从根部往上挖，才得以清除完全。

放置完符咒之后，周九良便打算原路返回了，这里的阴体太多太杂，他就算在这里杀到天亮也杀不干净，还不如随他们去，快点回床上睡觉。

一想起明天，周九良脚下一滑，差点栽倒在一只半死不活的阴体身上，他气闷地踹了那阴体一脚，翻身出了围墙，往来时的方向跑去。

拜师学艺是一种很折寿的行为，不管学什么。

周九良夜里三点多才从外面悄悄摸回宿舍，还没睡到五点半，就被准时叫醒了。他迷迷糊糊地穿着衣服，看着同宿舍的小子们装模作样争先恐后地喊着嗓子，没忍住也跟着嚎了一声，就像是狼群的夜嗥效应，整个宿舍嗷嗷叫成了一片。

哪怕是当年在景阳山上清修时，师父也允许睡到六点钟起床呢，周九良一边喊嗓子，一边心里嘀咕。六点整，周九良和一帮小豆芽们乖乖站在了宿舍楼下，由当班的郑老师带着，去公园挨个喊嗓子背贯儿，顺便考唱，一个月总有这么一次，算是阶段性的课程考查。

师父带徒弟就像婆婆带媳妇，他当年受的苦一定要原样让你再受一遍去，甚至变本加厉，不过与之不同的，就是师父是真心实意希望你好，希望你比他当年还好。郑老师是个很认真又很严格的人，虽说不像师父当年一样，做不好就打手板，但是他带来的心理上的折磨远比师父的手板疼得多。

周九良已经清醒了一些，虽说脑子里还在想着昨夜的事情，但是嘴里已经开始嘚吧嘚吧的背上了贯口，从南斯拉夫意大利瑞士瑞玛法国巴黎一直到西班牙马德里，周九良基本已经形成了肌肉记忆，溜号也能从头背到尾，一用心去想反而容易错。毕竟已经在传习社呆了近一年，周九良现在终于算是一只脚踏进了艺人的门，相声的一些基础的东西已经滚瓜烂熟，反正比同期的小豆丁强一些。

“周航，下一个。”郑老师的声音从一片嗡嗡的小声背诵中传了过来，周九良闭了嘴，站到了郑老师面前：“老师。”郑老师想了半晌，点了点头：“给唱个骷髅叹。”周九良叹了口气，自己一天天的，怎么总和这些没命的玩意儿作斗争呢，郑老师见他叹气，瞪了瞪眼：“不会？”

周九良赶快摇头，张嘴就唱。

哈尔滨今天下雨，孟祥辉起得晚，赶到练功房的时候，大部分人都已经到了。

他赶紧把脚上那双鹅黄色带小鸭子的雨靴换了下来，脱下身上的外套，露出里面的练功服，混进了人堆中间，企图让正在点名的老师认不出来。

“孟祥辉。”老师托了托滑落在鼻尖上的眼镜，抬头看了一眼，孟祥辉赶紧举手：“我...啊不是，到！”人群中传来了小声的笑，站在孟祥辉身边的同学甚至揉了揉他的脑袋：“别到了，早点过你名儿啦。”孟祥辉红着一张脸，规规矩矩站在了角落里，眨巴眨巴眼睛，不好意思地看着老师：“我错了老师。”

“今天下雨，算了，下次早点起。”老师也没多难为他，甚至冲他笑了笑：“吃早饭了吗？”孟祥辉这才松一口气，笑了起来：“吃的豆沙包！”老师的表情却一下变严肃了：“还吃了个早饭再来？”

周九良卖力地唱着太平歌词的时候，孟祥辉正被公报私仇的老师用力压着腿拉筋，疼的吱呀怪叫。周九良一句卡壳了，顿了一下，正给他贴板合拍的郑老师马上抬头瞪了他一眼，吓得他赶紧赶板合上御子的拍子，孟祥辉原地下了腰倒立，再站起来时，脸颊红扑扑的，汗水滴在了地面上。

日子就这么刮风下雨的过着，每颗星星都在天幕上缓缓移动，虽说与孩子们相隔了数不清的光年，但彼此之间却交相辉映着，距离仅有咫尺，还在越靠越近。冬去春又来，日月都换了新篇，孟祥辉即将从传媒学院毕业参加工作了，周九良的潜伏任务也终于看到了一点曙光。

这两年多，周九良统共见了孟祥辉三面，一面是新年，一面是算到孟祥辉有劫，赶去东北帮他，再一面是将要见还没见着，孟祥辉即将毕业，毕业典礼的那天，周九良当然要翘课前去看看。距离上次见着孟祥辉已经小半年了，不知道他有没有什么变化，周九良一边在高峰的课上走着神，一边想着孟祥辉的样子，他忽然想起了他与孟鹤堂的初见，现在的孟祥辉越来越像当年与他初见时，胆小却又可爱的孟鹤堂了。

“周航？”高峰的板书告一段落，看着坐在底下正托着腮帮发傻的周九良，忍不住把粉笔折断了一小节，窝在手里：“溜号呐？”周九良毫无防备，他一时没反应过来周航是在叫他，毕竟叫周九良叫了百十来年，叫周航才叫了两年多，熟练程度不太一样。

紧接着高峰的粉笔头就准确砸在了他脑门上：“我给你准两天假期，你不能提前就开始放羊了吧？”高峰还在笑着，可回过神来的周九良可不怎么敢笑，他生怕高峰把他这两天探亲假给撸了：“我错了，您都对。”

如果这段日子再来一次，周九良一定会提前算算黄历，那他就会知道，他那两天假期不宜出行。

京中忽然出现了一起杀人抛尸案，虽然被有关部门及时瞒了下来，但是风言风语却在百姓中传了出去。据说是个无头悬案，没有找到任何跟杀人凶手有关的线索，死者被抛尸在废弃工地上，四周是没有监控的死角。这起案件也在周九良的同学中间传了开来，周九良也听过一耳朵，不过如果他再主动问问他那个说的有鼻子有眼的同学，就会知道，抛尸的地点在新街口剧场工地原址。

就在周九良收拾好行李准备去东北的那天晚上，景阳山上派来了两位师哥，凌晨站在周九良宿舍阳台上，往睡着了的周九良脸上丢了颗小石子，害得熟睡的周九良还以为是梦中在高峰的课上走神。两位师哥皆是雷厉风行，带着迷迷糊糊的周九良直奔新街口，这起事件之所以没有一丝一毫的线索可言，是因为它的始作俑者本来就无处可循，是被周九良的师父一张符拴在新街口养着的那个邪祟终于浮上了水面。

一场酣战直到黎明，周九良从未交手过这样强劲的对手，也没有见过两位光风霁月的师哥如此狼狈过，黎明破晓那阴体便消失了，他们没有如期将它消灭，因此只能等到下一个夜晚，彼时又是一场恶战。周九良自然没法当着两位受了伤的师哥的面提出“我要去东北”这种话，况且他自己也受了伤，不修养两天恐怕恢复不回来了。

孟祥辉的毕业典礼十分顺利，他开开心心地在父母的簇拥下回到了家，准备休息几日。东北的天气一如往年晴朗，孟祥辉在阳光下眯着眼睛，在校门口比了个剪刀手，在拍好照片之后马上从口袋掏出张手帕擦汗，那手帕是他一直在用的，一角绣了一个小小的祥云纹。

周九良与两位师哥合力，才在第二天的夜晚绞杀了那只强大的阴体，顺便把新街口周围清剿了个干净，一位师哥的手臂受伤，深可见骨，周九良掏出了随身的手帕替他草草包扎，手帕一角的祥云纹被血迹浸湿，看起来像是孟祥辉那张照片身后正热烈灿烂的漫天红霞。

近几日，周九良看起来非常萎靡不振，老师先生们偶尔抓着他的小辫子想说他两句，竟也不太忍心。

那夜里打斗他也受了伤，虽说被两位师哥勉力护着，他的伤势不重，但是心里的那点介怀更难消除，他原以为孟鹤堂的这一世，桩桩件件的艰难与荣耀他都能有幸陪着，然而实在身不由己，他还是没能想期望中那样，对孟祥辉呵护的无微不至。

老师们不忍心教育他，也只能拿点高兴的事情来刺激他，周九良在传习社中的学习即将结束了，他们在一场汇报演出后即将被分入德云社的青年演出队，去各个小剧场演出工作。终于从学徒熬了出来，能够自食其力，按道理来说，正常的小孩应该是高兴的，但是当高峰将这个消息告诉周九良时，他却没什么大的反应。

“你当年来学习的时候，不是挺向往演出的嘛，现在怎么看起来也不期待啊。”高峰打量着周九良的神色，心里犯着嘀咕：“新街口剧场听说也快开建了，拖了好几年的工程都开工了，你说不定就能在里头演出啦。”周九良勉强笑了笑，当年随口说的话高峰竟然还记得，他心里有点感动：“高老师，您别劝我了，我没事儿，演出我肯定好好演。”

高峰这才有点放下心来，与他随便说起了上课讲过的段子，周九良却有些心不在焉，他打量着高峰的眉眼，心里有点惆怅，他与这位老师，兴许以后就不会再见面了。

周九良打算在汇报演出之后就及时撤出德云社，结束拖了几年之久的潜伏行动。新街口剧场已经顺利兴建了，他的任务也已经到了尾声，就要和周航这个名字说再见，周九良心里还有点舍不得。对于演出，他心里没有他的小同学那样期待和紧张，马上就要离开，他的心里反而没有沉重的包袱了，只管放轻松去演，给这次潜伏活动画上一个圆满的句号。

据说台下坐着的都是德云社的元老，周九良只认得班主郭德纲，和教过自己的高峰，其他人也都面善，仿佛是在教学视频里看到过他们的表演，总之，这次的汇报演出，上面还是相当重视的。

一对一对的小演员上得台去，有模有样的说着，周九良站在侧目条候场，下一个就是他，他的临时小搭档紧张的脑门冒汗，有点好笑，他正好相反，过于放松。他们被安排的节目是结巴论，周九良捧哏，他一上台就把手撑在桌子上了，反正没啥顾忌，怎么轻松怎么来。

周九良平时的成绩挺不错的，在传习社里也算数得着，他一边嗯啊这是的给他的临时搭档搭着下腔，一边随意地瞥着台下观看他们演出的老师。老师们有不少正在交头接耳，他看到了高峰正在和班主的搭档，也就是于谦说着小话，和他对上目光之后，高峰微微点了点头。

周九良的节奏掌控是郑老师天天拎着耳朵教的，肯定不会出问题，于是周九良也就放心大胆的继续在观众席上打量，他余光看见于谦身边新坐下了个人，正要看仔细，他的小搭档打了个磕巴，周九良回过神来，赶紧说话救场。

再回到正道上来的时候，周九良第一眼就瞟向了方才没看清楚的那个地方，与一双带着好奇的眼睛对上了目光。还好周九良是捧哏，不然今天谁跟他搭档，谁就倒了霉了，后半场周九良的劲头空前的高涨，仿佛是为了前半场自己搭档的小失误找补。

其实他只是看到了自己的过去，看到自己跳进一户人家的阳台，与一个拿着花瓶的小鬼对上了视线，看到那个小鬼消失又出现，在除夕的雪夜里欢蹦乱跳，制造出星河点点。

散场之后，周九良废了好大的劲才挤回到前厅，连高峰叫他他都没听到，他在前厅乱转了一圈，除了不认识的几个老先生之外，谁也没看见。他只好又跑回了后台，后台的人散的差不多了，摆放着的座位上堆着不知道谁乱放的两件白衬里，有个人正在捡起那两件衬里，慢慢叠起来，在周九良一阵风一样地跑进后台之后停下了动作。

周九良愣在了台口，直到他日思夜想的那个人走到他近旁，他一只手拿着还没叠好的衬里，另一只手伸出来，笑的惊喜又温柔：“我刚想着找你呢，你叫周航是吗？”周九良摇了摇头，又点了点头，像是个失了智的小傻子，不过倒是当机立断的伸出手与对面的人相握。

周九良的手心有点汗津津的，不过孟祥辉好像并不介意，他拉着周九良的手摇了两下：“你好，我叫孟祥辉，刚刚看完你演出，于谦老师建议我和你认识一下，可以聊聊吗？”

周九良后来一直记得这一天，记得孟祥辉温柔灿烂的笑意，记得孟祥辉柔软微凉的手心，记得这一天夜晚凉风阵阵，吹来走街串巷卖西瓜的叫卖声。

还记得，就是从这一天开始，周九良捉到了自己的红鸾星。


	13. Chapter 13

今年春天开始，孟祥辉便开始为自己以后的生计谋想办法，客观来说，他的硬件条件在人才辈出、百花争艳的演艺界不算特别突出，所以便只能多方发展，为未来谋取更多可靠的机会。虽然家中并不太需要他毕业之后马上上交一份工资来贴补家用，但是孟祥辉不打算在成年之后还让父母为他操心。

毕业季来临之前，孟祥辉终于找到了一个机会。那天他还正在为了毕业论文的事情头痛，忙里偷闲看了眼手机，看到了一条娱乐新闻——德云社新街口剧场招标会顺利举办，郭德纲于谦等诸多演员到场。

父亲和于谦的友谊是很多很多年之前的事情了，那时候孟祥辉还是个小孩，只记得有个说话爽利的于伯伯常打电话到家里，后来见到了他真人，父亲便让他改口叫了干爹，那之后他逐渐长大，外出求学，没再与于谦见过面，模模糊糊记得他在北京发展，没想到是在声名鹊起的德云社。

孟祥辉当机立断地与干爹取得了联系，顺利毕业后便告别父母，去了北京，跟着干爹做个小助理，同时也拜了干爹的搭档做师父，开始学习相声。

相声是个挺有意思的行当，虽说孟祥辉从小到大的念头都是当个演员，但是相声演员不也是演员嘛。孟祥辉学东西很快，加上一个人在北京生活的那点小压力，催促着他 一步一步地往前奋进，学了约莫三四个月，干爹便着意帮他寻一个投契的搭档了，这时候，也恰巧赶上德云社第一批传习社的毕业生做汇报演出。

八月的太阳还有点热，孟祥辉中午在干爹的饭店中兼职大堂经理，忙了一头的汗，中午匆匆冲了个澡，就赶去了干爹提前通知过他的那个汇报演出现场。

虽说到的还是晚了点，不过台上演的正热闹，他悄悄混进去坐在干爹身边也没有人注意，于谦正喝着茶，同身边人小声笑谈着这伙孩子的基本功和演出效果，余光瞥见孟祥辉进来，便赶紧转向了他：“来的还挺是时候，前头那几对孩子都紧张，有点温，这一对算是目前来说最好的了。”

孟祥辉点了点头，拿过茶壶给于谦的茶杯添上些水：“哎，听您的，您替我长眼就成。”于谦笑着看了他一眼：“给你挑搭档，你不长眼谁长眼，看看，桌子里头那个，给你捧，你觉得成吗？”孟祥辉这才抬起头来看看台上正说得起兴的两个小孩，没想到才抬起头来，就与干爹指给他看的那个孩子对上了眼神，直把他看的一愣。

那孩子按说应该才十几岁，可是看起来有不符合年龄的老成和稳重，只不过第一印象的这点老成和稳重很快就被孟祥辉亲自推翻，孟祥辉盯着他看了一会儿，时不时便与他对上视线。那孩子像是一直也在注意着他，他看一眼，那孩子就活跃一分，孟祥辉只觉得他的眼神里似乎有一点不一样的欣喜和期待，明明是第一次见面，孟祥辉却莫名其妙地觉得这人他曾经见过。

“还行吗？”于谦偏过头，问了他一句，拿起了桌上的一张纸，手指尖点点上头的一个名字：“十六了，叫周航，你要是觉得还行，你自己接触接触。”孟祥辉点了点头：“挺好倒是挺好，干爹，我是不是和他见过啊？”于谦有点疑惑：“什么时候见过，你之前不一直在东北吗，哪能啊？”

孟祥辉耸了耸肩，又给于谦添上了点茶水：“不知道，就是种感觉。”

凭着这点感觉，散了场，孟祥辉就没急着走，他有点兴趣去找那个叫周航的小孩接触一下。

后来也顺利接上了头，虽然不知道周航为什么一见到他就像是把舌头咽到了肚子里，一句整话都说不出来，但是孟祥辉还是很相信干爹的判断力，和自己的直觉。

看到周航的那一眼，还有刚刚与周航接触的那一刻，孟祥辉心里都有种异样的饱足感，像是莫名其妙地就感觉周围非常安全，甚至在开着过分低温的冷气的后台都感觉到了迎面吹过暖洋洋的风。后台不便详谈，孟祥辉便提出带着周航去于老师的饭店中开个没客人的小雅间，喝点东西，也蹭点空调，周航还是一句整话也没有，不过点头点的飞快。

周九良这个人以前从来不相信什么喜从天降，他们道教不信这个，只信事出有因，因果必报。

假如真有人走大街上被馅饼或者天雷砸了脑袋，那想必与他的福报和业障脱不开什么关系，世上没有白吃的午餐，也没有白赚的吆喝，周九良在景阳山上被师父教养了这么些年，不该不明白这个道理。可是周九良现在却觉得自己被世界上最大最甜的馅饼结结实实砸在头顶上，细想来，最近他也没干什么好事情，没想到上天给他备了这么一份厚礼。

踏破铁鞋无觅处，不知转入此中来，周九良满脑子都是乱七八糟的想法，喜悦和得意忘形居多。周九良被他的孟祥辉哥哥牵着小手，进了于谦老师的饭庄子，笑的哈喇子都快流出来了，他跟着孟祥辉进了间没人的小厅，看着孟祥辉把给他拿的冰镇可乐拿酒起子起开，插上吸管推到他面前。

“喝吧，现在没到饭点，也没法给你找点好吃的，不过饮料挺多的，你说了一下午肯定渴了。”孟祥辉笑的温温柔柔的，热情地招待着他，把周九良美得飘飘然，他吸溜了一口可乐，看着孟祥辉坐在他对面，继续说着心里的小九九：“我刚刚看你的演出了，你挺厉害的，我觉得算是这一届里最好的。”说到这，孟祥辉有点心虚，因为迟到了，他也就看了两三个节目。

不过周九良没深究，他道了谢，然后就暗示孟祥辉直奔主题：“那孟...孟哥找我是想干什么？”周九良舌头打结差点脱口而出叫孟祥辉“孟儿”，先前刚知道孟鹤堂的本名的时候，他就一直想这么叫了，不过直到孟鹤堂消失，都没能正经叫上一回。还好他反应快，没忘了周航现在比孟祥辉还小五岁，赶紧改口叫孟哥。

孟祥辉倒也爽快：“那我直说了，我现在在当于老师的助理，也在学相声，嗯...还在学，但是很快应该就要上台表演了，我没有搭档，于谦老师给我推荐了你，咱俩能试试吗？”惊喜来的太过突然，周九良叼着的吸管都掉回了玻璃瓶里，他呆呆地看着孟祥辉，让孟祥辉还以为他不愿意，于是赶紧补充：“虽然可能开始演出要比你的那些同学晚一点，但是，但是能直接跟着我去正式演出队，不用在青年队里磨炼很久，那边待遇不是很高。我也不是说那边就不好，但是...”孟祥辉有点词穷，于是周九良赶紧伸手拦住他的话头：“孟哥，孟哥，等等。”

孟祥辉闭了嘴，两只大眼睛里透露着茫然和紧张，直勾勾地盯着周九良，周九良忽然就觉得有点燥热，他红了脸：“不用多说，我愿意。”这下轮到孟祥辉发呆了，他的舌头也打了结：“等会儿，呃，不是，你这就愿意了？为什么啊？”

周九良也没料到他这么问，如果提前知道，能打个腹稿，他估计会说什么“咱俩有缘分啊”、“我觉得你很有灵气啊”、“咱俩合作肯定很好”这样正经的兜圈子话，但是事出突然，周九良的脑子又被突如其来的喜悦充满，所以他脱口而出的是：“因为你请我喝可乐。”

孟祥辉愣了两秒，噗嗤一声笑了出来，他一笑起来跟孟鹤堂之前一模一样，小小的鼻头皱起来，眼睛像是一弯新月，他笑着点了点周九良的脑门：“周航啊，就因为一瓶可乐？你这有点过于好收买了吧，行，你跟了哥哥，以后天天到这儿喝可乐来。”

周九良傻乎乎地笑着，心里乐出了花，寻思着这就算大功告成，把孟祥辉拴在自己身边了，他摸了一把可乐冰冰凉凉挂着水珠的瓶壁，又捂在自己脸上，把自己脸上的燥热驱散，他忙不迭地伸出了手：“那合作愉快，孟哥说话算数，就我了，别想别人。”

孟祥辉笑够了，伸手擦掉了他沾在脸颊上的水珠：“一言为定，合作愉快。”

后来周九良真就天天去于老师的饭店打卡去领他那一瓶可乐，孟祥辉早上在于谦的饭店里帮工、处理事务，中午吃好了饭，就跟着周九良回了他当初学相声的学校，两人在那里磨合学习训练。

孟祥辉忙起来的时候无暇顾及到在一边翘着脚等他的周航，因此平时就对周航格外关照，算是给他的一点小小补偿，两人做搭档的磨合程度还不够，但台下的感情升温倒是很快，周九良也乐得一口一个孟哥的跟在孟祥辉屁股后头凑热闹，他品尝到了一点被人关照的乐趣——先前都是他费尽心思保护孟鹤堂，现在反过来被照顾的服服帖帖，感觉倒也不错。

今天中午饭店的生意很红火，孟祥辉忙的团团转，周九良也很有眼力见的帮他处理了一点闲事，俨然是个新雇的小伙计，等到午饭这段时间过去，客人渐渐稀少的时候，孟祥辉才闲下来，匆匆去后厨找了点饭来两人吃。

“中午辛苦了，我忙起来也牵连着你，谢谢你帮孟哥的忙。”孟祥辉起开了一瓶可乐，照例插上吸管送到周九良面前，周九良看着他从口袋里掏出一方手帕擦了擦汗，眼尖地瞄到了那手帕一角的云纹，不禁楞了一下，他看着孟祥辉擦好了汗，又小心翼翼地把手帕叠起来，忍不住把可乐递回到了孟祥辉面前：“你热，你喝一口吧。”

孟祥辉犹豫了一下，露出了个笑脸：“不嫌弃孟哥？”周九良尽力让自己的表情看起来很平静：“不嫌弃，随便喝。”孟祥辉虽这么问了，但实际上还是把吸管拔了出来，就着瓶口喝了一口冰可乐解渴，他没看见周九良略带失望的眼神，道了声谢，就埋头开始吃他那份饭：“快吃，吃完回学校了，今天本来就晚。”

周九良把可乐拿回到了自己面前，插上吸管吸溜了一口，还是有点懊恼，不过也没什么办法，他低低地答应了一声，也埋下了头，跟自己那份饭较上了劲。

夏天很快就过去了，北京的秋天又很短，仿佛只是一阵秋风卷尽了树上所有残留的黄叶，日子就到了冬天。

自打进了秋天开始，孟祥辉就断断续续地有些不舒服，周九良知道他八字轻，秋日里碰上三星连珠，阴气重，孟祥辉撞见点什么就容易生病。虽说孟祥辉长大以后就不会轻易看到奇怪的东西了，但是容易招惹阴体的体质倒是一直没变过，周九良和他在一起时都能明显感觉到他在吸引附近的阴体，也不知道孟祥辉到底是什么香饽饽，让那些阴体即使看周九良在他身边还要上来送死。

平时在一起的时候，周九良还可以帮忙解决那些贴上来的鬼狐妖怪，不在一起时就没法保证了，也不知道昨夜回去孟祥辉撞上了什么，今日一大早，周九良就看到他眼下乌青，印堂发黑，还抽着鼻翼，像是着了凉。

“孟哥感冒了？”周九良试探了一下孟祥辉的体温，有些正常偏低，他四处看了看没看到阴体，大概是没有一直跟着孟祥辉吧。孟祥辉抽了抽鼻子，神情看起来就像个可怜巴巴的受气包：“没有，做噩梦了，没睡好，可能踢被子了，醒了就成这样了。”孟祥辉说话带着鼻音，还带着没睡醒的奶味，他大大地打了一个哈欠：“你听我背完这个贯儿，让孟哥歇会吧，困了。”

周九良点了点头，手指在自己裤兜里搓捻着一张符纸，他老早就想给孟祥辉了，一直找不到借口，他看着孟祥辉在他面前嘚吧嘚吧地背着贯口，时不时在他气口递句话，过了约莫半小时，孟祥辉就撂了挑子。

他俩平时训练的这个教室没有桌椅，四面全是镜子，孟祥辉干脆找了个角落席地而坐：“我睡十分钟，你看着点表，到点叫醒我就成。”周九良看着他靠在墙角，怎么坐都不舒服，干脆走近了坐在他身边，好整以暇地拍了拍自己肩膀：“靠这儿，不收你钱。”

孟祥辉笑着推了他一把：“美得你。”说着，还是靠在了周九良肩上，说话的声音越来越小：“十分钟啊，别忘了。”周九良答应的挺好的，可是他才不打算只让孟祥辉睡十分钟，别人不心疼，他可心疼着呢，被阴体骚扰的滋味不好受，怎么也得让孟祥辉睡够。

听着肩头的呼吸声逐渐平稳了，周九良转过了头，打量着孟祥辉眉头紧蹙，仍然保持着规规矩矩的睡相，先前孟鹤堂在他家睡觉那次，在被窝里睡得东倒西歪，不知道这一世的孟祥辉会不会也一个样。

他感觉到肩头的重量越来越重，知道孟祥辉是睡着了，于是就小心翼翼地掏出了口袋里那张符纸，他把符纸卷成了一个小卷，慢慢塞进了孟祥辉的裤兜里。由于坐姿问题，孟祥辉可能感觉到了，他皱了皱眉，嘴里咕咕哝哝的，在周九良肩头蹭了蹭。

周九良速战速决，赶紧把符纸放好，又挺直身子，只要这张符在孟祥辉周围，应该受到的影响就会小一点，周九良暂时松了一口气，又转过脑袋去看孟祥辉的睡相，他还是皱着眉，但是有点可怜巴巴的求饶意味，他的嘴唇正在微微翕动，周九良凑近了些，听到他正在说梦话。

“不要...”孟祥辉的声音断断续续的，不过好在说相声的口条顺，说话清晰：“不要那个...肩膀疼。”周九良愣了好半晌，他笑了，伸手戳了一下孟祥辉的鼻尖：“这张是避阴除厄的，不疼。”孟祥辉迷迷糊糊的，动了一下身体，他好像听到了周九良的话似的，眉宇放松了下来，小声重复：“不疼...”


	14. Chapter 14

今天，北京落下了今年的第一场雪，雪下的不算大，没有那些年周九良偷跑到哈尔滨去看孟祥辉时目睹的那样大，但是初雪总是值得纪念。

从其他意义上来说，今天同样是个很值得纪念的日子。孟祥辉早在之前就拜了郭德纲先生为师，郭德纲门下的弟子按照云鹤九霄四科分别给了艺名，由于孟祥辉还未正式上场演出过，所以这个艺名就一直拖着没给。现在孟祥辉有了自己的小搭档，两人磨合的进度也可喜可贺，因此郭先生和于先生一合计，就定了今日正式给孟祥辉商量一个艺名。

照例，孟祥辉中午还是在干爹的饭店里忙活，进了冬月，周九良捞不着那一瓶每日打卡的冰可乐了，就算他想喝，孟祥辉也未必愿意给他，但是这并不影响他还是天天往孟祥辉工作的地方跑——孟祥辉可比可乐甜多了。

孟祥辉要给字的消息是提前几天就告诉了他的，郭先生终于抽出了点时间来老搭档开的饭店里亲临视察，自然受到了上宾级别的接待，孟祥辉正穿着板板正正的制服催促厨房传菜，于是门童的工作就落在了相对清闲的周航身上。

应对师父这种生物，周九良一向有自己的心得，无论郭先生是什么样的人，还能比景阳山上那个倔老头难对付吗，何况这百十年间他也把那倔老头哄得百依百顺，就连他偷了天书私自下山这种事都能原谅。周航看见郭德纲和于谦进门，就赶紧从孟祥辉给他安排的小板凳上站了起来，迎了上去：“师父，于大爷，孟哥正忙呢，我叫他去？还是您二位先去？”

于谦见过他几次，笑的和蔼：“我叫他去，顺便嘱咐他点事，你带着你师父，上楼，知道哪个包间吗？”周九良点头如捣蒜：“孟哥提前交代了。”周九良转向了他师父：“师父，咱上楼吧。”

虽说是师徒，可是郭德纲和周九良其实也就见过一两面，还都是远远的那种遇见，没有近谈过。周九良引着郭德纲上了台阶，习惯性地退后一步跟在他后头，二楼没有大堂中的那种人声鼎沸，周九良听到身前的郭先生清了清嗓子：“好孩子，你叫什么？周...”

郭德纲的徒弟从饭店门口排队站好能站到对面街上去，有的孩子他的确记不住名字，能记住周九良的姓氏已经不错了，他回过头来，对着周九良笑了笑：“是姓周吧。”周九良打开了包间的门，把郭德纲让了进去：“诶，是姓周，师父，我叫周航。”郭德纲拍了拍他的肩膀：“周游四海，扬帆远航，不错，好好努力。”

只到菜差不多快上全了，孟祥辉才脱了身上的制服，匆匆从楼下上来，一进门就看到了被两个长辈夹击提问的面露难色的周航，忍不住生了点护短的心，他赶紧与师父和干爹打了招呼入座，坐在周九良旁边，给桌上一圈人加了茶水：“师父，干爹，别光逮着周航问啊。”

于谦跟孟祥辉亲近些，接着他的话打趣：“怕人家小周抖露出你练功偷懒来啊？”周九良倒吸一口气，赶紧转头看孟祥辉，生怕他真信了，孟祥辉笑了，伸手在桌子底下拍了拍周九良的大腿让他安心：“我俩一场买卖，他肯定护着我说。”

郭德纲不擅长喝酒，周航在名义上又还没成年，因此就只有孟祥辉陪着于谦少喝一点。窗外的小雪还在慢慢往下落，屋里撤下了桌上的残羹，新茶配温酒，倒也一派暖意。

给孟祥辉定艺名不是个难事，不过是借着机会对这两个即将开始演艺生涯的孩子一点耳提面命，饭桌上已经听两位先生讲了些舞台轶事，周九良心里那点江湖情怀像是被一把火引燃，让他憧憬不已，倒比今天的主角孟祥辉还显得要兴奋些。

孟祥辉酒量也一般，喝了点酒，屋里热空调一吹，脸颊通红，他心里老惦记着礼数周全，时不时留意桌上谁空了杯盏，教诲和趣事倒没太认真听，和周九良正好是两相互补，他俩听到的内容综合一下，就是今日谈话的全部内容了。

终于说到正题，郭先生门下的弟子收到了“鹤”字科，名额还未满，因此就把孟祥辉归到了“鹤”字里。这话一出，周九良心里便开始狂跳，他不知道师父要给孟祥辉一个什么艺名，如果真的是孟鹤堂该多好，如果真是那样，这一辈子，他终于有机会明目张胆的叫一声孟鹤堂的名字，也些微弥补了一些之前的遗憾。

他不禁看了孟祥辉一眼，他的搭档哥哥喝酒喝上了脸，眼梢连带着脸颊红成了片，还好只是微醺的薄红，看起来甚至还有些妩媚的好看。孟祥辉察觉到了周九良的视线，转向了他，笑了一下示意他放心，他微微凑近了些，温热的酒气喷在周九良脸侧：“没事儿，没醉，醉了就坐不住了。”

周九良点了点头，也压低了声音：“下午不练功了，你回去睡会。”话还没说完，两个警惕的长辈就闻风而动：“嗯？不练功了？”周九良赶紧改口：“不是，我说，那个，打车到五棵松了。”郭先生一个没绷住，被周九良冷不丁的机灵给逗乐了，他喝了口茶：“还怪贫，说到小孟的艺名了，你觉得叫个孟鹤什么好啊？”

周九良赶紧敬谢不敏：“师父说了算，这我哪敢给孟哥起名字，起坏了，他不得埋怨我一辈子？”于谦和郭德纲听到这话都是一怔，郭德纲继续说：“你想好了再说呗，你俩既然打算一辈子买卖，叫着叫着就习惯了，哪能拿这个埋怨你。”

推三阻四了好半天，虽然“孟鹤堂”这三个字已经堵在周九良喉咙口了，但他还是没敢说，最后还是郭德纲收回了给孟祥辉的命名权，他晃了晃半满的茶杯，孟祥辉赶紧半站起身来给他续上茶，他打量着孟祥辉：“这孩子在你这儿，当大堂经理也挺辛苦的。”于谦习惯性接上了话茬：“是，那你得给小孟起个好点的名字。”

郭德纲斟酌了一下：“大堂经理大堂经理，叫...孟鹤堂吧，叫孟鹤大也不好听。”周九良呼吸一滞，差点从椅子上掉下去，孟祥辉，不，孟鹤堂赶紧伸手扶他：“干嘛呀？”周九良脸上通红，像是喝了假酒，郭德纲喝了口茶，拿他打趣：“不好听啊？”

周九良摇头摇的飞快：“孟鹤堂好听，孟鹤堂好听，太好听了。”孟鹤堂有点醉，他擂了周九良肩头一下，笑着嗔他：“给我的名字，你怎么这么喜欢？”周九良乐开了花，低头喝茶掩饰他脸上过分的笑意：“白鹤亮翅，仪表堂堂，好听，师父有才。”

送走了师父和干爹，孟鹤堂总算轻松了下来，他喝了酒，被风一吹有点晕，走着走着路就往周九良身上靠，周九良干脆拉住了他的手腕，引着他往前走。

路上还在下着小雪，周九良和孟鹤堂走在送孟鹤堂回住处的路上，谁也没说话，孟鹤堂是因为头晕不想开口，周九良是还在消化喜从天降的事实。孟鹤堂走路还有点摇晃，走到个十字路口，周九良一把拉住了他，把他稳在马路牙子上：“醒醒，孟哥，红灯。”

孟鹤堂转过了头，看着周九良喜滋滋的样子，还是有点不太理解：“你怎么那么开心啊？”周九良伸手戳了戳他的红脸，大言不惭：“我搭档给了字，有了艺名，我开心开心怎么了。嗯？孟鹤堂？”孟祥辉还不太习惯这个名字，加上现在脑袋不太清醒，好半晌才反应过来：“你开心就好。”

“孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂？”周九良干脆捏上了孟鹤堂的脸，他笑的呲出了牙，像个没太有脑筋的小孩，他一叠声地叫着孟鹤堂的名字：“你答应我啊，快答应。”孟鹤堂的脸颊被他捏的有点痛，他摇了摇头，企图摆脱周九良的爪子：“嗯...你松手我就答应。”周九良马上就松开了手，他目光灼灼，带着期待：“孟鹤堂？”

孟鹤堂好气又好笑，伸手揉了揉被捏痛的脸颊：“干嘛？”然后他就看着周九良原地蹦了两下，乐开了花，他有点无奈，牵住了周九良的手：“绿灯了都，走啦，我说周航啊，你这脑子指定是哪儿不对劲儿。”

从夏天的尾巴磨合到冬天的开始，周航和孟鹤堂之间的默契已经可见一斑，至少到了能够上台表演的程度。

孟鹤堂从拜师开始就定好了演出队，演出三队刚刚成立，还很缺人，所以周航的归属自然也就跟着孟鹤堂落在了演出三队。他俩的名字在三队的名单里挂了很久，终于有一天写上了三队的水牌子，他俩的首演定在了十二月七日，那天还刚好是节气中的大雪，过了好些年，每提到这个节气，周九良仍然心里一动。

虽说是大雪，但是天并没有下雪，周九良从宿舍走到演出剧场的路并不长，在路上他还有点懊恼，如果是下雪，看起来应该更浪漫一些。孟鹤堂住的地方就比较远了，他刚到北京时于谦给他安排的地方，现在看起来有些不太方便，在赶往剧场的路上，他看了看天气，心里有点庆幸：还好没下雪，这样来看相声的人说不定会多一些。

思路截然相反的这对搭档恰巧就在剧场后门口碰见了，孟鹤堂裹得严严实实，只露出一双大眼睛，看到周九良就笑眯了起来，还未扯下挡住了脸的围巾跟周九良问好，就被他兴冲冲的小搭档拉住了手，进了暖和的后台：“孟哥我给你带好吃的了。”

孟鹤堂看着他从衣服内侧掏出个纸袋子，有点懵：“为什么给我带吃的啊？我怎么有点理解不了？”周九良把纸袋子交到了孟鹤堂手上，自觉地接过了孟鹤堂手上提的袋子，那是他俩的演出服，他把演出服拿了出来，抖开了挂好，一边回头嘱咐正拆食品袋的孟鹤堂：“趁热吃，不然不好吃了。”

袋子里是两个包子，还冒着腾腾的热气，孟鹤堂更懵了：“有什么寓意吗？”周九良嫌他啰嗦：“不想吃别吃了，我又不害你，让你吃饱了好干活呗，还要什么寓意？”孟鹤堂还是不太理解，但是自觉地开始啃起了包子，他中午恰巧没太吃饱，有点紧张演出的事，食不下咽，走到了剧场才觉得肚子有点空。

一口咬下去，才发现是甜的，豆沙的香味绵绵长长，滚烫的内馅儿把孟鹤堂烫了一下，咬着舌尖倒吸凉气。正在熨衣服的周九良赶紧凑过来，伸手捏住了孟鹤堂脸颊，打量他烫红了的舌尖：“孟哥，有点出息，给你买的，我又不抢。”

这样被捏着脸打量的姿势有点没面子，孟鹤堂红了脸，躲开周九良的手：“去你的，谁知道这么烫。”不过还是挺好吃的，孟鹤堂窝在了后台的沙发上，慢慢啃着那俩豆沙包，看着周九良仔仔细细地熨烫他那件大褂，豆沙的甜味让他想起故乡的黏豆包，他舔了舔嘴角，看着周九良的背影，不知道怎么的，忽然就有点鼻酸。

机缘巧合，周九良回头的时候恰好看见孟鹤堂偷偷擦眼泪，他怔住了：“就...吃个豆沙包，怎么...烫的地方疼了？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，有点难为情：“好吃哭了，行了吧。”他从来没见过他除了练功之外很少有正经儿时候的小搭档露出这样的表情，周九良的表情似乎有些欣慰，又带着说不清道不明的疼爱和温柔：“你喜欢我再给你买，管饱。”

后台的人陆陆续续地到齐了，孟鹤堂和周航和队员们相互厮认过，就规规矩矩地换好了衣服准备上场了，孟鹤堂站在上场门旁边，偷偷把帘子起开一个小缝，跟站在他旁边抱着膀子的周九良耳语：“今天来的人不少。”帘子底下灯光有点暗，孟鹤堂没看清周九良是什么表情，他本来以为他要好好安抚一下他第一次正式上台的小搭档，却没想到被对方捏了捏后颈安抚：“没事儿，别紧张。”

孟鹤堂有点无语，他思考了一下他和周航之间的年龄差距，觉得怎么也得是他这个做哥哥的去安抚周航，于是他煞有介事地拍了拍周航的肩膀：“你也是，别紧张，好好演。”他又回过头去打量帘子外头的舞台了，没看到周九良在他背后笑着看他，像在打量一个涉世未深的孩子。

“下面请您欣赏相声《打灯谜》，表演者孟鹤堂，周航。”

孟鹤堂深吸了一口气，回手捏了捏周九良的手心：“走了。”周九良点了点头，忙不迭地跟了上去。


	15. Chapter 15

饶是孟鹤堂场上再怎么舌灿莲花游刃有余，下台那会儿，一鞠躬，还是没忍住打了个虚晃。

周九良跟在他后头，眼明手快的伸手搀了他一把，两人下了台，听着报幕员上台去报下一场节目，这才觉得心又回到了肚子里。台上，周九良原本以为孟鹤堂这种表演专业出身的学生是不会紧张的，可是一偏头，看见孟鹤堂又在偷偷搓捻他大褂侧边那颗扣子，方知道孟鹤堂心里犯怵。这一场两人都打起了十二分精神——孟鹤堂怕自己犯错，周九良怕孟鹤堂犯错，因此下台时都汗湿了衣裳。

不过他们的第一场合作演出还算成功，连攒底的队长都笑着夸他们台风稳，周九良偷偷瞄了一眼正在和队长谈笑风生的孟鹤堂，心里想着，他和孟鹤堂这场买卖应该算是稳了。正在窃喜，却被孟鹤堂突然投过来的眼神打了个猝不及防，周九良赶紧假装在脱大褂，低头看着自己大褂上的盘扣心虚。

“周航，”孟鹤堂三两步走到了周九良面前，伸手帮他按住了正在解的那颗盘扣的扣眼，方便他解开：“待会儿和孟哥吃顿饭去？庆祝一下首演成功嘛。”周九良求之不得呢，但嘴上还是要客气客气，太没分寸感让孟鹤堂觉得自己没羞没臊就不好了，他清了清嗓子：“都晚了，孟哥不急着回家？”

孟鹤堂也脱下了大褂，整理着身上雪白的衬里，他看了周九良一眼：“嗯？急什么，你急着回宿舍？没事儿，你们门禁了就跟孟哥回家住去...”话还没说完，周航就接过了他手中的大褂，利落地叠了起来：“好。”

最终一合计，俩人干脆买了点材料和啤酒，直接回了孟鹤堂的住处吃火锅。

周九良跟在孟鹤堂身后，拎着装食品的塑料袋，走进了老式筒子楼的楼道，孟鹤堂住的地方条件并不怎么样，看样子也不太太平，刚进楼道就迎头撞上一只下楼的阴体，冲撞到了敏感的孟鹤堂，他忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“嗯...台上出了汗，风一吹有点冷。”孟鹤堂回头笑了笑，伸手揉了揉自己的鼻尖：“孟哥家里还算暖和，进屋就好了。”周九良点了点头，一直盯着那阴体摇摇晃晃地出了楼道。

孟鹤堂家住四楼，老式的防盗门上布满了猩红色的锈迹，在昏黄的灯光下看起来有点渗人，周九良皱起了眉，他有点心疼孟鹤堂就住在这种地方，但是怕孟鹤堂多想，他也不敢跟孟鹤堂说，只能腾出只手来接过孟鹤堂手上拎着的东西，方便孟鹤堂掏钥匙开门。

“进来吧。”孟鹤堂开门进了屋，蹲下身子换好了拖鞋，又找出另一双来放在周九良脚下：“屋里有点简陋，嘿嘿，别嫌弃。”

屋里其实收拾的非常清爽温馨，虽然东西不多，家具也很简单朴素，但是整个房间都很有孟鹤堂的风格，周九良趿拉着拖鞋进了屋，转了一圈，看到柜子上摆了一个毛线编织的小兔子，不禁莞尔：“孟哥你自己弄的？”

孟鹤堂正摆弄他俩买回来的吃食，听到周九良提问，顺着他的目光看去，点了点头：“对啊，你怎么知道，可爱不？”周九良笑了：“跟你一样。”

热腾腾的火锅配上冰可乐和冰啤酒，是专属于年轻人的午夜消遣，今天孟鹤堂不需要在饭桌上专注礼貌周全，只是个想和朋友喝酒聊天的小孩，只不过他的朋友名义上还未成年，只能端着插了吸管的可乐与他干杯。

酒过三巡，要下锅的菜逐渐少了，周九良盯着锅里翻腾着的丸子，用公筷试探了一下，果然还没熟。孟鹤堂喝了一听啤酒，这时候已经有点兴奋的醉意，他吃下了自己碗里的一块豆腐，又灌了一口啤酒：“周航。”

周九良没抬头，仍旧不厌其烦地试探那颗丸子，只“嗯”了一声，等着他孟哥的下文。孟鹤堂有点不满，撅起了嘴，伸手戳了一下周九良的脸，和周九良试探那颗丸子的手法如出一辙：“听我说话呀。”周九良只能抬起头来，看着那只两眼迷蒙的醉兔儿：“说吧，听着呢。”

孟鹤堂的手指点了点啤酒罐子的沿，指尖沾了一点残酒，毫不讲究地伸到自己唇边舔去，周九良跟着咽了一口口水，叹了口气：“孟哥，到底想说什么啊？”孟鹤堂笑了，晃了晃脑袋：“这才对嘛，叫哥哥。明明我才是大人，怎么跟你在一块的时候，老觉得你比我大似的。”

周九良无奈：“我哪儿大？”他其实没什么别的意思，但也不知道孟鹤堂想到哪里去了，他伸手推了一把周九良的肩膀：“有正经没有？我是觉得...你怎么这么稳啊，台上也稳，台下也稳，像个老头子。”

锅里咕嘟咕嘟的声音逐渐大了起来，丸子在水流中上下颠簸着，无助的像是一叶扁舟，而后被周九良一双筷子轻松夹住，丢进了孟鹤堂的碗里：“那你就当我是个老头子吧，别把我当小孩，有什么事就跟我说，有需要和我商量的就告诉我，适当的，依赖我一下也可以。”

孟鹤堂正低头吃丸子，被里面的馅料烫到了舌头，听到周九良这话，咬着自己的舌尖抬起了脑袋，睁大了眼睛有点不可思议。周九良看他那模样，有点想笑，又自知失言，他喝了一口可乐：“咳咳，搭档间的那种。”

孟鹤堂大概是喝酒喝多了，完全没觉得这话有点暧昧，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，继续低下头去吃那颗可怜的肉丸：“你还真是个老头子。”

今日周九良来的仓促，不然他该带一堆乱七八糟的法器，摆在孟鹤堂的房间里，免得他被周围的阴体骚扰的睡不安宁。

孟鹤堂的床不大，睡两个男人有点挤，但是喝了酒的孟鹤堂完全没觉得有什么不妥，地上凉，他就拒绝了周九良打地铺的提议，翻找了好半天才翻找出另一个枕头，把周九良安置在了自己床上，自己身边。

孟鹤堂倒是不多会儿就睡着了，周九良干瞪眼怎么也睡不着，孟鹤堂家里阴气有点重，周九良神经敏感，有些难熬，如果不是没带法器，他非得把孟鹤堂家方圆十里的阴体全处理掉。他躺在床上，思考着怎么才能自然地把那些法器送给孟鹤堂让他摆出来，不过想了半天也没有个好主意。

周九良费劲地翻了个身，看着孟鹤堂睡着的样子，又忍不住翻了回去，背对孟鹤堂。虽说活了百八十年，但该有的冲动一样也没少，周九良感觉脸上热腾腾的，不敢再继续看孟鹤堂一眼。

孟鹤堂的呼吸声很平稳，大概是周九良在旁边的缘故，阴气被周九良身上的纯阳冲散了不少，睡起来自然舒服安稳，周九良闭着眼睛胡思乱想，听着孟鹤堂浅浅的呼吸声，觉得今天决定来孟鹤堂家里过夜是一种自我折磨。

不知到了几点，周九良终于受不了了，轻手轻脚地起身起夜，他摸着黑，在孟鹤堂房间里转了好几圈，才堪堪冷静下来，又回到卧室里。

孟鹤堂没醒，可是却转身转向了他的方向，周九良坐回床边，听到孟鹤堂睡梦中正轻声呓语，他凑近了些，摒着呼吸，这才听到孟鹤堂在说什么，他仍紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇微微翕动：“九良...我害怕，再...再跟我说说话吧。”周九良愣了好半晌，他长叹了一口气，躺回了床上，轻轻把孟鹤堂抱进了怀里。

“别害怕了，”周九良的声音轻的不能再轻，他留恋地蹭了蹭孟鹤堂的头发：“我这不是找到你了吗。”

首演之后，孟鹤堂和周九良就过上了每日打卡上班的工作，周九良自打那天之后天天装着他觉得最灵验的法器，可是老找不着机会给孟鹤堂，因此只能趁他换衣服的时候偷偷往他包里塞一张只能管两三天作用的符咒，姑且镇一镇孟鹤堂住处的阴风。

日子一天一天过去，上班族快放年假了，孟鹤堂周九良也不例外，腊月二十三小年夜是德云社惯常的封箱演出，基本相当于企业年会，开完这个会，就各回各家各找各妈，正式开始过新年。这种演出自然是轮不到孟鹤堂周九良这种刚开始演出了没几天的小学生上场，因此上台亮个相之后，孟鹤堂就自觉成了于老师的助理，帮着干爹弄这弄那，周九良就自觉成了于老师助理的助理，帮着他孟哥弄这弄那。

郭德纲于谦两位上了台，他俩才轻松一点，靠在上场口闲聊了两句，不过是问新年计划之类。周九良今年估计要回景阳山一趟，跟师父讨教一二，顺便把偷天书的事了一了，不过他跟孟鹤堂说的版本是回山东，毕竟也在山东呆了好几年，就当那里是他的故乡吧。

孟鹤堂肯定是要回东北的，一说起回家他就开心，跟周九良叨叨了好多关于家乡的好处与优点，像个炫耀自己家乡有多好的小孩，周九良只能运用一个捧哏演员所有的职业技能，把小孩捧得高高兴兴的。毕竟他心里也真心地觉得东北挺不错的，能把孟鹤堂养成这么一个可可爱爱的样子，还到他手里。

除夕夜那天，景阳山上照例没什么娱乐项目，该清修的都回屋清修了，剩下偷懒的，最多也就是在屋里剪剪窗花，吃吃零食，聊聊闲话。

今年周九良回来，留下来偷懒听周九良讲相声的人数又多了点，基本除了正经的大师哥和师父，剩下那些小的都留了下来，和周九良讨教山下的风土人情，听周九良瞎扯一通，两眼放光。

“师哥，山下真有骑上就能飞的马吗？”周九良手里正剪着窗花，听到这么个问题，信口开始胡扯：“有，就是长得不太像马，骑上飞了天，几个小时就能从中国这边飞到那边啦。”小道士们一下炸了锅，叽叽喳喳地讨论着这种上古神兽，周九良撇了撇嘴，他说的也没错啊，就是飞机呗。

正被这群没见过世面的小师弟围着轰炸，周九良的手机忽然响了，吓得一群小孩弹出去三丈远，周九良心下好笑，掏出手机晃了晃：“师父给的法器，”这下，小师弟们才心下了然，纷纷露出羡慕的眼神。

出了门接了电话，那头孟鹤堂的声音一下子冲进了周九良的耳朵：“你干嘛那，怎么这么久才接。”周九良笑了笑：“亲戚朋友说话呢，没听见手机响。”孟鹤堂那头声音刺刺拉拉的，还夹杂着一两声炮响：“小孩儿，新年快乐，晚上有没有多吃点饺子啊？”

周九良背着手，转身看房檐上的雪，他哧哧笑了两声：“吃了，孟哥新年快乐，你是不是放花呢？”

孟鹤堂手上正捏着点燃的烟花，随意挥舞着，他看着天上炸开的大烟花，提高了些声音：“你怎么知道？”周九良不用想都知道，孟鹤堂现在肯定还戴着那年那顶毛绒绒的帽子，和厚实的手套，他压低了声音：“猜的。”

孟鹤堂没听清，他用脖颈夹着手机，费劲地点燃了一根新的烟花，火星四溅，映照着孟鹤堂的笑脸，他问电话对面：“我又点了一根，可好看了，你许个愿吗？孟哥看心情，帮你实现。”周九良那头过于安静，孟鹤堂有点奇怪：“你那不放花放炮吗，怎么没声音。”

周九良那要是真放了炮，估计会让师父和大师哥吊起来打，他岔开了话题：“许什么愿望都行？”孟鹤堂嗯了一声：“当然啊。”周九良想了一下：“那希望我们来年合作愉快，一切顺利。”烟花放完了，孟鹤堂又点上了一根：“没劲，你说点私人的嘛，想要的东西，想吃的饭？还有想实现的，怎么老打官腔啊。”

周九良忍俊不禁：“你想听我说什么，你就直说呗。那我希望明年孟哥多请我吃饭，多和我出去玩，孟哥给我实现一下？”孟鹤堂这才满意：“这不就完了嘛，行了，收到了，神仙说了，指定给你实现。”

挂了电话，周九良又回了屋里，捡起他那个没剪完的窗花继续创作，小师弟们围了上来，看周九良手下不停，很快就剪出了一个圆头圆脑的小兔子，周九良得意洋洋地把窗花收了起来：“谁还想问问题，剪个兔子给我，我就回答。”

这下算是捅了兔子窝，小孩们一个又一个的兔子送了过来，周九良来者不拒，统统揣了起来，预备来年拿这些哄某个搭档哥哥开心。


	16. Chapter 16

如果硬要让周九良分辨这一世的孟祥辉与上一世的孟鹤堂有什么区别，那周九良会说：孟祥辉更爱笑。

台下爱笑，不过周九良说出多么无厘头的话来，甚至本意不是为了逗他玩，他也能笑的前仰后合，更多时候明明是自己憋不住了，笑的眼泪都往下掉，还要装作生气地埋怨周九良嘴贫，天天让自己难堪。他台上也爱笑，作为一个相声演员来说，台上笑场其实是很要命的，周九良从不笑场，那些听了上千遍的段子，自己倒背如流的段子，在他看来哪有什么好笑，不过在孟鹤堂眼里就不一样了，不知道他说的时候脑子里想到了什么，他总爱在台上笑场。

换做二一个逗哏演员，周九良都懒得在台上把因为笑场打乱的节奏圆回来，不过孟鹤堂是个特殊情况，谁让周九良喜欢他呢。台下观众倒并不怎么介意，孟鹤堂笑一下也无伤大雅，有时候因为他的笑场，被捧哏的按住砸挂其实更有意思。

那个捧哏的看起来站在台上不苟言笑，一脸嫌弃地看着笑场的搭档，其实他心里已经像熬开了的糖浆，咕嘟咕嘟冒着甜甜的泡：他怎么这么可爱。

“我一扭头，看见你妈在那站着呢，”孟鹤堂伸手往周九良那边一让，示意他拦托：“你妈在那儿，张着嘴。”周九良一直看着孟鹤堂胡扯呢，看着他从把嘴唇抿成一条线，到忍不住勾起嘴角，再到偷偷挥手示意他圆场，周九良就明白了，他又想笑。

“我妈站那儿，还张着嘴，干嘛，我妈傻娘们儿？”周九良发誓，他只是按着程序往下说，真没想故意逗孟鹤堂笑，但是他这话一出，笑的显然不只有台下的观众。孟鹤堂咬住了下嘴唇，下嘴唇上那些上台前才涂上去的唇膏被门齿刮下来一点，周九良走了神，他知道孟鹤堂的唇膏是蜜瓜味的，不知道孟鹤堂此刻有没有尝到蜜瓜的味道。

孟鹤堂小手窝在袖子里，急促挥了两下，示意周九良救他，但是他笑的肩膀都在抖，憋不住笑的小兔子说话都像在求饶，又软又可爱：“不是...反正，反正你妈就张着嘴。”周九良这时候玩心反而上来了，他故意张开了嘴，做了个怪相：“这样？”

台下观众哄堂大笑，孟鹤堂也一样，他嗔怪地看着周九良的表情，可是忍不住笑的没法控制，他伸手轻推了周九良一把，放低了声音：“你干嘛啊...”周九良露出了个坏笑，他趁着观众笑的空档，做了个口型：逗你玩。

这是周九良独特的恶趣味，孟鹤堂在台上被他逗笑，像是个良家妇女被欺负了还不敢还手，只敢眼巴巴泪汪汪地看着那个得意的罪魁祸首，可怜巴巴地跟观众道罪，更像是告状：“他老想逗我乐，特别讨厌。”

下了台孟鹤堂少不了要跟周九良闹一通，扯着周九良的胳膊讨要说法：“你老逗我干嘛，你明明知道我忍不住笑，烦你。”周九良心情大好，半蹲下身子来看孟鹤堂笑场笑出来的红眼眶，他家搭档哥哥假装生气要教训他，其实就是给他个台阶让他认错，凡是周九良认错了，说软话哄他了，他就又既往不咎，等着下次周九良明知故犯。

“孟哥笑场好玩。”周九良笑吟吟地看着孟鹤堂佯装生气的表情，从怀里掏出个小窗花送给他：“喏，我错了，给你个小红花。”孟鹤堂一把把小兔子抢了过来，胡乱用手背擦了一下眼角：“你又什么时候弄的。”他边说，边仔细打量那只小兔子，那是过年时周九良的不知道哪位师弟上供的。

“你下次再在台上乱说话，我真生气了。”孟鹤堂把小兔子揣进了口袋，又瞪了周九良一眼：“台上这样不好，显得我怪没有艺德的。”周九良笑了一下：“是我们没有艺德。”他一句话重音落在“我们”上，孟鹤堂便难为情：“你又没笑。”

周九良做了个怪相，故意张开嘴，像刚才那样逗孟鹤堂开心：“我逗你你才笑的。”孟鹤堂果然又没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

周九良觉得这样的生活真的还不错，就算是费劲卖力气学习新节目，一遍又一遍地排练磨合，背词背到神经错乱他也认了，反正只要旁边站着孟鹤堂，让他干什么他都挺乐呵的。

如果按照工作量来说，比较辛苦的那个人其实是孟鹤堂，他一个逗哏演员，词本来就多，又要时不时提防着周九良冷不丁给他逗笑，辛苦系数直线上升。最近他们两个学了两个新节目，正在加紧排练，孟鹤堂住的地方离剧场远，离学校也不近，奔波劳碌就更是疲惫。

有时候他俩的节目安排在晚场，有时候他俩的节目安排在下午场，因此留给他们排练的时间就很松散，如果是下午场，孟鹤堂还轻省些，演完节目直接去学校练功，练完回家就是了；如果节目在晚场，孟鹤堂还要特意早爬起来，下午昏昏欲睡地跟周九良练一下午，晚上又去演出。

连轴转了约莫一礼拜，孟鹤堂终于受不了了，他跟干爹商量了一下，又跟上头打了个报告：月底他就从住的房子那里搬出来，搬到德云社的宿舍里，跟周九良一起住。

其实德云社中单身的青年演员都能申请住在宿舍，只不过从前孟鹤堂还兼职在于谦的饭店中工作，所以不好意思占着宿舍的名额，现在既然全职在社里演出了，打个申请来住宿舍不是什么难事。又是一次喜从天降，自从知道这个消息之后，周九良就高兴的像是开了朵花在脑袋上，上下班都哼着不着调的歌。

周九良别的不能保证，但是看相驱邪这方面可是修行了百余年的专业，他看了好几天的天象，翻了好几次黄历，又算了好久的吉凶，最终定在了月底二十二号帮孟鹤堂搬家，那天是良辰吉日，宜动土、迁居、出行，忌安葬、置产。

周九良的宿舍里只住着他一个人，因为和他同期的同学都已经有了固定搭档，人家为了方便对活聊天都是两人一组住，就剩了他一个霸占了一整间宿舍。不过他也不是没那个条件，虽说现在在德云社说相声并不是暴利行业，甚至像个清水衙门，但是他每逢空闲出去给人消灾解难，那个钱足够他交个住宿费，还能天天买点好吃的哄孟鹤堂开心了。

自从和孟鹤堂搭档之后，他接私活就小心了许多，生怕自己碰到过于强劲的对手，受了伤回来，影响孟鹤堂正常演出。孟鹤堂喜欢相声，图上进，肯努力，周九良就愿意豁出全部去陪着他一起。

深夜了，周九良盘起了腿坐在床铺上运气修炼，一边回想着今日的事，直到听到有什么东西撞在了阳台的玻璃上。

周九良心里生出了点不祥的预感，他睁开眼睛一看，果然是那只傻鸽子，一头撞上了玻璃，直撞得眼冒金星，站在阳台窗户外面不敢进来。

周九良怀疑自己师父是上天派下来给他渡劫的，这一次又是安排他去探听情况，联合当地埋伏的师哥杀掉一个山鬼。日子定的也巧——孟鹤堂搬家那天，周九良气的想把鸽子当场炖了吃肉，日子都跟孟鹤堂交代出去了，才来这么一出，那天怎么就能宜出行呢？

孟鹤堂倒是挺大度的，他一向把周九良当小孩一样照顾，虽然平时周九良看起来比他成熟的多，但是架不住孟鹤堂有一颗当长辈的心。

“没事儿，你孟哥刚来北京打拼的时候不也是自己搬家自己收拾东西嘛，你不帮忙我也能做的来。”孟鹤堂看着周九良在他面前蔫头耷脑的，心里倒有点过意不去：“真不用这么难受，本来就是我自己的事情，你愿意帮忙是你心疼孟哥，实在帮不了忙也没关系的。”

周九良像颗霜打了的白菜，他躲避开了孟鹤堂想摸他脑袋的手：“可是我想帮你，我想让你坐一边儿看着就行，我全都帮你来。”孟鹤堂忍不住笑了：“你伺候大爷呢？”周九良有点怨气：“要不是家里的事让我回去一趟，我本来是可以这么做的。”

孟鹤堂揪住了周九良的耳朵，没用劲儿，往上提了提，有点恨铁不成钢：“你孟哥还能生活自理，你就安心回去，你不是说了嘛，那天搬家最吉利，我肯定能顺顺利利的。再回来的时候，我把咱俩的宿舍收拾的干干净净，做好吃的等你回来，行不行？想吃什么告诉我，给我打电话，我都给你做。”

周九良还是有点蔫儿，他打量孟鹤堂一眼，就又低下头去：“那以后如果你再有什么事，我都要在你身边帮你。”孟鹤堂揉了揉他脑袋：“我还有什么事儿啊，成，你都这么说了，以后我把你当免费劳工用，好不好？”孟鹤堂说着说着就凑了上来，他笑着看周九良的表情，故意伸手把自己的眉尾向下按，做出一脸苦相：“哎，哎，周航，你现在就这样。”

周九良看了他一眼，终于笑了：“我眉毛没那么淡。”

孟鹤堂不知道，周九良在找不到他的那几年，每个难眠的夜晚都曾默默在心里许愿：等以后找到孟鹤堂了，就与他寸步不离，从此烦恼与伤害统统与他日思夜想的宝贝无关。

三月二十二，宜迁居，出行。

周九良请假，声称回了山东老家，其实去了张家界山林，联系上了在那里埋伏已久的两位师哥，在夜晚潜入了无人踏足过的山峰，与一只修炼成精了的山魈展开了激战。

孟鹤堂也没上班，他搬进了周九良的宿舍，花了一整天把房间打扫的干干净净，在周九良床下发现了一个空的啤酒罐子，气的以哥哥自诩的孟鹤堂当场决定：等周九良回来之后，一定要兴师问罪，未成年小孩都敢喝酒了 ！

孟鹤堂半夜梦到周九良喝多了酒围着客厅桌子唱歌的时候，周九良终于成功把剑刺入了山魈的胸膛，他累的气喘吁吁，胳膊上也在刚才追逐的时候被枯藤老树划破了皮肤，渗出的血迹染了衣裳，他原地一坐开始懊恼：弄脏了的衣服怎么才能在孟鹤堂眼皮子底下洗干净呢，这么多血迹可怎么交代。

周九良最后还是心虚地带着一身细细密密的伤回了北京，其实受这些伤都是家常便饭，他的身体修复速度很快，不过三五日就能痊愈了，而且受训练这么多年，疼痛对他的影响几乎可以忽略不计，只不过受伤时体力虚弱，大概会赖床或者贪吃，睡不够的话，在台上演出估计也不像平时那么精神。

浑身上下的伤已经简单处理过了，都是跌打伤，只有胳膊上被树枝划破的那一道比较严重，裹上了纱布，回宿舍的车上，周九良还心虚地检查了一下，还好没有渗出血迹来。

时间还早，孟鹤堂大概还没起床，周九良从地垫下摸出了钥匙，悄悄打开了门，却被扑面而来的香气吓了一跳，宿舍房间不大，他看到孟鹤堂正在灶台边看锅，好像在炖菜，听到他回来就放下抓在手里的勺儿，迎了上来：“你终于回来啦。”

周九良手上还拎着行李，傻愣愣地站在门口不敢进去，孟鹤堂看他像个傻子，不禁好笑：“你干嘛？不是说好给你做饭的嘛，干了坏事，不好意思吃了？”孟鹤堂本来是在说他床底下那个啤酒罐子的事，不过这话一出，周九良下意识捂上了自己的伤口：“我没有。”

只不过他从来没有过这样的感觉，他喜欢的人在等着他回来，而不是他满世界的跑，只为了追上他心里的那个灵魂。这种感觉让他心悸，让他怀疑眼前所见是否真实，也让他狂喜，忍不住低头掩饰笑意。

“你捂什么？”孟鹤堂眼尖，一下子就看穿了周九良的心虚，他迎了上来，接过周九良的行李，把他拉进了门，拍了拍他捂着伤口的手：“放下来，我看你捂什么。”

周九良瞒不住，只好把手放了下来，孟鹤堂一看就吓了一跳，刚才上楼提行李，伤口处用了点力气，这时候又渗出了点血，孟鹤堂的声音顿时高了八度：“你怎么回事，虎啊你，怎么弄的，快快快坐下我看看。”

“我真没事儿，孟哥你去看看你那锅吧...”周九良有点心虚，忸忸怩怩地被孟鹤堂拉到了床边，撸起了衣袖，孟鹤堂心疼的眉头都皱了起来，他想摸又不敢摸：“你干嘛弄成这样，这得多疼啊。”周九良笑了笑，他趁机伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋：“嗯，可疼死我了。”

孟鹤堂再抬起头来，竟然红了眼眶：“那怎么办啊，你怎么不小心点...”周九良觉得自己像个臭流氓，但是他还是把想说的话说出了口：“你给吹吹，我就一点都不疼了。”周九良以为孟鹤堂会推他一把，或者给他一下，嗔怪地说他“想得美”或者“少做梦”，但是孟鹤堂真的凑上去吹了吹：“中午多吃两口肉，早点好了就不疼了。”

周九良看了一眼灶台上正冒着热气的锅，锅里不知道炖了什么，很香，肯定会很好吃。

虽然还没吃到，但是周九良觉得伤口现在已经不再疼了。


	17. Chapter 17

终于搬到了一起住，两人用于学习磨合的时间也充裕了不少。

孟鹤堂捡起了一个老节目《规矩论》，删删改改，加了不少这个时代的东西进去，俩人晚上回了宿舍，穿着背心裤衩往床上一坐，就开始抓着这块活不放，争取下月初纲丝节之前能把它完整地在台上演一遍。

周九良对于排练和演出都有种特别的热情，孟鹤堂一开始也很疑惑，以为他对《规矩论》情有独钟，其实他没想到，周九良是过瘾来了。

“我走在街上，您从后面叫我，看我这规矩。”孟鹤堂说好了自己的词，冲着周九良扬了扬下巴，示意他继续，只见周九良摩拳擦掌，清了清嗓子：“孟鹤堂！”孟鹤堂有点疑惑，但是还是顺着往下演：“您看是不是先转脑袋后转身子。”

周九良的脸上正带着相当明显的微笑，孟鹤堂有点好奇，暂时停止了工作状态：“有那么好笑吗？这块也没包袱啊。”周九良笑而不语：“没事儿，继续。”孟鹤堂瞥了他一眼：“继续就是先转身子后转脑袋，递腿。”周九良仍旧挂着那副按捺不住愉快的表情：“我觉得不对，那也可以反过来啊。”孟鹤堂接上话茬：“您那意思先转身子后转脑袋，咱试试，表演一回。”

然后孟鹤堂就看到周九良兴奋地搓了搓手：“孟鹤堂！”孟鹤堂算明白了，他伸手戳了一把周九良的脑门：“叫我名字过瘾来了是吧。”周九良不置可否：“你名字多好听呀。”

以前周九良幻想过可多遍了，他想一叫“孟鹤堂”这个名字，身边就有个圆圆眼睛一脸无辜的小孩转过脑袋来瞥他：“干什么呀？”可惜他叫的这声“孟鹤堂”，直到二十多年后的今天才有人回应，孟鹤堂轻轻拍了两下周九良的后背，有点无奈：“好好来，弄完早点睡觉，以后有的是机会让你叫。”

纲丝节也是德云社一年一度的一次大型演出，孟鹤堂照例跟着于谦老师做小助理，勤勉的工作换来了一个小道消息，周航很快就要正式被郭德纲收为徒弟了，他也要收获自己的艺名。

孟鹤堂兴奋地忙里偷闲跑去告诉周九良的时候，他却没表现出很大的兴趣，搞得兴致勃勃的孟鹤堂有点不满：“我偷偷告诉你的，头一份呢，我这么想着你，你还不感兴趣，那以后不告诉你了。”

周九良这才赔笑：“不是，孟哥，我感兴趣，谢谢你偷偷告诉我。其实吧...这个事儿，我还挺忐忑的，你说我这艺名得叫啥呢。”他已经有周航这么个化名了，好不容易适应了这个名字，又要有一个全新的名字，周九良有点郁闷，以后叫哪个不叫哪个啊。

孟鹤堂神神秘秘地笑了笑：“想知道吗？”周九良愣了，没想到孟鹤堂留了一手，他深吸了一口气：“想。”孟鹤堂哈哈大笑：“师父定的，我哪知道啊。”周九良皱起了眉，佯装生气地倒吸了一口气，他抓住了孟鹤堂的手腕，把他拉到自己身边，作势要挠他痒痒：“是不是玩我？”

手还没碰上孟鹤堂呢，爱笑的小孩已经开始忍不住地大笑了，他笑着躲避着周九良的手，手腕在周九良手心扭着想要挣脱，像是一尾活鱼：“别挠我，哈哈哈我告诉你还不行嘛，我告诉你，你先撒开我，咱俩这样，谁玩谁啊？”

周九良还是没松开他，他脸上泛起了红，但还是很有出息地抓着孟鹤堂的手不松，他另一手揽住了孟鹤堂的腰，把他往自己身边带：“那你说。”孟鹤堂索性也不挣扎了，他神神秘秘地就势凑近了周九良的耳边，压低了声音：“周九良。”

周九良以为他现在足够有出息了，他现在每天都能见到孟鹤堂，甚至已经和他成了拆也拆不散的搭档，先前孟鹤堂消失的那些年给他带来的隐痛都因为孟祥辉的出现而逐渐淡去。但是孟鹤堂轻声在他耳边叫他的本名的时候，他还是像被谁抽了一下，愣住了，从眼底往外泛酸。

孟鹤堂坐在他身边，看他没什么反应，便把手腕从他手心抽了出来，他伸出了另一只手，在周九良眼前比划，一只手指在自己手心写着字：“周...九...良，良辰美景的良。”周九良看着他手指尖在手心上比划，仍旧没有说话，孟鹤堂这才有点奇怪，他凑到周九良眼前：“怎么了？”

周九良的眼眶红了，他看着孟鹤堂的表情从疑惑到惊讶，忍不住伸手抱住了孟鹤堂，紧紧箍住了他的腰：“你再叫一声。”孟鹤堂被他吓了一跳，手臂呆呆地悬在半空中，不知道该往哪儿放，他没有挣扎，任由周九良抱着：“周...周九良。”

“我等了好多年。”周九良的声音有些哽咽，他把下巴搁在了孟鹤堂的肩膀上，轻轻吸着鼻子：“别看我，丢人，抱你一会儿行吗？”孟鹤堂终于缓过了神，他把手臂环在了周九良身后，轻轻拍了拍，他以为周九良是想起了这些年学艺的辛苦，所以有些感慨，他点了点头，柔声安慰：“都过去了，往后就一切都好了，孟哥和你一块，咱好好学艺，好好演出，把前些年受的罪和委屈都挣回来。”

周九良点了点头，又紧了紧搂着孟鹤堂的手臂：“那你再叫我一声。”孟鹤堂便顺着他：“周九良，九良，多好听呀，干爹刚告诉我的时候我还吓了一跳呢。”周九良正努力控制着泪意，他随口问道：“嗯？怎么吓一跳了？”

孟鹤堂笑了，他的手在周九良背上轻轻抚摸着：“总觉得这个名字和你好配，特别配，好像你一直就叫这个名字一样。”周九良刚憋回去的眼泪好像又出来了，他深深吸了一口气憋住，然后听着孟鹤堂继续念叨：“以后多叫叫你，省的你天天叫我孟鹤堂孟鹤堂的，跟叫不够一样，以后我成天叫你九良。”

周九良憋着哭腔，一开口显得可怜巴巴的：“你最好天天叫，谁不叫谁是小狗。”

相声演员的师承规矩实在不小，整个摆知仪式请了不少人，引保代三师，加上各种庄重的仪式，才算把周九良这个名字正式还给了周航。

孟鹤堂就在场外等他，一见到周九良出来，就笑着喊了一声“九良”，他叫这个名字仿佛特别顺嘴，自从周九良有了艺名之后，他有什么事想知会周九良一声，下意识就叫了“九良”，而不是认识以后叫惯了的“周航”。

周九良知道这是因为孟鹤堂前世的那些记忆可能还没有完全消散，他偶尔也旁敲侧击地提起前世的一些事，孟鹤堂好像确实还记得一些，但是他已然记不清楚了，只把那些模糊不清的记忆当成梦境，还对周九良能够探知他的梦境这回事感到稀奇。

正式成为了“周九良”，小道士心里自然对命运和上苍一万个感激，因此对于孟鹤堂失去了前世的记忆这回事也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，没有因此感到失落。

既然那些美好的回忆淡去了，那在未来努力制造更多就好了。

《规矩论》第一次演效果还不错，只不过还是显得青涩了些，只能等着以后有机会再慢慢打磨。

德云社在京城声名鹊起，演出的场次也安排的多了些，孟鹤堂周九良身在三队，一般是在张一元茶馆、老天桥剧场等几个小园子里打游击战，轮换着地方演出，他们没什么选择的权利，只是听从组织安排。这些演出地点的条件都差不许多，说不上喜欢在哪演，但是要问孟鹤堂最不喜欢在哪演，这是个比较公开的秘密——湖广会馆。

湖广会馆原先是京剧舞台，但是也租给德云社出演相声，这儿舞台很漂亮，有古色古香的护栏和楹联，还有墙上挂着的精致脸谱，这些好的地方孟鹤堂记不太住，记得最清楚的，就是湖广会馆是京城十大鬼宅之一这个响当当的名号。

在这儿演出的时候，孟鹤堂一进后台就犯怵，闭着嘴格外老实，不敢乱说话，像个被吓怕了的小兔子，蜷缩在角落里一动不敢动。每当这个时候周九良就觉得好笑，在他看来，其实湖广会馆没有传说中那么可怕，这儿天天都有人来看戏演戏，阴气还没有一些杳无人烟的荒地重，而且他在这儿演出了这么多次，也没见过几个修炼成型了的阴体。

这话告诉了孟鹤堂也没用，他胆子本来就小，对于“湖广会馆是鬼宅”这件事又深信不疑，所以周九良干脆懒得劝他，反正有他在身边，没有阴体敢在他眼皮子底下碰孟鹤堂。

有句话怎么说，人怂嘴欠，周九良觉得这句话应该贴在孟鹤堂的脑门上。

今天他俩演出攒底，就担负起了返场的重任，所谓返场，也就是说完正活之后的赠送时间，一般是说一些短小的段子，或者可以在这个时间试着表演一些还不太熟悉的新节目。这次留给他俩的时间挺长的，周九良不知道孟鹤堂想说点什么，站在桌子后头叠着手绢，等着孟鹤堂找话题开口。

台柱那儿有个阴体，站着一动不动，周九良时不时瞥它一眼，确定它没有攻击意图，也就随它去，不过孟鹤堂要是知道了那儿有鬼，估计会吓得直接上房。周九良正走神想着孟鹤堂被吓坏了的可怜相呢，没成想孟鹤堂真提起了这茬：“其实我可不喜欢在这儿演出了，这儿是十大鬼宅之一。”

周九良看着他挑了挑眉毛，表情似笑非笑，他看到孟鹤堂的手指又在偷偷搓捻扣子，知道他在紧张，于是也就接茬：“可不嘛，鬼宅，不吉利。”说着话，他瞥了台口站着的那只阴体一眼，那阴体好像听到了孟鹤堂在说他，紧走两步上了台，站在了孟鹤堂一步之遥的位置。

周九良马上摸上了袖口藏着的符咒，开始戒备。孟鹤堂无知无觉，继续说着段子：“在这儿，我们说相声的时候台下没几个人，一到后半夜，人可满了。”台下的观众很配合地开始起哄，孟鹤堂也笑了，终于放松了一些，可是周九良却伸手拍了一下孟鹤堂的后背：“小心。”

孟鹤堂当场叫出了声，反应过来之后推了周九良一把，他耳朵尖都红了，委屈巴巴地冲着周九良撒气：“你干嘛吓唬人！”台下观众以为是包袱，哈哈笑了起来，周九良赶紧趁机圆场，他伸手往孟鹤堂身后推了两把：“离孟哥远点，别碰他肩膀。”

这包袱倒是挺响的，不过把孟鹤堂吓得彻底不敢嘴欠了，他乜斜了周九良一眼，撅起了嘴：“不说这个了好吧，他老吓唬我。”周九良笑了笑没说话，转头看到贴在孟鹤堂背后那张符咒慢慢变成了灰烬，和刚刚试图触碰孟鹤堂的那只阴体一起。

下了台，孟鹤堂还在赌气，后台没人了，就还剩下他跟周九良，他赌气背着身子收拾东西，就是不理跟在他后面道歉的周九良。

“孟哥我真错了，以后我不瞎闹了好不好？”周九良赔着笑脸，凑上去求孟鹤堂原谅：“我真错了嘛，我再也不乱说话了，也不吓唬你了。”孟鹤堂这才给周九良一个正脸，他台上被那么一吓，现在更害怕了，他把手上的大褂交给了周九良让他装起来，还撅着小嘴装作在生气的样子：“装好快走，不想在这儿呆着。”

周九良赶紧把大褂收了起来，孟鹤堂转身继续收拾他俩的随身包，一边嘟嘟囔囔地嘴碎：“你明知道我胆子小，宁可信其有不可信其无，你别在这儿乱说话，我害怕。”周九良偷偷笑了一下，也不知道是谁先开始乱说话的，不过为了把他家胆小的搭档哥哥哄好，也只能软着语气：“好，我记住啦。”

孟鹤堂把随身的包背在了肩上，他刚站直，打算把另一个包交给周九良，没想到灯一下子灭了，本来心里就紧张的孟鹤堂惊叫了起来，他吓得心脏狂跳，伸出手想试探又不敢，忍不住发起了抖：“九良，九良，你在哪儿呢？”他声音带上了哭腔，可怜巴巴的，像是下一秒就能哭出来，他伸出了一只手，忽然被另一只温热的手握住了。

是周九良的手，带着熟悉的温度和气息，周九良试探着凑近了些，揽住了孟鹤堂的肩膀：“这儿呢，别怕别怕，准是电工把电闸掰了，他以为咱俩走了呢。”周九良握住了孟鹤堂的手，小声安慰着他：“别害怕。”

说的简单，孟鹤堂真的快要哭出来了，他往周九良身边贴，像个依附母亲保护的小鸡崽：“是不是真有...那个...”周九良笑了一下，他揽住了孟鹤堂的腰，另一手不动声色地抽出了藏着的符咒。他在孟鹤堂背后轻轻抚摸了两下，把符咒贴在了他背上，顺便把凑过来的一只阴体杀掉，他凑近了孟鹤堂的耳朵，压低了声音：“世界上没有鬼，真的没有，就算有，我也能保护你，我不怕。”

孟鹤堂轻轻抽了两下鼻子，点了点头，拉住了周九良的手腕。


	18. Chapter 18

周九良把两人的大褂连同一些浅色的换洗衣物丢进了洗衣机，启动了机器之后，趿拉着拖鞋，从洗浴间回了寝室。

孟鹤堂正在床上歪着，靠着床头，腰底下塞了个枕头，他仰着头正玩手机，对着手机屏幕嘿嘿傻笑，听到周九良关宿舍门的声音被吓了一跳，手里一滑，手机砸在了脸上。所以周九良进来的时候看到的就是这么个倒霉德行，孟鹤堂的家居服上衣狼狈地掀起来了一截，露出一小片白细的腰部皮肤，那小腰的主人正揉搓着被砸红了的鼻梁，目光含嗔地看着楞在当场的周九良：“你进屋前，不打招呼啊？”

周九良瞪大了眼：“我回自己宿舍还要敲门了？你干什么见不得人的事儿呢，心虚成那样，是不是...”周九良故意拖长了音调，挑了挑眉调戏被手机砸了脸的孟鹤堂：“都是成年男人，看点什么倒是也不用背着我。”

“我看什么了我！”孟鹤堂随手抓起个枕头就往周九良那儿甩，一边手忙脚乱的按亮手机屏幕，急于自证清白：“我看这个呢！”

孟鹤堂的手机屏幕上是张旧照片，照片上的小孩有张圆乎乎的小脸，比圆规画的还圆，一双大眼睛，一头看起来就软乎乎的小卷毛，他正看着镜头外的什么地方，估计是被家长刻意挥舞的小玩具吸引了目光。周九良坐在了孟鹤堂身边，伸手把他上衣拉下来整理好，漫不经心地看了一眼孟鹤堂的手机屏，戳了戳照片上小男孩肉肉的小脚丫：“你小时候照片啊，家里给你发的？”

孟鹤堂有点惊喜地看着周九良：“你怎么知道是我，我一开始都没认出来，我小时候怎么长这样啊，怪傻的还。”周九良笑了一下，试探着伸出手摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发，看孟鹤堂没躲，变本加厉的用力了一点：“这一头小卷毛，小圆脸，大眼睛，你从小到大都没怎么变过样子，多好认啊。”孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴：“你这话说的跟我七大姑八大姨一个腔调，咋的，你看着我长大的？你怎么知道我一直没变样？”

周九良哧哧地笑：“我看着你长大可不容易。”

作为一个相声从业者，对于这种暧昧不清的，近似伦理哏的话一向特别敏感，孟鹤堂把周九良那只正蹂躏他头发的爪子拍了下去：“去去去，没大没小，真烦人，叫哥！”周九良深深地看了他一眼：“不是以前你叫哥的时候了？”他这话说的音量很低，孟鹤堂没听清：“啥？”

周九良摇了摇头，笑了一下：“哥哥哥，你说了算行了吧。”

孟鹤堂总体来说确实没怎么变，和小时候一样，可爱又讨人喜欢，还有点机灵圆滑的小自来熟。周九良看着轻易地原谅了他的没大没小的孟哥像只得意洋洋的猫一样，又窝在了床头继续玩手机，忍不住开口跟他撩闲：“你小时候有什么好玩的事儿吗，开个分享会？”

孟鹤堂看了他一眼，抿起了嘴唇，一骨碌从床上坐了起来，抱着枕头坐好，压低了声音神神秘秘：“我敢说你敢听吗，我小时候很容易看见别人看不见的东西。”周九良很给面子，惊恐道：“真的吗？我就知道传言是真的。”这下轮到孟鹤堂被吊起了胃口：“什么传言？”

周九良敲了一下孟鹤堂的脑袋：“狗能看见人类看不见的东西。别吊我胃口，你要是不害怕你就跟我说说。”

孟鹤堂气闷地撅起了嘴，小声嘟囔：“什么态度，说了吓死你。”但是他还是憋不住话，绘声绘色地开始讲述他那些陈年往事：“我那时候还特别小，上小学吧，大约那会儿，我老能看见冤死鬼，半夜睡觉的时候，一睁眼就能看见床头坐着人，然后就开始发烧，有那种长头发的女人，还有吐长舌头的老头子。”

周九良并不意外：“嗯，然后呢，你怎么活这么大的？”孟鹤堂抱着枕头，睁大了眼睛努力回忆：“我爸妈找了好多我们那儿的大仙来看，都治不好，然后又一次我碰到一个男人，给了我一张符咒，我妈给我烧了，从那以后我就很少能看见鬼了，于是，福大命大的你孟哥就活到了今天。”

孟鹤堂看周九良愣神，继续补充道：“给我符的那个人肯定是个神仙，因为我妈后来去问了，十里八乡都没有那种人，给的符又灵验，又没要钱，真是神仙。”周九良还在愣神：“烧...烧了？”孟鹤堂有点奇怪，点了点头：“对啊，烧了，烧完就灵验了。”

周九良想不通，想当年他给孟鹤堂那儿的首富写符，一张能卖两万块钱，免费给了这小屁孩不说，还让这小屁孩扔炉膛里烧了，上哪说理去，正欲哭无泪，那暴殄天物的小孩又开始碎嘴叨叨。

“虽然都二十年没见过那人了，我也忘了他长什么样子，但是我老觉得那时候他给我的那种感觉挺好的。”孟鹤堂不好意思地摸了摸自己的后脑勺：“就感觉他好像很喜欢我，我明明从来没见过他，也很喜欢他，这可能就是缘分吧，也可能是你孟哥讨人喜欢。”

周九良没好气：“什么缘分，我不信。”孟鹤堂扭头看着他，忽然捏了捏他的脸：“别不信啊，咱俩也有缘分，小时候是那个神仙保护了我，我长这么大，又碰上你这么个天不怕地不怕的玩意儿，现在轮到你保护我，这不是缘分是什么？而且...其实你给我的感觉和当年那个人还有一点像。”孟鹤堂偷偷打量了一眼周九良的神色，又低下了头。

看着孟鹤堂脸颊微红，无比认真的样子，周九良有种想把一切告诉他的冲动。最好让他把一切都串起来看，周九良咬牙切齿，在心中念叨，这样他就能明白，这个所谓的缘分是他周九良费了多少周折才续上的，为了抓住这只小兔子，他周九良在树桩子旁边蹲了多少年。

孟鹤堂的嘴唇在灯光下显得格外的红润，周九良看了一眼就移开了视线，想起了之前孟鹤堂临消失前那个狼狈仓促且并未完成的吻，还是找个机会把这个约定完成比较好。

在三队的演出按部就班，孟鹤堂周九良的风格好像很讨人喜欢，久而久之，也有了一批专门冲着孟鹤堂来的观众，有时候还能收到很用心的礼物和信。

孟鹤堂很享受在舞台上的状态，他这样的人兴许命里注定就适合舞台，周九良看着他成长飞速，不复刚刚与他合作时的青涩与局促，心里也很高兴。在舞台上的孟鹤堂是快乐的，同时也能给别人带来快乐，周九良很放心，至少这一世顺风顺水，不像上一世的孟鹤堂，最终离开的时候也并不快乐。

相声的整场演出一般都会留一个蔓比较正的演员压场，行话也叫攒底，孟鹤堂与周九良从前还没那个能力，在人气上来之后，渐渐也有了攒底的机会，一旦有这种安排，孟鹤堂会比平常还要卖力气，兢兢业业地演出，还会多送返场，让人觉得物超所值。

今天他俩攒底，节目报上去了，要演《黄鹤楼》，两人按着规矩，留到最后，上台鞠躬，刚站在台上没多久，就发现今天的场子好像并不太和谐。中间靠后排有个一看就喝醉了的男观众，横眉立目不太好惹的样子，周九良前些年闯荡江湖，识人还算准，上台就注意到了他，收拾了一下手绢，示意孟鹤堂稳点演。

“大家好，上台来得做个自我介绍，我的名字叫孟鹤堂。”孟鹤堂照例是这么一段开场白，说完之后刚打算接着往旁边介绍，却被台下那个看起来就很刺头的观众抢了白，他猛地站了起来：“不是说今天有郭德纲吗，这不就是骗钱，我花了小一千来看这个玩意，你值一千块钱吗你，你算哪...”他旁边坐着的朋友一直在试图拉他坐下，但是却都被他挣脱开了，他指着孟鹤堂的鼻子一个劲儿的骂，场内的观众也有些骚动，周九良皱紧了眉头，拿起扇子柄敲了敲桌子：“保安。”

门口的保安也注意到了这边的动静，纷纷走了过来，周九良有些紧张，偏头看了看孟鹤堂的表情，他抿着嘴，没什么特别的表情，周九良伸手在桌子下面安抚性的拍了拍他的手背，却被孟鹤堂一把攥住了手，力气之大像是故意要把周九良捏痛。

那个观众被朋友和保安一同请出了场，场内的观众也渐渐安静了下来，孟鹤堂忽然笑了：“这是让门口黄牛坑惨了。”观众中间传出了三三两两的议论，孟鹤堂笑了一下，继续介绍：“让那位观众出去醒醒酒哈，再来介绍我旁边这位老师，这是我的搭档，周九良。”

孟鹤堂终于放开了周九良的手，转过脸与周九良对视了一眼，抿起嘴唇一笑：“是吧，周老师？”

孟鹤堂在场上的表现并没有什么异常，观众也逐渐忘记了开场时的尴尬气氛，被孟鹤堂周九良的节目逗得前仰后合，总体来说，除了那个小插曲，这场演出完全能值回票价。

下了台已经是深夜了，周九良的神经终于放松了下来，后台已经走没了人，他干脆直接走上去把孟鹤堂抱住：“好了孟哥，没事儿的，别放在心上。”孟鹤堂没说话，他只是回手把周九良的衣服拽住了，乖乖伏在周九良肩头，半晌，才“嗯”了一声。

周九良还是有些担心，刚才在场上虽然打起了十二分的精神演出，但是孟鹤堂前世看着落日的样子却还是时不时出现在他的脑海，他拍了拍孟鹤堂的后背：“别想了，没关系，以后不会有这种事了，听话。”

孟鹤堂终于说话了，他的声音带着鼻音，明显在忍耐着哭泣：“没关系，以后再有也没关系，我们以后总会值得起那个价钱的，我才不会因为他骂我几句我就当回事儿了，我偏要出来演，我觉得咱俩就是值得。”

周九良心疼，轻轻摸了摸他的脑袋：“你值得。”孟鹤堂狠狠吸了吸鼻子：“你也值得，咱俩都值得。”他从周九良怀里抬起了头来，咬着嘴唇勉强笑了一下：“都怨黄牛，非骗他有咱师父干嘛啊，师父好几年不来小剧场了，说大话也不怕说大了砸了脚。”

“咱俩以后还要好好努力，”孟鹤堂擦了擦眼泪，低下了头，像在台上时一样，握紧了周九良的手，像是抓住了自己的铠甲：“我们以后一定值得。”

回了宿舍，孟鹤堂很早就爬上床躺着了，虽然这点小事打不垮他，但是想马上就不再难过肯定是不可能的，他心里还是委屈，窝在自己被窝里装睡，其实闭上眼睛都是今天在台上看到的那个观众的脸。

夜晚的风很凉，吹到孟鹤堂后颈上，把他吹得打了一个寒噤，他悄悄转回了身，却看到阳台的门早就被周九良体贴地关上了，他心里有些害怕，转回了身子，把被子蒙上了脑袋。

周九良好像已经睡着了，没出任何声音，如果不是房间中有另一个人浅浅的呼吸声，孟鹤堂都会怀疑周九良还在不在屋里。

他掀开被子的一角，偷偷往外看，又害怕地把被子重新盖好，他听到自己心里在嗵嗵打鼓，好像又回到了童年时，躲在被子里，生怕下一秒掀开被子，看到的就是奇怪样子的鬼魂。

孟鹤堂紧闭着眼睛，有点想哭，他迷迷糊糊地，好像睡着了，又好像因为害怕十分清醒，他恍惚间看到周九良蹲在了他的床前，在他枕边放了一颗糖果，然后摸了摸他的脑袋。

“九良...”孟鹤堂的眼睛半睁半阖，他慢慢揭开了被子，小声叫着周九良的名字，周九良那边的呼吸声忽然一顿，周九良的声音马上传了过来，他听起来很清醒：“怎么了？我在这儿呢。”孟鹤堂掀开了被子，光脚站在了地上，周九良也半坐了起来，看着他的样子，伸手招呼他：“怎么起来了，冷。”

孟鹤堂扑了过来，扑进了周九良怀里，光脚踩着地板，一条腿的膝盖撑在了周九良的被褥上：“有鬼，我害怕...”周九良抱着孟鹤堂，揽着他的腰把他抱上了自己的床，他四处看了看，房间里黑漆漆的，但是他并没看见任何一个阴体，他伸手摸了摸枕头底下镇着的桃木法器，心里有点疑惑，按理说孟鹤堂应该是什么都没看到才对啊。

“我害怕...”孟鹤堂小声哼唧着，好像在撒娇，他自觉地把腿伸进了周九良的被窝，抱着周九良不松手。周九良有点无奈：“没有鬼的，真的没有，要是害怕就在我这儿睡？鬼来了先抓我，好不好？”

这话说的正中孟鹤堂的下怀，他哼唧了两声，钻进了周九良的被窝，很快就找到了自己的位置，周九良也只能接受床上多了个会让他睡不着的小怪物这个事实，他咽了口口水，也躺了下来：“怎么今天这么害怕？”

孟鹤堂没回应他，他明明睁着眼睛，看起来还清醒着，但是就是不说话，周九良叹了口气，轻轻摸了摸他那头小卷毛：“睡吧。”孟鹤堂点了点头，两人静静躺了半晌，孟鹤堂忽然凑近了些，把脸埋在了周九良胸前，他的声音很小，像是梦话，落在周九良耳边却像惊雷一样响。

“我好像有点喜欢你。”


	19. Chapter 19

时间一秒一秒的过去了，孟鹤堂把脸颊埋在周九良胸口，一直没有挪开过，周九良一句话也没说，但是孟鹤堂听得到，他的心跳声比自己的还要快。

孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，打破了屋里的沉默，周九良终于有了动作，他试探着伸出了手，像是怕孟鹤堂逃跑似的，摸了摸他的后颈，而后整个手臂桎梏在了孟鹤堂腰际，他一开口，嗓音有些哑，又赶紧清了清嗓子：“你...你说什么？我没听错？”

孟鹤堂有点想笑，周九良的心跳声更大了，像是在心里养了只傻兔子，此时正在砰咚咚、砰咚咚的上蹿下跳，孟鹤堂的声音带着鼻音，嘟嘟囔囔的，像刚才不明不白就表白的时候一样没有底气：“明儿我睡醒了再说，行吗？”

周九良这下可急了，他捏着孟鹤堂的后颈，像提溜一只小动物一样，让他从自己胸前抬起头来，孟鹤堂能感觉得到，他在尽量控制着力度，他手心有湿乎乎的汗，还有点儿抖，明显正在紧张。借着窗外照进来的光，周九良终于看清了孟鹤堂的眼睛，他眼睛里含着水汽，还有一点期待和羞涩，与自己对上视线的刹那就不好意思地看向了别处，他一张脸都发热通红，轻轻挣扎着，想从他怀里挣脱出去：“别看我...”

可惜挣扎是轻微无用的，孟鹤堂那点挣扎像是生怕真从周九良怀里挣出去似的，所以周九良就很有眼力见的又把他按回了自己胸前：“你这是玩赖...不能睡。”

孟鹤堂庆幸现在周九良看不到他的表情，他心虚地伸手摸了摸自己的嘴角，果不其然，正在微微上扬，周九良深吸了一口气，顺了顺孟鹤堂的头发：“你睡醒了还算数吗？今晚你不开心，还害怕，就这个档口，你才秃噜出一句喜欢我来。我知道你明天早上起来就开心了，就不脆弱了，到时候你就不认账了。会告诉我你是喜欢弟弟那种喜欢，喜欢搭档那种喜欢，我也没法反驳。”

孟鹤堂想反驳，但是周九良没给他机会：“你以前也说过一次喜欢我，在某一次你睡觉之前，那次你睡了很久很久，久到我都不抱什么希望了，可是还是等到今天。”周九良低头轻轻亲了一下孟鹤堂的头发，轻到孟鹤堂完全没感觉到，还以为他住了嘴，刚打算开口表示疑惑，周九良又继续开始说话，堵住了他的话头：“可是等到今天我才知道，等你这一句喜欢，等再久都很值得。”

孟鹤堂听到了自己的心跳，周九良的声音像是有一种魔力，把他心脏里那只兔子送到了孟鹤堂的心里，孟鹤堂咽了一口口水，在周九良胸前蹭了一下：“等了很久吗？”

周九良有点感伤，他点了点头，手掌轻轻落在孟鹤堂后脑勺上：“等了好久。”孟鹤堂慢慢从他怀中抬起了头，他伸手攀上了周九良的肩膀，借着力快速亲了一下周九良的侧脸：“那你别等了。”

孟鹤堂在笑，他看着周九良一副傻了的样子，不好意思地又躲回了周九良怀里：“什么叫我醒了就赖账？你还真以为我只有不开心和害怕的时候才会说喜欢你？”

周九良结结巴巴，说不出个一二三四来，孟鹤堂不敢看他，但是手却自然地抱住了他的腰：“我不是心血来潮...是因为今天觉得，反正，反正这辈子就你了，咱俩是做一场买卖也好，谈恋爱也好，不都是一辈子嘛...我要是成功了，以后就能天天蹭你的床，我永远都不会害怕，不会睡不着觉了，什么仙儿啊鬼啊，都碰不着我，我知道你有那个能力，所以才...”

孟鹤堂慢慢抬起了头，他看到周九良咬紧了嘴唇，正盯着他，这次他没躲，小心翼翼地发了问：“你还没表态呢？”

周九良慢慢凑近了，孟鹤堂预感到了什么，他屏住了呼吸，看着周九良越凑越近，周九良的手指埋在了他的发间，微微用着力，像在讨好一只打着呼噜的猫，周九良的嘴唇最终停在了咫尺的距离，孟鹤堂闭上了眼睛，他听到周九良轻声说：“你忘了，我早就说过，我在意你，也一直都...很喜欢你。”

这个吻是水到渠成，孟鹤堂感觉到周九良的嘴唇慢慢贴了上来，说句实话，从孟鹤堂对周九良有了一点非分之想的那时候开始，孟鹤堂就觉得周九良的嘴唇应该很柔软，虽然嘴唇的主人总是把它们抿着，偶尔对着他笑的时候才会舒展开，但孟鹤堂幻想中的那种柔软的触感确实与现实中相差无几。

周九良只是在他嘴唇上贴了一下，就很快离开了，孟鹤堂慢慢睁开了眼睛，他在周九良脸上看到了温柔与疼爱，还有很多说不清道不明的东西。

他本以为周九良就算真的与他恋爱也会很别扭，像是同龄的那些小孩一样，别扭、狂热、不知所措，只是孟鹤堂没有想过，自己会在周九良面前紧张的像个小孩，享受着本该比自己年少的恋人拱手送上的安全感与疼爱，还有温热又虔诚的亲吻，好像他才是那个今年才满十八岁的，被偏爱、被关照的孩子。

周九良摸了摸他的脑袋，贴近了他的耳畔：“等我来吻你，你也等了很久吧？”孟鹤堂不解其意，以为他在嘲笑自己，一下涨红了脸，他气呼呼地抬起了头，横冲直撞地堵上了周九良的嘴巴，他张开了自己的嘴，笨手笨脚地想要更加深入，却被周九良握住了手腕，反客为主。

周九良边吻边笑，他揉捏着孟鹤堂的后颈，感觉到他的小朋友正在努力地伸出舌头回应他，心里想着：看来是让他等久了。

孟鹤堂醒过来的时候，周九良正靠着床头看着本书，手臂还被他抓着。

孟鹤堂当场闭上了眼睛准备继续装睡，脑海中闪过昨夜那些乱七八糟的话，还有乱七八糟的吻，不知为何有些心虚。夜晚让人放开了胆量，把感性的想法和萌芽的喜欢一吐为快，朝阳升起的时候，某个一时冲动又志得意满的胆小鬼却不敢面对突如其来的惊喜与心跳。

“醒了就起来，饿不饿？”周九良没动，却感觉到了孟鹤堂抓着他手臂的力道慢慢松开了，就算不用看，他都知道孟鹤堂肯定醒了，并且还一定红透了脸。孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛 ：“哦...”他不太自然地放开了周九良的手臂，翻身坐了起来，看了一眼周九良，就捂住自己的脸下床趿拉上了拖鞋。

周九良有点好笑地看着他狼狈到落荒而逃，合上了手里的书，他随手从书里取出了一张小兔子样式的窗花，拿在手里把玩，他笑了：“怎么还是这个德行。”

孟鹤堂得承认，周九良是个非常体贴的人，自从他醒过来就能察觉到，周九良对待他的方式与之前并没有什么不同，或许是他刻意为之，或许是他也和孟鹤堂一样，还没习惯身份的转变。总之，俩人和往常一样，吃了午饭准备去上班的时候，孟鹤堂已经不像刚起床的时候那么紧张尴尬了，又开始和周九良没正经儿的聊天玩闹。

今天他俩下午场和晚场都有节目，有点辛苦，下午场还好，俩人精神头很足，到了吃晚饭的时候，孟鹤堂就有点蔫了，周九良也懒洋洋的，不想动弹。下午场演出完，按照惯例是俩人一块出去找个小店解决晚饭，或者跟师兄弟一块出去吃，不过今天情况有变，孟鹤堂开始小心翼翼地作妖了。

“九良。”孟鹤堂动了动腿，吸引坐在沙发另一边的周九良的注意，周九良正瘫在沙发上玩手机，瞥了孟鹤堂乱动的腿脚一眼：“嗯？想吃饭了？”孟鹤堂点了点头，露出了个笑脸：“你想吃什么呀？”周九良放下了手机，坐过来了一点，孟鹤堂顿时坐直了身子，倒让周九良有点好笑：“干嘛？”

孟鹤堂赶紧摇了摇头：“没事！”周九良瞥了他一眼，笑着移开了视线：“你是不是憋着想使坏啊？”孟鹤堂被看穿，只好灰溜溜地凑了过来，后台已经没人了，他靠在了周九良手臂上：“我不想出去吃。”周九良心下了然：“直接说想吃什么吧，我去买。”

孟鹤堂好像终于体会到了一点把小搭档变成男朋友的红利，他笑的很讨好，凑近了用头顶蹭了蹭周九良肩膀：“黄焖鸡。”周九良点了点头：“等着，我很快就回来。”说着他就摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋，把他蹭在自己身上弄乱了的头发揉的更乱：“懒就懒吧，我心情好，伺候伺候你。”

没二十分钟，周九良真拎着两份打包的黄焖鸡回来了，还顺便买了两个包子，丢给孟鹤堂：“还买了俩豆沙包给你。”孟鹤堂坐在沙发上，坐姿端正，像只等待投喂的小狗，他接过豆沙包就笑了：“你怎么知道我刚才还想这个呢。”

他拆开了包装袋，包子都送到了嘴边，一看周九良正任劳任怨地把打包的黄焖鸡摆在桌上，又给他拆开一次性筷子，心里有点虚，于是他就把包子送到了周九良嘴边：“吃一口吗？”周九良瞥了一眼：“我从来不和你抢这个吃，我一口下去，你不嫌弃我啊？”

孟鹤堂来劲了：“我什么时候嫌弃过你啊，昨晚上都...”孟鹤堂的话戛然而止，他闭上了嘴，默默把包子挪回了自己嘴边，刚要吃，就被周九良抓住了手腕，周九良凑上来咬了一口他的包子，笑眯眯地看了他一眼：“不嫌弃我就吃一口，反正昨儿晚上都...”他是故意使坏没往下说，孟鹤堂红了脸，啊呜一口咬掉半个包子，把自己撑成了一个河豚。

周九良就是扮猪吃老虎，孟鹤堂恨恨地嚼着香甜的包子，一边愤愤地想着。

晚上演出效果挺不错，腿子活卖力气也卖票，一场演出下来，孟鹤堂的衬里都湿了，不过想起刚才在台上收获的掌声和笑声，也都值得。

今天不用他俩攒底，演完了就能收拾东西回宿舍，路上亮着街灯，孟鹤堂和周九良从后台出来，就开始商量刚才在台上看出来的包袱效果问题，一心想着怎么继续跟男朋友作妖的孟鹤堂也没顾上继续，光惦记业务问题了。

他俩走的不算快，因为还要费心讨论包袱的取舍，业务问题上两人都很上心，有些争论也在所难免，不过结局一般都是比较和平的，俩人一个好脾气，一个慢性子，反正也吵不起来。最终还是以孟鹤堂的胜利告终，这个包袱被从这个节目的固定流程上剔除了出去，俩人也走到了宿舍附近，孟鹤堂抬头看到宿舍楼了，这才后知后觉地“啊”了一声，刚刚还因为争论赢了而开心，现在却耷拉下了脑袋。

“怎么了？”周九良瞥了他一眼：“怎么突然不高兴了？觉得自己想法不对？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，停下了脚步：“刚刚路上都没什么人...我本来，本来想着...”他看了周九良的手一眼，有点沮丧：“我给忘了。”

周九良顺着他的目光看了看自己的手，有点奇怪：“我手怎么了？忘干嘛了？”孟鹤堂却不说话，他的手在自己衣服边缘上揉搓着，好半晌才叹了口气，继续往宿舍走，周九良跟在他后面，仍然有点奇怪：“到底怎么了？”孟鹤堂垂头丧气，好像刚刚争论输掉的人是他，他刚想回答，却打了个喷嚏，有种熟悉的阴冷的感觉从他脚底一直蔓延到了背上。

一般他有这种感觉的时候，都是因为周围有阴体，他八字轻，对于阴气的感应特别敏感，只不过他自己不知道。这种熟悉的感觉还会让他心慌，他后退了两步，又打了个喷嚏。

“小心点儿。”周九良揽住了他的肩头，另一手从口袋中掏出了一个铃铛，他晃了晃那铃铛，却没发出声音，孟鹤堂看不见，刚才路过他身边那只鬼忙不迭地跑掉了。孟鹤堂被两个喷嚏催出了眼泪，他转脸看了看周九良：“有点冷。”

周九良点了点头，试探性地牵住了他的手，他的手心温热，比孟鹤堂的要暖和不少，他握了握孟鹤堂的手心：“那快点回去吧，屋里暖和。”孟鹤堂愣住了，周九良的温度从他的手心一直蔓延到全身，或许是暖和了血流速度就会变快吧，他又听到了自己的心脏在嗵嗵乱跳。

他也握紧了周九良的手，终于笑了起来，他低着头一个劲傻乐，还以为周九良没看见，他拉着周九良的手晃动了起来，像个小孩一样，周九良笑着凑近了他：“刚刚从后台出来，你是不是就琢磨这事儿呢？”

孟鹤堂笑了，他晃了晃脑袋，抓紧了周九良的手不放：“我不告诉你。”


	20. Chapter 20

自从孟鹤堂和自己确立了关系，周九良就再也没自己一个人睡过，孟鹤堂在他那儿睡似乎已经形成了习惯，以前还抱着枕头跑过来腆着脸蹭床睡，美其名曰害怕，后来连枕头也不抱了，洗完澡就往周九良床上躺，要多自然有多自然。

周九良对此持欢迎态度，双手双脚赞成的那种，孟鹤堂晚上睡觉很乖，睡着了被偷偷亲一口、摸一下都不知道，周九良乐于贡献出自己的床铺自己的被窝，还有自己的胳膊——由于孟鹤堂过来蹭睡不带枕头，回回都能把周九良的手臂压麻，第二天早上起来的感觉很酸爽。

于是周九良一个人睡的时候，竟然睡不着了。

孟鹤堂回东北过年了，还没回北京。周九良过年在景阳山上呆了没几天，就被师父半是哄半是催的赶下了山，有他在哪儿，小师弟一个比一个赖，跟他学着不起来练早功，就算被师父薅起来了，偷懒也跟周九良学了个十成十，所以师父终于受不了了，亲自把周九良送下了山，催着他赶紧回到了北京。

没有孟鹤堂在的宿舍真冷，周九良在床上翻了个身，拿起手机看了一眼，凌晨两点半，他打开了手机，手指飞快，给孟鹤堂发了条微信：我想你。

这条微信让孟鹤堂非常满意，在家里偷偷笑出了声，于是周九良苦守寒窑三天之后，终于守得云开见月明，孟鹤堂要回来了。

这时候是春运返程高峰，高铁站外接站出站的人可谓是人山人海，周九良揣着口袋，站在高铁站外头，拼命踮起脚尖往站里看，这时候他开始后悔小时候没听师父的教训，多吃点师父口中“有助于长身体”的难吃食物。

他看了一眼手表，又往站里看了一眼，孟鹤堂乘坐的那班高铁按说已经出站了，可是他还没看到孟鹤堂出来。他自认修炼多年，五感灵敏，不过一回想到这些年在人间摸爬滚打，视力下降，这时候就有点心虚，他从随身包里拿出了眼镜戴上，又踮起脚往站里看，这一次他终于发现了孟鹤堂，他也发现了自己，楞了一下就跑了过来，拉着行李箱一颠一颠，像只找到了主人的小狗。

“要说戴眼镜就是好使，”周九良笑开了花，看着孟鹤堂的笑脸，有点不太好意思，想抱他一下又顾左右而言他：“不戴眼镜都没看见你。”

孟鹤堂很少见周九良戴眼镜，他好奇地打量了一下周九良的眼镜，笑眼弯弯，踮起脚来大大方方地要周九良抱抱，于是周九良也就忙不迭地抱了上去，孟鹤堂在温暖熟悉的怀抱里舒服地眯起了眼睛，他凑到周九良耳边，有点使坏的语气：“你戴眼镜好看，好想亲一下哦。”

周九良也没想到，他都百八十岁了，还能干出这种小青年才能干出来的破事儿，感谢北京高铁站厕所的清洁人员，打扫的还挺干净的，给周九良留下了个印象还不错的、心脏狂跳的吻。

孟鹤堂坐在行李箱上，被周九良推进了隔间，他晃着脚，冲着周九良笑，等周九良快亲上来的时候，小声说了一句：“我也想你。”

年后又是开箱演出，开箱演出之后，孟鹤堂和周九良就被分去了新的演出队，五队聚集了一批相对年轻的相声演员，这次又加入了不少新鲜血液，希望能建立一个比较活跃年轻的队伍，孟鹤堂和周九良就这么被分到了师父的儿徒烧饼麾下。

他俩和烧饼之前也见过，在各种大型演出上见过面，也说过话，老早就交换了联系方式，但是对话框里除了烧饼得知分队消息之后转发给他俩，顺便又说了几句请多关照之类的客套话之外，也没什么别的内容。年后恢复正常演出，节目单也放了出来，孟鹤堂周九良正常上班，在湖广会馆的后台，终于有机会和这位新队长面对面。

第一印象就是热情，刚见着面，孟鹤堂客套话还没开始说呢，就被烧饼搂了一把，顺带着在一边吃飞醋的周九良也搂了一把，队长说起话来带着东北腔：“欢迎，哎呀，总算等着你俩来上班了。”孟鹤堂这下就自在了，他也挂上了东北腔：“老乡啊。”

周九良在一边看着，看着烧饼和孟鹤堂相见甚欢，托着腮帮一脸苦相，而后就被人拍了拍肩膀，一转脸，才看见是烧饼的搭档曹鹤阳，他与曹鹤阳同样是几面之缘，挤出个笑容来点了点头，算是打过了招呼。

“以后就是五队的人了，”曹鹤阳推了推眼镜，笑容可掬：“从老三队过来的是吧，小周，还有小孟，以后在五队好好演出，工作上的事儿找饼哥，生活上的事找四哥。”周九良笑了笑：“自然的，谢谢四哥。”说着话，他看了一眼正和烧饼笑谈着的“小孟”，他转过脸，看到曹鹤阳也在盯着那俩人看，看了几眼，就忍不住上前去了。

“不是，饼啊，你有溜吗？”曹鹤阳推了推眼镜，毫不客气地一巴掌推在烧饼后背上：“一口一个小孟儿的，人家比你岁数大，够不要脸的。”孟鹤堂和烧饼大眼瞪小眼，哑然失笑，烧饼挠了挠后脑勺：“这，这谁能看出来啊。”

的确，在外人看来，长着一张娃娃脸，又看起来比较软和的孟鹤堂更像是年纪小的那个，孟鹤堂毫不在意这个问题，他对着曹鹤阳笑了笑：“师哥也是哥啊，我都叫饼哥了，不改口了，就叫哥吧。”烧饼很满意地拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩膀：“叫哥，哥就罩着你。”

孟鹤堂笑了，他伸手招呼正托着腮帮看着他俩的周九良：“九良过来。”他拉着周九良，跟新认的饼哥介绍：“我搭档周九良，还小呢，不太到二十。”说着，他就像个真正的家长一样，晃了晃周九良的手：“九良叫人。”

周九良心里有点五味杂陈，现在倒不是晚上喊着害怕，窝在自己怀里撒娇的时候了，好歹他百八十岁一老骨头，天天追着孟鹤堂喊哥也就算了，孟鹤堂认了个哥他还要喊。

但是也没办法，周九良看着烧饼，有点不情愿地喊了声饼哥，这点不情愿落在孟鹤堂和烧饼眼里就是内敛羞涩，孟鹤堂不好意思地笑了笑：“我家小孩闷，不太擅长跟别人打交道，以后熟了就好了。”

烧饼更爽朗：“捧哏的闷点显得稳当，省的跟小四似的，在台上比我话还多。”

烧饼夸周九良稳当，那周九良就真的稳当，在台上，周九良今天表现的格外稳当，话少，脸冷，把孟鹤堂唬的一愣一愣，把在侧目条围观的烧饼曹鹤阳连带着五队所有的队员都唬的一愣一愣。

下了台，孟鹤堂有点不太习惯，又不好意思当着这么多人的面问周九良怎么回事，不过他俩这种演出风格在烧饼看来倒是挺好玩的，比孟鹤堂还小几岁的师哥喜笑颜开，拍着周九良的肩膀：“你这一手玩得好，小孟儿闹腾，你就冷淡，这叫啥，反差萌。”烧饼嘴里一向喜欢蹦出这种网络词汇，曹鹤阳说的就更内行一点：“挺好的，这种容易让人记忆深刻，再好好磨一磨，讨人喜欢。”

走在回家的路上，孟鹤堂才有心思问周九良的情况，他看周九良有些心事重重，就格外小心翼翼：“怎么了，九良，不开心吗？”周九良还有点懵，他就因为孟鹤堂管烧饼叫哥这事儿有点不爽，在台上叛逆了这么一次，还被烧饼夸了，这让他有点摸不着头脑。不过刚才仔细一想，这种表演风格如果真的像烧饼和曹鹤阳说的那样，那就值得保持一下。

他现在不怎么郁闷了，满脑子想的都是怎么在台上和孟鹤堂更“反差萌”一点，因此在孟鹤堂凑上来的时候，就把郁闷事儿抛到了脑后：“没有，想业务呢。”他自然地牵住了孟鹤堂的手：“这种风格，你喜欢吗，要不以后多试一试？”

孟鹤堂这才松了口气，两人一聊起业务问题来走的就慢，晃晃悠悠走了好久，聊得有些口干，才到了宿舍楼下。宿舍楼下的灯不知道怎么了，忽闪忽闪的，配上有点老的宿舍建筑，颇有八十年代恐怖片的感觉。孟鹤堂往周九良那边缩了缩，自觉终止了关于业务讨论的问题，他拉紧了周九良的手，吸着鼻子往周九良怀里钻：“这儿好渗人。”

这时候，同住在一栋楼的师兄弟应该都下班回来了，楼上三三两两亮着灯，周九良倒是不害怕有路过的会看见，揽着孟鹤堂就把他抱了起来。孟鹤堂不重，除了小圆脸上长着点肉，身上其实没二两软肉——这都是周九良趁孟鹤堂睡着得出的结论，他单手就把孟鹤堂托了起来，另一手扶着孟鹤堂的腰稳定，他笑了笑：“害怕就闭眼。”

孟鹤堂很配合，他害怕的时候简直是任人摆布，周九良半抱半扛着他冲进了楼道，喊了一嗓子喊亮了声控灯，才把闭着眼睛不敢看的孟鹤堂放了下来。周九良看四下没人，凑上去亲了一下孟鹤堂的鼻尖：“是小孩吗？怕成这样。”

孟鹤堂慢慢睁开了眼，过河就拆桥，卸磨就杀驴，他伸手捏了捏周九良的鼻子：“你才是小孩。”周九良这时候才想起来今天郁闷的那一造事儿，他一时兴起，凑近了亲了亲孟鹤堂的脸颊，小声在他耳边说：“叫哥哥，哥哥就保护你。”

孟鹤堂的表情看起来有点好玩，他似乎是不信周九良能说出这话来，脸上带着迟疑，又觉得周九良这话很让人心动，脸红的不成样子，他拧了一把周九良的胳膊，笑骂道：“你个没大没小的小崽子，你说管谁叫哥？”孟鹤堂拉住了周九良的手，往他俩的宿舍走，一边走一边不忘数落：“我管人家饼哥叫哥哥，是因为人家是师哥，云字科的。你呢，是我师弟，九字科的，年龄还小我一大截儿，你怎么能让我叫哥呀？”

周九良撇了撇嘴，心想我要是说了真实年龄，你怕是得管我叫祖宗，但是他也只能附和着孟鹤堂说：“你说什么都有理，行了吧，孟哥。”孟鹤堂这才满意，他点了点头，捏了捏周九良的手心：“好孩子。”

孟鹤堂现在非常神气，到了睡觉之前就神气不起来了，他跑到周九良那儿去蹭被窝，付的租金就是周九良的亲吻和撩拨。

孟鹤堂上学没谈恋爱，也没被人亲过，因此在吻技上完全不占优势，虽然周九良更是个百年老光棍，但是年龄差毕竟在那儿摆着，他又一向对撩拨孟鹤堂这个事儿非常上心。虽说两个男人恋爱起来，大概都比较势均力敌，但是在他俩身上，很容易就分出了主动方和被动方，孟鹤堂脸皮薄，常常是被周九良按着亲，亲到求饶。

十二点多俩人才熄了灯，躺在一块说了会话，就进入了这个睡前固定的环节。周九良本来就独守空房守了好几天，这时候更是要讨回来，他的吻湿热又带着点侵略性，一手攥着孟鹤堂的手腕，另一手捏着孟鹤堂的下巴，迫使他张开嘴，迎接自己灼热的攻势。

孟鹤堂的抵抗一般比较消极，况且俩人心意相通，一般是没什么好抵抗的，但是都是男人，有时候难免就起了反应，孟鹤堂躺在周九良身下，因着胯下难以启齿的反应面皮绯红，他不好意思让周九良发现他被亲了两下就起了反应这件事，面子尊严作祟，他只能呜咽了两声，在接吻间隙小声求饶，黏糊糊地让周九良放开他。

周九良有些气喘，他把孟鹤堂抱紧了些，亲了亲他的额头：“我喜欢你。”孟鹤堂连耳垂都滚烫，他不自然地挪动了一下双腿，尽量并拢，他的声音有些抖：“我也喜欢你。”周九良深吸了一口气，眼看就又要亲下来，孟鹤堂连忙后撤，咬着嘴唇红着脸蛋，一副被欺负惨了的样子：“不要了...”

周九良心里一动，笑了一下：“嗯？那你是不是得付出点什么代价？”

孟鹤堂的大眼珠子转了三转，他一只手正抵在周九良胸口，另一只手先发制人，握住了周九良的手腕：“那个，那个...”周九良好整以暇：“嗯？”

“哥哥...”孟鹤堂的眼神躲躲闪闪，羞耻到想把脑袋埋在被窝里，他看着周九良的脸从白变红，又从淡定到震惊，忍不住有点懵，周九良深吸了一口气，转过了身，过了好半晌才闷声闷气的开了腔：“待会儿再抱你睡，你...你先睡。”

孟鹤堂这才松了口气，他赶紧在脑子里想一些无关紧要的严肃事情，企图用自制力把下三路那点事儿小事化了。

周九良背对着他，好像在玩手机，其实他手机屏幕上的那些字儿一个都没看进去，他心里在背诵道德经：道可道也，非恒道也。名可名也，非恒名也。无名，万物之始也；有名，万物之母也。故恒无欲也，以观其眇；恒有欲也，以观其所徼。两者同出，异名同谓。玄之又玄，众眇之门。

俩人各环鬼胎，干的是同一件事。

周九良不敢认，但是孟鹤堂那声哥哥，确实把他叫硬了。


	21. Chapter 21

关于怎么才能和孟鹤堂更进一步这个问题，周九良着实头痛了很久，景阳山上没有，也不需要有所谓的性教育，周九良记得他十多岁的时候，嘴欠问了师父一句“道生一，一生二”是怎么个生法，接着就被不知道想到了什么的师父罚在山门的台阶上负手蛙跳了一下午。

周九良闲着想，不闲的时候也想，台上皱着眉头看着孟鹤堂，像是下一秒就忍不住要抄起扇子来揍他，其实他在想那个“更进一步”；晚上抱着睡熟的孟鹤堂，他也皱着眉头睡不着，胳膊都麻了也不敢挪动一下子，生怕迷迷糊糊的孟鹤堂蹭到他哪个不能说的部位，又是一阵骚动。

他俩在台上的表演新风格得到了很大一部分人的肯定，这种欠儿八嗖的逗哏配上冷淡嫌弃的捧哏，还挺遭笑，偶尔翻出个出彩的包袱，收获的效果是平时的几倍不止。

工作上春风得意，人际上也不落下风，年轻人混在一起总是更容易融合熟悉，五队的队员要比先前三队更活跃，关系也就更铁。周九良作为队里最小的那一批演员，各位师哥对他可算是照拂有加，虽然周九良的真实年龄估计比这帮半大青年加一起都大，但是这种同出师门的情谊仍然让周九良感慨不已。

这让他想起景阳山，想起他家小土豆一样的师弟们，想起板着一张脸从来不说话的大师哥，想起跟他一样下了山就不再回去了的师叔，他想起很多很多人，这种思念没地方可以排解，于是就被周九良隐去姓名，改去年份，变成了孟鹤堂睡前必听的一个个小故事。

“在那儿生活的师兄弟，早上最迟七点，就要爬起来练功。”周九良的手轻轻抚摸着孟鹤堂的头发，一边缓缓地说着他今天的故事：“每人都有一样顺手的兵器，并不拘泥于刀枪剑戟，斧钺钩叉...”孟鹤堂窝在他怀里，小声接嘴：“鞭锏锤抓，镋棍槊棒，拐子流星。”

周九良不恼，低头亲了他一下：“显你知道似的，十八般兵刃，任君挑选，可那大师哥偏偏拿着一柄扇子。”

孟鹤堂有点困，轻声打了个哈欠，还不忘给周九良捧哏：“你大师哥是个说相声的，你有没有个二师哥使醒木？”周九良伸出手指，轻轻捏住了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，把他柔软的两瓣嘴唇捏的像鸭子嘴，他笑了，另一手敲了一下孟鹤堂的脑门：“还接嘴吗？”

孟鹤堂赶紧摇了摇头，才被周九良松开，他换了个姿势，枕在周九良胳膊上：“我这不是职业病嘛...你继续说。”

周九良有一下没一下地抚摸着孟鹤堂的头发，讲故事的声音温柔低沉：“往常谁看见大师哥拿着扇子，心里都犯嘀咕，这玩意儿能有什么杀伤力么。直到后来，那山上起了瘴气，瘴气是什么来头，是山魈的产物，这百年安宁的山上生了山魈了。大师哥急急带领着精通武艺的十八员师弟进山，山里雾气昭昭，明明是走惯了的山路，这时候因着瘴气的缘故，生了许许多多的鬼见愁。”

周九良顿了一下，补充道：“鬼见愁是山上的说法，就是乱七八糟的蒿草，踩上去便会使人乏力，吸取人的精力使它们的宿主强大。”孟鹤堂的眼睛半睁半阖，他点了点头：“你大师哥怎么能耐的？”

周九良兴奋了些：“大师哥从来不与小辈多废话，这时候却嘱咐了一句小心，但见他抽出腰间别着的扇子，独自一人冲散了所有鬼见愁，攻破了层层瘴气。按说要是一人接触了如此多的瘴气，便会被从内向外腐蚀掉，跟着的师弟心中皆是一惊，都跟着大师哥开辟出的道路冲了进去，十余人合力，才将山魈斩首。”

孟鹤堂的脑袋一点一点，像是困了，周九良吻了一下他的额头，放低了些声音，将故事收尾：“大师哥一柄开云扇，扇骨皆是九玄寒铁，这柄扇子助他驱散了所有瘴气。在山魈的尸体上，有一十八道刻痕，皆皮肉外翻，深可见骨。虽说那次论功行赏，大师哥将斩首山魈的功劳算在了小辈身上，但我知道，开云扇正是十八根扇骨，山魈几乎算是大师哥独自一人杀死的。”

孟鹤堂困得不行了，被周九良揽着腰抱到了怀里，他还惦记着给周九叫好：“这部书...等以后师父许你说评书了，就拿这个架梁，准保有人喜欢。”周九良关上了床头的灯，回想起景阳山上的往事，他有些惆怅：“我只讲给你一个人听，你喜欢吗？”孟鹤堂阖着眼睛，摸索着凑上去，给了周九良一个吻：“喜欢...我喜欢你。”

周九良满足了，他给孟鹤堂掖了掖被子，刚准备睡觉，忽然福至心灵，往阳台上窗边看了一眼，只见一只熟悉的信鸽正单腿站在他俩宿舍的防盗网上，见周九良看过来，歪了歪脑袋。

周九良不怀念景阳山了，他现在只想喝鸽子汤——喜欢偷听偷看的鸽子，吃起来肯定很香。

还好孟鹤堂睡觉很熟，除非阴气骚扰，不然一直都很安稳，不容易被吵醒。等了约莫三十分钟，孟鹤堂睡熟了，周九良才悄悄起了身，他拿枕头细致地垫在孟鹤堂脑袋下面，又拿被子把他裹住，做成一个自己还在的假象，他急急火火地换了道袍，背上剑就悄悄出了门。

要不说不能背后说人呢，这次的任务偏生就是周九良这个大师哥派来的，师父年后就闭了关，景阳山上的一应事务都是大师哥临时接手，周九良边往任务地点跑，边为留在山上的一众小师弟默哀，大师哥不近人情，怕是没法偷懒了。

这次的任务地点倒也引人遐思，在北京八大胡同的旧址，周九良在后台师哥们的调侃中知道这地方有点不三不四，台上偶尔也用这个抓哏，但其实那里早就没有什么风尘花柳了，只是普通的一个旧址，带着浓厚的历史气息。

周九良最近忙着工作，很少练功，因此赶过去费了些时间，他从前的脚程比现在要快些，还不会喘，惦记着孟鹤堂还在宿舍睡觉，周九良决定速战速决。

信上说明了这个阴体的现状，据推测，这阴鬼埋伏在街头巷尾，专候夜归醉酒的男子，然后将他们杀害，周九良要做的，就是隐藏好身上的气息，努力扮成一个喝多了回家的酒鬼，引这个小兔崽子上钩。

周九良刻意收敛了身上的正道气息，在袖口内施用了一张吸引阴气聚集的符咒——新街口那事件过后，师父就将这种法术传授给了他。周九良藏起了自己的长剑，往自己身上淋了些酒，故意脚下虚浮，走近了靠近八大胡同的一条小巷内，果然，这附近有种不同寻常的气息。

阴鬼食人之后会法力大增，气息也随之不同，周九良扶着墙，一步一步向前走着，他感觉那种让人不舒服的气息在逐渐靠近他，他扶着墙，装着醉态，傻笑了两声，于是在下一个转角，他迎头撞上了一个带着脂粉气的人影。

街灯下，那阴鬼面容柔和，看起来倒有几分妩媚，周九良醉眼朦胧，扶住了阴鬼伸过来的胳膊：“你...你干什么的？”阴鬼打量了他半晌，忽的一笑，周九良眼睁睁看着他变成了孟鹤堂的模样，他巧笑倩兮，伸手搀住了周九良的手臂：“我接你回家啊，你喝这么多，人家怎么放心呀。”

他腔调婉媚，孟鹤堂断断不会这样说话，周九良稳了稳心神，继续说话：“接我干什么，我自己...回得去。”阴鬼的手不老实地摸到了周九良腰际，很是暧昧的捏了一把：“讨厌，人家就接你了。”

周九良感觉自己浑身过电，虽然这不是孟鹤堂，但是孟鹤堂的声音和外表都被模仿了个十成十，周九良心里有点痒痒，狠下心继续与这个假孟鹤堂调情：“等不及了？”

阴鬼楞了一下，非常有职业修养地配合这个当街发情的登徒子：“嗯...”周九良笑了，转过身，朦胧的醉眼已然清明，他伸手将阴鬼推到了墙上，拔出袖剑刺了上去，阴鬼想跑，已经来不及了，肩膀被袖剑穿破，被钉在了墙上。

周九良松开了他，因为他现在也跑不掉了，他优哉游哉地从袖口掏出一张符咒，掐诀将它贴在了正在哀嚎的阴鬼身上：“变回去，别顶着这张脸。”

那阴鬼大颗大颗的掉着眼泪，顶着孟鹤堂那张脸，让周九良心里不太舒服，他肩头的伤口涌出一股一股的黑血，他的力气正在因为那张符咒慢慢流逝。

“放了我...呜呜...”他仍然没有变回自己的样子，哭的十分可怜，周九良微微蹲下了身子，与他对视：“不可能，不过我有件事要问你，你告诉我，我就让你走的有尊严一点。”那阴鬼抽抽噎噎，做出一副可怜相：“哥哥放了我吧，你看我的样子，不觉得...心疼吗？”

周九良伸手抹了一把他的眼泪：“要不是你变成我爱人的样子，刚才的剑早就穿透你的喉咙了。”周九良笑了一下，将他的眼泪甩在地上：“如实交代吧，你生前，是在这儿过营生的？接的是男客还是女客？”

许是疼痛减轻了一些，那阴鬼变得狰狞了起来：“与你何干，想戏弄我，还不如一刀杀了我。”周九良盘腿坐在了地上：“我问的问题虽然不怎么正经，但是我希望你正经儿说，我不会就此放过你，倒可以保你下辈子不再被迫做这些不愿意做的肮脏营生。”

周九良从怀中掏出了一个铃铛，爱惜地擦了擦：“我教法器，渡魂用的，虽然你已经恶贯满盈，但是仍能将你引渡转生。”

那阴鬼的脸慢慢从孟鹤堂的样子变回了另一个人的样子，是个很清秀的少年，他眼眶里含着眼泪，狼狈异常：“我被养父卖到八大胡同，就我这幅模样，不过是陪些军官喝酒过夜，连个玩物也不如。”

周九良沉思了半晌：“虽然比不上我爱人，但你模样不差。”阴鬼的血已经汇聚成了一滩，他更加虚弱了：“你到底想问什么，我既然已经栽在你手里，只能接受你的交易。”

周九良笑了，晃了晃那个铃铛：“我不食言，下一辈子，你一定会离这些脏东西远远的。”阴鬼沉默了，他再开口时，那些刻意柔媚的腔调都已经消失了，剩下的是一个清冷的声音：“问吧。”

“呃...可能有点冒犯，但是，”周九良挠了两下自己的侧脸，声音一下小了下去：“我想和我爱人睡觉，不知道应该...怎么...”阴鬼瞪大了眼睛，他似乎对于周九良这些屁话感到不敢置信：“你至少有百余年的修为，竟然...”

竟然还是个处男。

周九良有点恼羞成怒，涨红了脸，他晃了晃手里的铃铛，作势要把铃铛扔掉：“你还想不想投胎转世了？”

周九良再回到宿舍的时候，累的快要散架了。

摆法阵引渡阴灵相当耗费体力，周九良费了好大的力气，加上一个引魂铃的代价，才把那个少年引领转世，这个铃铛本来是给上一世的孟鹤堂准备的，但是他没有用上，这次用在了这种地方倒也不亏。

至少周九良学到了不少“能让孟鹤堂舒服还不至于弄伤他的方法”，那个小鬼实践总结出的经验相当实用。

孟鹤堂果然一直都没有醒过，乖乖地窝在周九良用被子给他堆出来的窝里，像只安静睡觉的猫崽，周九良悄悄关上了宿舍的门，又一点一点地脱下道袍。他身上沾染了阴气，不敢凑近孟鹤堂，怕他觉察，只能站在玄关金鸡独立一样地脱下靴子，将上面沾的血迹清理干净。

“唔嗯...”孟鹤堂忽然动了一下，周九良僵在了原地，下意识将背在身上的长剑挡住，孟鹤堂醒了，迷迷糊糊地抬了抬头，四处看了看：“九良...”这声音像是没睡醒的小奶猫，周九良的心都沸腾了，表面还装着淡定，他不动声色地将自己的剑和道袍一股脑塞到了床底下，走到了孟鹤堂身边：“我起夜呢，在这儿。”

他身上阴气重，惹得孟鹤堂打了个喷嚏，但还是往周九良怀里钻，一边摸摸索索地搂住周九良的腰，一边又打了个喷嚏：“抱。”周九良掀开被子翻身上了床，深深地嗅了一下孟鹤堂发间的气息，由着孟鹤堂把他抱了个结实，他笑着亲了亲孟鹤堂的嘴唇：“真乖。”


	22. Chapter 22

作为俩成年男人来说，孟鹤堂周九良拿不动的东西比较少，虽然孟鹤堂劲儿是小了点，但是有周九良在旁边，俩人一块总能给提溜起来；但是作为俩相声演员来说，孟鹤堂周九良拿不动的东西还比较多，从艺年份有限，能力也有限，加上有些段子不太适合他俩这种相对年轻的演员来演。

随着年龄慢慢长进，能力也在长进，他俩拿得动的活会越来越多。今年春季孟鹤堂满了24岁，在五队小有名气的他也收获了许多粉丝专程跑过来送的礼物，二十四岁的孟鹤堂意气风发，阳光灿烂，主动揽了一块新活出来回馈新老观众。

要说《大保镖》，以小段贯口与使身段见长，经典之所以是经典，就是因为它的受众广，可观看性强，无论是冲着什么来看的观众，都能从这个节目中找到自己想看的那一部分。

这个节目在之前经历过一部分的改编，主要是由孟鹤堂周九良俩人的师哥岳云鹏操刀的，这次改编更新了包袱笑料，也加入了许多新鲜元素，两人要演的，就是模仿学习岳云鹏的这段，同时还融入了一些他们个人的元素。

“七尺为枪齐眉为棍，大枪一丈零八寸，一寸长一寸强，一寸小一寸巧，我哥哥要扎这么一趟六合枪。”孟鹤堂嘴上不停，伸手在桌上摸索。周九良不动声色地把桌上的扇子推到孟鹤堂手边：“何为六合？”

孟鹤堂拾起了扇子，在手心一合：“分内三合外三合，内三合心气胆，外三合手脚眼，眼与心合气与力合步与招合，有赞为证。”

这身段是排练时经过了许多次的改进才得来的，孟鹤堂抄起扇子，敛衣转身，身段潇洒：“说一扎眉攒二向心，三扎脐肚四撩阴，五扎磕膝六点脚，七扎肩井左右分。扎者为枪，涮者为棒，前把为枪，后把为舵，大杆子占六个字：崩、拨、压、盖、挑、扎。”

台下爆发出一阵叫好，孟鹤堂把扇子抛回桌面上，微微一笑，把衣袖半挽起来，继续往下说了下去。

《大保镖》首演效果很成功，周九良下台时，看到孟鹤堂后脖颈上冒出了汗，星星点点反射着台上的灯光，他伸手把那点汗水抹了去，孟鹤堂笑着回了头：“怎么样？”周九良也笑了，如果不是在后台，他真想摸摸孟鹤堂的头发，奖励式的给他个亲吻：“挺好。”

回到宿舍之后，孟鹤堂的兴奋劲儿还没过，他每次在演出成功之后都是这样，明显比平时兴奋一点，像只蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子，牵着周九良的手晃啊晃的。周九良总是因为他这样哑然失笑，像是对待个小皮孩子一样，捏着他的后脖颈问他：“你不累啊？”孟鹤堂马上就扑上来撒娇：“累死了，但是高兴啊。”

好吧，周九良从此便由着他折腾，因为孟鹤堂偶尔这样的时候实在太可爱了。

直到洗完了澡，孟鹤堂的兴奋劲还没过，周九良洗澡出来，看到他还在床边晃着脚玩手机，一脸笑意。

“不睡啊？今天台上使身上，出那么多汗，我看你是真不累。”周九良有点想笑，他坐在了孟鹤堂那张空着的床上，伸手抓住了孟鹤堂的脚腕：“玩什么呢？”孟鹤堂一脚踩在了周九良膝盖上，乖乖地把手机屏幕递了过来：“你看微博上，有人给我们拍照了，说大保镖演的特别帅。”

周九良没戴眼镜，眯起眼睛看了看，还没等看清，孟鹤堂就又把手机收了回去：“我再看一会儿就睡觉，都在夸我呢。”周九良托着下巴，笑着看孟鹤堂，他松开了孟鹤堂的脚腕，伸手戳了戳孟鹤堂的脸颊：“哪儿最帅啊？”

孟鹤堂来了精神，他光脚踩着地板，站了起来，伸手比划：“夜战八方藏刀式！”这是大保镖固定的包袱，孟鹤堂拿手比划着，抹了自己的脖子，往周九良那边倒，周九良顺势接住了他，揽着他的腰把他抱进了怀里。

“帅不？”孟鹤堂躺在了周九良腿上，坏笑着伸手去捏周九良的鼻子，周九良抓住了他的手，俯身下来吻住了他的嘴唇：“真帅。”

孟鹤堂的嘴唇十足柔软，周九良的牙齿很没有分寸的在他下唇上碾转，时不时轻咬一下，孟鹤堂摒着呼吸，伸手揪住了周九良的耳朵，声音因着周九良的进犯而模糊不清：“别咬...”话音没落，周九良就咬了他一下，叼着他的唇瓣细细吸吮，孟鹤堂捏在周九良耳朵上的手指不知不觉松开了，他闭上了眼睛，逐渐沉迷。

周九良的手一开始还规规矩矩地扶在孟鹤堂的腰际，后来就不是那么老实了，他的亲吻像雨点般落下，手也没怎么闲着，轻轻抚摸着孟鹤堂的脸颊，又逐渐向下。拂过孟鹤堂颈间，拂过他因为吞咽唾液而上下浮动的喉结，孟鹤堂感觉到了痒，微微瑟缩了一下：“别...”

周九良注意到他的双腿并了起来，他坏心眼的放开了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，在他颤动的睫毛上落下一吻：“你是不是硬了？”

孟鹤堂死都没想到，他家只会接吻从不越界的搭档弟弟会这么直白的把这个问题问出来，他更加窘迫，并拢了双腿，脸一下子爆红：“你...你说什么呢...”周九良翻身把他压在了身下，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，不敢置信地看着周九良撑起身子，居高临下地看着他，眼眶微红，伸手推拒：“干嘛？”

周九良正在努力回忆他那个“老师”教过他的步骤，他亲了亲孟鹤堂的额头：“别紧张，那个，我会轻一点的。”孟鹤堂睁大了眼睛，他有点懵，不明白事情怎么就发展到了这个地步，但周九良说的没错，他确实起了反应。他发呆的空档，周九良已经吻上了他的脖颈，叼住一块皮肉吮吻，手指灵巧地拨开了他的扣子。

孟鹤堂的胸前很少见阳光，比他脸颊胳膊的肤色还要白嫩一些，周九良有些犹豫，但还是伸手抚上了孟鹤堂胸前已然挺立的乳尖，轻轻揉搓，他在孟鹤堂耳边落下一吻：“要是不舒服你就告诉我。”  
就算告诉了他 ，他也不知道怎么改，只不过是按照“老师”教的来，让孟鹤堂放松下来罢了。

事实证明，他那“老师”的确经验丰富，孟鹤堂僵硬的腰背逐渐柔软放松了下来，他因着周九良揉弄他胸脯的动作红了眼眶，忍不住从口中逸出细细的呻吟：“好...”周九良感觉到孟鹤堂的胳膊环上了他的脖颈，他的小朋友仍旧保持着有些窘迫的害羞表情，但是却勇敢而充满信任地打开了自己的身体：“亲亲我。”周九良从善如流，吻了上去。

室温好像升高了，孟鹤堂感觉自己如同浸淫在微烫的春水里，烫红了皮肉，烫软了身子。

他的呼吸逐渐急促了起来，这都要怪周九良磕磕绊绊没有轻重的动作，他揉捏孟鹤堂胸肉的动作太缓，生怕那个脆弱的红果会感到不适，这种慢更像是在故意磋磨孟鹤堂的耐心，让他更加难以忍受这种坏心眼的试探与绵长不绝的快感；另一方面，他分开孟鹤堂双腿的动作又太急，他急于侵占孟鹤堂的全部，想要一上来就直捣黄龙，让孟鹤堂感到舒服，这种急色的样子羞得孟鹤堂满脸通红，忍不住在周九良强硬地分开他的双腿时抓紧了床单。

“你慢点...”孟鹤堂侧过了脑袋，把自己通红的脸颊埋在一旁的枕头里，周九良急火火地脱了他的裤子，他忍不住哼唧了一声，带上了哭腔：“你...”周九良的手刚刚覆上孟鹤堂挺立的敏感，一听到孟鹤堂的控诉，他一下子停下了所有动作，孟鹤堂的双腿挂在他手肘，轻轻晃了晃，好像在催促他快些，但是周九良被唬了一跳，不敢继续：“怎么了？”

他的手掌滚烫，存在感实在太强，孟鹤堂感觉自己的内裤布料已经被洇湿了一部分，他不自然地扭动了一下自己的腰，眼尾绯红，他从枕头的遮掩下乜斜了周九良一眼，含娇带嗔，含羞带怯：“继续...”

得到了首肯，周九良一瞬间放松了下来，刚才他已经硬的快要爆炸，被孟鹤堂一拦，感觉一盆凉水从头浇到尾，还好孟鹤堂没事儿。孟鹤堂看着他笨手笨脚地脱下了他的内裤，把两人的性器并在一起抚慰，忍不住挺了挺腰，忍住喉间的轻吟，说些有的没的来分散注意力，他在周九良面前总还是有些自恃兄长的尊严，不想很快就释放：“你，你怎么...这么熟练？”  
周九良不解其意，抬眼看了一眼孟鹤堂的表情，他低低地喘着，手下的动作更快：“为了你，我，我学的。”

孟鹤堂楞了一下，皱起了眉，他身体颤抖了一下，把表情隐藏在枕头下面，有些慌乱：“别...你放开...”可惜已经晚了，他大腿内侧的肌肉一下绷紧，性器在周九良手中释放出了今晚的第一发。

周九良的“老师”毕竟出生在那个物资并不怎么充足的年代，时代发展之后他也已经死了，没体验过现代社会各种花里胡哨的辅助用品。周九良按着他教的，把孟鹤堂弄在他手上的精液纷纷勾在了指尖，分开孟鹤堂的双腿，微微低下头，对准了孟鹤堂的秘处，就着黏液慢慢揉了起来。

孟鹤堂还是用枕头蒙着脑袋，嘤嘤呜呜的声音被枕头阻隔住，只能听个大概，周九良的手指捅了进去，从一根手指慢慢曲起试探，到几根手指并起抽插，孟鹤堂忍受不住那种异样的快感，周九良那只灵活的手不像是深入了他的沃地，倒像是直接在他心上揉捏戳刺，让他心跳剧烈，又忍不住心悸心痒。

“是不是可以了？”周九良抽出了手指，轻轻摸了摸孟鹤堂的臀肉，像是在询问孟鹤堂的意见，又像是在自言自语。不是他急色，只不过实在憋得难受，孟鹤堂像块软绵绵的流心糖果，这能看不能吃的扩张环节实在太折磨人了。

孟鹤堂慢慢把挡住脸的枕头移开了，周九良把他的双腿架了起来，俯身去亲吻他，声音很低，像是在讨好地询问他的意见：“我能进去了吗？”孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，凑上去亲吻周九良的嘴唇，他伸手摸到了周九良身下，轻轻撸动了两把，像是无言的邀请，他在亲吻之后睁开了眼睛，看到周九良目光灼灼，才后知后觉感到害羞：“你没买套吗？”

套？套是什么？这触碰到了周九良的知识盲区，他睁圆了眼睛，有些无措。  
孟鹤堂看他一脸懵的样子，忍不住笑了，他捏了捏周九良的脸颊：“下次我买，你进来吧，可以了。”

周九良就一个好处，听话。

孟鹤堂只感觉到周九良的性器像他的主人一样，是个愣头青，丝毫不加掩饰，直愣愣地插了进来，直直地戳到孟鹤堂最柔软的秘处。孟鹤堂闭紧了眼睛，那处忍不住绞紧，把周九良逼出了一声低沉的呻吟，孟鹤堂胡乱亲吻着周九良的脸颊，不知道要用什么样的姿态去回应周九良的侵占，直到周九良学着慢慢挺动胯部抽插，他才明白，他根本控制不了自己的姿态。

滚烫的性器存在感太强了，一下一下的戳刺又狠又准，孟鹤堂仰起了头，脖颈的线条脆弱优美，他随着抽插的动作，一下一下地颤抖着身体，他带上了哭腔，手忙脚乱地攀住了周九良的身体，抱住他，在他耳边呻吟：“慢...慢点，啊呜...”

周九良的眼神亮了起来，这题他会，“老师”教了，这时候就是要反其道而行之，他故意加快了抽插的动作，双手掐紧了孟鹤堂的腰肢，他放肆地亲吻着孟鹤堂的脸颊和嘴唇，牙齿在他已经红肿了的下唇上轻轻辗转碾磨：“舒不舒服？”

孟鹤堂捶了他一下，只不过小拳头也绵软无力，他带着哭腔，娇声讨饶：“你...嗯...你不听我的...”周九良笑了，他吻着孟鹤堂的耳朵，柔声安慰，像是在哄被自己惹哭了的小孩：“不哭了，乖啊，我听你的，你相信我，这样舒不舒服？”

孟鹤堂的指甲好像划破了周九良的后背，只不过这时候谁都顾不上，孟鹤堂被连绵不断的汹涌快感刺激的即将崩溃，他抽抽搭搭地抱紧了周九良，身子在他的冲撞下一颤一颤，他一口咬在了周九良颈侧：“太快了...我忍不住...”上扬的尾音像撒娇，周九良自得了起来，“老师”教的没错，他实践的也好，孟鹤堂这时候一定是舒服的。

“忍不住就射出来。”周九良挂着坏笑，更加亢奋，他控制着下身，碾磨戳刺孟鹤堂的内里，深埋在高热潮湿的穴里，小幅度地反复抽插着，他伸手撸动着孟鹤堂的性器，倒像是故意的，猛地抚弄了一下性器头部，孟鹤堂的下身一下绞紧了，他闷哼一声，射了出来。

孟鹤堂后来的记忆，就只剩下不停晃动的画面，闪烁的顶灯，像是雨点一样落下的亲吻，还有羞涩却又放荡，不像是自己能发出来的娇吟和求饶，他神志不清、哼哼唧唧地被终于满足地射在他内里的周九良抱去擦洗，而后就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

头一回开荤，周九良的表现着实不错，虽然吃了个饱，但食髓知味，仍嫌不够。

他抱着睡梦中还忍不住抽抽搭搭的孟鹤堂亲了好半天，还是忍不住心里四处冲撞的邪火。明天还要演出，不能再折腾可怜的小兔子了，虽然刚才床上他也爽得不行。他最后亲了孟鹤堂一下，从床上翻身坐起，给孟鹤堂盖好了被子，打算去阳台吹吹风。

已经将近寅时了，今日朗月无星，天空中只有几丝云，周九良负手而立，看了一会儿，下腹的燥热终于冷静了下来。

他关好了阳台的门才打开了窗户，怕冷风冲撞到孟鹤堂，虽然已经初夏了，但是夜晚的风还有些冷，周九良深吸了口气，感受着冷风吹拂，忽的一愣。这风中有隐隐约约的草木香气，有些熟悉，周九良瞪大了眼睛，自言自语：“不会吧...”

他从防盗网的空隙往外看去，看到他家大师哥冷着一张脸站在外头挂着的空调外机上，长身玉立，像位谪仙，他腰间别着那柄熟悉的扇子，与周九良对上了目光，他开了口，音调是熟悉的冷淡：“我刚到，出来，有事相商。”

你真刚到？周九良憋了半天，还是把话咽了回去，他规规矩矩地行了礼：“是。”


	23. Chapter 23

从前孟鹤堂独自一个人住在那个筒子楼小房间的时候，他就曾经幻想过，以后事业干出了头，他要住在一个宽敞明亮的房间里，不用很大，但是要温暖舒服。他甚至细细地设想过，要有一张柔软的大床，能尽情在上面翻滚，还要有个小小的飘窗，上面放自己用毛线钩织的坐垫。

现在除了那个坐垫，一切都实现了，并且坐垫的原材料已经采买整齐，想必不日就会放在新居的飘窗窗台上。

孟鹤堂自从进了这个新屋子，就没从床上起来过，周九良提前一天铺好的条纹床单被他蹭的乱七八糟，柔软的被子也被他团成一团，抱在怀里。客厅里还有些轻微的声响，周九良正在把他俩的随身物品放置整齐，孟鹤堂幸福地眯了眯眼睛，清了一下嗓子：“九良~”

这一嗓子嚎的拖腔拖调，像是饿坏了的猫撒娇要吃的，周九良一听见就无奈，他放下手头的工作，三两步走进卧室，看着在床上滚来滚去的祖宗：“怎么了？”

孟鹤堂在被窝堆里仰起了头，额前的碎发全部翻了上去，露出光洁的脑门，他眯起眼睛笑了，伸手要周九良抱：“亲亲。”周九良笑了，他走上去坐在了床边，捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸：“孟哥，怎么跟没骨头一样，坐起来我就亲。”

孟鹤堂才不理，自从和周九良正式确立了关系，他就摸清了周九良的脾性，他就是会无条件的宠着自己，宠着他这个不要脸地成天撒娇的哥哥。他依旧躺着：“不坐。”周九良也没办法，他俯下身子，顺从地让孟鹤堂像个八爪鱼一样攀住他的身体，手脚并用地凑上来，他亲了一下孟鹤堂的嘴唇，揽着他不让他从床边掉下去：“满意了吧？”孟鹤堂满意地点了点头：“辛苦啦。”

今天是他们搬进新房的第一天，虽然这房子仍旧是租的，并不是专属于他们的地方，但是孟鹤堂还是十分满意，他亲吻着周九良的耳尖和侧脸：“谢谢你，我喜欢这儿。”周九良的回吻有些心虚：“喜欢就好。”

周九良跟孟鹤堂声称的版本是，这个租下来的漂亮房子是送晚了的生日礼物，因为想和孟鹤堂光明正大地住在一起，所以从很久之前就在攒钱租这个房子了。

但是实际上的版本是，这房子周九良一分钱也没花，并且他也是前两天才知道自己和孟鹤堂要搬进这间房子去。他家大师哥什么也不多说，给了他这儿的地址和钥匙，冷着一张脸和周九良交代了几句，便消失在了那天的深夜里。

大师哥这个德行几百年来都没变过，从周九良小的时候，大师哥就是这幅样子，他比师父还要一板一眼，严肃不近人情，周九良看见他就总是头痛，倒不是因为怕他，主要是因为在大师哥面前他那些耍赖使坏的招数屁用都没有。

大师兄像一块光洁无暇的镜子，把周九良所有不规矩的行为和言语统统反弹回去，让周九良赧然又不知所措。

幼时的周九良因为天赋异禀，经常偷懒不练功，师父也睁一只眼闭一只眼，反正骂他一顿他也是左耳进右耳出，干脆随他去。

周九良就这么野蛮生长到十几岁，直到有一天，闭关清修的大师哥出关了。

那天是个雨天，周九良这辈子都忘不了的雨天，他照例窝在被子里不起床，早上七点钟了，所有师兄师弟都在外面冒雨练功，喊杀声整齐划一，兵刃相撞击的声音不绝于耳，周九良眯着眼睛，看着外头天光微亮，惬意地享受着暖和的被窝，直到一个身影站在他面前，挡住门口透进来的光。

“起床，练功。”大师哥的那张脸倒是挺标志的，可惜冷冰冰的，没什么表情，他垂着眼睑，不错眼地盯着周九良，见他没有动作，又重复一遍：“起床。”周九良哼哼唧唧的，拿被子挡住了脸：“师哥...我头痛，师父都说了，我可以不起，不信你问其他师哥师弟？”

周九良偷偷从被窝的缝隙中看了大师哥一眼，他仍旧站在原地：“没听说过。”周九良开始玩赖：“真的，哎呀...”话还没说完，大师哥就伸手抓住了他的胳膊，一用劲儿直接把他从被窝里薅了出来，像在地里拔了一根萝卜：“半炷香，我在门外等你，今日你的剑法我来指教。”

周九良又羞又恼，气呼呼地换上了常服，拿着自己的剑就出了房门，他自恃剑法凌厉，与师哥们的较量很少落败，他看着冷眼打量着他的大师哥，晃了晃手中的剑，开始叫嚣：“十招之内，师哥要是败了，就放我回屋睡觉。”

大师哥没点头，也没摇头，他往前了一步，吓得周九良瑟缩了一下，但他只是整理了一下周九良气急败坏时没整理好的领子，把乱七八糟的衣襟整理整齐：“拔剑。”

那场比试的结果周九良绝对不可能会说出来，但是所有师兄弟都有目共睹，他被大师哥毫不留情的打趴在了泥水里。

十招，大师哥立即收了手，看着周九良狼狈地从湿漉漉的地上坐起身来，他仍旧没什么表情，没有对周九良的嘲笑，也没有赢了的兴奋，他伸出手，把周九良拉了起来：“现在知道该干什么了吗？”

大师哥在周九良的记忆里就是这么个不近人情的形象，以至于在修道的数百年间，周九良的剑术都是以大师哥为假想敌，才得以进益飞快。

现在这个假想敌站在了自己的面前，还偏偏是在他刚刚和孟鹤堂抵死缠绵之后，周九良站在他面前，只觉得脸颊滚烫，他这个师哥从来不懂人情世故，也不懂话语间的进退掩饰，他说自己刚到，应该就是刚到，但是这话怎么就这么没有说服力呢？

周九良打量着大师哥那柄开云扇，扇骨寒光凛凛，大师哥的手指正在上面轻轻摩挲，他仿佛注意到周九良在看他的扇子：“数十年不见，你与开云扇也无交手的机会，不知你是否有所进益。”周九良咽了口口水，他可不想再被大师哥狂揍一顿：“您专程前来，有任务吩咐吗？”

大师哥歪了歪头，他的这个师弟向来又赖又泼皮，没想到这次竟然单刀直入，他掏出了写着地址的纸条和一把钥匙：“拿好，择日尽快搬进去住。新街口穿心煞邪祟未除，将有大变故，你独自一人应付不来，我特来相助。”

周九良有点懵，但是他知道，他大师哥是不会费口舌跟他解释很多的，虽然他满心的问号，但却没多说话，默默答应：“是。”大师哥转身就要走，周九良并不意外，他拿着钥匙和纸条转过了身，准备快点上楼抱着孟鹤堂睡觉，刚要走，却听到身后大师哥冷淡的声音有了一丝起伏：“对了，带着你的...那个人，一起住进去。”

周九良愣了，感情他还是看见了呗。

住进那房子之后的几天，并没有什么特别的事情发生。他和孟鹤堂仍旧每天打卡上班演出，回到家里也黏黏糊糊的，抱在一块儿不愿意分开。

只不过周九良心里仍然惦记大师哥说的那些事，他这个师哥说话简短，又听不出情绪起伏，单听他的话体会不出这个事件的紧迫感与危险性，但是一旦冷静下来再回味的时候，周九良出了一身冷汗，他的能力在景阳山上已经属于上乘，这次新街口的邪祟他却无能为力，还需要大师哥特意下山帮助，恐怕届时又是一场血战。

因此这几天去演出，周九良就格外留心关于新街口剧场的事，在后台时也常旁敲侧击地跟师哥打听那个剧场的现状。

先前，周九良和另外两个师哥破除了那个地方的灾厄后，新街口剧场就顺利招标筹建了，时间已经过去了三年多，剧场早已新建完毕，据说，德云社还在与投资方商议事宜，大约今年年底就会投入使用。这个消息让周九良倍感不安，最迟今年年底，新街口的邪祟一定要除去，不然到时候剧场一旦开放，不知道会不会填进去无辜百姓的性命。

上台之前，他还在思考这件事的解决方案，他不知道大师哥现在正住在哪里，否则还能共同商议一下，而不是他一个人在这儿焦头烂额。想到这儿，他不禁想埋怨一下他那个师哥的不靠谱，这么严峻的形式，他竟然丢下消息就跑了个没影。

孟鹤堂看得出他状态不佳，虽然嘴上没说，但是心里难免挂念，上台前，他偷偷捏了捏周九良的手心，朝他笑了一下：“台上我活跃些，不用担心，等回家再跟我好好说说怎么了，好不好？”

周九良丧眉耷眼的，明眼人都能看出他情绪不对，他勉强笑了一下，握住孟鹤堂的手：“辛苦你。”

报幕员下了台，他二人掀开了上场门的门帘子，一前一后上了台，刚刚站定在台上，周九良习惯性环视了一圈观众，最后目光定定地落在了其中一个人身上，他的手放在桌面上捏着扇子，用力之大几乎要把扇子折断——他恨得牙根痒痒的大师哥就坐在下面，一身休闲装，还人模狗样的戴了眼镜儿，直直地戳在正中间，还冷着一张脸。

这一场演出，孟鹤堂和周九良都紧张的背后流汗，周九良是因为看见大师哥就浑身不舒服，头疼发怵；孟鹤堂是因为，这个观众让他想起了一个人，冯骥才先生《俗世奇人》里头描写的那个冷面——不管孟鹤堂在台上怎么使相抖包袱，那个观众就是不笑。

周九良心知肚明，他那大师哥几百年来就没笑过，这根本就不能怪孟鹤堂和自己。

这一场的观众都快笑疯了，纷纷在网上夸孟鹤堂周九良状态好，可是下了场，孟鹤堂却郁闷极了，他没能把周九良的大师哥逗笑。

两个郁闷的人走在回家的路上，谁也没先说话，散了场之后周九良那大师哥就没影儿了，气的周九良想把后台那把椅子给生啃了，合着他就是来给孟鹤堂添堵的。

走到他俩新居的小区附近，周九良闻到了包子的香味，他松开了孟鹤堂的手，半蹲下身子来看着他的眼睛哄他开心：“想不想吃豆沙包？我去给你买两个，在这儿等我一会儿好不好？”孟鹤堂还有点郁闷，但是点了点头：“想吃，我等你。”

这个招数无论是前世还是现世都一样管用，周九良笑了笑，拧了一下孟鹤堂的鼻头，转身去了包子铺。孟鹤堂的心情好一点了，他站在原地，踢着地砖缝里的小石子，揣着口袋等周九良回来，踢着踢着，他看到一双鞋出现在了自己的视野内，站定在了他面前。

孟鹤堂抬起了头，发现站在他面前的人就是那个没被自己逗笑的观众，他还是冷着一张脸，凌厉的眼神让孟鹤堂无故抖了一下，他有点怯生生地开口：“那个...您...”

“对不起，”周九良的大师哥对着孟鹤堂点了点头，可是眼神中的锐利一分都没减：“你的相声很好笑，我没笑是我的问题。”

他要是不解释还好点，他这么一解释，孟鹤堂更郁闷了，他有点委屈巴巴地低下了头：“不，您不笑是我的原因，我还是需要学习...”周九良的大师哥面色不改：“是我的问题。”孟鹤堂觉得这人有点古怪，求助似的四下看了看，没看到周九良的身影，他也不好就此离开，毕竟观众是衣食父母，虽然这位衣食父母不太买他的账。

“其实，我是想认识一下你。”大师哥主动伸出了手，想与孟鹤堂握手：“改日带朋友捧你的场。”孟鹤堂愣住了，他有点犹豫，刚要伸出手去，却有一只手更快的拦住了他。周九良把一袋包子放在了孟鹤堂手中，伸出手去与大师哥相握，用了十足十的力道捏紧了大师哥的那只手，他一脸煞气，咬紧了牙：“这位先生不如与我谈吧？”

他大师哥不会无端冒出来想与一个陌生人认识，他必定对孟鹤堂有所企图，周九良本能地感觉到这企图与新街口的问题有关，他看着大师哥冷淡的眉眼，头一次以下犯上，如此愤怒，他甩开了大师哥的手，牵起了孟鹤堂：“还有事儿吗？”

大师哥看了看被周九良捏红了的手，竟然轻微扯了扯嘴角：“没事了。”


	24. Chapter 24

今晚两人没有被安排晚场的节目，因此演完那场被大师哥搅和了的下午场演出就可以回家休息了。

两人心情不佳，也没什么胃口，分着吃了周九良买的那几个包子，就凑在一起玩手机、闲聊天，打发晚间的时光了。豆沙包让孟鹤堂的心情恢复了不少，他靠在周九良怀里玩手机，时不时抬起头来跟周九良分享看到的好玩的东西，只不过周九良一直怏怏的，抱着他不想说话，下巴颌撑在他肩窝，浅浅的呼吸声就在孟鹤堂耳畔。

“怎么了，还是不开心吗？”孟鹤堂关上了手机，伸手摸了摸周九良的侧脸，对着他笑了笑：“跟孟哥说说，怎么了，谁招惹我们九良了？”周九良没说话，只不过抱着他的手臂紧了紧，孟鹤堂更加放松，由着他抱，他眼珠转了转，小声猜测：“因为下午那个观众吗？还是因为孟哥做错什么事了？”

周九良亲了亲他的耳尖：“我什么时候怪过你？”他犹豫了一下，看着孟鹤堂一脸若有所思的表情，忍不住补充：“也不是因为那个男的，别多想了，可能因为昨晚没睡好，比较烦，孟哥让我亲亲就好。”孟鹤堂本能地觉得并非如此，但他也实在想不出周九良还有别的什么事情，他俩日夜相对，周九良做什么事情他都知道，最近确实风平浪静，没什么大事发生。

周九良的吻好像也有点心不在焉，孟鹤堂主动轻咬了一下周九良的唇瓣，又伸出舌尖细细地舔舐，搁在平时，周九良估计早就呼吸急促，但今日他却淡淡的，只是浅尝辄止。周九良的手托在孟鹤堂后脑勺上，轻轻抚摸着，像是在对待易碎的宝贝：“晚上就吃了个包子，饿不饿？”

孟鹤堂笑了，一笑起来眉眼弯弯：“你听到我肚子叫啦？”周九良捏了捏他的脸，笑了一下：“对啊，听到你的胃在跟我撒娇，想吃东西了，埋怨我还不去给你买。”

本来孟鹤堂想说，冰箱里还有牛奶，吃点零食凑合一下就好了，可是周九良却麻利地换好了衣服，打算出门去给他买。

“如果临时想到什么想吃的，就给我打个电话。”周九良换好了鞋，站在门口朝孟鹤堂晃了晃手里的手机：“我很快回来。”孟鹤堂和他说了再见，又回到沙发上窝着，他刚打算先剥个橘子垫垫肚，耳边又听到一声门关了的声音。

“九良？忘带东西了？”孟鹤堂回了头，门却好好地关着，大概是幻听吧，孟鹤堂晃了晃脑袋，继续低头剥橘子。

已经入夜了，从天台上能看到不远处马路上车水马龙，夜里的风把大师哥的衣摆吹得飘飞起来，配上他清隽的面容和挺拔的身段，倒真有点月下谪仙的意思。

他耳朵微微动了一下，仿佛听到身后通往楼下的门响了一声，他敏锐地急转回了身子，抽出腰间的开云扇格挡，两把兵刃撞击在一起，发出“叮”的一声脆响。剑刃吹毛立断，这时候毫不留情地绕过他的格挡，重新发起攻势，剑锋透着凉意和戾气，如同挥剑的人一样，怀着致人死地的心情。

周九良的出现并不让大师哥意外，但他比较意外的是，周九良一点情面也不讲，一点后手都没留，他出剑没有一丝停顿和犹豫，一如在同阴鬼厮杀，招招致命，凌厉又敏捷。他的剑法很是出挑，从来不出花拳绣腿，也不多费力气进行防御和格挡，他这个人仿佛就是一柄能够直接穿透敌人咽喉的利剑，除了招招见血封喉的杀招之外再无他物。

开云扇十八根扇骨一一展开，大师哥敏捷地避开了凌厉剑锋，背着一只手，轻松跃起，在空中躲开了拦腰一剑。周九良杀红了眼，一剑直直戳刺在了扇骨上，大师哥一怔，没有躲开，两柄兵刃硬度相当，碰撞在一起的冲击力颇大，两人皆被巨大的冲力冲击的后退几步，这才分开。

周九良转了个剑花，挥剑又要冲上来，大师哥终于开了口，他完全没躲，收起扇子站在原地：“说话还是动手？你没有胜算。”

周九良的剑离大师哥的胸膛只有几寸，他粗喘着，停了下来，剑锋闪着寒光，让人感觉到无端的压迫感，但是大师哥面色不改：“有进步，但不够。”

“少跟我废话，枉我叫你一声师哥。”周九良喘着粗气，气得眉毛倒竖：“你有什么可说的，我虽然和你不熟，但你的性子一眼便能看穿，你接近孟鹤堂想干什么，你别告诉我只是想认识他。”依着大师哥的性子，他绝对说不出谎来，周九良对于这一点格外放心，因此也格外气愤。

大师哥思考了一下：“你不觉得用他当饵是目前来说最简单的手段吗？他的体质虽不算稀有，但是现成摆着在你面前，应当优先考虑。”周九良气血上头，他的剑电光火石间就戳刺了上来，被大师哥轻松侧身躲过，见周九良没有好好说话的意思，他也只能抽出开云扇勉力对抗，周九良说到底还不是他的对手，他还没怎么样，周九良已经气喘连连，剑招也乱了方寸。

“你懂个屁！”周九良挥剑进攻，一边攻，一边粗声粗气地大声叫骂：“你这是在把我的宝贝随手扔到深渊里，你有没有想过万一？他什么都不知道，完全不能自保，你有没有想过你会害死他？”周九良越骂越气，兵器相撞的脆响不绝于耳，他蓄力一攻，身形一闪，结果被大师哥一柄扇子敲在腰侧，痛叫一声倒在了地上。

“我考虑过。”大师哥蹲了下来，看着周九良的眼睛：“凭你来保护他，估计不行，毕竟现在如果动手的不是我，你已经死了。凭我，能保护他，所以我说，他是最优先的选择。”

“你保护你妈！”周九良腰侧剧痛，但气愤更盛：“万一呢？万一他死了呢？你说能保护他，你万一失手了呢？万一那个鬼比我们想象的都要强，我们以身殉道是为其次，害死了他，你有脸转生吗？”大师哥皱了皱眉，伸手捂住了周九良的嘴，周九良狠狠咬了下去，却被大师哥使了巧劲，捏紧了牙关，只能被迫噤声。

“关我妈什么事？”大师哥手下用力，却仍旧面不改色：“我的实力在你之上，我的测算与推演你没有质疑的资格，我可以肯定我的计策能够万全，你能吗？冷静点，把这力气留着拼杀吧。”大师哥手上撤了力气，留周九良一个人倒在地上爬不起来：“早些回去吧，我再做考虑。记清楚，服从比你强大的人没有坏处。”

周九良清了清嗓子，吐了口口水：“呸。”大师哥转身跳上了天台的栏杆，跃了下去，转身消失在了夜幕中。

周九良受的伤不重，大师哥毕竟手下留情了，他原地休息了一会儿，忍着疼下楼买了点水果和点心才又回了家，刚进门，被扑上来的孟鹤堂一抱又碰到伤处，忍痛忍的辛苦。

孟鹤堂吃了点夜宵就困了，周九良陪他吃了点东西，补充方才打架消耗的体力，到了时间也就爬上床睡了觉。孟鹤堂窝在他怀里，把玩着他的手指，大眼睛在夜里闪着水光：“九良真的没事儿瞒着我吗？有什么事不能和哥哥说吗？”

周九良腰上痛的很，扰的心里更乱：“我看起来有事儿瞒着你吗？”孟鹤堂点了点头，轻轻摸了一下周九良的手心：“这里的擦伤是什么时候弄的？”刚才打架摔倒时，手掌不小心在地上擦了一下，周九良叹了口气，打算实话实说：“刚刚上楼的时候摔了一下，没站稳。”

孟鹤堂拉着他的手掌，拉到自己嘴唇边亲了一下：“刚才怎么不说？还摔哪儿了？”周九良有点委屈，他抱紧了孟鹤堂，把他的手拉到自己腰侧：“腰。”孟鹤堂坐起身来，掀开了被子，又掀开了周九良的衣服，他随手按亮了手机借光照明：“有点青了，给你揉揉？”

周九良“嗯”了一声，孟鹤堂马上下床蹲在床头柜前翻找，不多会儿又拿着瓶红花油上床来，他按亮了床头夜灯，借着暖黄色的灯光，把红花油倒在手心搓热，轻轻揉了揉周九良的腰：“这个力道好不好，疼吗？干嘛瞒着我啊，早说了孟哥早给你揉揉不好吗？”

周九良的脑子里像是塞了一团芒草，他急切地想要想出所谓的万全之策来，但是越想就越是执迷。孟鹤堂给他按摩的动作很轻柔，以前从来没人这么温柔的对待过他的伤势，他受过更重的伤，最多也只是借着伤势和师父师哥撒撒娇，不上早课，或者不练早功而已，孟鹤堂的温柔让他有点鼻酸，但是又忍着不敢掉泪。

“不想和你说。”周九良趴在床上，把脸埋在被子里：“我要是告诉你了，你嫌我没用，保护不好你，我会很难过的。”孟鹤堂哑然失笑：“我什么时候说你没用了？”周九良又不说话，他刚刚说的其实是真心话，但是孟鹤堂不知道前因后果，听不明白。

孟鹤堂继续给他按摩着：“按说我比你大，是我保护你，所以你不喜欢做的事情孟哥都愿意帮你做，和别人搞好关系也好，竞争往上爬也好，我一直都想着能多护着你一点儿。但是不代表我觉得你没用啊，平时都是你在照顾我，保护我，像个大人一样，已经很厉害了。”

周九良没说话，孟鹤堂又往手上倒了点红花油：“我总是相信你能保护我的，别难过了，摔一下而已，怎么这么丧啊，宝贝儿。”周九良吸了吸鼻子：“疼。”孟鹤堂笑了，他的动作又轻了点：“揉揉就不疼了，好孩子。”

一般在景阳山上，这个时辰，大师哥还没有休息，他的真气更适合夜间运行，夜晚时，他会静坐运气，继续修炼，只不过今天出了点状况。

他的五感非常敏锐，能察觉很多细小的动静，尤其是在他集中精力的时候，他听到了楼下那对情侣正在絮语，他那个矫情师弟正在温柔乡里徜徉，还很没有出息的露出了哭腔，他全都听见了。

大师哥睁着眼睛定定地看着墙角，好像在发呆，其实在思考，他不太懂，为什么师弟不愿意接受他的计划，暂时借出自己的宝贝辅佐大业。自己的能力在景阳山仅次于师父，自己杀伐果断，从不失手，这些事情，小师弟们应该众人皆知，为了那几乎不存在的失手的可能性，他的师弟竟然与他拔刀相向，痛下杀招，他想不明白。

本来，让师弟搬到这里来居住是为了方便自己与孟鹤堂接触，更好地配合执行计划，现在恐怕不太需要了。虽然大师哥不太懂这些人情人心的事，但是他知道，自己如果再出现在孟鹤堂面前，他的师弟一定会拼上所有的力气跟他打个你死我活。

窗台上悄无声息地落下了一只信鸽，大师哥抬了抬眼皮，颇为尊重地颔首一拜，那信鸽飞了进来，落在他面前，露出了绑着信筒的腿。

周九良没睡好，梦里全是血色，他抱着孟鹤堂说了半宿的梦话，扰得孟鹤堂也睡不踏实。

第二天起来，俩人都顶着两个大黑眼圈去上班，烧饼一见他俩就乐了，凑上来调侃：“你俩后半夜干啥见不得人的事儿了，不睡觉啊，身体够好的。”他俩的事儿并没有公开，孟鹤堂本能地心里一虚，接着就红了脸颊：“说什么呢，九良不爱听这个，他本来就不高兴。”

烧饼很有眼力见儿的住了嘴，他打量了一下正在熨大褂的周九良的脸色：“怎么了，孩子怎么丧眉耷眼的。”孟鹤堂压低了声音：“不知道，这孩子最近都不大高兴，昨晚还摔了一下，估计疼着呢。”烧饼了然，耸了耸肩：“我跟他说件高兴事儿。”

烧饼凑到了周九良身边，笑着哄他高兴：“周儿，跟你说个好事儿呗。”周九良勉强提了提精神：“怎么了？”烧饼压低了声音，故意使相逗他玩：“下礼拜请你去坐席，绝密消息，新剧场下礼拜剪彩，饼哥带你玩去，行不？”

周九良手上停了，眼皮狂跳：“什么新剧场？”烧饼有点奇怪：“新街口啊，你不知道？”

他可太知道了，周九良的脸色更难看了，他把挂烫机的把手捏的死紧：“谢谢饼哥。”


	25. Chapter 25

烧饼不太懂，为啥那天周九良差点把挂烫机把手捏烂，还把孟鹤堂的大褂烫出了一个糊印儿，剪彩这事不是挺热闹的吗，周九良这种小孩应该会喜欢啊？

与他的设想正相反，孟鹤堂对这个消息的兴趣倒是还大一些，他很开心，这种场合于谦一定会参加，最近他忙于演出，已经很久没跟他干爹聊过天、见过面了，想必到时候会去陪着干爹，帮他做点力所能及的小事。

剪彩定在下周五，德云社的人跟周九良估计是翻了同一本黄历，那天是个良辰吉日，适合做这种热热闹闹的活动——如果不是因为那里潜伏着一只恶鬼的话。

周九良没想出什么周全的计划，在往常的行动中，他通常都是扮演一颗棋子的角色，虽然是整个棋盘上最为凌厉，攻击性最强的棋子，但是他没有自由控制自身的权利，只能任由下棋的人安排，把他的战斗力发挥到最大化。

他能想出的唯一计划，是把孟鹤堂做晕过去关在家里，或者干脆用点法术让他昏睡，直到那只鬼被他拼尽全力斩杀于剑下，很明显，哪个计划都透露着一股子莽夫的味道，甚至还含了点自己的小私心。

这几天，因为心里格外焦急烦躁的原因，周九良在床上的表现像是个到了发情期的雄猫，不由分说地叼着配偶的后颈，一顿欺凌，发泄心里的欲火。

孟鹤堂通常都是温顺的，默默承受着周九良过于放肆的攻势，直到周九良在他脖颈上大褂遮不住的位置咬出了个血印子，他才软着手脚给了周九良一巴掌，啪地一声拍在他光裸还沾着汗珠的后背上：“是不是发情期？要不要我带你去绝个育？”

周九良不养宠物，也不懂“绝育”，这个孟鹤堂从于谦的马场学会的名词，他只会抱着孟鹤堂啃啃啃，直到孟鹤堂放弃跟他讲道理，软下来求他不要留印儿，那样子倒真挺像抱着沙发腿呜呜叫的暴躁雄猫。

眼看就到了下周，某天晚上，孟鹤堂带着一身红印子睡着后，周九良听到了阳台上鸽子扑棱翅膀的声音。虽然还是对大师哥抱着些微的敌意，但是他最近几天并没有出现，也没有再打孟鹤堂的主意，周九良耐着性子翻身下了床，态度并不怎么样的从鸽子腿上拆下了信件，随手把鸽子扔出了窗外。

信上只有短短一句话，却是坚决到不能违抗的死命令：廿三日晚丑时于新街口见面，除恶力尽。

廿三日是周三，从本教的学说出发，有“逢三”的说法，大概意思就是，日期有“三”的日子是不吉利的。一般越是这种日子，周九良他们越是要出门工作，这种日子一般阴气较重，方便道士们寻找阴体的行踪，也有助于在阴体放松警惕时一举将其诛杀。

从晨起周九良的眼皮就一直在跳，他避着孟鹤堂算了好几次吉凶，都没有算出什么东西来，反而让孟鹤堂有点担心他的状态，在台上演出时尽力的遮掩着他的走神失态，直到晚场演出结束，两人回了家，早早躺在柔软的床上。

今天周九良要保存体力，毕竟要面对的是他无法预估危险性的敌人，他必须打起精神。孟鹤堂知道他状态不好，也很善解人意，窝在他怀里安安静静的，只是一双眼睛里透着疑惑和担心，让周九良心里又痒又痛。

“我给你讲个故事吧，好不好？”周九良的语气很是疲惫，他亲了一下孟鹤堂的发旋：“我今晚有点累，讲完故事就睡了。”孟鹤堂点了点头：“没关系，要是困了的话，我讲故事哄你睡觉也可以。”周九良笑着摇了摇头，伸手给孟鹤堂掖了掖被子，手指在他脸颊上留恋地划过：“我想讲给你听，是个神仙下凡的故事。”

孟鹤堂靠在他胸口，听到他的心脏在有节奏地搏动，他“嗯”了一声，周九良这才开始慢慢讲述：“神仙是一种非常不符合伦理纲常的职务，他们的寿命出了奇的长，但是究其一生，做的都是同一件事，在自己的职务上庸庸碌碌，按部就班。凡间喜欢上演以他们为主角的戏剧，什么天仙配、奔月、织女星，都是因神仙而起，却在凡间盛行。这些故事在凡间是美好的传说，在神仙之中却是警戒用的枷锁，就像人间的警世恒言一样，提醒着他们不能犯一样的错误。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，周九良的手指在他手背上轻轻摩挲着，有点痒，但是他没有躲开：“但是动了凡心的人前仆后继，神仙并不是完全绝了凡心，他们只是在拼命克制，直到心里的那些阻碍完全崩溃。今天的故事是两个神仙之间的故事，他们背弃了戒律，偷偷相爱，在被发现之后，其中的一个主动背起了所有的责罚，来换取另一个的仙寿恒昌。他被迫与爱人分离，被打落仙界，成了凡人，从此再也不能与爱人想见。”

“然后呢。”孟鹤堂已经有点困了，周九良瞥见他悄悄低头打了个哈欠，这正是他的目的：“他在凡间过的也很好，毕竟命中曾经有过成仙的经历，这在普通人中实属难得，他在人间依旧是一个佼佼者，度过了无数次的轮回，最终还是得道升仙，重回仙班。”

周九良清了清嗓子，伸手轻轻抚上了孟鹤堂的眼睫，让他把眼睛闭上：“他回到仙界的第一件事，就是凭着仅剩的那些记忆寻找他的爱人，却被告知，他的爱人和他一样，被罚到了人世间，同样领受六道轮回之苦。”

“因为她动了凡心，爱上了一个凡人，那个凡人是他的某一世。”周九良笑了一下：“这是不是有点荒谬？但是故事就是这样，阴差阳错，生生相扣。”孟鹤堂的声音很小，他伸手摸了摸周九良覆在他眼睛上的手：“如果他早点知道就好了，在人间找到他的爱人，别再回天上受罪了。”

周九良在他耳边嘘了一声，亲了亲他柔软的头发：“睡吧。”

夜里很安静，孟鹤堂的呼吸声逐渐平稳了，周九良一直看着他的睡脸，不愿意移开视线，良久，他小声说：“如果我们也不得不这样，你最好不要去找我，也不要伤心，你乖乖的，在原地等着我，我早晚有一天会回来，回来吻你。”

周九良静静地又看了一会儿孟鹤堂的睡脸，他翻身下了床，换上了道袍，拿出藏在衣柜里的长剑，和师父给过他的，所有有用的法器。他穿戴整齐，站在床边最后俯身吻了孟鹤堂的侧脸一下：“睡吧。”

窗外风声有些喧嚣，今夜注定不太平静，周九良在窗边犹豫了片刻，最终还是没有回头，纵身跳了下去，衣袍在夜风中猎猎作响。

室内却很是安静，孟鹤堂的呼吸声很浅，睡脸依旧安详，可是他的睫毛在颤动，窗外衣摆飘飞的声音消失之前，他睁开了眼睛。

越是靠近新街口，空气中那种令人压抑的阴气就越重，周九良行进的速度很快，在远远看到大师哥的身影时，他忍不住皱了皱眉。

大师哥正在闭目运气，保存体力，周九良站定在了他的面前，语气生硬：“计划？”大师哥瞥了他一眼：“没有计划，见机行事，见鬼便杀。”周九良有些意外，他看着大师哥抽出了开云扇，手指在扇骨上抚摸，不禁出言打断：“你想怎么把它揪出来？站在这儿就能杀它吗？”

大师哥竟然嗤笑了一声，虽然表情转瞬即逝：“你不是不愿意把他借出来吗？现在问有什么意义。”

两人蹑足潜踪进了剧场，里面的设施已经基本摆放整齐了，就像是周九良每天演出的剧场一样，只是台上还没有摆放桌子，只有空空的一个舞台。周九良抽出长剑的声音在空旷的剧场内回荡，很是诡异突兀，他压低了声音：“有东西。”

大师哥好似没听见，他抛下了周九良，一跃站在了一张椅子的椅背上，还未等周九良反应过来，他飞身上了台，开云扇“咯啦”一声张开，里面赫然夹着几张暗黄色的符咒，大师哥挥开扇子，长风借力，四张符咒张贴在了舞台四角的柱子上，周九良没见过这个阵型，举剑便往台上冲：“你做什么？”

“站那儿。”大师哥站在台子中央，语气冷淡：“见鬼就杀，记住了没？”周九良猛地站在了原地，他的心脏在疯狂地搏动，心里涌上一种撕裂般的恐怖与不祥的预感，他看着大师哥伸出了左手，右手执扇，电光火石间，大师哥的手臂皮肉撕裂，鲜血顺着他的手往下流，汇成了一条妖冶刺眼的河。

周九良拿着剑的手在颤抖，他看着大师哥的血慢慢滴在了地上，慢慢汇成了一滩，忍不住失声叫骂：“你是不是疯了？你到底做什么？”大师哥皱着眉，脸色有些苍白，却没有挪动脚步，他甚至颤抖着手，又在那深可见骨的伤口上补了一下，他抬头看了一眼周九良：“见鬼就杀，记住了没？”

血液在地上汇聚成了规模，忽然飞快地向舞台的四角蔓延了过去，成了四条血线，那四张符咒熊熊燃烧，周九良感觉到压迫感越来越重，顷刻间，舞台上烧成了一片火海，那不是凡间的火，泛着诡异的青蓝色。

有阴体从那业火中挣扎而出，被大师哥的开云扇击散，瞬间消失了，可是大师哥毕竟已经受了重伤，自顾不暇，分身乏术。

周九良冲了上去，三两剑斩杀了靠近了大师哥的几只阴体：“出来！”

大师哥脚步有些踉跄，但他还是迅速地冲出了火海的束缚，飞身跃出，他失血太多了，没有控制好身法，落下时被冲过去的周九良一把接住，两人撞翻了一片椅子，最终倒在了地上。

“你...”周九良惊愕地看着大师哥扯破了自己的道袍，将四指宽的残破布条束缚在了伤口处，他面色苍白，却依旧沉静，看着台上的业火，低声嘱咐：“我能给你的帮助很有限，你必须集中注意力，这就是计划，丑时三刻它一定会现身，我的真阳血能困住它片刻，抓住机会杀了它。”

周九良有些呆滞，他看着大师哥的血染透了包扎的布条，忍不住咬紧了牙关：“为什么不用我的血？”大师哥看了他一眼，说话的语气一如往昔，搁在平常，周九良估计会很想把他揍一顿：“你修为不够。”但是周九良这次没有反驳，他从衣袖中掏出了一个小小的瓷瓶塞到了大师哥手里，从窗外的夜色判断，丑时三刻即将来临，他站起身来握紧了剑，端好了架势。

大师哥卧在地上，微微喘息，他看着他的小师弟咬紧了牙关，侧脸坚毅，一句话像从牙缝里抠出来的：“先止血，待会儿再算账，师哥。”

打斗中，周九良已经无法顾及这个剧场是他们德云社的买卖这回事了，桌椅板凳都被他在挥剑时爆发出来的真气震得移了位，整个剧场如同被风暴过境。

这场混战不知持续了多久，周九良感觉自己的真气即将耗尽，他从未经历过这样漫长的战斗，像是井喷一样不断出现的阴鬼，无论怎么挥剑都无法触及要害的邪祟，大师哥的手臂几乎被切断，但还是强撑着帮他殿后。

天光微亮时，周九良满身的伤，分不清哪些是自己流出的血，哪些是被打倒时沾染上的大师哥的血，两人合力，才将邪祟斩于剑下。

业火逐渐熄灭了，剧场中只剩下两个人剧烈的喘息声，周九良感觉肺中的空气都是鲜血的味道，跪坐在地上缓了好半天，才想起来回身找大师哥。

“算账？”大师哥与他对上了视线，比他看起来要稍微平静一些，受伤的地方因为丹药的作用已经在慢慢恢复，但是因为失血过多散去的修为却再也回不来了，他正在调理呼吸节奏，以免真气四散。周九良强撑着身体，在他身边跪下，一脸阴沉，大师哥打量了一下他的样子：“你最好不要现在和我动手，虽然你有胜算，但是...”

“对不起。”周九良低下了头，他握紧了剑柄，好像在后悔：“我不应该...”大师哥看着他，好像在等他的下文，但是周九良却说不出来了，于是他清了清嗓子，伸出那只完好的手，轻轻拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“我好像能理解一些，你为什么不愿意让他来了，不必后悔，现在这样，才是最万无一失的方案。”

晨光熹微时，周九良才赶回了家，他先把大师哥送了回去，又动用了法术，把剧场中的血迹和其他蛛丝马迹抹消，这才往家中赶。

他身上还有伤，打算趁着孟鹤堂没醒，赶紧进浴室处理一下，染血的衣服也赶紧处理掉，免得孟鹤堂醒来闻到血气会不舒服。他力气已经恢复了些许，有些笨拙地翻上了墙，踏着楼上的空调外机之类，翻进了自家窗台。

他落地无声，可是却怔住了，整个人僵在了原地，孟鹤堂坐在床边，正看着他，目光呆滞地打量着他染血的衣服，和渗出血液的伤口。

他的眼泪大颗大颗的掉了下来，周九良手忙脚乱，不知道该先从哪里开始掩饰，孟鹤堂嚎啕大哭，走上来一把抱住了他，周九良浑身血污，下意识想要推开他，可是却被越抱越紧。

孟鹤堂的一句话被抽泣冲散，支离破碎，可是却让周九良红了眼眶：“我等了你一晚上，现在才回来，你疼不疼啊？”


	26. Chapter 26

“喂，饼哥？那个，今天我和孟哥能请个假吗？没事儿没事儿，我有点生病，一天能好，嘶...”腿上忽然一痛，周九良低头一看，正抽泣着给他清理伤口的孟鹤堂抬头瞪了他一眼，刚刚的手重好像并不是个意外，周九良笑了，他伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸，被后者别过头躲开了，电话那头烧饼的声音传来：“行啊，你歇着吧，明天要不行你就别来，让小孟儿来。”

周九良嗯嗯啊啊的应付了两句，就挂了电话，孟鹤堂把沾上了血的小毛巾在旁边的水盆里涮了涮，又小心翼翼地在周九良腿上豁开的那条口子上轻轻擦洗：“一天...一天哪儿够啊，你...你明天在家，我跟，跟别人搭一场。”

周九良嗯了一声，看着孟鹤堂哭红了的眼眶，心疼不已：“我错了，孟儿。”

他刚回家，就被担惊受怕了一整个晚上的孟鹤堂抱了满怀，还没来得及解释，就被孟鹤堂按在了床上，脱了衣服露出一身伤口，惹得急着打算给他先清洗包扎然后带去医院的孟鹤堂又哭了一鼻子。

他这身伤看起来确实有点吓人，血液和衣服粘腻在一起，染的一片皮肤皆是血红，其实重点伤口只有几处，都是战斗时跌落在地的擦伤挫伤，或者贴近邪祟时被阴气凝聚的利剑划伤。

孟鹤堂半跪在地上，越是认真地看着他的伤口，就越是鼻酸，他一抽一抽地，时不时还打个哭嗝，但是仍然逞强不想理会周九良，周九良不知道该怎么跟他解释，也只能尴尬地坐在床上，室内山雨欲来的沉默让周九良心里有点难受，看着孟鹤堂低下头继续涮洗毛巾，他最终还是服了软，先开了口。

“孟儿，我给你讲个故事吧？”周九良伸出相对干净的那只手，摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发，孟鹤堂没有躲开，仍旧赌气低着头抽泣，他的动作轻的不能再轻了，周九良一点儿都不疼，他的体质因为修道的原因，伤口恢复速度飞快，此时只感到有些乏力，没有孟鹤堂想象的那么严重。

孟鹤堂安静了好一会儿，周九良以为他不会回答了，刚打算继续说下去，孟鹤堂还是开了口：“不疼吗？话还这么多？你既然...既然瞒着我，解释起来很难吧，我先陪你去医院，以后慢慢说。”

周九良笑了，他的手停留在孟鹤堂头顶，爱怜地摩挲了两下，他收回了被孟鹤堂托在手掌擦洗的那条伤腿，在孟鹤堂惊恐的眼神中盘腿闭上眼睛运气，那伤口的血顿时止住了，伤口周边的红肿也在慢慢消退。

周九良的真气还没有恢复完全，因此只能做到这个程度，他重新睁开了眼睛，伸手把孟鹤堂抱进怀中，反正孟鹤堂的衣服也沾脏了，谁也别嫌弃谁：“看见了吗？我没事儿，别担心了。”

孟鹤堂没有说话，手臂悄悄攀上了周九良的后背，他的下巴放在了周九良肩上，周九良听到他的抽泣声又响了起来：“可是不还是疼吗，你别以为...你能好，就一点都不爱惜自己，你才多大，你爸妈知道了怎么办，我昨晚担心死了，我以为你不回来了...”

孟鹤堂说不下去了，他又开始哭泣，被周九良安抚地拍了几下后背：“别哭，我把故事讲完你就懂了，好不好？”孟鹤堂哭的太厉害，说不出一句整话，周九良干脆把他抱住，放在了床上：“歇着吧，已经清理的差不多了，不去医院，我自己能好，再出门反而疲惫。”

周九良的故事并不长，他掐头去尾，给孟鹤堂讲了一些景阳山上的故事，避开了关于孟鹤堂前世的那部分，只不过是个小道士被父母送进了道观，立誓匡扶阴阳，拯救世间，又因为学艺不精能力有限，总是在战斗中受伤。

这都是真话，加之又隐去了一些防止孟鹤堂担心的内容，比如周九良就没说大师哥差点废了一条胳膊的事，说完之后，孟鹤堂也慢慢平静了下来。

他并不怀疑周九良说的是假话，从周九良跳楼出门，到满身血污地回来，孟鹤堂从来没有想过周九良是为了什么才瞒着他漏夜外出，他心里一片空白，一遍一遍地回想着周九良给他讲的睡前故事，他只是担心周九良的安危，担心他还回不回来。

周九良是那个第一次见面就拉着他的手脸红着结结巴巴的孩子，是抱着他温声软语哄着的爱人，孟鹤堂是如此喜欢他，以至于他根本不在意周九良的故事听起来多么荒唐，周九良说的，他都愿意相信罢了。

伤口擦洗干净，孟鹤堂又帮他上了药，包扎起来，周九良把两人染脏的衣服和床单丢进了洗衣机，天便大亮了。

两人都是一夜未睡，换好了床单，周九良便带着一身的伤把孟鹤堂抱进了怀里，他热切地亲吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，享受着劫后余生的温暖与爱意。

孟鹤堂仰着头由着他动作，温顺地像是只跑丢了又被主人找到的猫崽儿，他小心翼翼地避开周九良的伤口，搂住他的腰，额头抵在他的胸膛，听着周九良的心跳，用带着点哑的鼻音轻声撒娇：“以后能不能，稍微小心点儿...我不懂你们那些事，但是我知道你不可能不做，就是...如果真的要做，小心些，别受这么多伤了。”

周九良低头看着他，他正闭着眼睛，迷恋地嗅着周九良的气息，他的额头在周九良胸前轻轻磨蹭，蹭乱了额发：“好不好？我看见了心里难过。”周九良点了点头，手掌在他后颈抚摸，他的体温因为伤势，比平时要低一些，手掌有些温凉，他的拇指在孟鹤堂耳后的一颗小小的痣上抚摸着，低头去吻孟鹤堂的嘴唇：“我好好修炼，以后打架都能打赢，不受伤回来，让我家哥哥伤心。”

周九良这话说的有点不要脸，他不知道比孟鹤堂大了多少，这时候还指着年龄撒娇，他啄吻着孟鹤堂的侧脸：“不伤心了，也别生我气，以后我不瞒着你了。”

孟鹤堂睁开眼睛瞥了他一眼，眼眶还红红的，他轻咬了一口周九良的下巴：“如果不是你身上有伤，我非得揍你一顿让你长长记性。”周九良便笑：“我好的可快了，等我好了，你想怎么揍就怎么揍，我争取快点好。”

说了一会儿话，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地睡着了，周九良便也闭上了眼睛，平时他不少受伤，通常都是昏天黑地地睡一大觉，体力和真气恢复的差不多了，伤势也就快好了，这次也不例外。昏昏沉沉地，他有点担心大师哥的伤，但终究没敌过困意，抱着孟鹤堂睡着了。

周九良的梦里，是苍鹰在天上盘旋了好几圈，终于找到了一棵松柏，松涛声里，苍鹰终于抖了抖风尘仆仆的羽毛，舒展了僵硬冰冷的爪，它偎着树干，不知不觉睡着了。

孟鹤堂的梦里，是儿时的家中小灶，他抱着只小奶狗，和正做着饭的妈妈聊天。谈笑间，小狗挣脱了他的怀抱，往门外跑去了，孟鹤堂追了出去，门外不远处，有个背着长剑的年轻人正蹲下身来，抚摸那只小狗，在看到他那一刻，露出了惊讶的表情，然后红了眼眶。

不知睡了多久，周九良被吵醒，睁开了眼睛，孟鹤堂在他怀里睡得并不安稳，手无意识地抓紧了他的衣服，额头上沁出了汗水，身体也不安地挣动着，好像做了噩梦。周九良亲了亲他的侧脸，温声在他耳边哄：“怎么了，乖，睡吧睡吧。”

孟鹤堂皱着眉头，发出了几声呻吟，慢慢平静了下来。

周九良长长地舒了一口气，他检查了一下身上的伤势，继续闭上了眼睛。

孟鹤堂仍旧在梦境里，儿时遇见的道士有张再熟悉不过的脸，他笑着掉下了眼泪，珍重地把一张符咒放在了孟鹤堂的手心。转眼便是黑夜，孟鹤堂看到了熟睡的自己，和蹲在自己床前的周九良，周九良在他枕边放下了一颗糖，眼神里是如水的温柔与爱意。

耳边是阵阵风声，孟鹤堂发现自己身处一片黑暗中，他努力地眯起眼睛辨认，发现这是大学的宿舍楼底，他想起这是他大学的某一天，夜里出去喝酒玩闹，将近凌晨才回到宿舍。本该亮着的街灯已经全部熄灭了，他一个人踉踉跄跄地走着，忽然发现前方的路上点着一盏小油灯，隔着不远的距离又是一盏。这是记忆中的画面，那时候他虽然感到奇怪，但并没有停下来查看，而是借着油灯的光继续往前走，平安回到了宿舍。

然而接下来，他却看到了周九良的身影，擦身而过的瞬间，他看到周九良正执剑与一个黑影厮杀，周九良拼尽了全力，脸上都沾染了丝丝血迹，最终那黑影被周九良一剑贯穿，化为了灰烬。周九良喘着粗气，看着孟鹤堂的背影越走越远，笑着坐在了地上，卸了力气，一把把长剑插进了土地。

竹叶的清香味让孟鹤堂有些鼻酸，他仍然记得那个带着口罩和他一起走过竹林间小路的陌生人，大学四年，他曾怀着期待无数次走过这条小路，但再也没有与那个让他心动的人遇见过。

可是此时明明是梦境，心里却涌上一种特别的悸动，让孟鹤堂几乎掉下泪来，他看到那个人的身影就在前方，听到自己的脚步声，他转过了身，并没有如同记忆中一样带着口罩。

是周九良，他笑着摸了摸自己的头发，眼底是孟鹤堂再熟悉不过的温柔笑意：“被你发现了。”

孟鹤堂努力地想要睁开眼睛，可是却怎么也无法从梦境中醒来，他想要抱住就睡在他身旁的周九良，告诉他，自己全都知道了，知道了他从小到大的保护和等待，知道他们两个人的生命从一开始就彼此缠绕，知道周九良到底有多爱他。

他迫切地想要回应，想要与周九良肌肤相亲，在他耳边诉说绵绵爱意。

身体好像很热，皮肤烫的让孟鹤堂想要叫出来，他在被子里不安地挣动着，说着一些不知所云的呓语，周九良再次醒了过来，他担心地亲了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊，轻轻摇晃着他的肩头：“怎么了？孟儿？醒醒，做噩梦了吗？”

孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，他肩头的衣服本就松垮，在周九良的动作下不禁滑落下来，露出光裸的肩。

孟鹤堂的身体每一寸周九良都见过，但此时却怔住了，孟鹤堂的肩头赫然出现了一块红色的痕迹，像是被灼伤留下的伤痕，这在从前并不存在，却也真实存在过，这本该是周九良第一次见到孟鹤堂时留下的伤痕。

孟鹤堂还沉浸在梦境中，睁开眼睛迷茫地打量着周九良，他忽地坐了起来，无视周九良的呆滞，下了床，几步跑到了衣柜前。周九良跟了过去，期期艾艾地唤着孟鹤堂的名字，孟鹤堂在衣柜中找到了什么，攥在手心，转回头抱紧了周九良，手臂环在他脖颈，急促的呼吸声炸响在周九良耳畔。

他下意识地搂住了孟鹤堂的腰，孟鹤堂侧过脸，吻着周九良的耳朵和脖颈，他像是在紧张，声音颤抖：“我六岁那年我们就见过了对不对？还有十八岁，二十岁，二十二岁，都是你，对不对？”

周九良怔愣着，慢慢松开了他，孟鹤堂把手上的东西递到了他面前，是一张手绢，已经洗的发白，干干净净，带着熟悉的，孟鹤堂身上的气息。那手绢一角绣着一朵云纹，是景阳山上常用的纹样和款式。

孟鹤堂含着眼泪，却笑了：“对不起，我什么都不知道，让你等了好久。”

周九良接过了那张手帕，这是孟鹤堂二十岁那年，随手给他的，没想到归还日期却生生地拖了好几年。周九良不知该说些什么，一片空白的头脑倒还敏锐，孟鹤堂没有提到前世，说明他也只是知道了一部分，但只是这一部分，已经是上天开眼，弥足珍贵。

这是周九良压在心底的，又甜蜜又酸涩的独家记忆，现在终于有个人悄悄潜入了他的心底，与他共同分享这过去的几十年时光。

无论是酸涩的，无趣的，还是澎湃的，甜蜜的，现在都有了另一个人知晓，证明过去这些隐秘的爱意和守护真切地存在过。

周九良调整了好几次呼吸，才把涌上来的泪意忍回去，他抱住了孟鹤堂，轻轻在他肩头亲吻：“不用道歉，至少我等到了。”


	27. Chapter 27

虽然周九良再三解释自己已经没事儿了，但是孟鹤堂还是非常果断的把他一个人留在了家里，自己一个人去了剧场，临时和别的演员搭一场。

虽然孟鹤堂临走前哄了他许久，什么软话都说了一遍，还承诺回家的时候会给他带喜欢吃的东西，但是周九良还是有种眼睁睁看着媳妇跟别人跑了的感觉，尤其是孟鹤堂上场演出的时候，烧饼还在侧目条给他拍了张照片发过来，美其名曰帮他监督小孟儿。

周九良看着那张照片，心里酸溜溜的，却又舍不得关掉，孟鹤堂在台上顾盼神飞，即使是随手一拍也非常惹人瞩目，仿佛他本身就是一个发光体，让人移不开视线。

坐在床上盯着那张照片看了好半晌，周九良叹了口气，把手机放在一边，准备运气练功，说句实话，手机真是个害人的东西，自打周九良下山融入了现代社会，他练功的时间就大大缩短，就算再努力集中注意力，也避不开手机的干扰。尤其是还没跟孟鹤堂住在一起的时候，周九良一闭上眼睛，就觉得孟鹤堂给他发了消息，心里便痒酥酥的想要拿起手机再看一眼。

今时不同往日，这次战斗伤了元气，非得努力修炼一段时间才能补回来，况且周九良也已经答应他家搭档哥哥了，以后要努力变得更厉害，少受些伤让他担心。周九良调整着运气的节奏，闭着眼睛静静修炼，感受真气在体内汇聚流淌，这种感觉让他暂时忘记了还未痊愈的伤口的疼痛与痒，只专心地在心中思考一些有助于提升修为的问题。

孟鹤堂的那个梦来的很突然，周九良想不明白，那天晚上，孟鹤堂抱着他说了很多梦境里的事，有些事明明是周九良偷摸背着他做的，但都被他知道的一清二楚。

虽然周九良有一段时间也考虑过，要不要把他与孟鹤堂的纠缠与缘分解释给他听，但是最后他还是放弃了，因为不管怎么润色这个前世今生的故事，听起来好像都不那么令人信服。

何况，孟鹤堂上一世的事情，周九良本能地回避着，自己不愿意想起，也不想让孟鹤堂知道，既然孟鹤堂已经忘了，周九良干脆就顺其自然。他想让孟鹤堂的记忆里只有单纯的快乐与阳光，只有明面上认识他以来，两人平等的彼此扶持与照顾，不管前世的孟鹤堂是因为什么原因才会自戕弃世，这一世有周九良在，断断不会再让这样的事重演了。

周九良放空着头脑，平稳地呼吸着，房间里有再熟悉不过的孟鹤堂的气息，让他心安。他深吸了一口气，睁开了眼睛，然后被吓了一个激灵——他家大师哥正端坐在阳台的窗框上，孟鹤堂临走前为了给房间通风，就打开了阳台的窗户，他大师哥大概是刚刚从窗户外头翻进来，没受伤的那只手撑着窗框，长腿往里迈。

“你...你敲个门有什么难的？”周九良气不打一处来，跑过去打开了阳台门，把大师哥扶进了屋里：“孟儿不在家，你敲门进来不就是了，你手是不是好了？翻窗户翻的挺利索的。”大师哥还是万年不变的面无表情，他把受伤的那条手臂举到周九良眼前：“没好，不过一只手够用了。”

周九良长长地吸了一口气，把话都咽了回去，心里默念着“这是我师哥”，才忍住没把大师哥原路丢出去。

大师哥坐在了他家的沙发上，小口喝着周九良给他端来的茶水，那只伤手放在腿上，缠着的纱布隐隐透着血渍，让周九良觉得有点过意不去，虽然事情圆满的解决了，但是大师哥为了他而自愿牺牲的那些修为和伤了的这只手恐怕还要漫长的时光才能够恢复原样。

周九良嗫嚅着，有点想说些什么表示慰问和歉意，但是大师哥没给他这个机会，清了清嗓子开了口：“我是来辞别的，事情解决，我要回去了，师父在闭关，山上无人主持。”周九良点了点头，大师哥看了他一眼，眼神上下打量着他的伤：“恢复的还算好，近期大概不会再安排你独自无法完成的任务了，好好修炼。”

周九良对这种长辈一样的说教完全免疫，嗯嗯啊啊地应付了几句，两人便成功结束了来之不易的话题，相顾无言。大师哥喝着茶水，打量着屋里的摆设，眼光长久地盯着孟鹤堂摆在那儿的一个玩偶上，周九良顺着他的目光看了过去，终于打破了这种令人尴尬的沉默。

“师哥，我有事想问你。”周九良成功地把大师哥的注意力唤了回来，他组织了一下语言：“我和孟儿的事，你应该也曾耳闻...”大师哥抿着嘴，不知道在想什么，他迎着周九良求助似的目光，淡淡地吐出了两个字：“不曾。”

当年周九良为爱下山这回事，在景阳山上倒是引起了不小的轰动，小师弟们啧啧称奇，八卦一传十十传百，那些师哥们一个个都纷纷叹息山上失去了一个未来可能会大有作为的奇才，师父则对被周九良抄录带走的天书耿耿于怀，有人在他面前提起周九良，便要收获老头子的一顿暴躁。

整个景阳山上，唯一置身事外的就是这个大师哥，他那时在闭关，就算不闭关，就他这个性子，也没人跟他分享八卦，所以他对周九良下山追逐孟鹤堂这件事完全一无所知。周九良有点无奈，但还是简要的把他和孟鹤堂的故事讲了一遍给大师哥听，虽然他大师哥始终没露出过什么表情，眼神认真到让周九良有点发毛。

“所以...”周九良讲得口干，喝了口水，继续发问：“我应该把所有的事情都告诉孟儿吗？他的梦为什么会在这个时候出现？他的肩膀...”

大师哥手指轻轻搓捻着，周九良发问的声音越来越小，最后没了底气：“我知道，我们的身份不应该跟局外人透露，但是他是我爱人，他会保密的，我只是不想让他担心我。”

大师哥还是没有说话，周九良咽了口口水：“其实我也不想告诉他关于他前世的事情，我不想让他难过，也不想让他觉得我等了他这些年，为他付出了这么多，是一件很沉重的事情。我不想让他觉得他欠我许多，我只想让他高高兴兴的喜欢我，我也喜欢他，就够了。”

大师哥出了口气，又端起了茶杯，周九良兀自嘴碎道：“天命如此，不可违，我大概还是不告诉他比较好。我陪他过这一生，一生完了我便再去寻他，寻着了又过一生，直到我再也没法去找他了，才肯作罢。”

大师哥把茶杯放回了茶几上，抬起眼帘，看了周九良一眼，脸上是掩饰不住的疑惑——他本来应该也没打算掩饰：“你问了我什么？你自己这不是很清楚吗？”

周九良愣住了，舌根仿佛被栓了个锁扣，说不出话来。大师哥轻叹了口气：“师父常说天机不可泄露，你大概是太久没见过他了，全然忘了干净。”大师哥从袖口中掏出了一封信，交到周九良手上：“可是他却没忘了你，他让我抄录了一份化形术给你，我手上有伤，字迹不好，你多担待吧。”

周九良在山上时惫懒，这些道术他极少用心，师父也懒得教他，现在却又把他当年未学过的高阶道术传给了他，化形术能控制人的外貌变化，运用得宜时，能使八十老翁望之如同少年，或使孩童苍老如耄耋。

周九良捏着那封信，有些惊讶，大师哥淡淡地扫视了一眼室内，满眼皆是温馨可爱的摆设，干净整洁的装饰，自己师弟不是个勤快人，想必都是他那个有点胆怯却又可爱的爱人收拾的。

周九良没看到，大师哥露出了个淡淡的笑容：“再荒废道术，你就只能眼睁睁看着他年少又年老，而你却追赶不上。如果真想陪着那个人生生世世，还是加紧修炼比较好。免的，年老色衰被人厌倦，或者，死于与他并肩同行的途中。”

“你的命不是他的，是苍生与阴阳的，我们有我们无法背弃的使命。”大师哥目光灼灼，他伸手拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“但既然你愿意，那便就待在他身边吧。反正我与师父说的话，你从未听过，我们也拦不住你。好好修炼，下一世再想找到他，可不能只靠去偷天书了。”

周九良捏紧了手里的信封，对着大师哥行了一礼：“谢谢您与师父成全。”大师哥饮着茶水，嗤笑了一声，很轻微，但还是被周九良捕捉到了：“我们就算不成全，你也从来没听过话。”

趁着夜色，大师哥便启程回山上了，周九良再三劝他，还是没劝住他从阳台上直接翻下楼去，他有点无语地看着大师哥身形飘逸地消失在夜色中，长长久久地负手站着，吹着夜晚微凉的风出神。

孟鹤堂今天晚场演出结束的很早，回家时，周九良还在阳台上望着夜色出神，听见他开门的声音才转过身来，给了他一个笑脸：“演出顺利吗？”孟鹤堂手上拎了好几袋子东西，周九良走过来要接，却被他躲开了：“你伤没好，别拎东西，不沉的。”

说着话，孟鹤堂把东西放在了桌上，转过身就要周九良抱：“顺利，今天和师哥搭了一场，挺好的。”周九良抱住了他，往他耳垂上啃，孟鹤堂敏感地瑟缩了一下，笑着要躲：“干嘛呀？”周九良抱紧了他的腰，不让他挣扎：“我看也挺好，饼哥还给我拍照了。”

这屋里一股子酸味，就算没长鼻子也嫌呛得慌，孟鹤堂笑着亲了一下周九良的侧脸：“那都是临时的，等你好了，我不还是你的嘛。”周九良还是不满意：“我伤不好就不是我的了？”孟鹤堂只好软下来安抚：“都是，都是，你好没好我都是你的。”

这还差不多，周九良终于有了点得意的神色，把孟鹤堂放开，孟鹤堂买回来了不少吃的，他转过身，在塑料袋里翻找着什么，周九良凑了上去：“买什么了？”孟鹤堂终于找到了他想要的东西，他献宝似的递到了周九良面前，那是一包粉色的糖果，孟鹤堂笑得有点腼腆：“我找不到和当年一样的了，就买了差不多的，吃一颗，伤就不疼了。”

周九良接了过来，这包糖果的确和当年孟祥辉初见他时送他的那种差不许多，他珍重地摩挲着糖果的袋子，看了一眼正带着期待神色，仿佛在等着他夸奖的孟鹤堂。他剥开了一颗糖，随后便吻上了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，甜的发腻的草莓味在唇齿间扩散开来，孟鹤堂的手臂不禁环上了他的脖颈，周九良用了力气，直接把他抱了起来，不顾孟鹤堂怕他伤口开裂发出的轻声抗议：“其实你亲一下我就不疼了。”

大师哥走后不久，新街口剧场便在经历过无数次波折之后终于顺利剪了彩，再过了约莫一两周便投入了使用。

孟鹤堂和周九良所在的五队靠着烧饼这个儿徒关系户，顺利抢得先机，排在其他演出队前面，先体验了一把新剧场。新剧场修建的十分古色古香，虽说周九良之前来过，但是这时候也有点赞叹，大概是德云社找的那个风水师又进了什么谗言，原本光秃秃的舞台上又修建起了两根龙抱柱，大概是要镇一镇总是出问题的场子，和其他剧场一比，显得格外“富丽堂皇”。

这两条龙规格不大，在周九良看来并镇不住场子，和儿童主题公园的滑滑梯同属一个类型，但是孟鹤堂很喜欢这两条龙，用他的话来说，这两条龙让人一看就有安全感，让人觉得这里绝对不可能出现奇怪的事。

周九良一个没忍住，嘴欠把这个剧场出现过阴鬼的事儿告诉了孟鹤堂，从此便一发不可收拾。

“孟哥...我上厕所。”周九良简直无奈极了，孟鹤堂自从知道了这个剧场那点邪事儿，从进了后台就与他寸步不离，小手扯着他的衣角，还一脸戒备——虽然就算阴体就在他旁边他也看不见，但仍然保持着小兔子躲避天敌一样的戒心。

“都是男的，上厕所怎么了，我也去。”孟鹤堂还是不撒手，周九良无可奈何，干脆带着他进了厕所，他笑的有点坏，装模作样地解着裤子：“你打算回避一下还是看着？”孟鹤堂紧抿着嘴，脸上一点一点攀上了红色，他仍旧嘴硬：“谁没有一样，我看你又怎么了，你怕看？”

周九良耸了耸肩，继续解着裤腰带：“我不怕，你看呗。”结果，解开裤子的那一刻，孟鹤堂还是扭过了身，周九良瞥到他耳尖都红了，笑着把裤子又系了回去：“行啦，出去等着我，外头这么多人，哪儿来的鬼啊，大白天的。”

孟鹤堂还在犹豫，他抬眼瞥了周九良一眼：“真的？”周九良点了头：“骗你是小狗。”孟鹤堂这才乖乖出去，周九良笑的无奈，赶紧解裤腰带放水，没成想放到一半，孟鹤堂的声音把他吓了一个趔趄：“你好了没啊？”

周九良差点没憋回去，忍了半天，还是忍无可忍：“要不你进来看看？”孟鹤堂的声音一下没了底气：“你快点儿。”周九良长叹了一口气，只好赶紧系上了裤腰带：“马上。”


	28. Chapter 28

“你小时候哪有这么怂，嗯？”周九良戳了戳孟鹤堂的脑门，又捏了捏他的脸，催促正抱着他胳膊疑神疑鬼的孟鹤堂离他稍微远一点：“这都快出新街口了，外头可能有粉丝，你收敛点。”孟鹤堂松开了手，清了清嗓子，四处看了看，神色不忿：“谁让你告诉我这儿不太平的，我小时候...又不知道那是鬼，当然不怕。”  
周九良心下好笑，看来孟鹤堂是忘了当年去后院上厕所，被阴体吓到喊妈妈的事了，后门果然有粉丝堵门，周九良和孟鹤堂默契地隔开了一点社交距离，被要签名的粉丝隔开了一段距离。周九良不太喜欢这种被围堵的感觉，签了几个名就撂挑子不干了，站在了人群之外，再有迎上来的一律礼貌拒绝。而孟鹤堂就不一样了，他脾气好，又不太善于拒绝，来排队要签名的粉丝源源不断，他倒也不恼，笑脸相迎，还跟人家客套几句，把周九良看得哭笑不得：刚刚是谁嚷嚷着害怕，要早点回家来着？

“不好意思，让一下。”周九良叹了口气，往人群中间挤了挤，围着的粉丝见是他，自觉地让开了一条窄路，周九良满嘴的“不好意思让一下”，这才慢慢挪到孟鹤堂身边，孟鹤堂忙着签名，完全没觉察出他靠了过来，带着笑脸转向了他，伸出了手，要他的纸笔，以为他也是来要签名的：“谢谢您捧场。”  
“不用谢。”周九良一把抓住了孟鹤堂的手，，感觉到孟鹤堂吓得缩了一下手，没忍住笑了：“好了，谢谢大家捧场，我们回家了。”周九良趁着一众人没反应过来，拽着孟鹤堂就原路返回，突出重围，把那帮排着队要签名的小姑娘甩到了身后。周九良一边跑，一边笑的厉害，他拉紧了孟鹤堂的手：“快夸我，要不然你能在那儿签到明天早上。”  
孟鹤堂也忍不住笑，他回过头，跟那些呆在原地的小姑娘挥了挥手，他甩开了周九良的手，佯怒道：“干嘛呀，签完再走不就完了嘛，吓我一跳。”周九良看着他笑，路灯光是温暖的鹅黄色，孟鹤堂没由来的有点心动，他心虚地看了不远处的粉丝一眼，再次拉住了周九良的手，声音没底气地小了下来：“回家回家。”  
周九良被他拖着走，仍旧不依不饶：“夸我。”孟鹤堂瞥了他一眼：“有什么可夸的？明天你把我拐走的这段视频就能被发到微博上。”周九良不经常玩微博，至少不像孟鹤堂一样，什么建群、超话都倍儿熟练，他脑筋转的很快，压低了声音：“我拽你出来，是因为刚才的地方有那个。”  
然后他就非常愉快的看着孟鹤堂猛地靠近了他，抓紧了他的手：“真的假的。”周九良凑近了他，飞快的亲了一下他的耳尖：“假的。”

孟鹤堂害怕的时候可谓是十分粘人，经常是嗷的一声就扑了过来，软乎乎的随便周九良搂抱，周九良对于小小地吓唬孟鹤堂一下这个游戏乐此不疲，不过这游戏就一个缺点，就是吓唬狠了容易被揍。周九良很愉快地享受了一路娇嗔的拳打脚踢，孟鹤堂那点劲儿对他构不成威胁，何况他家搭档哥哥还控制着力度，不像在揍他，倒像给他捶背。  
开门进了屋，周九良一眼就瞥到了沙发上放着的，孟鹤堂还没编制完的飘窗垫子，他心里顿时有了点儿奇怪的归属感，仿佛在一切尘埃落定之后，终于怀抱美人归园田居。他心里微动，抱住了正在换鞋的孟鹤堂，惹得还没从炸毛中缓解的孟鹤堂浑身一抖：“干嘛？揍你了哦？”  
周九良在他脸侧蹭了蹭，笑着抱紧了他的腰：“揍吧，我喜欢你揍。”孟鹤堂把换下来的鞋费劲地放进了鞋架，仍旧甩脱不了腰上的大型挂件，他拍了拍周九良的手臂，示意他放开，却得到了一个黏糊糊的亲吻做反馈，孟鹤堂决定不挣扎了，他非常认真地思考起了周九良疯了的可能性。

日子慢慢过去，孟鹤堂对新街口剧场的恐惧程度也逐日下降了，因为他没在那儿见到任何阴体，而且周九良也说过了，说有鬼是逗他玩的。周九良倒是见了不少阴体，虽然那里的邪祟被他和大师哥联手灭了，但是阴气仍然很重，时不时就会碰上成了气候的小鬼，他还要当着孟鹤堂的面不动声色地灭掉，怪辛苦的。  
孟鹤堂不那么害怕了的后果就是，他成天闲着的时候就开始想东想西，尤其是在睡觉前等着周九良去洗漱然后上床一起睡的时候，他会找出各种匪夷所思的问题去问周九良，一双大眼睛扑闪扑闪，饱含着求知欲，让周九良不忍心拒绝那些并不好回答、有时候还需要他编故事骗一骗孟鹤堂的傻问题。  
为什么鬼还会被杀？鬼死了会变成什么？我变成鬼了你会杀我吗？为什么你能看到鬼我却看不到？孟鹤堂的问题江水般滔滔不绝，周九良最终想到了一个统一的应答方式：你亲我一下我就告诉你。这样就成功地把单纯的科普与被科普转变成了一种暧昧的调戏，孟鹤堂这种自恃兄长的小朋友通常都受不了调戏，放弃继续追问，就算他没放弃，周九良也不亏，至少亲了一下不是？

周九良刷好了牙，擦掉了嘴角的泡沫，他看着镜子，笑了一下，不知道孟鹤堂今天会提出什么傻问题，他倒是有点期待了。  
孟鹤堂窝在床上，发着呆，手里的毛线活儿已经好半天没动过了，听到周九良踢踢踏踏的拖鞋声，转过脸来看向了周九良。周九良好整以暇，坐在了他身边：“今天想问什么？”孟鹤堂把毛线活放在了被子上，瘪着嘴好像有点儿不开心，他挪了挪身子，靠在周九良身上，手臂也乖乖地环上了周九良的脖颈：“我突然想起来，为什么我第一次见你的时候你就是这个样子，这么多年过去了，还没有变老呢？”  
周九良正摩挲着他的头发，听到这个问题有点哭笑不得，感情孟鹤堂是才反应过来。在孟鹤堂的记忆刚刚恢复那阵儿，周九良就有点心虚，生怕孟鹤堂问他关于年龄的问题，他不好解释当年为什么千里迢迢去找到小时候的孟祥辉这件事，容易把前世的事儿扯出来。  
孟鹤堂一直没问，周九良心里还有点小感动，看来孟鹤堂是放下了这个问题，不想让他难做，事到如今，周九良才知道，感情孟鹤堂那时候是没反应过来。  
见周九良一直没有回答，孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子：“不能说吗？”周九良想了想，笑了一下：“能倒是能，怕你接受不了，其实我化形术很厉害，能把自己变年轻，也能控制自己慢慢变老，以后我也会老啦，哪儿有人永远年轻啊。”其实他的化形术修行还完全没有进展，只是说出来哄孟鹤堂玩的，总不能说自己一辈子都会保持现在这个样子吧？  
孟鹤堂却带上了哭腔，他委屈地抱紧了周九良：“那你是不是会死在我前面啊？”  
周九良懵了，孟鹤堂的脑回路还真是给他立了个很吉利的flag。

周九良觉得好气又好笑，他侧过脸看着孟鹤堂的泪眼，赌气跟他开玩笑：“是啊，我现在是个老头子了。”孟鹤堂红着眼眶，伸手抹自己的眼泪：“那你...那你身体怎么样...”周九良叹了口气，忍不住笑出了声，他凑上去吻掉了孟鹤堂的眼泪：“需要我证明一下吗？”

事情会有这样的进展实属始料不及，孟鹤堂被按在床铺上，亲的七荤八素，还不忘一抽一抽地委屈掉泪，周九良的手指在他胸口画着圈，温柔地吻着他的嘴唇，堵住他哼哼唧唧的呻吟与抽泣，乳尖已经挺立了起来，被周九良的指尖磋磨搔痒，实在难以忍受。孟鹤堂努力蜷缩着身体，把自己窝成了一只通红的虾子，塞进了周九良怀里，他轻轻捶着周九良的胸口，要他放开自己，这个吻过于绵长，他有些呼吸困难，涨红了脸。  
周九良双手从孟鹤堂身体下方穿过，把他的腰揽住，阻止他捣乱一样的挣扎，孟鹤堂被抱得很紧，口腔也被柔软的舌头侵占，他低声呜呜叫着求饶，周九良这才把他放开。这个吻缠绵又冗长，耗尽了孟鹤堂胸腔的氧气，周九良也有些喘，他一把脱下了孟鹤堂的裤子，笑着用手指揩了揩自己嘴角的津液：“我身体还行吗？”

孟鹤堂的性器已经微微挺立了起来，周九良把那前端已经湿润的家伙攥入手中抚慰，他的吻蜿蜒向下，划过孟鹤堂剧烈起伏着的胸前，吻过平坦的小腹，最终张开嘴，在孟鹤堂的挣扎中把他的性器纳入了口腔。  
口腔高热湿润，孟鹤堂的双腿被周九良强行分开，搭在了周九良的肩膀，周九良有些青涩，皱着眉一下一下吞吐着孟鹤堂的性器，捉住孟鹤堂按在他头顶的手，恶趣味地牵引着孟鹤堂的手放在了他的臀肉上。孟鹤堂的身体逐渐升温，侧着脸咬住了枕巾，他轻声呻吟着，腰部无意识挺起，手指在周九良手心抓挠，周九良知道他快到了，收紧了口腔，舌尖故意在他性器头部打转，有些咸腥的液体在周九良的吞吐下最终泄了出来，孟鹤堂浑身没劲儿，看着周九良把那些精液吐在了手心，抬起了他的臀部，用手拍了拍上头软绵绵的臀肉。

孟鹤堂抬起手臂挡住了眼睛：“润滑...”新买的润滑明明就好好的放在床头抽屉里，周九良一伸手就能摸得到，但是周九良偏不，他一直就谨遵他那“老师”的教诲，就着孟鹤堂射出的粘稠精液往孟鹤堂穴内慢慢拓张，周九良的手指尖已经成功的深入了进来，慢慢打着转，孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇轻声呻吟，忍耐着令人不适的侵入感，他伸手要周九良抱，可怜兮兮地红着眼眶，把周九良逼得忍无可忍。  
至少周九良学会了戴套，虽然大多数时候要孟鹤堂帮他，他想看孟鹤堂脸红着，手指尖抖着，认真地帮他带上套，也算是某种特殊的恶趣味。性器滚烫，直挺挺地楔了进来，孟鹤堂绷直了腰背，低叫出声，他抱紧了周九良的肩胛，耳边周九良的低喘像是魔咒，让他本就一团乱的脑子更加不清醒。  
周九良喘息着，等孟鹤堂适应了一会儿，就扶着他的腰，开始抽插，他吻着孟鹤堂的鼻尖眼角，舔去他不知是因为情欲还是情绪而流出的泪水，他喉中逸出一两声低喘，笑着捏住了孟鹤堂的下巴，强迫他抬起眼帘与自己对视：“说说，我身体怎么样？”  
孟鹤堂可怜兮兮地呜咽着，被周九良冲撞的动作顶的在床上一窜一窜，他咬着嘴唇，不敢看周九良的眼睛，直到周九良再次握住了他的性器以作威胁：“说嘛。”孟鹤堂还是说不出话，他咬着嘴唇，生怕一开口就是过分的呻吟与求欢，周九良的性器一次一次地蹭过能给他带来无尽快感的敏感点，快感涌入过度，他只能伸手去抱周九良的脖颈，哼哼唧唧地求他：“慢点来...慢点，嗯唔，你，你身体好...”  
周九良笑出了声，他低头吻上了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，腰部动作不慢反快：“好，你知道了就行。”

虽然一场下来，孟鹤堂还是在抽泣，但是周九良相信，他应该不会觉得自己会早死了。  
周九良把软绵绵还浑身滚烫的搭档哥哥抱进了怀里，满意地亲了亲他的侧脸，这个吻就不带什么复杂的意味了，只是单纯的想要亲昵：“不哭了，这不是为了证明我身体好嘛，我也没太过分，弄疼你了？”孟鹤堂揪住了他的衣服前襟，往他怀里靠：“不疼。”  
孟鹤堂的情绪终于好了点，他伸手把身上的被子拢了拢，凑在周九良胸口闭上了眼睛，他喃喃地，好像在自言自语：“其实我比较希望你死在我后面。”周九良揉了揉他的脑袋，哭笑不得：“非得死一个吗？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，抬起眼帘笑了一下，本来眼眶还可怜兮兮的红着，笑起来倒显得有点可爱：“这不是...想象嘛。你要是死在我前面了，我会一直想着你，一直想一直想，照这样下去，我也活不了几天了。”  
孟鹤堂今天和“死”是撇不开关系了，周九良撇了撇嘴：“好，为了让你多活两天，我努力死在你后面。”孟鹤堂累了，他调整了一下姿势，舒服地靠在了周九良胸口，闭上眼睛 ：“那你要加油哦。”

周九良其实不用很努力，他死在这一世的孟鹤堂后面是理所应当的事，只是被孟鹤堂这么一提，他倒真切地思索起了未来。孟鹤堂走了之后，他也会一直想着孟鹤堂，一直想一直想，只不过他倒不会因为这个而早死，他会像这一世一样，努力地在茫茫众生中重新找到孟鹤堂的笑脸，一点一点靠近他，牵起他的手，不厌其烦地一遍一遍告诉他自己有多爱他。  
从名字开始，以死亡暂别，岁岁常见，生生不歇。  
孟鹤堂是真的累到了，睡熟了以后轻微地打起了鼾，周九良觉得像是在怀里揣了一只猫，在轻微的小呼噜声里，周九良亲了亲孟鹤堂的额头：“晚安。”


	29. Chapter 29

虽说在周九良的各色道术中，他的卜术能力还算优秀，但是实际上他并没有算过自己的未来。一则，他并不太在乎命运这种虚无缥缈的东西，二则，卜术本身就是信则灵的产物，难为正道。

不过，就算他以前真的算准了自己的命运，也一定会瞠目结舌、难以置信。谁能想到，一个持静自修的道士会跑到相声舞台上去抛头露面，还一连露了这么多年呢。

孟鹤堂和周九良就这么兢兢业业地说着相声，一开始在张一元茶馆，后来老三队分开了，他们就去了呆的时间最长的五队。

五队玩玩闹闹，又跳舞又蹦迪，孟鹤堂如鱼得水，轻松自在，可把身体僵硬又放不开的周九良玩的够呛。

后来又过去了几年，孟鹤堂快三十岁了，眼角因为笑得太多而添了几条皱纹，这皱纹有周九良在一旁煽风点火的助力功劳，于是周九良也很愉快地决定与他共享——他的化形术修炼在这几年取得了些进展，他根据年龄，些微调整了一下自己的外貌。

可是明明是往年龄大了调整的，结果却被熟悉的观众夸赞“越来越显小”，这让周九良有点摸不着头脑。

孟鹤堂在五队由一开始的开场，逐渐演到了压轴，这些年也渐渐在比较大的舞台上露过了脸，于是便有了演出七队。孟鹤堂正式担任了一个队伍的队长，从一开始受人照顾的、皮实活泼的“小孟孟儿”，变成了小孩们口中的孟哥。他的台风慢慢沉淀了下来，两人的节奏不再像前些年一样激进闹腾，慢慢放缓，变得更稳。

只不过，在周九良面前，孟鹤堂却始终是个小孩儿。

不管在外头怎么被人叫“孟哥”、“队长”，周九良私下都喜欢叫他“孟儿”，亲昵的时候是，平常的时候也是。他乐意惯着他的小孟儿，给他买甜食，满足他私底下的赖皮，惯得他只要回到家里，就拖腔拖调地撒娇使性，和在外头沉稳温柔的“队长”角色简直判若两人。

虽然周九良的“小孟儿”已经快要三十岁了，但是在周九良眼里，三十岁又算得了什么？

孟鹤堂虽然早就知道了，周九良实际上比他年龄不知道大到哪儿去，但是一开始把周九良当弟弟的习惯却怎么改也改不掉。即使这个“弟弟”在家里把他宠的没边儿，在外人面前，孟鹤堂还是习惯性地把周九良护在身后。

周九良乐得哄着他玩，仗着他的宠在台上撅他、逗他，看他笑得无奈又只能全盘接受。可是回家后，这位好哥哥转脸就开始翻旧账，一定要周九良抱着哄好半天才能好。

这些年有风霜又有雨露，所幸，周九良再没有缺席过孟鹤堂的荣耀与艰难，因为他们已经变成了一体，无论何种境遇，都选择携手共度。

七队的小孩倒是还算省心，在孟鹤堂执掌七队的这两年没出过什么乱子，虽然小孩儿们凑到一块总是吵吵闹闹，但是都是听话的孩子，被孟鹤堂那样温柔的人瞪上一眼就会乖乖收敛下来。

孟鹤堂不常动用队长的威风恩威并施，相反，他倒是像当年照顾周九良一样，关心着这些叫他“孟哥”的小孩儿们，这让周九良有些不满。这些小队员中还有周九良当年在传习社的同学，当年一起同过窗，现在按辈分竟然成了叔侄，凭谁不感叹一句世事沧桑。

今日恰是周九良这大侄子夺了他的宠爱，小孩儿这两天穿衣服不当心，着了凉，孟鹤堂听他擤鼻涕擤得震天响，忍不住关心了两句，顺手摸了摸他的脑袋，然后周九良就圈住了人家的脖颈子，拽到孟鹤堂看不见的地方，好好诉说一下同窗情谊。

“我说大侄子，”周九良笑得很是温厚，圈紧了刘筱亭的脖颈，亲昵地捏了捏他的脸蛋：“得好好穿衣服啊，你看给我孟哥担心的。”刘筱亭吸了吸鼻涕，不情不愿地小声叫了一声“叔”，赶紧为自己申辩：“孟叔，孟叔就关心我一句，没干啥。”

周九良的笑容好似要裂开：“你还想干啥？”

孟鹤堂知道他吃飞醋，但是懒得拦他，周九良吃了飞醋闷闷不乐的时候非常好逗，孟鹤堂舍不得错过。

一回家，周九良果不其然就作上了，天气转凉了，屋里却还没供暖，眼见快到冬三月了，孟鹤堂一回家就换上了长袖的家居服，窝在沙发上织毛活。飘窗上早就摆满了各种各样的小玩意儿，都是孟鹤堂闲暇时弄来玩的，毛绒绒一片小兔子，看起来颇为壮观。

周九良还在卧室换衣服没出来，卧室门一开，孟鹤堂下意识瞥了一眼，却再没移开目光，周九良穿着一身短袖就出来了，那短袖T恤皱皱巴巴，不知道从哪儿费劲找出来，周九良摆着一副淡定的样子，坐在了孟鹤堂身边，看也不看他。

“你这儿...作死呢？”孟鹤堂忍不住笑，伸手去揪周九良的耳朵：“越活越倒退了是吧，我就随口关心一下别人，你这个作劲儿哦。”孟鹤堂话里带着笑，他放下了手里的毛活，凑上去拍了拍周九良微凉的胳膊：“回卧室换长袖衣服去，听话。”

周九良倒有点小得意，他环上了孟鹤堂的腰，凑上去要亲亲：“亲我一下我就换。”孟鹤堂不惯着他，笑着捏住了他的脸颊：“讲不讲理？不换拉倒，冻坏了我给你假，专场你也不用去了，我和别人演专场去，你在家穿短袖看着。”

周九良有点难以置信，他把孟鹤堂抱得更紧，在他颈窝拱来拱去，像只讨主人欢心的大型犬：“完了，这话都说得出来，你指定是不喜欢我了。”他们熬了这么些年，首个商演专场终于定了下来，就在今年旧历年年底，周九良知道孟鹤堂很重视这个专场，因此这时候就借着这个名头生事：“你是不是想好和谁演了，你就是不想带我。”

孟鹤堂笑了，他摸了摸周九良的脑袋，好声好气地哄着他：“喜欢你，最喜欢你。还能和谁啊，和你，每个专场都和你，你要是冻坏了咱就办不成专场了，听话，回屋换衣服去，好不好？”周九良抬起了头，飞快地在孟鹤堂脸上啄了一下，他用了力气，直接把孟鹤堂抱了起来，摇摇晃晃往卧室走：“那你得证明一下你没有二心啊。”

卧室里不知怎的，就是比客厅了暖和些，周九良的体温很快恢复了往日的温热，手心抚在孟鹤堂腰际，把孟鹤堂吓了一跳，挪动身体逃避周九良手心火热。周九良正舔吻着他的颈肩，享受着孟鹤堂乖顺的“证明”，他亲吻着孟鹤堂肩头那个暗红色的印记，忍不住抬头捏住孟鹤堂的下巴，诱他接吻。

这个印记自从出现以后就没有消退过，前几年孟鹤堂换衣服时才偶然发现，忍不住啧啧称奇了好几天。他微微喘着，手指在周九良发间按摩，周九良放过了他的唇舌，把他抱在怀里，闭上了眼睛，轻嗅着属于爱人的味道，一颗心仿佛都安定了下来，像是坠入了软绵绵的云朵里。

“这个红印儿真不是你嘬的？”孟鹤堂有一下没一下地抚摸着周九良的脑袋，享受着爱人的亲昵，他点了点周九良的脑门，温柔地嗔怪他：“当年突然就出现了，倒是怪相，我直觉就告诉我，肯定是你弄的，你这么些年都不承认。”

周九良闭着眼睛，笑了起来：“凡事要讲证据。”他摸索着轻吻了一下那个印记：“说是我弄的就是我弄的啊？”孟鹤堂捏住了周九良的脸颊，把他脑袋抬了起来，迫使他与自己四目相对，总是被宠爱着的小孩儿睁圆了眼睛，很没由来地开始了恃宠生娇：“是不是你弄的？你负不负责？”

周九良忍不住笑了，他笑着吻上了孟鹤堂的肩头，又慢慢上移，封缄住他能说会道的小嘴儿：“行，你说是我弄的，就是我弄的吧。”这个吻绵长又温柔，孟鹤堂有点晕晕乎乎的，抱紧了周九良的肩颈，半是清醒半是迷蒙间，他仿佛听见周九良在他耳边轻笑：“真能记仇。”

金沙剧场不大，坐满了观众，倒显得有些满坑满谷的热烈。

第一次专场演出，来的很多都是以前听熟了的观众，孟鹤堂在侧目条时还紧张地手心出汗，周九良笑着逗他乐，后果就是明明手里就拿着手绢要递给他擦汗，他却非要作怪，统统擦在了周九良后背上。演过两个节目之后就好些了，孟鹤堂虽然一开始还觉得有些紧张，但是今晚的状态还不错，也算不辜负众多熟悉观众特意前来支持的票钱。

演出结束时已经很晚了，两人在后台与助演的师兄弟们道过了谢，又安顿好了其他事宜，就一前一后出门去了停车场。

孟鹤堂大学之前就考下了驾照，前些年两人挣到了些积蓄，为了方便转场，不再像在五队那会儿一样，天桥剧场湖广会馆来回赶，有时打车抢不过观众还要骑摩拜单车，两人商量了一下，买了辆小小的甲壳虫代步，幸好有了这辆小车，两人也不用三更半夜打车回家。

只不过周九良的驾照却迟迟没有动静，周九良压根儿就不习惯驾驶这种高科技玩意儿，驾照考试拖了好几年还没考过，孟鹤堂老拿这个来埋汰他玩。

停车场没几辆车了，俩人的小甲壳虫就停在不远的地方，在夜里的灯光下闪着柔和的果绿色，孟鹤堂低低地笑了两声，捏了捏周九良的手：“反正没人，你把它倒出来，我看看你到底会不会。”

周九良知道孟鹤堂故意使坏，但他这人偏生就长了一颗硕大的好胜心，他挑了一下孟鹤堂的下巴：“我要倒得出来你可别惊掉了下巴。”

事实证明，白天倒不出来的车，晚上也倒不出来。

周九良方向打了好几轮，压线压到孟鹤堂都懒得埋汰他了，仍旧卡在车位里，像只憋屈的小兽。周九良气闷急了，干脆熄了火，开了车门，看着孟鹤堂小声示弱：“行啦，别笑啦，不困吗？”孟鹤堂看着他那副样子就想笑，他刚想走上去摸摸周九良的脑袋聊作安慰，却被一个男声打断：“需要帮忙吗？要不要我帮你们倒车？”

周九良闻声看了过去，路灯光下看不甚清明，是个看起来很温和的男人，年纪约莫三十多岁，身量中等，他看清了孟鹤堂的脸，笑着伸出了手：“真巧，孟老师。”孟鹤堂伸手与他相握，那人接着寒暄：“今天也是带着家里人来捧场，我和我太太都喜欢听您二位的相声。”

他回了头，招呼正在不远处的一辆车旁边站着等他的太太：“这边。”孟鹤堂笑得很温和，他看着男人的妻子还抱着一个小男孩，走到了附近，他笑着跟小男孩问好：“你好呀，你也来听相声吗？谢谢你捧场。”

小男孩年龄不大，看着孟鹤堂的笑脸，忽然伸出了手：“糖糖。”

周九良楞了一下，从驾驶位上出来，和孟鹤堂站在一起，与这一家三口寒暄，那男人在孟鹤堂面前格外放松似的，话很多，还很不见外地帮他们把小甲壳虫从车位上倒了出来，孟鹤堂上了驾驶座，按下车窗，与这热情的一家三口作别。

“谢谢。”

男人和孟鹤堂同时开了口，孟鹤堂一愣：“您谢什么，应该是我谢谢您来捧场，还帮我们倒车，太不好意思了。”

那男人挠了挠头，笑了：“我也不知道，顺嘴就流出来了，就当谢谢您兢兢业业演出吧，也谢谢您...呃，总觉得您很亲切似的，演出又很棒，以后，我和我家人都会永远喜欢您二位的。”

周九良默默地看着那男人，与他挥了挥手：“以后有机会，还要再见啊。”那男人笑着挥了挥手：“一定再见。”

路上两人一路无话，下了车，孟鹤堂率先迈入了夜幕，周九良跟在了后面。

“今天碰上的那一家三口真好啊。”孟鹤堂伸手要周九良牵着，与他聊天：“他们是不是看过我们演出？很熟悉似的。”

周九良勾起了嘴角：“你不记得了，但是是见过的。”孟鹤堂本身记性就不怎么样，这时候也未作他想：“好吧，我记不起来了，你记得他？”周九良侧过脸，亲了一下孟鹤堂的耳朵：“是我以前的玩伴。”

后来的事，想必不用再说了。

孟鹤堂和周九良又演了许许多多的商演，从这个城市呆了两天，又到下一个城市，很累也很充实。出租屋换成了小公寓，有柔软的床，漂亮的飘窗，上头放了孟鹤堂手工钩织的小坐垫。小甲壳虫去了很多个地方，兢兢业业地充当着赶场工具，后来有一天，周九良终于摸到了方向盘，成功倒出了一次车。

孟鹤堂和周九良之间到底是什么？是清晨与傍晚的吻，是温暖又踏实的拥抱，是对视即刻便会微笑的默契。

是那一年在台上，孟鹤堂双目明亮，泛着笑意，看向了一旁静静凝视着他的周九良，他笑弯了眼睛，伸手点了点周九良的手背 ：“我们上辈子许过愿，下辈子一定要在一起。”周九良忍不住笑了，捏着扇子作势要揍他：“光下辈子啊？”

是轮回亦不能斩断的连绵爱意，穿梭于彼此的生生。


	30. Chapter 30

今日是个顶好的晴天，山间熏风细细，孟鹤堂拉着周九良的手，走在林间的小路上。  
今日是周九良期待了许久的外出游玩日，孟鹤堂有时候觉得，带周九良出来放风与牵着一条小狗并没有什么区别，周九良走在他前面，替他把垂在面前的藤蔓拨开，一边回头冲着他笑：“叔父慢点。”孟鹤堂点了点头，拉紧了周九良的手：“累不累？”  
周九良的回答绝对是“不累”，平时孟鹤堂喜欢在屋里呆着，要么就是在院中的树下卧着，懒得跟他外出游玩，每隔十天孟鹤堂才愿意跟着他出门一次，这样好的机会，周九良能放过就怪了。周九良停了下来，突然捂住了额头，孟鹤堂有些疑惑，凑近了些：“怎么了？”

周九良只感觉额头有些痛，他皱紧了眉，伸手把孟鹤堂揽在了怀里，眼前好似有光闪过，再睁开眼睛时，眼前却不再是平和美丽的林间，嘈杂的后台人来人往，灯光有些刺眼，拿着水杯的助理迎到了他的面前，笑着对他道辛苦。  
周九良感觉自己后心一片凉意，他正不知所措，忽然闻到一阵好闻的香气，像极了那年孟鹤堂从蓬莱岛带回来送给他的仙草，他微微低下了头，猝不及防与一双带着水的眼眸对视。面前的人有着与他的叔父一模一样的面容，却穿着不一样的奇怪衣服，他好像看出了自己的不安，眼神带上了点询问的意味，他伸手接过了助理手中的水杯：“九良？怎么了？”

周九良呆呆地看着他把手中的一个水杯费劲儿地拧开，送到自己嘴边：“是不是渴了，喝口水吧。”周九良就着他的手喝了两口水，仍旧不知道该怎么开口，面前的孟鹤堂笑的温柔，伸手拧了一把他的脸颊：“等着我伺候你啊，你还挺有功的是不是？”周九良脸红了一片，他局促地低下了头，他的叔父平时也会跟他亲昵，但从来没有这样主动的逗过他，他搓捻着自己的衣袖，忍不住勾起了嘴角：“你...”  
孟鹤堂凑近了些看他：“我怎么了？”周九良抬起了头，眼里满是笑意：“你好像不是我叔父，你是不是仙草成了精？”  
孟鹤堂咕咚咕咚喝了两口水，笑着摸了摸他的脑袋：“说什么瞎话呢，我哪儿是你叔父啊。”孟鹤堂神神秘秘地招了招手，示意周九良凑过来，他的语气带着使坏的笑意：“我是你爸爸。”

等到孟鹤堂终于明白过来，面前的小孩儿不是他家九良的时候，已经太晚了。  
两人坐在酒店的标间里，有些尴尬地对视着，周九良与平时完全不同，搁在平时，自己要是跟周九良台下没大没小地开玩笑，周九良早就又好气又好笑地挠他痒痒或者捏他的脸了，方才在后台，孟鹤堂使完坏早有准备，火速从他身边弹开，防备他一把把自己抓住，然而这个周九良却呆呆地站在原地，期期艾艾了好半天：“你...你真是我爸爸么？”  
孟鹤堂盘着腿坐在床铺上，看着坐在对面另一张床上的小孩儿盯着他看，小孩儿咽了一口口水 ：“你...”孟鹤堂赶紧否认：“我错了，我不是你爸爸。”周九良忍不住笑了，他摇了摇头：“我知道，你刚才不是说过了嘛，我想问的是，你是孟鹤堂吗？”  
孟鹤堂拿手指头挠着自己的脸颊：“我是啊，那你是周九良吗？”周九良点了点头，又摇了摇头：“我不知道，我刚刚还在和叔父在山里玩，一转眼就到了这里。”周九良看着孟鹤堂有些不能理解的样子，小声补充道：“我叔父就是孟鹤堂，他也是我结了亲的爱人。”  
说相声的孟鹤堂顿时觉得，面前这个小孩儿满嘴跑火车的能力更胜于他，但看他说得言之凿凿的样子，他还是艰难地消化了这个事实：“哇...另一个我这么争气呢 ，都当上叔父了。”

一番信息交换以后，两个人终于把一团乱的事实理出了头绪，既然两边都是孟鹤堂与周九良，孟鹤堂没变，那就是两边的周九良互换了。  
孟鹤堂躺平在了床上，忽然庆幸经纪人给他俩订的是标间，他捏着自己的鼻梁，有些头痛：“你叔父脾气好吗？他不会欺负我家九良吧？”周九良也躺平在了另一张床上：“我家孟儿对我很好，对别人...我不知道，他不太懂人情世故，他是个神仙。”  
好家伙，不禁涨了一辈儿，还是个神仙，孟鹤堂心里有种矛盾的得意，他翻了个身，看着一脸茫然的周九良：“你家叔父要是欺负我的九良，那我也只能欺负欺负你了。”玩笑话而已，这个周九良却当了真，一下翻身坐了起来，有些戒备，孟鹤堂无奈地笑了，他站起身伸了个懒腰，趿拉上拖鞋往卫生间走，顺手摸了摸周九良的脑袋：“别当真啊，早点洗洗睡吧。”  
孟鹤堂的手掌干燥温热，不经意拂过了周九良的额头，他忽然想到自己还小的时候，孟鹤堂也是这般轻轻摸着他的脑袋，虽然不苟言笑，但是却有种特别的温柔，周九良一下红了脸，犹豫了一下，跟着孟鹤堂进了卫生间：“洗漱？要我去给你打水吗？”  
“其实...”孟鹤堂想说“其实也不用跟的这么紧”，但看着跟在他身后 一脸无辜的周九良，孟鹤堂犹豫了一下，还是把刚解开的裤腰带重新系上了：“不用了，我给你打水。”

这个周九良对现代的洗漱用具完全一窍不通，等到孟鹤堂哄着骗着终于把小孩儿擦洗干净，已经到了凌晨。  
累了一天，临到睡前还增添了这么多劳动量，孟鹤堂觉得自己的老腰又酸又涨，他躺在床上盖好了被子，叹了口气：“早点睡吧，明天说不定就换回来了。”周九良窝在另一个被窝里，新奇地操控着床头的小灯，听到孟鹤堂说话，条件反射地立刻服从，躺在了床上：“好。”

城市里的夜晚并不太安静，路上时不时驶过汽车，车灯透过遮光窗帘映在天花板上，还有身边的孟鹤堂时不时翻身的声音，扰的周九良完全睡不着，躺在床上干瞪着眼睛。  
孟鹤堂第无数次翻过了身，伸手揉了揉自己的腰，他闷闷地伏在了枕头上，想念着自家的九良，搁在平时，周九良早就把他抱在怀里轻轻揉腰了，他演出之后总是腰痛，周九良一直都记得。孟鹤堂又翻了个身，转向了另一张床的方向，他看到床上的小孩儿也睁着眼睛，正打量着他，忍不住开口：“看什么？”  
周九良的眼神平静又温柔，像只大型犬：“你睡不着吗？”孟鹤堂窝在被子里，看了他一眼就重新闭上了眼睛，声音也是闷闷的：“我想九良了。”周九良吸了吸鼻子：“我也想我叔父。”搁在平常，要是周九良一直睡不着觉，孟鹤堂一定会轻轻吻他，他的法术能让周九良即刻安静下来，坠入梦乡之前，他能感觉到自己的孟儿凑近靠在他怀中，由着他抱紧，小声与他道晚安。

房间里又重新安静了下来，方才是一个人不停地翻身烙烧饼，现在则成了两个人不停地翻身烙烧饼，两个人都在想念着自己的爱人，怎么也睡不着觉。窗外吹来了一阵风，拂过遮光窗帘，凸显出了一个形状，孟鹤堂恰好翻身向窗外，模模糊糊地看到窗帘后头好似站了个人，忍不住小声惊叫了一声，坐起身来按亮了床头灯。  
周九良也坐起了身，看向了孟鹤堂的方向，孟鹤堂看清了窗帘那边的情景之后终于松了口气，却忍不住委屈地撅起了嘴：“我害怕。”周九良有点想笑，这个孟鹤堂和他叔父完全不一样，他的孟儿从来没有这么胆小爱娇过，他的叔父看起来总是很强大，虽然私下也会娇气，但从来没听过他说怕。  
“只是风而已。”周九良靠在床头，看着孟鹤堂委屈巴巴地重新躺回了床上，按灭了床头灯，房间重新坠入了黑暗，周九良思索了一下：“你怕黑，要不我给你讲个故事吧，听着听着就睡着了。”孟鹤堂抓紧了被角，声音有些抖：“讲吧。”从前周九良也经常给他讲故事，讲他的师哥师弟，讲以前听说的逸闻趣事，孟鹤堂听着他的声音，总是很快就有了睡意。现在想想，与其说是因为那些故事，倒不如说是周九良身上的味道，怀抱的温度，才让孟鹤堂安心地步入梦乡。

“从前有座山，山上有一只白鹤。”周九良靠着床头，喃喃地讲述着自己的故事：“山下有个村子，村子中有个小孩儿。”周九良的故事讲了很久，他本身就是个话多的性子，讲起自己的故事来更是投入，他想念着孟鹤堂，便回忆自己与他的往事讲述给面前的胆小鬼听。讲到结亲那一段时，周九良终于想起来看看旁边的人，孟鹤堂已经睡熟了，蜷缩着身体窝在被子里，像是他的孟儿变成大鸟窝在他身边打盹的样子，把自己憋屈成小小的一团。  
周九良轻手轻脚地下了床，摸黑喝了口水，蹲在了孟鹤堂的床边。他犹豫了一下，还是摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋，软软的头发，温热的皮肤，与他的孟儿一样。周九良忍不住笑了，他留恋地又摸了两把，才回到自己的床上躺好，闭上眼睛不知不觉睡了过去。

孟鹤堂认床，加上生物钟作祟，第二天一大早就睁开了眼睛。  
另一张床上睡着的小孩儿还没醒，乖乖地盖着被子熟睡，孟鹤堂昨晚的记忆停留在这个小孩靠着床头叭叭地给他讲着故事，故事很好玩，但孟鹤堂没听一会儿就睡着了，这个周九良的嘴实在太碎。孟鹤堂蹲在他床边看了他一会儿，伸手戳了戳他的脸颊：“还好不用和你一起上台说相声，好家伙，怎么这么碎的嘴？”  
睡梦中的周九良咂了咂嘴，完全没有醒过来的迹象：“叔父...”

酒店赠送的早餐券就放在床头，孟鹤堂换好了衣服，随手揣上早餐券出了门，再回来的时候，手上拎了几个包子，还有一杯豆浆。  
小孩儿还在睡，孟鹤堂把给他带回来的早餐放在床头，坐在一旁玩手机，等他醒来，没成想还没坐一会儿，周九良就嗅着好闻的香味醒了过来，眼巴巴地看着吃的，又看看孟鹤堂，搞得孟鹤堂像是在投喂流浪狗。  
又按着昨晚的步骤把他擦洗干净，饥肠辘辘的大型犬这才得到了进食的允许，他坐在床头，一口咬下半个包子，撑得脸颊鼓鼓囊囊，像个小孩子。孟鹤堂坐在一旁看他对酒店卖的速食豆沙包赞不绝口，忍不住笑：“咱俩还挺能吃到一块儿去的，我家九良总是说这是小孩儿喜欢吃的玩意。”  
周九良费劲地用红枣豆浆把一口豆沙包冲下食道：“就是好吃，我家孟儿也总说只有小孩子才喜欢吃甜食，但是他吃冰糖葫芦吃的比谁都欢。”孟鹤堂托着下巴，看着周九良继续啃着包子，心里忽然有点没底：“怎么才能换回来呢...”

周九良一口把手中剩下的包子咬下，口齿不清：“孟儿一定有办法的，只要等着就好了，他一定会想办法让我们换回来。”孟鹤堂被这种毫无来由的乐观逗笑了：“好吧。”周九良咽下了口中的包子，较起了真：“别不信，孟儿超级厉害。”  
他放下了手中的吃食，学着自己爱人的样子，闭上了眼睛，口中念念有词：“天灵灵，地灵灵...”孟鹤堂托着下巴看着他闭眼念咒，刚想劝他别玩了，快点吃饭，就看到他身上出现了一道亮光。两个人都愣住了，孟鹤堂看向他的眼神忽然就带上了一点崇拜：“你这么厉害你早说呀。”周九良不知所措，看着自己身上的亮光越来越亮，慌了手脚：“我，我什么都没做。”

孟鹤堂笑了，他把放在床头的豆浆递到了周九良嘴边：“快喝完，回去就喝不到了。”周九良咕咚咕咚把剩下的豆浆喝了个干净，没忍住打了个饱隔，孟鹤堂笑眯眯地摸了摸他的脑袋，凑近些抱住了他：“谢谢你昨晚给我讲故事。”  
周九良的脸涨红了，有些手足无措，他别扭地把手臂轻轻放在了孟鹤堂腰间：“后会有期。”

亮光消失的那一瞬间，孟鹤堂感觉自己一下子被抱紧了，周九良把下巴搁在了他肩膀上，嗅了嗅他耳边的味道：“昨晚害怕没有？腰疼没有？”孟鹤堂扑在他怀里，拖腔拖调地开始撒娇：“你怎么才回来啊，腰疼死了，也没睡好。”  
周九良伸手揉了揉他的腰际，亲了一下他的侧脸：“上床躺会儿，我给你揉揉。”  
孟鹤堂笑着勾住了周九良的脖颈：“要九良亲亲才能好。”周九良忍不住笑了，捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸颊，吻了上去。


	31. Chapter 31

“嗯，我知道啦，妈。”孟鹤堂慢吞吞地走在山路上，随手揪了一片叶子，在手中揉搓，电话那头的妈妈还在叮嘱着第一次去别人家过年的礼貌，孟鹤堂连续“嗯”了几声：“知道啦，这边信号不好，先不说啦。”  
电话那头的语气陡然紧张了起来，孟鹤堂赶紧解释：“他家不在山里！这儿挺好的！就是信号不好。”

拎着大包小包行李的周九良歪了歪嘴角，环顾了一下四周荒无人烟的群山，不知道自己该不该笑。

这是孟鹤堂第一次跟周九良一起过年。  
往年的春节都是各回各家各找各妈，直到孟鹤堂也中了今年大热的仙侠古装剧的毒，想要亲眼看看养育周九良长大的道观到底是什么样子。周九良并没有抗拒孟鹤堂这种微不足道的小要求，毕竟，孟鹤堂看完仙侠剧之后没有缠着他玩什么“华山第一贱人”，已经很让周九良欣慰了。  
景阳山一向对周九良山门大敞，管事的大师哥和闭关中的师父想必也会对孟鹤堂的到访睁一只眼闭一只眼。于是，周九良往景阳山上送了一只信鸽，还没等收到准肯的回复，就收拾好大包小包，带着孟鹤堂杀了回去。

山路崎岖难行，周九良驾轻就熟，可苦了从小没吃过苦的孟鹤堂，挂掉电话，孟鹤堂苦着小脸就挂在了周九良背后：“还没到嘛...”周九良被背后的小拖油瓶坠了一个趔趄，他拍了拍孟鹤堂的手背：“你，你先撒开我...”  
前方已没有曲里拐弯的山路了，成片的密松林如同铜墙铁壁，将去路完全阻断，孟鹤堂没有松手，反而连下巴都搁在了周九良颈侧：“前面怎么走啊？”  
周九良叹了口气，无奈地侧过脸亲了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊：“我看你是打算让我背着你走。”

景阳山并不是个与世隔绝的地方，相反，它有一部分是为世人所知的。  
毕竟山前的道观前年才整修过，还隶属于一个4A级景区，很多游客都会在大年初一的清晨来景阳山枪炷头香。世人眼中，这不过是一个小山包中的道观，还是不知道灵不灵验的那种，实际上，在不对人开放的后山，才是景阳山上诸多秘密的所在地。  
强大的结界并不能被普通人发现，只有身在其中，或者曾经身在其中的人，才能找到关窍所在。  
周九良好不容易才把撒娇耍赖，黏在他身上的孟鹤堂哄得乖乖在一边站好，面对着密松林，周九良抽出了藏在行李中的长剑，微阖双眼，口中掐诀，还未念完，便听到孟鹤堂小声惊呼。周九良睁开了眼睛，发现剑刃上站了一只歪着脖子的信鸽。

信是回应周九良出发前寄过来，申请带孟鹤堂回来过年那一封的，周九良看一眼那只倒霉信鸽，又看一眼折得规规整整的信，顿时有点不祥的预感。  
孟鹤堂凑了过来，看到信纸上规整方正的字体写了两个大字——“不许”。

车到山前，船到桥头，周九良今天就是不行也得行。  
心火开始熊熊燃烧的小道士直接把大师兄亲笔的纸条喂了鸽子，笑着摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋：“没事儿，我大师哥脑子不好使，他说不行就是行，他说行就是不行。”  
密松林结界被周九良的符咒轻易破开，周九良嗤笑了一声，耍帅地转了转手上的宝剑，冲着孟鹤堂扬了一下下巴：“我说什么来着，要是真不让我回来，哪能这么轻易就让我把山门破开。”话音还未落，周九良身后便传来了熟悉的声音：“我还未来得及修整山门，才叫你轻易破开。”  
孟鹤堂看着那张冷脸，还是有些发怵，他条件反射地躲在了周九良身后，还是没逃开大师哥那种熟悉的、冷淡的眼神，他扫视了一下孟鹤堂和周九良身边大包小包的行李，视线最终落在了周九良的脸上，看这土匪志在必得的表情，今天这山门就算修整了，也不管什么用。  
大师哥轻叹了一口气，微侧身子让开了道路：“算了，来者是客。”

孟鹤堂对景阳山的第一印象，有点难以启齿，想象中清幽严肃的地方，更像是个住满了好奇宝宝的兔子窝。  
周九良的小师弟们这个时间刚刚结束早课，三五成群地在住处和饭堂中间穿梭着，小家伙们年龄不一、身高长相各异，唯一相同的，就是旺盛的好奇心。周九良拎着行李，拉着孟鹤堂的手，一路走一路打着招呼，小师弟们奶声奶气地问周九良“师哥好”，转头就小心翼翼地偷眼打量孟鹤堂，那眼神像是好奇却胆小的兔子。  
他们不知道怎样称呼孟鹤堂，又不敢贸然问好，所幸孟鹤堂及时堵住了周九良的嘴，就这张说相声的嘴，很有可能会蹦出一句“叫嫂子”来，这成什么体统。  
比起周九良吊儿郎当的样子，他的大师哥倒是更加符合孟鹤堂对道门中人的想象，他穿着一身白净道袍，飘飘然像位谪仙，与诸多好奇小兔子和穿着便服的周九良画风非常不一致，孟鹤堂不敢正大光明盯着大师哥看，只敢偷偷打量他的侧影，大师哥背着手将他们送到了周九良下山前居住的厢房门口，看着他们进了房间。

许久未见，周九良对大师哥的态度略微软化了些，他从行李中掏出了两盒膏药，隔空扔到大师哥怀里：“给你带的，手腕好了没？”  
大师哥接住了膏药，打量了两眼，诚实一如往昔：“没有二十年修行，不会痊愈的。”周九良心里不太好受，轻轻“啧”了一声，孟鹤堂不知道他们之间经历过的那场苦战的全过程，眼神在大师哥和周九良之间打了几个转，周九良缓缓出了口气，不再和大师哥说话，拿起桌上水杯给孟鹤堂倒了杯水：“渴了吧，喝水。”  
山中的泉水清冽甘甜，孟鹤堂端着水杯小口喝着，继续偷眼打量大师哥，他将周九良给的膏药收了起来，靠着门框，仿佛若有所思，周九良“咕咚咕咚”灌了几大口水，又转向大师哥：“你不忙？在这儿看我俩干嘛？”  
大师哥歪了歪脑袋，眼神停在了周九良正在铺的床铺上：“我不必遣人再为你们送床被子吧？一床，满够。”  
孟鹤堂一口水喷了出来。  
仙侠剧都是骗人的。

即使晚上就是除夕，景阳山上修炼着的小道士们仍然逃脱不了安排得满满当当的课程，上午要跟着长老师叔修习心法，下午便由师哥师父教授武术。由于师父正在闭关，最近的剑术都是由大师哥来教习的，周九良拉着孟鹤堂早早找好了观战席位，幸灾乐祸的周九良仿佛完全忘记了自己被大师兄打趴在各种地方的丢人经历，托着下巴饶有兴致地看小师弟们一对一剑术练习。  
演武场上，景阳山总算多了些与孟鹤堂期许中相似的色彩，道袍衣袂翻飞之间，兵器相交的清脆响声不绝于耳，孟鹤堂看得心痒，拉了拉周九良的衣角，小声撒娇：“我也想试试。”  
周九良打量了一下孟鹤堂细瘦的肩头手腕，很不给面子地笑了一声：“真的？”

周九良的剑对于孟鹤堂来说还是太重了些，周九良在演武场旁的兵器架子上挑来挑去，最终找了一对精细小巧的峨眉刺递到了孟鹤堂的手上。  
孟鹤堂气鼓了脸颊，随手拿了一把短剑，学着周九良的样子在手中转了一圈，勉强做了个剑花：“瞧不起谁呢？”周九良笑着拿起了自己的佩剑，摆了个花架子：“我媳妇就是随我，功夫还没学着，花里胡哨的先会了一大堆。”  
孟鹤堂脸颊通红，抬手就往周九良身边招呼：“你有正经没有？”周九良反应很快，抬手格挡，他本来没打算与孟鹤堂对招，不过看着孟鹤堂像只上了火的河豚，心中倒生出了点逗弄的意味，他翻转手腕，调转了佩剑的方向，趁着孟鹤堂严阵以待防备他正面突入，周九良转手用剑脊在孟鹤堂屁股上不轻不重地打了一下。  
“哎呦！”孟鹤堂手一滑，干脆丢了佩剑，他捂着屁股，气呼呼地剜了周九良一眼：“你欺负人！”  
周九良哈哈大笑，他把自己的长剑收起，毫无顾忌地上前揽住了孟鹤堂腰际，亲昵地顺了顺他的后背：“逗你玩的，不生气啊。”

场中刀剑相交的声音仍旧不绝于耳，大师哥的眼神往场边那两人的身影飘了一瞬，就又定格回面前的小师弟身上，他微微皱起了眉：“手腕再稳些。”  
小孩子懵懂，仍好奇地往场边望，被大师哥在脑瓜顶敲了一记：“好孩子不要学周九良。”

全部的课程结束之后，景阳山上的春节才迟钝地慢慢开始，夜里上了灯，厨房中忙碌了起来，周九良这个闲人也总算多出了些用处，他带着孟鹤堂去厨房帮佣，顺便在饭菜上桌前偷吃了几块桂花糖藕。  
飞檐斗角的建筑上挂上了星星点点的灯火，那是擅长法术的师哥师弟们做出来的小天灯，孟鹤堂手上捧着一碗热乎乎的饺子，和没见过世面的小孩儿们一起，挤在窗口看外头如同星火的天灯，他脸颊因着室内暖烘烘的炭盆变得通红，像个诱人啃咬的苹果，周九良吃着饺子，心思全然不在吃食上，满心满眼都是孟鹤堂傻乎乎但可爱的样子。  
得想办法约他单独出去一趟，周九良一口咬下半个饺子，勾起了嘴角。  
大师哥坐在上首，难得地没有约束小孩儿们吃饭时的纪律，由着他们在新年的这一天肆意笑闹。有的小孩儿在饺子中吃出了铜钱，便忙不迭地揣了起来，等着明日向师哥师叔们讨要红包。  
周九良想起了自己的儿时，那时的师父还是个不那么老的老头，每年大年初一，都背着旁人塞给周九良大大的一封红包，修炼之人于金钱上并不留心，这红包里包的是亲手写就的符咒，又或者偶然得来的法器，就是这种明目张胆的偏爱，才养出了这么个土匪似的天才。  
若不是师父在闭关，倒应该带着孟鹤堂去给怹老人家磕个头。  
周九良想着，看了孟鹤堂一眼，他倒不嫌景阳山上吃食简陋，左一口右一口吃得不亦乐乎，周九良笑着戳了戳孟鹤堂的脸颊：“真好养活。”孟鹤堂飞了他一眼，继续咀嚼嘴里的吃食，嚼着嚼着，忽然“唔”了一声，低头吐出了一枚小铜钱。  
“中奖了。”周九良笑意更盛，他凑近了些，吐息喷在了孟鹤堂耳畔，周九良压低了声音：“待会儿出去领个奖？”  
孟鹤堂红了耳根，不动声色地点了点头。  
坐在上首的大师哥放下了筷子，低头喝了口水。  
有时候听力太好并不是一种好事。

入了深夜，这场宴席才正式结束，勤勉的师哥们早都回房运气清修了，只有小孩儿们还舍不得离去，等着周九良和孟鹤堂回来给他们讲相声。  
先前周九良回来过年的那几次，着实让他们长了见识，一传十十传百，周九良的个人秀，以及变着法子让小师弟们做苦工剪小窗花来讨孟鹤堂欢心的保留节目竟然成了这个除夕夜里最令人期待的一环。  
只是两位演员朋友不知何时已经悄悄消失了。

景阳山入了夜便像是回到了几百年前，在孟鹤堂眼里，是古色古香的清修圣地，在周九良眼里，这叫夜黑风高，方便干点坏事。  
照亮前路的光就只来源于周九良用法术变出来，在他手心跳跃着的灯火，只要周九良手腕一抖，手心一攥，孟鹤堂就彻底跑不掉了。  
周九良模糊记得，这是通往前院的一条小路，白日里就人迹罕至，更别提除夕的夜晚。孟鹤堂的呼吸声浅浅的，在冬夜中带着温暖和一丝半点的甜味，周九良把他拥在怀中，在黑暗里试探着去啄吻他的嘴唇，他嘴角还沾着桂花糖藕的蜜汁，被周九良笑着用嘴唇抿掉，孟鹤堂的手腕在周九良后颈勾结成环，一点点靠得更近。  
这个吻又轻又温暖，像新收的蓬松棉花，带着阳光特有的甜。  
孟鹤堂笑着窝在周九良怀里，抬起小拳头给了周九良一下：“你怎么在这儿也能胡闹啊。”周九良顺势就牵住了他的手，手心重新燃起了灯光，孟鹤堂的脸颊近在咫尺，周九良凑上去又亲了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊：“你瞧你说的，我在哪儿胡闹不起来？”

两人沿着小径散步，走了片刻，便看到一堵院墙，院墙后头香火不绝，缥缈着云山雾罩般的香雾，这是景阳山上供香客许愿的道观。  
周九良左右看了看，拉紧了孟鹤堂的手，他的语气中带着掩饰不住的狡黠：“你想许愿吗？”

矮矮的红色院墙并拦不住一个铁了心要带着爱人来抢头香的小道士，周九良轻轻松松就攀过了院墙，坐在墙头伸手拉孟鹤堂上来，从院墙高处能看到站在道观门外熙熙攘攘等待钟声响过再进头香的香客，可惜他们并不知道，今年的头香已经被人预定了。  
周九良哧哧笑着，猫着腰拉着孟鹤堂从后门进了正厅，香烛在案前摆的整整齐齐，去年的香灰已经被当值的小道士清理了干净。周九良拾起了两杆高香，虔诚地在炉中点燃，他递给了孟鹤堂一支，与他并排站在香案前：“钟声快响了。”  
虽然还对外头等待的香客有所惭愧，孟鹤堂还是很听话地闭上眼睛念叨起了愿望，他小嘴一动一动，念念有词，又控制着音量不说出来，相当虔诚，比身旁那个睁着眼睛偷看的道士更加虔诚。

钟声响起，孟鹤堂便把燃着的高香插进了香炉中，周九良随意地把香烛一插，便拉着孟鹤堂躲进了早就设想好了的藏身地——香案下面。

香客们蜂拥而至，分别抢到了新年的第三柱香、第四柱香...第无数柱香，他们始终摸不着头脑——今年的头香，是被谁抢去了？

他们不知道，抢到了头香的两个人年龄加起来快要三百岁了，还像两个小孩儿似的，窝在香案下头偷笑，孟鹤堂笑得眉眼弯弯，像只狡猾的小狐狸，周九良没忍住凑上去亲他的脸颊，小声问：“你许什么愿啦？”  
孟鹤堂晃了晃脑袋：“说了就不灵了。”周九良也不深究，他笑了一声，伸手刮了刮孟鹤堂的鼻头：“新年快乐。”

大师哥的真气运行了两轮，今晚的修炼暂时告一段落，他出了自己的厢房，看到饭厅的灯火还亮着，忍不住皱起了眉。  
饭厅内，小师弟们个个困得低枝倒挂，看到他推门进来，强撑着起身与他施礼：“大师哥新年好。”大师哥点了点头：“新年好，你们还不去睡？”小师弟打了个哈欠 ：“等九良师哥，等他和，和另一个哥哥，回来说相声。”  
大师哥楞了一下，难得地勾了勾嘴角：“你们可能等不到了。”

周九良的厢房已然熄灯了。


End file.
